Estar conmigo
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Tiene a un asesino tras ella y a tres hombres en su cama...
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptacion espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione hizo detener su coche patrulla fuera de la vieja hacienda en ruinas y mandó un mensaje por radio de su situación. La casa estaba envuelta en la oscuridad a pesar de que alguien había informado de luces en el lugar abandonado. Recorrió la zona con la mirada, pero no detectó movimiento.

Abrió la puerta y se internó en la noche. Una sensación de inquietud se apoderó de su estómago y, sin cuestionar sus instintos, solicitó refuerzos. Se puso de pie en la puerta abierta, una mano apoyada en la parte superior del coche, la otra apoyada en el mango de su pistola. Ron estaba a sólo cinco minutos y ya estaba en camino a su ubicación.

Un grito agudo rompió el silencio. Hermione agarró su arma y echó a correr. Se detuvo en la puerta, pistola en alto, y apoyó su oreja a la madera, tratando de escuchar algo. Apretando los dientes, dio un paso atrás,agarró el picaporte con una mano y abrió la puerta con la otra. Barrió la habitación con su pistola, pero no vio señales de la mujer que había gritado. Sus latidos del corazón se aceleraron, se deslizó por la pared, sus oídos y ojos esforzándose por captar algún sonido o movimiento.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el cuerpo.

Manteniendo la mirada, se arrodilló lentamente, bajando la mano para alcanzar la mano izquierda y palpar el pulso. El cuerpo aún estaba tibio, pero no tenía pulso.

Su mano se alejó pegajosa de sangre. Hijo de puta. Ella había movido la mano a su radio para llamar cuando sintió otra presencia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su cabeza estalló de dolor.

Su arma salió volando en una dirección, y ella en otra. Aterrizó en un montón a varios pies de distancia, sorbiendo aire a sus golpeados pulmones como un pez fuera del agua. Santo infierno, ¿con qué le había pegado?

Se puso de rodillas y se abalanzó sobre su arma. Una larga bota conectó con su mandíbula, y dio un giro completo en el aire, aterrizando de nuevo sobre su lado.

Luchando contra la pérdida de conocimiento, se sacudió las telarañas y arremetió con el pie. Escuchó un gruñido suave y supo que había pegado en su rótula.

Sintió fuego sobre su cuero cabelludo cuando una mano carnosa la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Unos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca izquierda y la retorcieron cruelmente. Ella gritó y una vez más se encontró volando por los aires. Golpeó la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo como un globo desinflado.

¿Dónde mierda estás, Ron?

Otro golpe en su cabeza hizo su mundo nebuloso alrededor de ella. Abrió los ojos para ver la borrosa cara de un hombre con mirada lujuriosa cerca. Su mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, apretando lentamente, trazando el momento de su muerte.

"Te he estado esperando, Herms amor. Es hora de hacerle pagar."

La voz sonaba como un silbido en sus oídos. Siniestro. Lleno de una promesa oscura.

"¿Hacer pagar a quién?" ella gruñó.

Él se rió en voz baja, y unos puntos llenaron su visión. En la distancia, ella escuchó un coche. Los dedos se apretaban alrededor de su cuello. Él llegaba muy tarde.

Ron no había llegado a tiempo. Maldita sea, ella no quería morir.

A partir de una pequeña explosión de adrenalina, ella clavó sus dedos en los ojos de su atacante e impactó un rodillazo en sus testículos. Él gruño y perdió su agarre al tiempo que escuchó a Ron gritar.

De repente estaba libre, pero estaba peleándose por mantenerse consciente. Se dejó caer al suelo. Un momento después, Ron estaba sobre ella, gritando a su radio y pasando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Hermione, maldita sea, no te atrevas a morir delante de mí."

"Atrápalo", ella jadeó. "La parte de atrás. Él salió por la parte de atrás".

"No te voy a dejar", él dijo con gravedad.

"No dejes al jodido alejarse. Estoy bien. La mató. Ve por él." Ron maldijo y se levantó. Ella oyó el golpe de sus pisadas cuando el corría a la puerta trasera, y ella se quedó ahí, miedo, alivio y dolor corriendo por sus venas.

Pronto, el dolor se hizo cargo, el cuarto se atenuó más a su alrededor, causándole un momento de pánico. Ella peleó, pero no conseguía detener el velo de la oscuridad cayendo.

Esta mierda no se suponía que tenía que pasar en su sencillo pueblo, maldita sea.

Draco Malfoy estudió los planos del edificio frente a él con la sensación persistente de que algo estaba mal. Frunció el ceño con irritación cuando la televisión se hizo más ruidosa,Harry y Theo dieron un grito cuando Chelsea anotó.

Dejó caer su lápiz y miró a sus dos socios. "¿No tienen televisión en sus oficinas? ¿Hay alguna razón para que estéis viendo el partido en la mía mientras estoy intentando trabajar?"

Ninguno le prestó mucha atención. Estaban pegados al juego. Draco se aclaró la garganta. Theo levantó una mano para aplacarlo."Tienes una pantalla plana. Se ve mucho mejor en alta definición también."

Draco sacudió su cabeza. "¿Las palabras 'tiempo límite' tienen algún significado? Si no tengo estos planos completos para mañana, vamos a perder este trato."

Harry se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. "¿Te están dando algún problema,Draco?" Él caminó hacia el escritorio y luego se inclinó sobre el hombro de Draco.

"Se ve bien para mí".Draco negó. "Algo está mal. Simplemente no está bien."Theo se acercó más, con una Coca Cola en la mano, y Draco la miró fijamente.

Recordaba muy bien lo que pasó la última vez que Theo se acercó a su escritorio con una bebida. Theo lo ignoró y se concentró en los planos de la casa.

"Es la ventana en el frente," dijo Theo. Hizo una pausa y tomó un largo trago de la lata. Luego señaló la hilera de ventanas a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada. La mirada de Draco siguió el dedo de Theo, e incluso antes de que Theo hablara,Draco vio en lo que iba a parar.

"La simetría está mal. Tienes el lado izquierdo cargado sin nada con que balancear en el derecho. Tiene un estilo desequilibrado."

"Raro," Harry murmuró.

"El raro tiene razón," Draco admitió con un suspiro. "Maldita sea, Theo. ¿Cómo lo haces cada vez? Estaba sentado aquí estudiando detenidamente esta mierda y luego vienes y lo señalas en dos segundos".Theo se encogió de hombros. "¿No me obsesiono como tú?"

"Alguien lo tiene que hacer", señaló Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "No dejes que el Sr. Perfección empiece, Theo. Él nunca se callará la boca."

Draco había abierto la boca para replicar, cuando sonó el teléfono. Él levantó el dedo medio hacia Harry mientras tomaba el auricular.

"Malfoy", dijo en breve.

"Draco, ¿eres tú?"

La voz de Minerva sangraba a través de la línea. Parecía débil. Nada que ver con su alegría de costumbre.

"Sí, Minerva, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó mientras agitaba las manos frenéticamente hacia los otros para que bajaran el volumen de la televisión para que él pudiera escuchar.

Harry y Theo prestaron atención cuando escucharon el nombre de Minerva. Theo apuntó con el control remoto hacia la TV para apagarla, y Draco apretó el botón del altavoz para que todos ellos pudieran oír.

"Es Hermione", Minerva dijo. "Ha sido herida."

"¿Herms? ¿Qué le pasa a Herms?" interrumpió Harry.

Hubo una pausa. "¿Harry? ¿Está Theo ahí también?"

"Sí, Minerva. Todos estamos aquí. Draco te puso en el altavoz", contestó Theo.

"Háblanos sobre Herms. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Está en el hospital," Minerva dijo con la voz cansada. "Ahí es donde estoy ahora."

El temor inundó a través de Draco. Él miró a Harry y a Theo para ver sus reacciones similares en ellos. "Estaremos ahí en una hora", dijo él brevemente. " en camino".

"Sean cuidadosos, jóvenes", dijo Minerva, su voz sonando más fuerte a medida que reprendía a su familia. "Lleva más de una hora llegar aquí desdeExeter , y creo que voy a cronometrarles el tiempo. Lo último que necesito, chicos, es que terminen en el hospital con Hermione."

"Seremos cuidadosos", dijo Theo.

"¿Minereva? ¿Ella está bien?" Draco podía oír la preocupación en su voz, casi como si hubiera tenido miedo de preguntar.

"Ella está bien", la voz de Minerva se suavizó. "O lo estará. Le habían dado una bonita paliza cuando la ingresaron, pero estará bien en unos días."

"¿Golpeada?" Había un borde de acero en la voz de Harry. "¿Quién demonios la golpeó?"

"Tengo que irme", Minerva dijo apuradamente. "Se está despertando". Hubo una larga pausa. "Ella no sabe que los estoy llamando".

La línea murió. Draco cerró los dedos en puños apretados y se sentó en su silla.

"Vamos", dijo Theo.

La cara de Harry estaba grabada en piedra. "Ella no quería que Minerva nos llamara".

Theo le echó una mirada que decía No me importa una mierda.

Harry se giró hacia Draco al tiempo que se levantó para ir. "¿Cuánto vamos a esperar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a dejarla apartarse y alejarnos mientras puede aceptarlo?"

Theo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y Draco lo miró a él y a Harry. "No lo haremos. No más".Theo sonrió y Harry asintió con satisfacción.

"Vamos a por nuestra chica, entonces", dijo Theo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptacion espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione hizo detener su coche patrulla fuera de la vieja hacienda en ruinas y mandó un mensaje por radio de su situación. La casa estaba envuelta en la oscuridad a pesar de que alguien había informado de luces en el lugar abandonado. Recorrió la zona con la mirada, pero no detectó movimiento.

Abrió la puerta y se internó en la noche. Una sensación de inquietud se apoderó de su estómago y, sin cuestionar sus instintos, solicitó refuerzos. Se puso de pie en la puerta abierta, una mano apoyada en la parte superior del coche, la otra apoyada en el mango de su pistola. Ron estaba a sólo cinco minutos y ya estaba en camino a su ubicación.

Un grito agudo rompió el silencio. Hermione agarró su arma y echó a correr. Se detuvo en la puerta, pistola en alto, y apoyó su oreja a la madera, tratando de escuchar algo. Apretando los dientes, dio un paso atrás,agarró el picaporte con una mano y abrió la puerta con la otra. Barrió la habitación con su pistola, pero no vio señales de la mujer que había gritado. Sus latidos del corazón se aceleraron, se deslizó por la pared, sus oídos y ojos esforzándose por captar algún sonido o movimiento.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el cuerpo.

Manteniendo la mirada, se arrodilló lentamente, bajando la mano para alcanzar la mano izquierda y palpar el pulso. El cuerpo aún estaba tibio, pero no tenía pulso.

Su mano se alejó pegajosa de sangre. Hijo de puta. Ella había movido la mano a su radio para llamar cuando sintió otra presencia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su cabeza estalló de dolor.

Su arma salió volando en una dirección, y ella en otra. Aterrizó en un montón a varios pies de distancia, sorbiendo aire a sus golpeados pulmones como un pez fuera del agua. Santo infierno, ¿con qué le había pegado?

Se puso de rodillas y se abalanzó sobre su arma. Una larga bota conectó con su mandíbula, y dio un giro completo en el aire, aterrizando de nuevo sobre su lado.

Luchando contra la pérdida de conocimiento, se sacudió las telarañas y arremetió con el pie. Escuchó un gruñido suave y supo que había pegado en su rótula.

Sintió fuego sobre su cuero cabelludo cuando una mano carnosa la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Unos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca izquierda y la retorcieron cruelmente. Ella gritó y una vez más se encontró volando por los aires. Golpeó la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo como un globo desinflado.

¿Dónde mierda estás, Ron?

Otro golpe en su cabeza hizo su mundo nebuloso alrededor de ella. Abrió los ojos para ver la borrosa cara de un hombre con mirada lujuriosa cerca. Su mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, apretando lentamente, trazando el momento de su muerte.

"Te he estado esperando, Hermy amor. Es hora de hacerle pagar."

La voz sonaba como un silbido en sus oídos. Siniestro. Lleno de una promesa oscura.

"¿Hacer pagar a quién?" ella gruñó.

Él se rió en voz baja, y unos puntos llenaron su visión. En la distancia, ella escuchó un coche. Los dedos se apretaban alrededor de su cuello. Él llegaba muy tarde.

Ron no había llegado a tiempo. Maldita sea, ella no quería morir.

A partir de una pequeña explosión de adrenalina, ella clavó sus dedos en los ojos de su atacante e impactó un rodillazo en sus testículos. Él gruño y perdió su agarre al tiempo que escuchó a Ron gritar.

De repente estaba libre, pero estaba peleándose por mantenerse consciente. Se dejó caer al suelo. Un momento después, Ron estaba sobre ella, gritando a su radio y pasando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Hermione, maldita sea, no te atrevas a morir delante de mí."

"Atrápalo", ella jadeó. "La parte de atrás. Él salió por la parte de atrás".

"No te voy a dejar", él dijo con gravedad.

"No dejes al jodido alejarse. Estoy bien. La mató. Ve por él." Ron maldijo y se levantó. Ella oyó el golpe de sus pisadas cuando el corría a la puerta trasera, y ella se quedó ahí, miedo, alivio y dolor corriendo por sus venas.

Pronto, el dolor se hizo cargo, el cuarto se atenuó más a su alrededor, causándole un momento de pánico. Ella peleó, pero no conseguía detener el velo de la oscuridad cayendo.

Esta mierda no se suponía que tenía que pasar en su sencillo pueblo, maldita sea.

Draco Malfoy estudió los planos del edificio frente a él con la sensación persistente de que algo estaba mal. Frunció el ceño con irritación cuando la televisión se hizo más ruidosa,Harry y Theo dieron un grito cuando Chelsea anotó.

Dejó caer su lápiz y miró a sus dos socios. "¿No tienen televisión en sus oficinas? ¿Hay alguna razón para que estéis viendo el partido en la mía mientras estoy intentando trabajar?"

Ninguno le prestó mucha atención. Estaban pegados al juego. Draco se aclaró la garganta. Theo levantó una mano para aplacarlo."Tienes una pantalla plana. Se ve mucho mejor en alta definición también."

Draco sacudió su cabeza. "¿Las palabras 'tiempo límite' tienen algún significado? Si no tengo estos planos completos para mañana, vamos a perder este trato."

Harry se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. "¿Te están dando algún problema,Draco?" Él caminó hacia el escritorio y luego se inclinó sobre el hombro de Draco.

"Se ve bien para mí".Draco negó. "Algo está mal. Simplemente no está bien."Theo se acercó más, con una Coca Cola en la mano, y Draco la miró fijamente.

Recordaba muy bien lo que pasó la última vez que Theo se acercó a su escritorio con una bebida. Theo lo ignoró y se concentró en los planos de la casa.

"Es la ventana en el frente," dijo Theo. Hizo una pausa y tomó un largo trago de la lata. Luego señaló la hilera de ventanas a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada. La mirada de Draco siguió el dedo de Theo, e incluso antes de que Theo hablara,Draco vio en lo que iba a parar.

"La simetría está mal. Tienes el lado izquierdo cargado sin nada con que balancear en el derecho. Tiene un estilo desequilibrado."

"Raro," Harry murmuró.

"El raro tiene razón," Draco admitió con un suspiro. "Maldita sea, Theo. ¿Cómo lo haces cada vez? Estaba sentado aquí estudiando detenidamente esta mierda y luego vienes y lo señalas en dos segundos".Theo se encogió de hombros. "¿No me obsesiono como tú?"

"Alguien lo tiene que hacer", señaló Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "No dejes que el Sr. Perfección empiece, Theo. Él nunca se callará la boca."

Draco había abierto la boca para replicar, cuando sonó el teléfono. Él levantó el dedo medio hacia Harry mientras tomaba el auricular.

"Malfoy", dijo en breve.

"Draco, ¿eres tú?"

La voz de Minerva sangraba a través de la línea. Parecía débil. Nada que ver con su alegría de costumbre.

"Sí, Minerva, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó mientras agitaba las manos frenéticamente hacia los otros para que bajaran el volumen de la televisión para que él pudiera escuchar.

Harry y Theo prestaron atención cuando escucharon el nombre de Minerva. Theo apuntó con el control remoto hacia la TV para apagarla, y Draco apretó el botón del altavoz para que todos ellos pudieran oír.

"Es Hermione", Minerva dijo. "Ha sido herida."

"¿Herms? ¿Qué le pasa a Herms?" interrumpió Harry.

Hubo una pausa. "¿Harry? ¿Está Theo ahí también?"

"Sí, Minerva. Todos estamos aquí. Draco te puso en el altavoz", contestó Theo.

"Háblanos sobre Herms. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Está en el hospital," Minerva dijo con la voz cansada. "Ahí es donde estoy ahora."

El temor inundó a través de Draco. Él miró a Harry y a Theo para ver sus reacciones similares en ellos. "Estaremos ahí en una hora", dijo él brevemente. " en camino".

"Sean cuidadosos, jóvenes", dijo Minerva, su voz sonando más fuerte a medida que reprendía a su familia. "Lleva más de una hora llegar aquí desdeExeter , y creo que voy a cronometrarles el tiempo. Lo último que necesito, chicos, es que terminen en el hospital con Hermione."

"Seremos cuidadosos", dijo Theo.

"¿Minereva? ¿Ella está bien?" Draco podía oír la preocupación en su voz, casi como si hubiera tenido miedo de preguntar.

"Ella está bien", la voz de Minerva se suavizó. "O lo estará. Le habían dado una bonita paliza cuando la ingresaron, pero estará bien en unos días."

"¿Golpeada?" Había un borde de acero en la voz de Harry. "¿Quién demonios la golpeó?"

"Tengo que irme", Minerva dijo apuradamente. "Se está despertando". Hubo una larga pausa. "Ella no sabe que los estoy llamando".

La línea murió. Draco cerró los dedos en puños apretados y se sentó en su silla.

"Vamos", dijo Theo.

La cara de Harry estaba grabada en piedra. "Ella no quería que Minerva nos llamara".

Theo le echó una mirada que decía No me importa una mierda.

Harry se giró hacia Draco al tiempo que se levantó para ir. "¿Cuánto vamos a esperar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a dejarla apartarse y alejarnos mientras puede aceptarlo?"

Theo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y Draco lo miró a él y a Harry. "No lo haremos. No más".Theo sonrió y Harry asintió con satisfacción.

"Vamos a por nuestra chica, entonces", dijo Theo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) **

* * *

Capítulo 2

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, gruñó y los cerró de nuevo. No había ni un milímetro de su cuerpo que no se quejara. Oyó el murmullo de voces y abrió un ojo para ver quién estaba ahí.

Minerva. Hermione sonrió e hizo una mueca de dolor. Maldita sea, incluso sonreír dolía.

Su mirada fue hacia donde estaba Ron con Lavender, su esposa.

"¿Donde está el niño?" gruñó ella.

La expresión de Ron se llenó de alivio "Lo tienen Bill y Fleur. Hermione, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Lavender y él se acercaron a la cama, y Lavender le sonrió con simpatía.

"¿Me veo tan mal?" pregunto Hermione.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una mano fresca tocó la frente de Hermione.

"Minerva" suspiro Hermione. "Siento haberte preocupado, pero me alegra tanto que estés aquí."

La vieja mujer le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla "Cómo si pudiera estar en cualquier otro lugar."

"Has estado aquí toda la noche, ¿verdad?" gruñó Hermione. "A propósito, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Ella se giró a mirar a Ron, mientras recordaba más lo que había pasado. "¿Lo atrapaste? Y maldita sea, ¿por qué sueno como si tuviera una horda de ranas en la garganta?"

Ron hizo una mueca. "una cosa a la vez, ¿está bien? No, no lo atrapé. Pero lo haremos. Y suenas fatal porque él trató de ahogarte después de pegarte como el demonio." Sus ojos brillaron con ira.

Su esposa le puso la mano sobre el hombro y se lo apretó, tranquilizándolo. Otro pensamiento la golpeó, y el miedo se atoró en su garganta. "Ron, mi pistola. Él me la quitó de la mano."

"Todo está bien. La recuperamos en la escena. Esta siendo procesada, tendrás que estar sin ella por unos pocos días. No es como si fueras a regresar a trabajar mañana de todos modos."

Hermione frunció el ceño. No, ella no trabajaría mañana, pero si tuviera que decir algo acerca de eso, no le darían de baja por mucho tiempo. Miró hacia Ron y su esposa. Él se veía demacrado, y de seguro tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar haciendo de su niñera.

"Ya estoy bien, así que se deberíais ir a casa. De todos modos, aprecio el que estés aquí."

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que nos quedemos?" preguntó Lavender.

"Ustedes dos vayanse" intervino Minerva. "Yo me quedaré, sin importar cuánto se queje."

Ron asintió y miró seriamente a Hermione. "Lo atraparemos."

Hermione asintió y lamentó haberlo hecho porque el cuarto se volvió borroso a su vista. Unos momentos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y lentamente se giró para ver a Minerva.

"¿Hasta qué punto es malo?" le preguntó.

Minerva dejo salir un pfff... "No es bueno, pero sobrevivirás. La mitad del departamento de policía ha venido a verte. La otra mitad ha llamado por teléfono.

Al final tuve que ponerlo en silencio para que no te molestara."

"¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo mucho."

Minerva suspiró. "Creo que tu departamento está esperando que les puedas decir lo que pasó. Ron dijo que él respondió a tu llamada por refuerzos y te encontró dentro de la casa con un hombre aprensándote por la garganta."

Hermione puso su mano en su cuello y se rozó suavemente mientras recordaba la mano que la había apretado.

"¿Te duele?" preguntó Minerva. Su cara se suavizó mientras la miraba con simpatía.

"Le puedo decir a la enfermera que te de algo para el dolor. El doctor dijo que estabas bastante herida."

Hermione se miró y por primera vez se dio cuenta que tenía una abrazadera que sostenía su muñeca izquierda. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor mientras la levantaba para ver el daño. "¿Está rota?" preguntó, esperando como el infierno que no lo estuviera.

Minerva negó con la cabeza. "Se estiraron los ligamentos de tu muñeca, y el doctor quiere que la cuides apropiadamente mientras te curas. Estaban preocupados de que te hubieras roto unas costillas, así que te hicieron un examen de rayos X."

"¿Así que cuando puedo salir?"

"Tú te quedarás tranquila, niña. No te hagas a la idea de moverte muy rápido."

Hermione se hundió en su almohada. Quedarse en la cama un día o dos sonaba muy bien, no era como si ella se lo diría a Minerva. Un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, y giró a mirar a Minerva.

"No llamaste a mis padres, ¿verdad?"

Minerva suspiró. "No, claro que no. Sabía que tú no querrías eso."

Ella casi no la miró a los ojos, y eso la preocupó. Ella miró a Minerva con recelo, y luego su cara se tensó en alarma. "¡No! No lo hiciste, Minerva."

Minerva frunció el ceño. "¿Yo no hice qué?"

"No los llamaste, ¿verdad? No lo harías."

Minerva suspiró exasperadamente "Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Hermione gimió. "Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? ¡Los llamaste!"

Minerva frunció los labios y se acercó a ella. "Hermione, ¿cuándo vas a parar de huir de ellos? ¿De ti?"

"Esa es una maldita buena pregunta, Minerva."

El carraspeo lento mandó una sensación de excitación al estómago de Hermione. Ella miró hacia la puerta y vio a Draco, Harry y Theo parados allí en diferentes poses.

Draco tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Theo tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y Harry estaba apoyado en la puerta mirándola.

Theo fue el primero que se movió. Él se acercó a la cama, y levantó una ceja cuando la vio, después arrastró una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó.

"Te ves como el infierno."

Hermione rió y se arrepintió enseguida cuando su cuerpo empezó a doler. Dios, lo había extrañado. Ella no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, pero estaba contenta de verlos. Muy contenta.

Draco se acercó más a la cama, sus oscuros ojos brillaron con ira y preocupación.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Minerva y se agachó para besarle la mejilla.

"Ya te deberías ir a casa, Minerva. Descansa. De ahora en adelante nosotros cuidaremos de ella"

Minerva miró a Hermione con algo de culpa, sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Draco.

"Alguien tiene que cuidar de ella. Ella no lo hará."

Hermione gruñó en voz baja. Harry se rió en voz baja y le pegó un codazo a Draco para que lo dejara pasar. Hermione giró su mejilla mientras él se agachaba a besarla,pero él agarró su barbilla y la besó levemente en los labios. Su barba le hacía cosquillas en la piel y creó un temblor por todo su cuerpo. Él le pasó la mano por la mandíbula y por los moretones que tenía en el cuello.

"Lo mataré." Murmuró.

Hermione lo empujó irritada, y luego les lanzó miradas a los tres. "Ves, por eso no quería que Minerva los llamara. Sabía que irrumpiríais, nadando en testosterona,golpeando su pecho y gritando amenazas contra la humanidad."

Harry se rió. "Herms, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?"

Ella le dio una mirada sofocante, pero él sólo le sonrió.

Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso una mano en su pierna."Nos quieras o no, estamos aquí. Hemos estado aquí toda la noche, y tengo que decir que, es más fácil tratar contigo mientras estás dormida."

Demonios, ella no sonreiría.

"Además, te vendrás con nosotros cuando salgas."

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry tocó su brazo, Theo puso su mano en su hombro y la mano de Draco se tensó en su pierna, y ella se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. ¿Cómo hacían eso?

"Ya hablé con el doctor," Draco continuó. "Él quiere que te dejemos una noche más en observación. Te dará de alta por la mañana mientras tengas un lugar donde quedarte. Tu casa sola no cuenta."

Ella suspiró. "Tengo trabajo que hacer. Un asesino que atrapar. Y no tengo tiempo para que ustedes se esten quejando de mi, y en verdad dudo que ustedes tengan tiempo también"

"Haremos tiempo." Dijo Theo.

Ella se giró para mirarle y frunció el ceño. Él era el único en quien podía confiar para que no la tratara como inválida.

Ella estaba muy agradecida cuando entró y dijo que se veía mal, porque eso significaba que él no iba a empezar a alegar y hacer mucho alboroto de lo que pasó, como los otros dos. Malditos hombres.

"Hermione, estoy de acuerdo con ellos," dijo Minerva. "No deberías estar sola en estos momentos. Y no hay manera de que regreses a tu trabajo hasta que te cures como debes."

"Traidora." Hermione murmuró.

"Suenas cansada, Minerva, "dijo Harry. "Te puedo llevar a tu casa, si quieres.

Ahora ya estamos aquí. Cuidaremos muy bien a Herms."

Minerva sonrió aunque Hermione gruñó. "Yo puedo conducir. Vienen desde su casa para ver a Hermione. Los dejaré hacerlo." Ella se agachó para besar la mejilla de Hermione. "Regresaré después. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No gracias, Minerva."

Minerva apretó su mano. "No necesitas agradecerme. Eres como mi hija. Así como estos muchachos."

Hermione sonrió y vio a los chicos olvidarse de ella por un momento y acercarse a Minerva para darle besos y abrazos. Minerva amaba a estos chicos. Ella les había dado una casa y amor cuando nadie más los quiso. Y ellos la amaban tanto como los amaba.

Hubo tiempos mientras estaban creciendo que ella envidió a Draco, Theo y Harry.

Sonaba tonto. Ella tuvo una niñez privilegiada y siempre tuvo comida y ropa. Pero la única cosa que ella no tuvo fue amor, la única cosa que esos chicos siempre tuvieron cuando se fueron a vivir con Minerva.

Ella les envidaba eso. Ellos se reirían si supieran que la hija de uno de los viejos más ricos del estado, había envidiado a los pobres chicos que habían estado dentro y fuera de orfanatos y de la escuela correccional. Pero de muchas maneras ellos tuvieron más libertad de lo que ella pudo soñar. Y tenían a Minerva.

No fue hasta la secundaria que se formó un vínculo entre ella Theo, Draco y Harry. Ellos habían vivido con Minerva por unos años, Theo fue el último en llegar. Y fue Theo el que al final la acercó a ellos.

Él se había tropezado con ella, en el lugar de Hermione, que era un pequeño hueco en el lecho de arroyo que estaba a una milla de la casa de Minerva y en la pradera de la casa de Hermione.

Hermione no había apreciado la interrupción, más de lo que Theo le había gustado cruzarse con una niña. Pero con nadie más que ir y sin nada más que hacer, ellos hicieron una tregua a regañadientes y habían acordado en compartir el espacio.

Cuando Draco y Harry descubrieron al nuevo amigo de Theo, se burlaron de él implacablemente. Eso fue hasta que Hermione les sacó sangre de la nariz a Draco y Harry. Mientras Theo estaba un poco mortificado por haber sido defendido por una niña, los tres desarrollaron un respeto por la pequeña escupe fuego.

Para cuando entraron a la preparatoria, la amistad entre los cuatro era fuerte.

Etiquetados como delincuentes y no dándoles la oportunidad de hacer mucho, (por la gente del pueblo) a los tres nunca les importó encajar. Pero ninguno de ellos hablaba mal enfrente de Hermione. Incluso su padre sabía la inutilidad de eso.

Ella suspiró. Tenía mucho que recordar de esos días. Las cosas fueron simples. Y ellos se habían divertido mucho. Eran inseparables.

Una mano caliente se cerró sobre la suya, y ella regreso al presente. Minerva había desaparecido, y ahora Hermione se encontraba frente a tres hombres malhumorados.

Demonios. Draco, el que siempre agarraba el toro por los cuernos, fue directo al grano. A ella le gustaba eso de él, excepto cuando se trataba de ella. "Es el momento de que hablemos, Herms," dijo firmemente.

Ella miró a Theo y Harry en una silenciosa súplica de misericordia. La determinación en sus caras le decía que ella no la iba a tener.

"Tienes al público cautivado, querida," murmuró Theo. "No correrás como un gato asustado esta vez."

Ella cerró los ojos y cerró sus dedos ensangrentados en la sábana. Ellos no hablarían de eso, ¿verdad?

"Que pretendas que no tuvimos relaciones, no cambiará ninguna maldita cosa" dijo Draco.

Si, si lo haría.

La vergüenza fluyó por sus mejillas pero ella trató, con maldito dolor, que la humillación no se notara en su rostro.

Harry se agachó y puso un dedo en su barbilla y lo dejó ahí hasta que lo miró a los ojos.

"Sería otra cosa, si no lo hubieras disfrutado, Herms, pero todos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Sería diferente si tu no sintieras algo por nosotros y si nosotros no sintiéramos algo por ti, pero también sabemos que eso es mentira."

Ella presionó sus labios en una fina línea y los miró.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo," dijo casualmente Theo. "Esta vez no huirás de nosotros. Huiste rápido, Herms, y nosotros te dejamos. Eso está en nosotros. Pero no pasará otra vez. Esto también lo sabemos."

Una rabia impotente oprimía su pecho. Ella odiaba como la hacían sentir. Ella amaba la manera en la que la hacían sentir. Ella odiaba que la hicieran sentir fuera de control.

Ella tragó y le dolió la garganta.

Harry pasó su mano por su frente y la miró. "Te daremos algo para el dolor,

Herms. Necesitas descansar. Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes. No nos iremos a ninguna parte. Puedes contar con eso. También necesitas saber que hablaremos de esto. Nosotros" Él se agachó y la besó otra vez. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos y ella pestañeó furiosa, enojada por haberlos dejado afectarla tanto.

"Fue solo sexo," susurró.

Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon y brillaron. "Tú sigue diciéndote eso, Herms, y un día, a lo mejor te lo llegas a creer."

"No te necesito aquí." Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y ella de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Débil. Ella estaba débil. Pero su rechazo no enojó a los chicos.

"A lo mejor no nos quieres aquí, pero nos necesitas," dijo Draco con una confianza que ralló sus nervios.

"Y nosotros te necesitamos." Dijo así de simple Theo.

Ella se giró para verlo y sintió que su postura se debilitaba. Lo que ellos querían, no, lo que ellos demandaban, ella no se lo podía dar. ¿Acaso alguien podría? No era normal. No fue natural. No era posible. Ni en su mundo ni en el mundo de nadie.

Harry pasó su mano por su pelo otra vez, y ella inconscientemente se acercó a él.

Él agarró un mechón rizado, lo puso detrás de su oreja y pasó su dedo por la piel sensible detrás de su oreja.

Lo estaban haciendo otra vez. Aquietarla, adormecer sus sentidos con su toque, con su presencia.

Theo acarició su brazo mientras Harry continuaba pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Draco puso su gran mano en su rodilla y ella podía sentir el calor de sus dedos a través de la sábana.

Se sintió segura. Más que eso, se sintió consolada, como si todo estuviera bien por ese momento.

Ella brincó cuando la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entró. Frunció el ceño por la interrupción aunque se daba cuenta que agradecía que la hubiera salvado.

De alguna forma, Harry maniobró para ponerse al lado de ella en la cama, mientras acariciaba su cuello.

Bastardo listo. Se sentó con una pierna colgando de lado y su cabeza descansó en su brazo.

Ella se dio cuenta que acogedor, que íntimo, se veía eso, Theo en un lado, su mano descansando posesivamente en su brazo,Draco en sus pies, sobando su rodilla ausentemente, y ella toda abrazada con Harry.

La enfermera levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada mientras pasaba entre los hombres para ver los signos vitales de Hermione. La vía intravenosa fue desconectada pero la solución salina estaba en el mismo lugar para administrar la medicina. Harry levantó su brazo y lo puso en su regazo pero no hizo un esfuerzo por moverse para la enfermera. Ella se encogió de hombros y agarró la mano de Hermione.

"Mi mejor cóctel de olvido, viene enseguida," dijo la enfermera mientras destapaba la jeringa. Ella limpió la conexión y hábilmente insertó la jeringa.

Segundos después, Hermione sintió la leve sensación quemante mientras la medicina entraba en sus venas, se arrastró por su brazo y luego por su hombro, ella se relajó y se recostó más en el abrazo de Harry.

Ella somnolientamente sintió sus labios besando su pelo y murmurando algo suavemente. Mientras la enfermera se iba, la arrastró más cerca. Ciegamente levantó su mano buscando a Theo. La acción contradecía todas sus palabras, pero por más que dijera que no los necesitaba, que no los quería ahí, en el último año ella sintió que faltaba gran parte de ella.

Theo atrapó su mano y la puso de vuelta en la cama, sus dedos enlazados con los de ella cuidadosamente.

Ella trató de abrir sus ojos una vez más, y su mirada se conectó con la de Draco.

"Te extrañé," susurró ella, demasiado drogada como para retirar las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca.

La cara de Draco se suavizó. "Nosotros también te extrañamos corazón. Ahora descansa y recupérate."

"No se vayan" murmuró ella mientras peleaba con su ya adormecido cuerpo y cerebro.

"No nos iremos a ninguna parte, Herms," dijo Harry cerca de su oído. "Lo prometo."

Ella se fue a la deriva con ese confortante pensamiento haciendo eco en su mente.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews

SALESIA. Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones la verdad me convencio y la mayoria voto por theo espero te guste el capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**C**apitulo 3

El sol no había terminado aún de asomarse en el horizonte, y el pálido resplandor de la madrugada no hizo más que empezar a brillar en el cielo, cuando Harry salió del camión y se reunió con Draco en el frente.

Se quedó mirando la gran casa de dos pisos situada en una de las colinas de los cien acres de tierra que habían comprado un par de años antes.

El pecho de Harry se hinchó con orgullo. Esto era de ellos. Un pedazo de tierra.

Una casa. Cuando era un niño, la idea de un hogar y una familia fue una fantasía.

Un sueño que era para otros niños. No para él. Nunca para él.

Cuando Minerva lo había acogido, Draco había pasado allí una semana y ya no apreciaba la competencia por el afecto de Minerva. Se había resentido ante presencia de Harry, incluso había mantenido a Minerva a distancia. Él no la había buscado y no confiaba en ella, pero él no quería que Harry la tuviera tampoco.

No lo había comprendido bien hasta que Theo había llegado unos meses después.

El miedo y la inseguridad, dos cosas a las que Harry se había acostumbrado entonces, hicieron una reaparición terrible. ¿Qué pasaría si a Minerva le gustaba más Theo? Theo era el más tranquilo. No era tan problemático. ¿Y si ella decidía que tres muchachos eran demasiado? Seguramente se quedaría con el que le causara la menor cantidad de problemas.

"Vamos", dijo Draco, sacando a Harry de su ensueño. "Quiero asegurarme de que todo está listo para su llegada a casa".

Caminaron hacia el porche delantero y Draco insertó la llave en la cerradura. A pesar de que a menudo había visitado la casa, cuando estaba en las etapas de construcción (Draco había estado más obsesionado, con hacer que cada detalle fuera perfecto y exactamente de acuerdo con los planes que había elaborado). Harry no pudo evitar el sentimiento de admiración que se deslizó sobre él cuando entró al vestíbulo.

Ningún gasto se había escatimado en la construcción. A pesar de que se veía y se sentía masculina, no se había construido o decorado con sus gustos únicamente en mente. No, fue construido para Herms. Era su casa de ensueño.

Él zigzagueó hacia la chimenea de piedra y pasó los dedos suavemente sobre la repisa de caoba de la chimenea. Luego se acercó a las puertas francesas que conducían al porche trasero y se quedó mirando. A ella le gustaría. Muchos árboles con sombra desde la amplia terraza, incluyendo un gran roble entorno al que habían construido. Fue pensado para imitar los bancos del arroyo donde ella y Theo había pasado tanto tiempo metidos entre las raíces de los árboles.

La plataforma dominaba un estanque de una hectárea con una pendiente suave desde la parte trasera de la casa. La habían surtido con percas y bagres, y Harry estaba esperando desafiar a Herms, para ver quién podría pescar el más grande.

"¿Crees que esto funcionará?".

Harry se volvió, sorprendido al ver a Draco de pie junto a él en las puertas. Más sorprendente fue la preocupación en su voz. Draco... él era el firme siempre. Fue el único al cual Theo desde el principio podía decirle cuando tenía dudas de que todo saldría bien. Si tenía que hacerlo. Amaban a Herms.

Ahora Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco necesitaba que se lo aseguraran también.

"Sí, hombre. Si va a funcionar. No somos nosotros los que estamos escapando. Es ella quien escapa de sí misma. Tiene miedo. ¿De qué?, no estoy seguro".

Draco asintió. "Es sólo que a veces creo que hemos cometido un error. Qué tal vez la empujamos demasiado."

Harry lo miró antes de volver su mirada hacia el exterior. "No la empujamos,

Draco. Esto sólo... sucedió. Yo no habría permitido que tú o Theo la obligaran a nada, al igual que tú no me habrías dejado. La queríamos a ella. Pero hemos esperado demasiado maldito tiempo."

"Daré una vuelta y me aseguraré que el cuarto está listo. Podemos regresar al hospital ahora si quieres".

Harry se volvió, aceptando el cambio abrupto de tema. Sí, él estaba ansioso de regresar a pesar de que sabían que Herms iba a luchar contra ellos con uñas y dientes sobre ir a casa con ellos, sobre todo cuando se enterara de que su casa estaba aquí y no en Exeter.

Theo escuchaba la tranquila y suave respiración de Herms; le frotó los dedos arriba y abajo del hombro. Ella dormía, con la cabeza contra su pecho, su cuerpo situado cerca del suyo. Su brazo estaba entumecido y lo estaba desde hacía más de una hora, pero él no quería moverse y molestarla.

Con la otra mano, le pasó un dedo por su delgado cuello, donde los vivos cardenales empañaban su piel. La idea de que ella había estado tan cerca de la muerte le daba miedo como el infierno y lo ponía fuera de sí. Sabía que su trabajo como policía la ponía en peligro todos los días, pero este hecho lo golpeó como un puñetazo al estómago.

Él no quería que ella se expusiera allí fuera de esa manera. La quería en su casa, en su cama, donde podría cuidar de ella. Si ella tuviera algún indicio de la dirección de sus pensamientos, seguro que recibiría una patada en las bolas. De los tres chicos, lo consideraba su aliado.

Si supiera que él no era tan tolerante como Draco y Harry. Ella fue su fantasía pero nunca fue suya. Hubo momentos en que no tenía ningún deseo de seguir adelante con el acuerdo que hizo con Draco y Harry . Él sabía que la amaba. Al igual que lo amaba. Pero estaba cansado de esperar. Uno de ellos no la asustaría, pero los tres lo hicieron.

Suspiró. No iba a elegir entre ellos. Todos ellos lo sabían, y por eso no tenían ningún deseo de presionarla. Ninguno de ellos quería perder, por lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar la apuesta más grande de sus vidas. Convencerla de que pertenecía a los tres. Y tenía la esperanza de que los celos no los comieran vivos.

Ella se movió y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza, y ella se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Theo?"

Sonrió. Lo reconocía, incluso saliendo de la niebla inducida por medicamentos.

"Sí, nena. Estoy aquí." Él sintió sobre su pecho una sonrisa, pero sus palabras contradecían esa acción.

"No deberías haber venido. Estoy bien. No hay necesidad de que vengas corriendo cuando todos tienen trabajo que hacer. Minerva dijo que en esta época estás muy ocupado."

Se movió, con cuidado de no rozar ninguna de sus lesiones. Su brazo estaba gritando por misericordia, y lo deslizó de debajo de ella y se puso de lado.

"Estamos ocupados, Herms. Pero nunca demasiado ocupados para ti, y debes saberlo malditamente bien".

"No quise decir eso", dijo en voz baja. "Sólo quise decir que no había una necesidad de que vengas. Estoy bien. Yo no necesito... "

Llevó un dedo a los labios de ella para silenciarla. Sus ojos eran castaños, con nubes de los restos de dolor y las drogas, pero también podía ver ansiedad. Deslizó la mano por su cara debajo de la oreja y más allá en la parte posterior de su cuello. Su pulgar acarició sobre el pómulo como siempre, y él simplemente la miró.

Ella era hermosa, y él dudaba que supiera cuanto. O cuán hermosa era para todo los demás, ella lo era mucho más para él. Y para Draco y Harry "No lo digas." Pasó el dedo ligeramente sobre la forma de los labios. "Tú nos necesitas, Herms. Estás luchando con eso, y por ahora está bien. Pero en algún momento tendrás que admitirnos a nosotros y a ti misma que nos necesitas tanto como nosotros te necesitamos."

Ella emitió un sonido de frustración, y él se inclinó para besarla. Se fundió suavemente contra él, y un pequeño suspiro femenino escapó de sus labios mientras lo mordisqueaba dulcemente. Ella había hecho esos sonidos cuando los tres hicieron el amor con ella y él quería escucharlos de nuevo.

Un sonido en la puerta la hizo ponerse tensa, y se movió lejos de él lo antes posible, gimiendo de dolor cuando este sacudió su cuerpo.

"Eso fue estúpido, Herms", dijo con gravedad mientras acomodaba su cuerpo contra él.

Alzó la vista para ver al médico en pie, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse de su posición en la cama. El médico ignoró a Theo, pero tomó a la muñeca de Herms en un examen superficial. Después de un momento, miró a Herms a los ojos.

"¿Está lista para ir a casa, señorita Granger?

"Sí, lo estoy", respondió Herms. "¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar de baja? ¿Cuándo puedo volver a trabajar? "

Theo se puso tenso. No quería que Herms volviera tan rápido al trabajo. No en su estado, o cualquier otro para que la mataran.

"El trabajo está fuera de cuestión en los próximos días, por lo menos. Le sugiero un mínimo de dos semanas con ejercicios ligeros después de esto. La buena noticia es que no tiene costillas rotas. Sus radiografías resultaron negativas. Pero tiene un montón de magulladuras y va a estar de licencia por unos días. La hinchazón está empezando a disminuir en la garganta, y no creo que haya ningún daño permanente en sus cuerdas vocales. También es necesario cuidar bien de su muñeca y asegúrese de no hacer grandes esfuerzo con ella. Le prescribo una receta para algunos analgésicos y quiero que tome un antinflamatorio que le voy a recetar".

Herms asintió, pero Theo no se dejó engañar. Ella estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa para salir del hospital y luego se opondría a tomar el medicamento.

Eso iba estaba bien, porque Theo lo forzaría a entrar en la garganta si fuera necesario.

"Está bien, señorita. Voy a dar instrucciones a la enfermera, y lo tendrá listo para que pueda salir hacia el mediodía más o menos. Hasta entonces, debe tomárselo con calma".

"Gracias" murmuró Herms.

Cuando el médico salió, Draco y Harry se abrieron paso hombro con hombro, y Herms se tensó contra Theo, él le apretó los labios en su pelo, en un gesto de tranquilidad.

Hermione tragó parte de su nerviosismo y se congratuló al observar que su garganta, hoy no se sentía como si estuviera bebiendo fragmentos de vidrio. Su mirada se deslizó hasta Draco y Harry, y Harry se acercó a un lado de la cama.

Pasó los dedos suavemente sobre su brazo y luego se inclinó para besarla. Esta vez puso su mano en su espalda para que no huyera, no es que la hubiera dejado y la plenitud de sus cálidos labios apretaron los suyos.

Su boca se entreabrió y sacó el máximo provecho, profundizando el beso con su lengua rozando la de ella. Ella podía sentir como se estaba dejando ir, se retiró unas pulgadas dándose una patada mental, buscando refugio en Theo.

El dolor brilló en los ojos de Harry y estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta. Dios,esto era por lo que ella no podía hacerlo. Nunca haría nada que dañara a ninguno de ellos. Nunca alejaría a uno de los otros. Las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos y los cerró, no quería desmoronarse delante de ellos.

"Yo no quería decir eso", susurró.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre el cuarto, y Hermione deseaba poder escapar, salir y volver a su propia casa e ignorar su mirada fija en su cara.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a Draco, que estaba contra la ventana, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Minerva dijo que tenían un proyecto para hoy. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a lograr que se haga si estan aquí?"

Estaba orgullosa de cómo sonó su voz. Después de ese breve momento de crisis, ella tenía el control de vuelta. Lo extraño era que parecían estar tan aliviados como estaba ella.

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Draco se arqueó en una media sonrisa. "Deja que yo me preocupe por mi trabajo, mi dulce Herms. Tienes suficiente para mantenerte ocupada durante bastante tiempo."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Eso no es una respuesta, maldita sea." Miró arriba, a Theo luego de nuevo a Harry que se había hundido en una silla junto a su cama.

"¿Ustedes dos van a dejar que su negocio se venga a abajo?"

Theo rió entre dientes. "Buen intento. Estamos de tu parte en esto. Tú eres lo primero."

Suspiró entonces miró otra vez a Harry, su mirada estaba llena de culpa dándole una gran dosis de infelicidad.

Su expresión se suavizó. "¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así, muñeca? Soy un chico grande. No tienes que preocuparte por lastimar mis antenas un poco. No debería haber irrumpido como lo hice, pero maldita si no son los labios más besables que he probado."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Maldita sea, si esa disculpa no la había vuelto loca.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, estaba agradecida por la interrupción. Cuando vio a Ron y al jefe, trató de enderezarse, y luego miró a Theo, que negó a mover su cuerpo de la cama.

"¿Cómo estás, Hermione?" dijo el jefe cuando él y Ron se acercaron a la cama.

"Bien señor… Voy a estar yendo a casa en un par de horas."

El jefe asintió con la cabeza. "Bien. Eso es bueno de escuchar. Quiero que lo tomes con calma y trata de no volver demasiado pronto."

Alternó su mirada entre Ron y el jefe. "¿Alguna cosa de nuestro asesino?"

"Estamos trabajando en ello. Vamos a tener que tomar tu declaración en cuanto te sientas mejor. Me pregunto si podrías con algunas preguntas ahora."

Hermione miró nerviosamente Theo y luego a Harry y Draco. No quería dar los detalles del ataque delante de ellos. Si hablaba acabaría despertando un monstruo.

"Podría pasar por la comisaria de camino a casa", ofreció.

Theo se tensó a su lado y los labios de Harry se comprimieron en una delgada línea. Hizo caso omiso de su desagrado.

El jefe frunció el ceño y Ron la miró como diciendo ¿de qué se trata?

"¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Ron.

"No" intervino Draco.

"Sí", dijo Hermione con la misma rapidez. "No quiero hacerlo aquí. Odio los hospitales. Ellos me hacen sentir más enferma de lo que estoy. Voy a estar en mejores condiciones de responder a las preguntas en la comisaria. Tanto si estoy sentada o acostada aquí, no veo la diferencia. "

Ella miró fijamente a Draco, desafiándolo a que no estuviera de acuerdo de nuevo.

"Le pediré que Minerva que pase por allí cuando me den de alta," dijo a Ron y al jefe.

"No hay necesidad", dijo Harry suavemente. "Estaremos felices de llevarte donde necesites ir. Y después, te vas a casa con nosotros."

El jefe asintió con la cabeza. "Esa es una buena idea. No creo que Hermione deba quedarse sola en este momento. No hasta que haya llevado al asesino tras las rejas.

¿Quién diablos sabe en qué estaba pensando? No quiero correr riesgos con la seguridad de los agentes de policía."

Hermione abrió la boca, para protestar pero se mordió la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba era hacer un escándalo ella misma, delante del jefe.

"Nos vamos a ir ahora", dijo el jefe. "Nos vemos dentro de un rato, Hermione." A medida que se volvió, él esbozó una sonrisa. "Fue un placer verlos de nuevo muchachos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegro de que esten dando un descanso a un anciano en estos días."

Harry sonrió mientras Draco asintió con la cabeza al jefe. "Fue un placer verlo también, señor", dijo Draco. "Llevaremos a Hermione más tarde."

Ron hizo una pausa por un momento y posó su mano sobre la pierna de Hermione.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, me siento mucho mejor hoy. Sólo un poco rígida y dolorida como el infierno, pero tan pronto como pueda levantarme y moverme, te ayudaré."

Él asintió con la cabeza luego se volvió a seguir al jefe. "Nos vemos en un rato."

Ella se preparó, la puerta se cerró. Seguía mirando hacia adelante, pero sus ojos se precipitaron hacia los lados para ver el ceño de Draco y Harry. Ella ni se molestó siquiera en mirar a Theo, porque sabía que él no estaba feliz.

No estaba dispuesta a darles la oportunidad de mostrar su fuerza, echó hacia atrás su cabeza y con las manos deslizó sus piernas hacia el lado de la cama.

"Whoa, nena, ¿dónde crees que vas?", preguntó Theo, mientras que Harry se trasladaba de la silla al lado de la cama, extendió la mano para empujar su espalda.

"Salgo de la cama" dijo con calma. "Quiero una ducha. Quiero un poco de ropa limpia. Quiero salir de este maldito hospital".

Harry miró con aire de culpabilidad hacia Draco. "¿No has traído nada de su ropa?"

Draco sacudió la cabeza. "Pensé que Theo se encargaría de ello."

"Así que uno de nosotros va a ir a por ella", preguntó Theo.

Harry se volvió para mirar a Theo. "Estoy pensando en que tu puedes ir a por ella. Draco y yo hemos hecho lo suficiente corriendo esta mañana."

Juró tan pronto como lo dijo y miró a Hermione. "Eso no salió bien."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo no haré el tonto aquí sentada cuando debería estar trabajando. Podría conseguir que alguien me llevara a la comisaría, y Minerva me podría llevar a casa después. No hay ninguna razón para que ustedes enten aqui.

Estoy bien."

Theo estiró el cuerpo lejos de la cama y se quedó de pie. "Yo voy a conseguir algo de ropa. Puedes quedarte aquí y discutir con los otros dos cabezas huecas".

Ella movió sus pies hacia el suelo de nuevo, y esta vez, Harry la cogió del brazo para ayudarla. Aun molesta como estaba, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, estaba muy agradecida por su apoyo. Ella se puso de pie y tembló como un ternero recién nacido, y un gemido aporreó desde lo más profundo de su pecho. "Jesús", murmuró.

"Ya te dije que te sentirías como una mierda", le dijo Theo de camino hacia la puerta."

"¿Dime otra vez razón por la que estoy con él?", le preguntó con cansancio.

"No sé. Esa es una buena pregunta ", dijo Harry cuando la apretó contra su lado para sostenerla.

"Muévete", dijo Draco simplemente cuando él apareció frente a Hermione.

Harry dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, y Hermione se encontró envuelta en los brazos de él. Tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla, pero podía sentir la tensión que salía de su gran cuerpo.

"Draco, estoy bien", susurró.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda, y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"¿Tienes miedo de mí, Herms?", dijo. "No hagas eso otra vez."

La esquina de la boca se levanto en él momento que se apartó de ella. "Creeme, no voy a hacer un hábito de esto, no, si puedo evitarlo. Ahora, ¿puedo tomar mi ducha?"

* * *

Mama Shmi.Gracia por tu reviews espero te sigan gustando la historia y el niño es de ron

que te siga gustando la historia y se que a muchos les parece que hermione y harry como hermanos pero a mi es una de las parejas que mas me gustan cedric me gusta pero nunca e leido una historia de ellos.

gracias a todos por sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Hermione se quedó parada en el pequeño cuarto de baño mirando su reflejo con horror. Contusiones oscuras estropeaban todo su cuello. De hecho, no había mucha piel que no estuviera descolorida.

Bajó la vista a la abrazadera en su muñeca, la intravenosa en su otra mano y luego a la ducha. No estaba segura de cómo iba a manejar esto, pero tenía una perversa compulsión de estar limpia de nuevo, de remover la mancha del asesino de su carne.

Con su mano buena, llegó a abrir el agua y luego comenzó a encogerse fuera de la túnica hospitalaria. La intravenosa sólo tendría que humedecerse. Dejando el material en una bola en el suelo, dio un paso más allá de la cortina y extendió su brazo izquierdo fuera de la ducha para mantenerlo seco.

El agua caía con fuerza sobre su pecho, y se estremeció cuando chocó contra sus sensibles costillas. Giró la cara hacia el rocío por un momento, luego se secó los ojos y miró alrededor por el jabón. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no era algo que el hospital suministraba.

Con un suspiro grave, salió de la ducha, chorreando agua por todo el piso. Cómo diablos se iba a arreglar para enjabonarse el cabello con una mano mientras mantenía la otra seca, de todas formas era un misterio.

Chocó contra el inodoro y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo con un golpe seco en el asiento del inodoro. Se le escapó un siseo de dolor cuando automáticamente extendió ambas manos fuera para agarrarse.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, Draco y Harry se quedaron en la entrada mirándola con preocupación. Antes de poder protestar, ruborizarse ó sucumbir a la vergüenza, Draco corrió hacia delante y ahuecó las manos alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?"

"Te dije que no debería estar haciendo esto sola," dijo Harry cortantemente.

Ella levantó una mano. "Estoy bien. Maldita sea, muchachos, largaros de aquí."

Llegó hasta una toalla e intentó cubrirse.

"Te hemos visto desnuda, Herms," dijo Draco con paciencia.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sólo lo digo."

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Necesito jabón. Champú estaría bien. Sólo que no se cómo diablos voy a lavarme el pelo," murmuró.

Harry salió del cuarto de baño y regresó con una pequeña botella de champú.

Luego miró a Draco.

"¿Vas a hacerlo tú, ó yo?"

La mirada de Draco vaciló brevemente hacia Hermione y luego de regreso hacia Harry. "Yo la ayudaré. Cuando Theo vuelva con su ropa, colócala sobre el mostrador."

Harry asintió, y luego su mirada encontró de nuevo la de Hermione. Ella aferró la toalla a su pecho, pero aun se sentía terriblemente desnuda y vulnerable bajo la fuerza de su escrutinio.

"Estaré fuera si necesitas algo," dijo en voz baja.

Él se retiró del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

"Draco, no necesito tu ayuda," dijo tan pronto como él se volvió hacia ella.

"Herms, cállate," dijo con suavidad. "Vas a terminar cayendo y lastimándote.

Ahora pon tu culo en la ducha para que pueda lavar tu cabello. Si te hace sentir mejor tener una toalla alrededor, entonces esfuérzate, pero te he visto desnuda, y con seguridad no voy a echarte un polvo en el baño de un hospital. Si puedes controlarte, te garantizo que yo también puedo."

Ella se echó a reír y luego gimió al tomarle la mano y tirar para levantarse. Justo al entrar a la ducha, vaciló, y luego lentamente se quitó la toalla y se la devolvió a él.

La tiró a un lado, luego se deslizó dentro detrás de ella y sacó el cabezal de la ducha de su percha de encima de su cabeza.

"Voy a conseguir que te mojes entero," murmuró ella.

"Sobreviviré."

Una mano amable reunió su cabello mientras que la otra dirigió el rocío sobre los mechones. Él fue cuidadoso de mantener la boquilla apuntando fuera de su mano lesionada.

"Esto sería más fácil si te das vuelta," dijo.

Ella cerró los ojos pero hizo lo que sugirió. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Pon tu brazo sobre mi hombro."

Cuidadosamente levantó la abrazadera y la puso sobre su hombro derecho.

Él le vertió un poco de champú en la cabeza y con cuidado volvió a poner el cabezal de la ducha en el soporte, apuntando el rocío lejos de ambos. Luego sumergió los dedos en su cabello, haciendo espuma con el jabón.

Ella cerró los ojos y se tambaleó un poco insegura mientras los dedos de él hacían su magia.

"¿Quieres que haga el resto?" preguntó él.

Ella quiso morir de mortificación. ¿Cómo podía permitirle tocarla cuando ambos sabían que ella reaccionaría como una adolescente enamorándose de su primer novio?

Sus pezones ya estaban tensos y doloridos, sus pechos pesados con necesidad. Él había tenido la decencia de no hacer comentarios respecto de eso, pero lo sabía. Él lo sabía malditamente bien.

"Herms, estas herida y cansada," dijo con amabilidad. "Por una vez permíteme ocuparme de ti sin preocuparte por lo que venga después, ¿está bien?"

Sin esperar su respuesta, él tomó una toallita, la enjabonó y comenzó un lento barrido por su cuerpo. Cada roce por sus pezones arrojaba punzadas-como agujas.

Él trabajó con lentitud y gran cuidado a través de su caja torácica, apenas tocando el área del hematoma.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de la espalda y arriba y debajo de su columna vertebral, luego encima de la curva de su trasero. Se arrodilló e hizo una pasada rápida por ambas piernas antes de enderezarse nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño mientras ella inclinaba la barbilla hacia arriba para exponer su cuello. La ira brillaba duro, como diamantes en los ojos de él. Recorrió con un solo dedo la extensión amoratada de su garganta. La toallita siguió detrás, dejando un rastro jabonoso a su paso.

"Muy bien, date la vuelta para que pueda enjuagar," dirigió.

Él ahuecó su codo para mantenerla en equilibrio mientras giraba. Hizo un trabajo rápido para enjuagar el jabón de su cabello y cuerpo, luego se estiró para cerrar el agua.

"Quédate justo aquí. Déjame conseguirte una toalla. No quiero que salgas en este piso mojado. Está resbaladizo."

Un momento después, la envolvió en una toalla, luego curvó un brazo a su alrededor y la ayudó a salir de la ducha. La puerta se abrió, y Harry asomó la cabeza. Extendió la mano con un par de pantalones deportivos y una camiseta.

Draco tomó la ropa y la arrojó cerca del lavabo.

"Creo que puedo arreglármelas ahora," dijo ella en voz baja.

La tocó suavemente en el brazo. "Estaré justo afuera. No seas testaruda, Herms. Si necesitas ayuda, pídela. No quiero tener que entrar aquí y recoger tu culo del suelo después de que hayas caído en picado."

Ella sonrió y apretó un poco más la toalla a su alrededor. Su pecho se sentía oscilante, apretado, como si no pudiera respirar por el pequeño apretón.

Él abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola detrás de él. Ella se hundió en el asiento del inodoro y cerró los ojos. Sus manos temblaban mientras retiraba la toalla. Se sentía peligrosamente cerca al llanto, y por su vida que no podía entender por qué.

Quizás porque casi logras que te maten. ¿Quizás porque los tres hombres que significan el mundo para ti han decidido lanzar un asalto frontal?

Alcanzó la ropa, sabiendo que ellos no le darían mucho tiempo antes de venir por ella. Mientras se ponía los deportivos, hizo una mueca. Odiaba la idea de presentarse a una entrevista con su jefe en deportivos y una camiseta, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Theo había elegido lo único en lo que posiblemente se sentiría cómoda. Suelto y no limitada, los deportivos y la camiseta no irritarían sus costillas magulladas. Luego estaba todo el asunto de entrar a la comisaria de policía sin un sostén. Dios la ayude.

La chaqueta de cuero de Theo. La que él nunca se quitaba sin importar lo caluroso que estuviera. Ella podría usarla.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor acerca de la situación, recorrió el cabello con los dedos después de secar con toalla la mayor parte de la humedad de éste. Los rizos se derramaban alrededor de su cabeza en desorden, y con un suspiro de resignación, se dio por vencida en tratar de hacerse presentable. De todas formas, a nadie le importaría una mierda cómo se viera.

Vaciló una fracción de segundo antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño. Harry estaba allí, como si hubiera estado esperando, y probablemente lo había estado haciendo. Envolvió un brazo por su hombro y la abrazó acercándola mientras la ayudaba hacia la cama.

A sabiendas que le estaría hablando a un muro de ladrillos, ni siquiera se molestó en ofrecer una protesta. Dio un suspiro de descontento y le permitió ponerla donde él quería.

Mientras la ayudaba a subirse a la cama, ella miró hacia Theo.

"Gracias por la ropa."

Él sonrió. "Cualquier cosa, pequeña."

Estaba a punto de reclinarse contra las almohadas en la cama y acceder a su tan necesitado descanso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, alarmándola.

Se tensó, provocando que una oleada de dolor tomara curso por todo su cuerpo. Al ver al hombre parado en la entrada, le comenzó un dolor en la cabeza que había estado ausente antes.

Su padre.

"Hermione," dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba a zancadas. "¿Te importaría contarme porqué tuve que escuchar del incidente en el que te involucraste en los medios de comunicación? Control de daños. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que grabar en ti la necesidad del control de daños?"

La mano de ella revoloteaba por su frente. Dios, no ahora. Lo que no daría por hacer que se fuera.

Harry se acercó con cuidado a la cama. La cual se hundió, y ella se encontró segura descansando contra su musculoso cuerpo. Por una vez no sintió deseos de hacerlo desaparecer.

George Granger miró en torno al cuarto como si viera por primera vez que Hermione no estaba sola. Su ceño fruncido creció.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó, lanzando su mano hacia Theo y Draco y apuntando a continuación hacia ella y Harry.

Draco dio un paso adelante. "Sr. Granger, no creo que sea un buen momento. Herms está cansada y con mucho dolor."

Los ojos de su padre brillaron, y se volvió hacia Draco. "Su nombre es Hermione, ¿y qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estan haciendo cualquiera de ustedes aqui?" Él dirigió su ira de nuevo a Hermione. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se ve esto? Eres una figura pública, Hermione. Por el amor de Dios, es hora de comenzar a actuar como tal."

Lo miró sin vivacidad, los golpes en su cabeza crueles e implacables. "Tú eres la figura pública, papá." Poder. Todo era acerca del poder con respecto a él. Lo quería, lo anhelaba, y lo sacaba de quicio no haber sido capaz nunca de establecer el poder sobre su única hija.

La ignoró y comenzó a caminar de ida y vuelta mientras Draco y Theo lo miraban fijamente, con sus miradas estrechas y enojadas.

"Vamos a celebrar una conferencia de prensa cuando seas dada de alta. Necesitaré emitir una declaración."

¿Conferencia de prensa? Ella se quería echar a reír. ¿A quién le importaba lo que ocurría en su pequeña ciudad? Él podría ser capaz de poner en marcha al equipo de un solo hombre desde Beaumont, si fuera un día de noticias realmente lento.

Ella cerró los ojos y se reclinó en Harry. ¿Por qué había venido él? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Por supuesto. Él estaba preocupado acerca de cómo afectaría a su imagen pública lo que le había ocurrido a ella, y entonces había entrado para ver a tres hombres que detestaba, todos alrededor de su hija. Tres hombres a los que nunca había aprobado, a los que hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para mantenerlos alejados de Hermione cuando era más joven.

"Voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya, Sr. Granger," dijo Theo monótonamente.

"Está molestando a Herms."

Ella abrió los ojos para ver a su padre encresparse de rabia y luego recobrar la compostura. Enderezó su traje y luego su corbata.

"Arreglaré que la declaración se emita fuera del hospital," dijo. "Seguramente podrás manejar esto, Hermione. No podemos dejar que salga a la luz que nuestro departamento de policía no es efectivo. Comprometería la fe de la ciudad en la capacidad del departamento en mantenerlos a salvo. Todo lo que tendrás que hacer es quedarte allí parada y sonreír. Yo haré toda la declaración."

Ella apretó los dientes y tembló de rabia. La mano de Harry acariciaba su brazo de arriba abajo, y la otra mano descansaba sobre su muslo. Él le dio un apretón reconfortante. Luego se inclinó y le besó el costado de la cabeza.

El cuello de su padre se pintó con ira. Él hizo un espectáculo de mirar su reloj.

"Estaré fuera en el frente esperando. El doctor dijo que serías dada de alta dentro de una hora."

Se volvió y salió majestuosamente del cuarto, la puerta se cerró con un golpe detrás de él.

"Pomposo, charlatán engreído." Dijo Theo con los dientes apretados. "Juro por Dios, uno de estos días voy a poner su culo fuera."

"Herms, cariño, ¿estás bien?" sonó la preocupada voz de Harry en su oído.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella en voz baja.

Ella miró a cada uno de ellos, vio la compasión y la ira en sus expresiones. Y la culpa. Ellos sabían que los tres eran un importante hueso de discordia entre ella y su padre.

"Lo que necesito saber es ¿quién de ustedes va a girar la camioneta por la parte posterior para que pueda evitar la mierda del frente?"

Draco sonrió. "Déjamelo a mí, Herms cariño. Theo y Harry pueden llevarte rápido hasta la entrada de Urgencias, y yo estaré esperando allí."

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews

Mama Shmi: no a ron nunca lo pondría la verdad no me gusta con Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) **

* * *

Capítulo 5

La enfermera, Dios la bendiga, dio a Hermione de alta en media hora. Mientras la escuchaba recitar su perorata sobre las instrucciones de cuidados posteriores, Theo se agachó y deslizó los zapatos de Hermione en sus pies. Unos segundos después, apareció una segunda enfermera en la puerta con una silla de ruedas.

"Por amor de Dios," murmuró Hermione. "No necesito una silla de ruedas."

La enfermera dobló un fajo de papeles y se los entregó a Harry. "Política del hospital," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vamos," dijo Theo mientras la ayudaba a sujetarse de pie. "No será tan malo.

Será más rápido de todos modos."

Fue todo. Hermione no sentía culpa en absoluto en que Theo y Harry rompieran a correr con la silla de ruedas si eran vistos por su padre.

Conferencia de prensa, mi culo.

Las elecciones estaban justo a la vuelta de la esquina, y George Granger utilizaría todos los medios necesarios para empujarse a sí mismo al centro de atención.

Positivamente, por supuesto.

Probablemente le sentaba bien tener a una pobre y lamentable hija lastimada en el cumplimiento de su deber para poder llevar su mensaje duro-contra-el-crimen al público. Ella sólo estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera arrastrado a su madre para jugar el ángulo maternal preocupado.

Pero eso requeriría que Lydia cancelara su sesión de masajes ó peluquería ó lo que diablos hiciera todos los días.

"Necesitas relajarte, pequeña." Le murmuró Theo mientras la acomodaba en la silla de ruedas.

Ella bajó la vista a sus manos apretadas en puños en su regazo. Theo se agachó y suavemente le desdobló los dedos y los entrelazó con los suyos mientras Harry escuchaba las últimas instrucciones de la enfermera.

Harry se volvió cuando la enfermera salía del cuarto. "¿Estás lista?"

Hermione asintió. Ella estaba preparada para que este día terminara de una vez. Lista para dar por acabada su declaración. Lista para estar en casa, en su propia cama, donde pudiera dormir durante unas doce horas.

Harry le dio la vuelta, pero Theo mantuvo el agarre de una de sus manos mientras caminaba junto a la silla de ruedas.

"Me pregunto si podrías hacer wheelie (1 )en una de estas cosas," reflexionó Harry.

Hermione sonrió. Si no le doliera tanto, le diría que lo intentara.

Ellos le abrieron paso por el pasillo, y luego Harry se detuvo brevemente cuando llegaron al final.

"Mira a la izquierda, Theo. Asegúrate de que la costa esté limpia."

Theo caminó tranquilamente hacia delante y miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha hacia la sala de Emergencia.

"Todo limpio."

"Entonces, movámonos," dijo Harry al empujarla en movimiento de nuevo.

Él trotó detrás de la silla al rodarla por el vestíbulo de la sala de Emergencias y hacia las puertas automáticas donde estacionaban las ambulancias.

Draco estaba esperando en la camioneta.

Sin esperar a que ella se levantara, Theo simplemente se agachó, la tomó en brazos y la depositó en el asiento trasero después de que Harry abriera la puerta.

Harry subió en la parte delantera, Y Theo se apresuró rodeando hacia el otro lado. Mientras Theo se deslizaba dentro, Draco arrancó.

Theo se estiró y aseguró el cinturón de seguridad de Hermione, con cuidado de no tocar la parte tierna de sus costillas.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. La escapada le recordaba los viejos tiempos. Saliendo a hurtadillas durante la escuela preparatoria, saltando dentro del desvencijado Camaro de Draco y arrastrando el culo por los sucios caminos rurales.

Cuando Draco se detuvo en la estación de policía unos minutos más tarde, Ron estaba de pie en el estacionamiento—si pudieras llamar a tres piezas de cemento un estacionamiento—esperándolos.

Draco se bajó y Harry saltó fuera para abrir la puerta de Hermione.

Hermione miró a Theo mientras él daba la vuelta hasta su lado. "¿Me prestas tu chaqueta?"

Él se echó un vistazo por el cuerpo, luego simplemente estiró la mano en la parte trasera y sacó la gastada chaqueta de cuero. La deslizó sobre sus hombros y ella puso sus brazos con cuidado a través de las mangas. Se sentía una tonelada mejor.

No tan expuesta ó vulnerable mientras que hacía frente entrando en la comisaria.

"Llamó tu padre, echando fuego," dijo Ron secamente.

Draco se detuvo en seco y lo miró. "Mantén su maldito culo lejos de aquí."

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. Incluso Harry se detuvo y quedó mirando a Draco con una ceja levantada.

Ron levantó las manos. "El jefe le dijo a su padre que no se entrometa en una investigación en curso. Si va a hacer caso a eso, nadie lo sabe."

"Llevemos a Herms dentro donde esté más cómoda," dijo enfáticamente Theo al caminar hacia donde estaba parada Hermione junto a Harry.

Hermione puso la mano en la muñeca de Theo. "Estaré bien. Pueden esperar aquí afuera si quieren. No hay mucho sitio dentro."

Él miró como si fuera a protestar, pero Hermione se volvió y caminó con cautela hacia la entrada. Ron se puso a caminar a su lado después de una rápida mirada hacia Draco y los otros.

"¿Estás segura de ser capaz de esto?" Preguntó Ron mientras sostenía la puerta para ella.

"No importa," dijo brevemente. "Tenemos un trabajo que hacer."

Alicia, la recepcionista, levantó la vista desde el sistema PBX, se deslizó los auriculares fuera y le sonrió ampliamente a Hermione. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. "Estoy bien. Dolorida, pero nada que no cure unas doce horas de sueño."

Alicia asintió. "Prueba con un poco de té de limón. Hará que esa garganta tuya se sienta mejor. Te ves terrible, cariño."

Hermione se echó a reír, y salió un graznido. "Gracias, Alicia . Siempre puedo confiar en ti para ser honesta."

Alicia señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta de una oficina cercana. "El jefe te está esperando. Entra."Hermione caminó con tanta confianza en su paso como pudo y asomó la cabeza dentro de la oficina del jefe.

Él levantó la mirada y le hizo señas a ella y a Jeremy para que entraran. Al avanzar, ella vio a Cormac McLaggen apartarse de la pared en donde estaba apoyado.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? Él no era un remplazo del día.

"Siéntate, Hermione. Ponte cómoda. No hay necesidad de que estés de pie," dijo el Jefe Dumbledore mientras le señalaba una silla de cuero frente a su escritorio.

Intentando no demostrar lo agradecida que estaba de seguir esa orden en particular, se sentó con cuidado en el borde y se relajó, recostándose en la suave silla.

El jefe levantó la vista a Cormac. "Cormac va a encabezar la investigación del asesinato.

Ron estará trabajando con él y cooperando con la policía estatal y el departamento del sheriff."

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante. "Señor, quiero este caso."

El jefe negó con la cabeza. "Tú ni siquiera vas a estar viniendo por un tiempo,

Hermione. No quiero verte por lo menos en una semana e incluso entonces, estarás moviendo papeles."

Dejó escapar el aliento con frustración. "Él asesinó a esa mujer. Intentó matarme a mí. Quiero detenerlo."

"Y lo haremos," dijo el jefe con paciencia. "En este momento necesito que nos digas todo lo que recuerdes acerca de lo que ocurrió esa noche."

"¿Quién era ella?" preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

"Rose Zeller."

La frente de Hermione se surcó en concentración.

"¿La conocías?" preguntó Cormac.

"Si. Quiero decir, no mucho. La recuerdo de la preparatoria. Ella salió con Theodore Nott por un corto tiempo."

"Bueno, necesitamos determinar cómo llegó a estar en ese rancho. Ella vivía en la ciudad con su marido y tres hijos."

Regina se estremeció y suspiró. Su cabeza dolía un poco más al imaginar a los tres niños quienes no volverían a ver nunca más a su madre.

Cormac se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio y mirando fijamente a Hermione. "¿Qué puedes recordar,Herms?"

Su cabeza se sacudió con fuerza y ella frunció el ceño duro. "Herms. No Herms."

Entonces su boca cayó abierta mientras un nebuloso recuerdo se filtraba desde atrás.

Te he estado esperando, Herms amor.

"¿Qué es?" exigió Ron.

"Herms. Él me llamó Herms."

"Perdón," Cormac ofreció en una voz confusa. "No fue mi intención ofenderte."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No tú. Él. El tipo que asesinó a Rose y me atacó."

"Está bien, retrocede," dijo el jefe. "Comienza desde el principio y dinos todo."

Ella inspiró profundo. "Respondí a la llamada. Cuando llegué allí, no vi ninguna luz, como fue informada. El lugar se suponía desierto. Pero no se sentía correcto, así que llamé pidiendo refuerzos. Ron dijo por radio que estaba en camino. Así que esperé."

El jefe asintió.

"Entonces, escuché un grito. Saqué mi arma, corrí hacia la casa, escuché en la puerta intentando oír cualquier actividad. Al no oír nada, accedí a la residencia.

Estaba revisando la sala de estar cuando encontré el cuerpo. Cuando me incliné para comprobar el pulso y no encontré ninguno, empecé a llamar, y fue allí cuando me golpeó."

"¿Con qué? ¿Él tenía un arma?" preguntó Cormac.

"No lo sé. Honestamente pareció golpearme con un bate de béisbol, pero creo que fue simplemente su puño. Yo caí en una dirección y mi arma por la otra. Fui por mi arma. Él me pateó. Pies grandes. Él en realidad tenía pies grandes."

"Me levantó por el cuello y me sostuvo contra la pared. Fue entonces cuando habló."

"¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó el jefe.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Te he estado esperando, Herms amor. Es hora de hacerle pagar."

Ella levantó la mirada hacia el jefe. "Nadie me llama Herms, señor. Sólo Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott Y Harry Potter me llaman Herms."

"¿Hacer a pagar qué?" murmuró Ron.

"Herms podría ser una conjetura," ofreció Cormac . "Un apodo lo suficientemente común para Hermione."

"¿Pero cómo sabía mi nombre en absoluto?" señaló Hermione. "Dijo que me había estado esperando. Él sabía que yo iría allí. ¿Cómo?"

El jefe frunció el ceño y se recostó en el asiento. "¿Es eso todo lo que puedes recordar? ¿Le diste por lo menos un vistazo a él?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Todo ocurrió tan rápido, y estaba oscuro. Sé que era grande. Realmente grande. Me levantó como si yo no fuera nada. Yo había recibido múltiples golpes en la cabeza, y mi visión era borrosa. Luego llegó Ron, y el tipo se fue."

"No me gusta," murmuró el jefe. "Parece personal. Como si hubiera sido una trampa."

"Pienso que ¿podría ser alguien con un resentimiento contra tu padre?" ofreció

Ron. "Los políticos atraen a muchos chiflados con locas agendas. Más allá del hecho que él es sólo el alcalde de una ciudad pequeña, es extremadamente rico y ha ejercido una gran influencia por años."

"Podría ser," dijo Cormac. "Es ciertamente una posibilidad. No puedo imaginar por qué otra razón hubiera apuntado a Hermione. Y esa partecita de hacerle pagar. ¿Qué mejor para hacer pagar a un padre que matar a su hija?"

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Ella no iba a sumergirse en la motivación de su padre para nada. Demasiado desordenado.

"Tendré que contarle, Hermione," dijo el jefe con disculpa. "Si este loco te tiene como objetivo, y a él indirectamente, necesitará saberlo, al igual que su equipo de seguridad."

Ella tragó su resoplido. Equipo de seguridad. ¿Podría su padre ponerse más pomposo? Los alcaldes de ciudades pequeñas no andaban por allí con equipos de seguridad. Sin embargo su riqueza hacía tiempo que se le había subido a la cabeza.

Él, más que nadie, estaba convencido de su propia importancia. Infiernos, probablemente estaría secretamente presumido si hubiera alguna clase de vendetta contra él.

"Entiendo," dijo ella en voz baja.

"No quiero que te quedes sola."

Ella frunció el ceño más duramente.

"Harry Potter mencionó que ibas a ir a casa con ellos," dijo el jefe mientras la miraba con severidad. "Creo que esa es una buena idea por ahora. Mantén tus ojos bien abiertos y permanece alerta. Con suerte habremos capturado a este imbécil antes que te reportes de regreso a la actividad."

Apretó los dientes al ser despedida de inmediato. Con una mirada de reojo a Cormac, se levantó tambaleante a sus pies pero se encogió de hombros fuera del brazo de Ron cuando él se estiró para ayudarla.

"Mantenerme al tanto ¿por lo menos?" le dijo al jefe mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

"Por supuesto. ¿Y Hermione?"

Ella se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

"Descansa un poco. Te ves como el infierno."

La comisura de su labio se arqueó hacia arriba. "Gracias."

Ella salió al pasillo para ver a Draco, Harry y Theo descansando contra la pared opuesta. Se enderezaron cuando la vieron, y Theo metió la mano dentro de una pequeña bolsa de papel blanco.

"¿No les dije que esperaran fuera?" preguntó con exasperación.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Si, ¿y?"Theo empujó hacia ella su puño cerrado. "Aquí. Toma esto."

Ella tendió la mano, y él dejó caer una pequeña píldora en su mano. Ella la empujó de regreso hacia él, pero él le agarró la mano, le quitó la píldora y la acercó a su boca. Draco le entregó una botella de agua.

"Tómala," gruñó Theo.

"También podrías darte por vencida con gracia," dijo Draco con calma. "No va a verse bien para tu jefe que salga y te vea en el suelo, con nosotros empujando una pastilla en tu garganta."

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Ellos no lo harían.

Harry le acarició la nuca. "Lo haremos, Herms," murmuró él. "Y sin sufrir ninguna culpa al respecto tampoco."

Sus hombros se alzaron y luego cayeron mientras le arrebataba la píldora de la mano a Theo. Agarró el agua de Draco y tragó la píldora de un trago.

"Ya. ¿Feliz?"

Theo sonrió. "No estuvo tan mal, ahora, ¿no?"

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. El calor se apresuró a sus mejillas cuando vio a Alicia sentada allí, sin los auriculares, y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella había oído el intercambio completo, y Hermione quiso meterse debajo del mueble más cercano.

Los chicos se desparramaron fuera de la estación de policía detrás de ella y se encaminaron hacia la camioneta de Draco. Ella se quedó de pie al lado de la camioneta, con el cansancio atacándola. No pudo reunir la energía necesaria para abrir la puerta y entrar.

Harry llegó a su lado, su brazo rozando el de ella mientras tomaba la manija y abría la puerta. Acomodó la otra mano en su nuca y frotó con ligera intención en la base de su cabeza con el pulgar.

Él presionó sus labios contra su cabello, y ella cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Vayamos a tu casa," murmuró él mientras la ayudaba a subir a la camioneta.

Se aseguró de que estuviera en el interior, luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Theo subió al asiento delantero con Draco, y Harry caminó alrededor hacia el otro lado y se deslizó dentro a su lado.

Mientras Darco comenzaba a salir del estacionamiento, Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Chicos, no les di mi tarjeta de seguro, para las recetas. ¿Cómo conseguisteis tramitar mis cosas?"

Draco miró por el espejo retrovisor, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Pagamos por ellas,

Herms. ¿De qué otra manera las habríamos tramitado?"

"Pero no tendríais que haber hecho eso," protestó ella. "Tengo seguro.

¿Guardasteis por lo menos el recibo para que pueda solicitar el rembolso y devolveros el pago? Esa mierda es cara."

Harry estiró la mano y tomó la suya. La levantó hasta sus labios y le besó los dedos. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más pero olvidó lo que era.

"Lo que costó no es importante," dijo Harry mientras le bajaba la mano. "Lo que es importante es que te conseguimos lo que necesitabas. Estás dolorida, cariño. No puedes ocultarnos eso a nosotros."

Ella miró hacia él. No podía formular un argumento. Estaba simplemente demasiado malditamente cansada.

"Ven aquí," dijo mientras la atraía suavemente hacia él. La guió hacia abajo hasta que ella estuvo yaciendo sobre el asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras los dedos de él le acariciaban suavemente el cabello. Se sentía tan bien. Su toque. La presencia de ellos. Todo.

"Dile a Draco que me lleve a casa," murmuró ella.

La mano de Harry se aquietó por sólo un momento. "Él está llevándote a casa, cariño."

Ella asintió con satisfacción se entregó a las caricias un poco más en el regazo de Harry. Su propia cama. Un respiro de la avalancha de los tres hombres.

La droga que Theo le había obligado a tomar ya estaba trabajando su magia.

Había suavizado el dolor y lo había remplazado con un resplandor cálido y borroso. Ella cerraría los ojos y lo disfrutaría hasta que llegara a casa. Quería saborear estos pocos minutos junto a Harry.

* * *

SALESIA: si la verdad se parece yo ya leí esa historia y me gusto de hecho yo queria adaptarla a harry pero me decidi por esta historia gracias por leerme y voy a leer un hermione cedric

gracias por sus reviews:

patybenededmalfoy

PrincesLynx

Mama Shmi

alexf1994

Yuuki Kuchiki


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

**Aquí**** les dejo el capitulo espero les guste gracias por sus reviews y gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos .**

**A ver como reacciona Hermione**

* * *

Capítulo 6

"Herms no va a estar feliz con nosotros", murmuró Harry mientras Draco conducía por el camino sinuoso hacia la casa.

Él seguía acariciando su cabeza y luego se detuvo a girar un rizo alrededor de su dedo. Ella no se movió. Ni siquiera cuando el coche se detuvo.

Theo se volvió en el asiento y miró a Herms. Él sonrió levemente, pero Harry podía ver el brillo de… ¿qué había en sus ojos? Era una mezcla de esperanza y de tristeza. Y necesidad.

Mientras la mirada de Theo se fijaba en su cuello, la ira fría congeló sus facciones.

Draco abrió su puerta. "Vamos, muchachos. Pongámosla dentro y acomodémosla."

Harry se movió y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sujetando su cabeza con su mano, acomodándose debajo de ella. Hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia ella. No había manera de sacarla sin perturbara un poco.

"¿Quieres que la lleve?" Preguntó Draco desde su lado.

Harry miró a Draco, que estaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. "No, la tengo. Ve a abrir la puerta, si quieres."

El ruido de unas teclas sonaba cuando Draco se alejó. Harry entró y suavemente levantó a Herms de los hombros. Mientras la deslizaba hacia él, ella se movió.

Antes de estar plenamente consciente, la cogió en sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él dio su primer paso hacia la casa.

"¿Harry?"

"Shhh, querida. Tranquila."

Su frente se arrugó mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿Dónde demonios estamos?"

"En casa", dijo Theo.

"Bájame, Harry", dijo en voz baja.

Con un suspiro, deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta que sus pies chocaran con el suelo, pero mantuvo un brazo firme a su alrededor. Él intercambió miradas con

Draco y Theo y vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

Hermione contempló con profunda admiración la casa delante de ella. Era hermosa.

Una casa de dos plantas con un porche de servicios múltiples con un pórtico circular.

El cedro se balanceaba perezosamente extendido alrededor del perímetro, invitador y acogedor. Tiestos de flores adornaban las ventanas y helechos colgaban de ganchos en voladizo.

Echó una mirada a Draco y luego a Theo con confusión. Finalmente ella miró a Harry.

"No entiendo."

Draco se adelantó y cogió su mano. "Entra, Herms. Hablaremos cuando estés cómoda."

Dio un paso vacilante. Cualquiera que cosa que Theo le había echado en su garganta le estaba pateando el culo. Draco capturó su codo y luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras la guiaba arriba de los tres escalones del porche a la entrada principal.

Theo pasó alrededor de ellos y abrió la puerta. Cuando Hermione entró, se le cortó el aliento y lo mantuvo en su pecho. Se detuvo en la entrada de la sala y se quedó parada.

Ella conocía esta casa. Dios, sí que lo hacía. Era su casa. La chimenea. La repisa de la chimenea. El reloj del abuelo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, con el péndulo, balanceándose.

Ella no podía respirar. Giró su mirada sobre los pisos de madera a las puertas francesas que conducían a una terraza de la parte de atrás. Tragó saliva y se frotó el dorso de la mano sobre sus ojos para luego parpadear furiosamente antes que la humedad no la traicionara.

Draco estaba allí, en silencio. Theo y Harry estaban justo detrás de ellos, observando.

"¿Qué habéis hecho?" Susurró "¿Qué es esto? No puedo…"

Draco puso un dedo sobre sus suaves labios. "Ahora no, Herms. Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora te pondremos en la cama. Y vas a quedarte allí."

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry y Theo se acercaron a ella y pusieron sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Deja de hacer eso", dijo ella con frustración.

Theo arqueó una ceja.

"Tocarme. Deja de tocarme. Sabes muy bien que me estas manipulando." Dio un paso hacia atrás, desesperada por poner algo de espacio entre ellos.

Harry la miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes taladraban agujeros a través de ella.

"No puedes huir más de nosotros," dijo en voz baja, su voz firme, como un juramento atado en sus palabras. "Y vas a dejar de huir de ti misma."

Se abrazó alrededor de su cintura, aborreciendo el pánico que le transmitió la determinación de su voz, en las expresiones de los demás.

Theo se interpuso entre ella y Harry. "Voy a llevarte arriba. A tu habitación. Vas a desvestirse y meterte en la cama. ¿A menos de que prefieras tenderte aquí abajo en el sofá?"

"Aquí," ella soltó. Su habitación. Sólo el hecho de que tenía una habitación en esta casa asustaba como el infierno. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que planeaban esto? De ninguna manera iba a ir allá arriba, a un lugar que habían preparado para ella, hecho para ella.

"Voy a arriba y traeré almohadas y una manta," dijo Harry brevemente.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de estar. Sus hombros se hundieron. ¿Estaba decidida a hacer un problema de todo?

No podía estar cerca de cualquiera de ellos sin hacer su mejor esfuerzo para arruinar al menos a uno de ellos.

"Podrías por lo menos pretender no estar cagada de miedo", dijo Draco con sequedad. "Nuestros egos están recibiendo una paliza, Herms querida."

Se volvió a enfrentar y lamentó con prontitud aquella acción. El cuarto se hundió y se tambaleó. Theo cogió su brazo.

"Ups", dijo mientras la enderezaba. "Por qué no pones tu culo en el sofá antes de caerte."

Ella dio un tirón a su agarre y renfocó hacia Draco. "No estoy cagada de miedo",rechinó ella. "Y si tu ego está recibiendo una paliza, yo diría que ya era maldita hora."

Theo le tomó su barbilla y empujó hasta que giró su mirada hacia él. "Sí, Herms, lo estás. Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras. Pero te conozco. Te conocemos", agregó. "Has estado huyendo durante un año hasta ahora, y es hora de que te detengas. De un modo u otro, vamos a enfrentar lo que pasó entre nosotros."

Ella negó con la cabeza, causando que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo a su cuello.

Draco suspiró. "Siéntate para que pueda quitarte los zapatos."

"Draco, no estoy invalida. Me los puedo quitar."

Draco puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la guió hacia atrás hasta que se topó con el sofá. Luego la empujó hacia abajo hasta que se sentó en el cojín. Se arrodilló delante de ella y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos.

"Soy muy consciente de que puedes sacarte tus propios zapatos", dijo Draco.

"También puedes tomar una ducha por ti misma. También podías irte a tu casa desde hospital, sola, y cuidar de ti misma. Pero queríamos cuidarte, Herms. No hay razón para que estés sola."

Lo miró a sus ojos grises. Un mechón de pelo rubio le cayó sobre su frente, y lo empujó hacia atrás de su oreja.

"Es como que siempre has cuidado de nosotros", murmuró. Se inclinó a su toque, y sus dedos se deslizaron por su barbilla y arrastrándolos levemente a su mandíbula.

"Tienes que afeitarte."

Él sonrió. "Lo haré, junto con una ducha, tan pronto como te acomodes y te pongas cómoda. ¿A menos que quieras venir a ayudarme?"

Sus labios temblaban mientras luchaba con la sonrisa. "En tus sueños".

Harry entró en la sala de estar con dos almohadas y un edredón. Draco se balanceó hacia atrás y se puso de pie para que Harry pudiera arreglar las almohadas de Hermione.

Cuando terminó de colocar las almohadas, le dio unas palmaditas en una de ellas y miró fijamente a Hermione.

"Toma la posición", dijo Harry.

Hermione se reclinó cuidadosamente, asentándose en los cojines del sofá de felpa. Su cabeza se hundió en las almohadas de pluma, y gimió de placer. Ellos si la conocían. Demasiado bien. Lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba. Las cosas que amaba. Nadie la conocía tan bien. Ciertamente no sus padres. Ella casi se rió. No,ella era un misterio para sus padres. Un rompecabezas que nunca habían tratado de desentrañar.

¿Pero Draco,Theo y Harry? Ellos sí. Y mientras esto debería haberla consolado, tener gente que se preocupaba por ella, lo único en que podía pensar era en perder a uno o a todos por su propia estupidez.

Dormir con ellos, hacer el amor con ellos… eso fue una estupidez. Cerró los ojos,no quería dejar que el recuerdo de aquella noche se entrometiera en sus pensamientos. Ahora no. El edredón la envolvió, abrazándola en una nube de suavidad mientras Harry lo arreglaba todo por su cuerpo. Sintió sus labios sobre su frente, le oyó susurrar junto a su oído.

La mano de Theo enredada en su pelo mientras le acariciaba los rizos rebeldes.

Luego Draco le tocó su brazo, por encima de la abrazadera, suave y confortable.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, sabía quién era cada uno, las diferencias.

Y luego labios encima de los de ella, amoroso y gentil. Draco.

"Vamos a hablar más tarde, Herms cariño. Eso te lo prometo. Pero por ahora,duerme un poco."

"Quédate conmigo", susurró. ¿Ella había dicho eso? ¿Estaba siempre contradiciéndose a sí misma? Su mente era una masa de confusión. Ella pensaba una cosa y otra salía de su boca.

"Me quedaré, Herms. Ahora duerme."

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Ella le tomó la mano firme y se entregó a la sombras.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) **

* * *

Capítulo 7

Los tres hombres se sentaron a la mesa del desayuno sólo a unos pocos pies de distancia del sofá donde dormía Hermione. Draco echaba una mirada de vez en cuando, pero no se había movido desde que se había ido a dormir una hora antes. Había una fragilidad en ella que le molestaba.

¿Herms? Ella solía ser muy resistente, llena de insolencia y una actitud para competir con un pitbull. Su roce con la muerte la había asustado. Maldición, él estaba cagado de miedo. Pero sabía que no era lo único que le había puesto la vulnerabilidad en los ojos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se enfrentó a Harry y Theo.

"Considerando todas las cosas, creo que ella se lo tomó bien", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Theo se echó a reír. "Lo tomó bien porque la drogamos y estaba en shock. No vamos a salir tan a la ligera cuando se despierte y las drogas estén fuera".

"Nadie dijo que sería fácil", ofreció Draco.

Theo puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. Había un sentimiento de frustración y miedo reflejado en su expresión. Draco podía entender eso. Sentía las dos emociones contradictorias, las había sentido hacia ya bastante tiempo.

"¿Estamos bromeando?", Preguntó Theo. "Quiero decir ¿En serio? ¿Quién demonios tiene el tipo de relación que estamos proponiendo? Me despierto algunas mañanas y me pregunto si no he perdido mi maldita cabeza".

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, con los brazos descansando sobre la mesa. Tenía los puños apretados firmemente. "Hemos hablado sobre esto, Theo. ¿Cuántas vueltas más quieres darle? ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír? ¿Que en un mundo perfecto, tú y Draco desaparecerás de la imagen, y Herms sólo sería para mí?"

Theo miró hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula apretada.

"Esto no está ayudando", dijo Draco.

"Oh cállate", murmuró Theo. "No puedes decir que no has tenido esos pensamientos. "

Draco enarcó una ceja. "No, Theo, yo no te lo puedo decir. Pero ¿de qué sirve que yo lo haga? Hemos tenido esta conversación. La amamos y no le haríamos elegir."

"No, estuvimos de acuerdo en que no íbamos a hacerla elegir," dijo Harry en voz baja. "Nuestra solución es nuestra única manera de tener una parte de ella. ¿Tienes dudas, Theo? "

Theo apretó los labios y sacudió finalmente con la cabeza. "No. Pero yo no voy a mentirte tampoco. Estar apartado mientras tú y Draco la tocan, la confortan, es difícil. La he amado desde que era una niña. Siempre me he sentido como si fuera mía. Esa es una noción difícil de dejar."

"Nadie está tratando de llevársela", dijo Draco.

Theo se pasó la mano por la cara. "Lo sé, Draco. Que quieres que haga. Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento viendo a otro hombre tocarla. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que los celos son la manera más rápida para hacer que esto sea un fracaso? ¿Y que, como jodido y retorcido que es esto, lo de nosotros tres compartiéndola, representa mi única oportunidad de tener una vida con ella? "

"Te escucho", murmuró Harry.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. "Yo te entiendo, hombre. Va a requerir mucho sacrificio por parte de nosotros tres. Por no hablar de paciencia. Debido a Herms... ella va a luchar contra esto. No porque no nos ama. Yo creo que lo hace, y ese es el problema."

"Ella es terca y tiene muy malas pulgas", dijo Harry con ironía. "Pero ella también se cortaría el brazo derecho antes de lastimar a cualquiera de nosotros. Y en sus ojos, esto sólo puede conducir a daño inevitable, y por eso nos evita, porque le duele."

"Testaruda es lo correcto", se quejó Theo.

"En su mente, ella nos protege", dijo Draco arriba.

"Ella ha estado protegiéndonos desde que éramos niños. Ya es hora de que esa mierda pare. Ella se muestra reacia a cualquier noción de que la estamos cuidando o protegiendo, pero después de lo sucedido, ya no estoy dispuesto a sentarme y esperar el momento adecuado."

Tanto Theo como Harry asintieron.

"Y mira, esto probablemente no es necesario decirlo, pero lo voy a decir de todos modos ", añadió Draco.

Harry puso los ojos. "¿Es esta la charla de gran hermano?"

Draco no le hizo caso. "Entiendo que todos tenemos nuestras reservas. Tenemos preocupaciones y temores y tal vez incluso resentimiento. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado para presentarle un frente unido a Herms, de lo contrario nunca va a funcionar. Si tenemos un problema, entonces vamos a tener que discutirlo a fondo en privado. No queremos darle otra razón más para salir corriendo."

"Tienes razón. No es necesario que lo digas" Theo, dijo.

"Sí, es así", dijo Harry. "No podemos darnos el lujo de atornillarnos en esto con una mierda estúpida. No somos un montón de niños. Herms significa mucho para todos nosotros. He puesto mi confianza en que ninguno de los dos joda mis posibilidades con ella. Esto está bastante mal. Así que sí, yo diría que tenemos que recordarlo a menudo".

Draco estudió los otros dos hombres y vio una tranquilidad en su comportamiento que no había visto desde que Minerva había llamado para contarles acerca de Herms.

Sí, necesitaban esta charla, y tal vez la necesitarían más a menudo sólo para reforzar lo que estaba en juego.

"Bien, ahora que todo esto está fuera del camino, tenemos otros arreglos que hacer dijo Draco.

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? ", preguntó Theo.

"Tenemos que volver a Exeter para conseguir tu vehículo y el de Harry, es más, tenemos que transferir nuestra oficina aquí por ahora, lo que quiere decir transferir todo."

"¿Te pusiste en contacto con los Scamander por lo de su proyecto?" preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, estuvieron de acuerdo con el plazo cuando le expliqué las circunstancias. Aun así, tengo que terminar los planos para que podamos seguir adelante con el edificio."

"¿Qué pasa con Herms?", preguntó Theo. "Uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse aquí con ella. "

"Puedo llamar a Minerva y pedirle que venga a quedarse con Herms. Ustedes dos pueden regresar a Exeter conmigo, y uno de nosotros puede volver en su camioneta. El otro me puede ayudar a juntar todo lo de la oficina para traerlo de nuevo aquí."

"Theo puede volver en su camioneta", dijo Harry.

"Voy a pasar el rato y ayudarte a limpiar la oficina. Theo puede hacer los arreglos para que nuestras llamadas sean remitidas al número de aquí. Él tendrá que ir a la tienda de comestibles de todas formas."

Un gemido suave del sofá calló a los hombres. Draco giró en su silla para mirar a Herms de nuevo. Theo se levantó y empujó su silla hacia atrás. "Voy a hacer algo de cenar", dijo en voz baja. "Ella va a tener hambre."

"Pollo", murmuró Harry.

Theo sonrió y se acercó a la cocina, dejando a Harry y Draco a la mesa.

Hermione abrió los ojos y parpadeó para tratar de despejar las telarañas. Se sentía como si alguien la hubiera usado como un saco de boxeo. Y luego recordó que para efectos prácticos si fue para alguien un saco de boxeo.

Trató de incorporarse, pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestaron con el movimiento. Con un gemido, se hundió sobre las almohadas. Draco y Harry aparecieron frente a ella y miraron hacia abajo, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Harry.

"¿Como si alguien me hubiese dado una paliza?" los labios de Draco se reunieron en una delgada línea.

"Mala elección de palabras", murmuró.

Ella trató de incorporarse de nuevo, y esta vez, Harry se agachó y la ayudó. Su estómago se revolvió, y un destello caliente de náusea la debilitó momentáneamente.

"Me muero de hambre", dijo. "No creo que tomar los analgésicos con el estómago vacío fuera la idea más inteligente que has tenido. "

"Theo está haciendo la cena", dijo Draco.

Ella levantó la vista hacia los dos hombres que se elevan sobre ella.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?", preguntó ella. "¿Que estan haciendo aquí? ¿Y dónde es aquí exactamente?"

Draco y Harry se miraron. Una de aquellas miradas que le dijeron que ellos se unían contra ella. Ella les fulminó con la mirada, silenciosamente conmovida que se hubieran atrevido a utilizar ese truco con ella. Mantuvieron su distancia, así que tal vez la sutil amenaza funcionó.

O no.

Draco se sentó en un lado mientras que Harry tomó el otro. Le extendió la mano y la envolvió, su calor corporal la envolvió como una manta. Olvidado estaba el consolador edredón en su regazo.

"Esta es nuestra casa", dijo Draco simplemente. "Finalizamos la construcción hace un par de semanas. "

Ella negó con la cabeza con confusión. "No lo entiendo. Vosotros vivís en Exeter. Su negocio está en allá . No fuimos lejos del hospital, ¿verdad?

Yo me habría dado cuenta de ello, seguramente."

"Compramos un centenar de hectáreas ", dijo Harry.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa con su negocio?"

"¿Sabes por qué?", dijo Draco uniformemente. "Estás aquí. Aquí es donde crecí.

Siempre hemos tenido planes de volver una vez que nuestra compañía estuviera establecida".

Ella levantó una mano temblorosa y la pasó a través de su cabello. "Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaban construyendo."

Harry la miró desapasionadamente. "Lo sabrías si no estuvieras tan decidida a evitarnos".

Ella se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable.

"La cena está lista", llamó Theo a todos en la habitación.

"Theo al rescate", dijo Draco con una divertida voz. "Ya llegará, sin embargo, querida Herms. Vamos a tener ésta conversación tan esperada. No se puede evitar para siempre. "

Ella respiró profundo por la nariz y su mirada se encontró con él. "Ya lo sé", dijo en voz baja.

Se veía la sorpresa en sus ojos por su aceptación. Harry levantó una ceja, pero no respondió. Él cambió de lugar, se puso de pie y se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse desde el sofá.

Levantó la mano buena para agarrarse y tanto Draco como Harry la agarraron por los hombros y la levantaron.

"Tómalo con calma", advirtió Draco. "No trates de moverte demasiado rápido".

A pesar de que aún le dolía de la cabeza a los pies, se trasladó con más firmeza de lo que lo hizo antes. Sus piernas parecían estar cooperando mejor, y sus rodillas no se sentían tan débiles.

Harry la guio hacia una mesa en frente de las puertas francesas y la sentó en una silla. Tomó asiento frente a ella, y Draco tomó la silla a su lado. Unos momentos más tarde, Theo caminaba trayendo dos platos. Puso uno en frente de ella y otro frente a Draco.

"Supuse que esto se sentiría bien en tu garganta", dijo Theo y le entregó una cuchara.

Lo miró y se suavizó. Sonrió con gratitud y tomó la cuchara, con los dedos rozando los suyos. "Gracias", dijo con voz ronca.

Él le guiñó un ojo y volvió a la cocina. Ella puso un poco del líquido humeante en la cuchara y suavemente sopló cuando se la llevó a sus labios.

Tomó un sorbo con precaución e hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando el caldo caliente se deslizó por su garganta.

"¿Bueno?", preguntó Theo, cuando regresaba con cuencos para él y Harry.

"Excelente", dijo. "Me estaba muriendo de hambre."

Theo ocupaba el asiento junto a ella. Su rodilla chocó contra su pierna, y murmuró una disculpa acomodándose.

Siguió con otra cucharada de sopa a la boca, disfrutando el rico sabor. Ella miró con cautela a los demás, pero se concentraban en sus propios alimentos. Harry miró hacia arriba y le capturó la mirada. La atracción brilló en sus ojos.

"Come, Herms. No estamos preparando una emboscada".

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la sopa, con las mejillas calientes. Una emboscada fue exactamente lo que ella había esperado. Ella frunció el ceño infeliz mientras agitaba el contenido de su plato en círculos lentos. Odiaba la pérdida de su cercanía. Ella la perdió. La ansiaba.

Antes era suficiente para ella el estar alrededor de ellos. Disfrutar de su compañía y la amistad entre los cuatro. Ahora veía cada acción con miedo y sospecha. Oh, no le harían daño, y la torpeza no era su culpa. Era suya. Su debilidad era la culpable.

Había arruinado todo.

"No vas a comer", dijo Draco con sequedad.

Ella levantó la vista para ver a los tres mirándola. Bajó la cuchara, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de comer hasta que sacara el problema fuera.

"Lo que pasó hace un año... no debería haber pasado", dijo en voz baja.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Draco, Harry y Theo dejaron de comer y la miraron fijamente. Duro. La intensidad de sus miradas la pusieron nerviosa. La hizo sentir como si hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó sin rodeos Harry. "¿Por qué no debió suceder, Herms?"

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y se movió incómoda en su silla. No había esperado que le preguntase por qué. Y era evidente en las expresiones de Draco y Theo que ellos también querían una respuesta.

Dios. ¿Por qué había que explicarlo? ¿No debería ser obvio? ¿Qué clase de persona tiene relaciones sexuales con tres hombres? ¡Al mismo tiempo! Tres hombres que eran sus mejores amigos. La gente en que confiaba. No se trataba de gente con la que jugar con sus emociones o hacer promesas con su cuerpo que no podía seguir.

"No debería haber ocurrido", dijo tercamente.

"Y queremos saber por qué", dijo con calma Theo.

Ella emitió un sonido de frustración. Corrió su asiento atrás, dispuesta a escapar.

Draco se acercó y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca para impedir que escapase.

"No te permito huir más", dijo. "Vamos a hablar sobre esto, Herms".

Ella cerró los ojos. "¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que admita lo que está torcido, la persona que soy por haber tenido sexo con tres hombres? Dios mío, que equivale a joder con una pandilla. Son mis amigos…"

Ella se interrumpió cuando Harry se levantó con tanta fuerza que tiró su silla.

"Harry", Theo, dijo con una voz de alerta.

Harry no le hizo caso y se inclinó sobre la mesa, sus manos extendidas contra la madera. "¿Joder a una pandilla? ¿Tú quieres reducir lo que tuvimos a alguna película pornográfica de mala calidad?"

Ella se estremeció ante la fiereza de su voz. Él estaba cabreado.

"¿Crees sinceramente, que te faltamos el respeto de esa manera, Herms? Porque si lo haces, entonces tienes mayores problemas que el hecho de que tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Yo entiendo que lo sucedido te lanzó del revés. ¿No crees que hizo lo mismo con nosotros? Pero denigrarlo como alguna emoción barata contigo jugando el papel protagonista como una conejita porno me molesta muchísimo, y no me importa decírtelo."

"Harry, siéntate", dijo Draco con calma.

"No, Draco. No voy a sentarme." Miró hacia abajo a Hermione, sus ojos nunca se movieron de su cara. "Yo no sé lo que aquella noche significó para ti, Herms. Yo no sé porque no quieres hablar de ello. ¿Pero quieres saber lo que significó para mí?

¿Para ellos?" Preguntó al tiempo que hizo un gesto en Draco y Theo.

"¿Qué?", susurró.

"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Esperé muchísimo tiempo para hacer el amor contigo. ¿Lo planee? No. En un mundo perfecto te habría aliviado de una situación en la que haciendo el amor con todos nosotros no te pusiera tan malditamente incómoda. Pero acabó por suceder, Herms. No lo planeé. Pero yo no me arrepiento tampoco. ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que te arrepientes? ¿En serio?"

Su boca se secó. Se sentía acorralada. No por ellos, sino por sus propias malditas emociones. Nunca les había mentido antes. Ella nunca les había guardado nada a ellos. Y, sin embargo en el último año, se había apartado, esencialmente mentía por omisión, por su negativa a reconocer lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Ella se puso de pie y se alejó en un esfuerzo por reunirse consigo misma. Ella no quería derrumbarse frente a ellos, y se sentía peligrosamente cerca de hacerlo.

Se agarró los brazos y se frotó de arriba abajo, y entonces ella se volvió hacia ellos.

"No lo sé", susurró. "No lo sé. He luchado tan fuertemente por olvidar, por sacarlo de mi mente. Yo no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. Dios, yo no lo podría soportar. Son mis únicos amigos. La única gente que me importa. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que esa noche sucediera?"

Theo empezó a hablar, pero lo hizo callar levantando una mano. Ella no quería decirles lo que estaba haciendo un agujero en su intestino. ¿No quería desnudar su alma tan dolorosamente? Pero estaba arañando su pecho, esforzándose por salir. Y tal vez sería la última gota en su ya difícil relación.

"Después de esa noche... unos meses después de que sucedió, salí con otro chico.

Estaba decidida a poner esa noche fuera de mi mente. Así que tuve... relaciones sexuales con él." Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas amenazaron con extenderse por los bordes. Y ella no podía soportar ver la condena en sus expresiones. Oyó una rápida ingesta de aire en su respiración. Más de una.

Cuando tuvo el valor necesario para reabrir los ojos, la habitación estaba borrosa a través de un brillo de lágrimas. Siguió adelante, decidida a librarse de la culpa y auto condena. O tal vez a abrazarla.

"Tuve relaciones sexuales con él... y a la mañana siguiente, me quería morir. Me sentía... Me sentía como si los hubiera traicionado. A todos ustedes. Ni siquiera podía mirarles a los ojos. Yo no podía enfrentarme conmigo misma en el espejo.

¿Cómo es de jodido eso?"

Draco se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia donde estaba, pero ella dio un paso atrás y le levantó una mano. Se detuvo, su expresión de dolor, con los ojos ensombrecidos. Su mirada se deslizó a las caras de Theo y Harry vio el dolor reflejado allí. Su corazón perdido.

"He tenido relaciones sexuales antes. Quiero decir, lo saben. Pero yo nunca sentí que estaba traicionándolos. Ustedes han tenido relaciones. He tenido hombres en mi vida. Eso nunca interfería con nuestra amistad. Pero después de esa noche, no podía ni siquiera pensar en tener relaciones íntimas con otro hombre, porque todo lo que podía ver eran sus reacciones si llegaban a enterarse. Y aún no podía dar la cara de todos modos por lo que sucedió. De cualquier forma los

perdería", susurró. "Y Dios, no puedo soportar la idea de eso".

Theo se levantó y caminó hacia ella, ignorando su mano extendida. La agarró por la muñeca, le metió brazo por la cintura mientras se movía rápidamente. Deslizó su mano detrás de su cabeza y su cuello inclinado para satisfacer su beso. Tenía hambre de esto. Yació despierta tantas noches reviviendo cada momento de los tres hombres haciendo el amor con ella.

Se tragó su protesta y profundizó el beso. Sus labios se movían con voracidad sobre los de ella como si él tuviera hambre exactamente igual que como la que tenía ella.

Le dio un poco de distancia pero siguió presionando ligeramente besos en los labios.

"No nos vas a perder, Herms. No, a menos que sigas corriendo. Tu sigue diciendo que no soportas la idea de cambiar las cosas, pero no cambiaron cuando hacíamos el amor, nena. Cambiaron cuando corriste como una liebre asustada. ¿Este último año? Sólo hemos visto trozos y fragmentos de ti porque cada vez que nos acercábamos, encontrabas una excusa para estar en otra parte. Dices que no nos quieres hacer daño, pero maldita sea, Herms, esto nos duele."

"Tiene razón" intervino Harry.

Theo se trasladó a un lado, y miró más a Harry, que seguía en pie junto a la mesa, con los ojos brillando con intensidad.

"Estás enojado conmigo", dijo en voz baja. Sin embargo, por alguna razón ella no pensaba que estaba enojado porque había admitido que durmió con otro hombre.

Sí, los había herido, pero parecía que lo dejaban a un lado.

"Sí. No. Sí, maldita sea, yo lo estoy ", dijo Harry con frustración. "Estoy enojado con la situación. Estoy enojado porque yo no sé qué hacer para solucionar este problema, para hacer que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros. No sé cómo hacer para que no tengas miedo."

Draco, finalmente se puso de pie. Les echó una larga mirada, midiendo con la mirada por primera vez a Harry y luego a Theo. Ellos estaban haciendo lo de la comunicación silenciosa de nuevo, y acobardándola a ella. La hizo sentir como si no tuviera una oportunidad en su contra.

Draco se acercó a donde estaba ella con Theo, y extendió su mano. Él no la tomó.

La tendió fuera y esperó a que ella la tomara.

Lo miró nerviosamente por un minuto antes de ceder y deslizar sus dedos en él. Él apretó con suavidad y frotó el pulgar a través de la parte superior de los nudillos.

"Vamos a tomar esto lentamente, Herms. Hay mucho en juego en esto. No quiero presionarte, pero no vamos a ser deshonestos contigo tampoco."

El miedo la apretó el pecho, hasta que su expansión casi no la dejaba respirar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"A ti, Herms. Te queremos".

"No entiendo".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Si me entiendes. Si no, no tendrías tanto miedo. No estarías evitándonos".

"¿Tenemos que explicarlo, Herms?", preguntó Theo.

Harry se acercaban a ella desde la parte delantera.

"Te queremos", dijo simplemente. "Con nosotros. Mira todo, cariño." Hizo un gesto por la habitación. "Nosotros no construimos ésta casa sólo para nosotros.

Nosotros la construimos para ti." El se acercó y le tomó la otra mano en la suya, levantándola y colocándola sobre su corazón. "Quédate conmigo, Herms. Quédate con nosotros".

Su cerebro se cerró. Lo que proponía... incluso aunque lo sabía, lo sabía de antes, y lo temía, oírlo en voz alta... fue chocante. Una sacudida a su sistema.

No podía envolver su mente alrededor de ello. Se humedeció los labios tratando de formular las palabras, algún tipo de respuesta. ¿Qué dirías a algo así? ¿Cómo podrías responder?

Cerró los ojos cuando la fatiga se apoderó de ella, arañándola. El cansancio que tenía poco que ver con las lesiones y todo lo relacionado con el desgaste emocional, descendió sobre ella como una oscura, sofocante manta.

Se tambaleó, se estabilizó en contra de Harry e intentó dar un paso atrás. Él no la dejó ir. En su lugar, tiró de ella en sus brazos y se envolvió en torno a ella. Su mano le acarició la mejilla mientras la apretaba contra su pecho y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Dadle otra pastilla," le oyó decir. Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero él acalló sus movimientos.

"Esto fue mucho para arrojar en ti, querida", le murmuró en su pelo. "No esperamos que nos des una respuesta hoy o incluso mañana. Lo único que pedimos es que no te alejes de nosotros nunca más. Quédate y da la cara a lo que hay entre nosotros. Danos una oportunidad. Te guste o no, las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros. Donde vayamos desde aquí depende de nosotros. Podemos dejar que nos destruya, o bien podemos enfrentarlo cara a cara. Tú no eres una cobarde, Herms.

Es hora de dejar de actuar como tal."

La separó y se quedó mirándola, sus ojos verdes ardiendo con sinceridad... y determinación. Ella no respondió, pero tampoco parecía esperarlo.

Su mirada revoloteó hacia donde estaba solemnemente Draco observándola. Lo miró interrogante. Él le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos grises que reflejaban la misma sinceridad que había visto en Harry. Ellos estaban serios.

Theo regresó, y acercó una taza de chocolate caliente a ella. Harry tomó la taza cuando ella fue a alcanzarla, y Theo le tomó la mano, sin curvar los dedos, como lo hizo antes y dejó caer una pastilla en ella.

"Matón", murmuró.

"Cuando se trata de ti, nena, no me importa ser etiquetado como un matón. Ahora, toma la píldora maldita sea, y quiero que bebas el chocolate caliente de modo que haya algo más en tu estómago. No comiste mucho de tu sopa."

Él levantó la mano cuando ella quiso hablar.

"No acabé. Y cuando hayas terminado con el chocolate caliente, vas a llevar tu culo hasta las escaleras, y vas a entrar en tu cama."

"Sí, señor."

La expresión severa de Theo se tambaleaba, y una media sonrisa agrietó sus labios. "Me gusta ver esa boca inteligente tuya."

Todos ellos vieron como ella tomó la píldora y, a continuación Draco la guió hasta el sofá. Harry le entregó a ella la taza, con cuidado de que no la derramase.

Theo volvió a recoger la mesa mientras Draco se sentó a su lado.

"Vamos a ir de regreso a Exeter mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Voy a llamar a Minerva para que venga y se quede contigo."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros", dijo con firmeza. "Minerva se quedará contigo hasta que volvamos. Theo va a volver a la mayor brevedad de recoger su coche, mientras que Harry y yo recogemos la oficina y tomamos las cosas que tenemos que traer de vuelta aquí".

"Eres un dolor en el culo", refunfuñó.

Sonrió y tomó la mejilla. La miró a la boca durante un buen rato antes de que finalmente bajara la cabeza a la suya.

Ella se perdió momentáneamente en la sensación de su tacto. Su beso fue cálido y suave. Por no ser pretencioso. Suave y persuasivo. Una invitación a responder.

Su mano enredada en el pelo, tirando de él más cerca incluso mientras luchaba con la idea de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Finalmente ella se apartó y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Cerró sus ojos y su respiración se aceleró.

La mano de Draco se acercó a tocarle la mejilla, su frente apoyada en la suya.

"No te atrevas a arrepentirte de ello", dijo. "Yo no quiero ver la auto-condena en esos ojos cuando los abras. Simplemente deja que suceda, Herms. Basta de pensar más."

Apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros luego deslizó su mano sana en la curva de su cuello.

"Estoy tan asustada, Draco", susurró. Casi la mató decirlo, admitirlo, pero ahí estaba.

Él le tomó la parte posterior de su cuello y clavó los dedos en su pelo. "No tienes que temer, Herms. Nunca con nosotros. ¿No sabes que nunca podríamos hacerte daño?"

Ella se apretó más a él, abrazándolo. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y se aferró firmemente. "No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes", se atragantó al cabo.

"Y tengo tanto miedo de lo que sucederá. Yo sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la forma en que estaban".

Draco envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella. "No podemos ir para atrás, Herms.

Sólo hacia adelante. Pero no hay motivo ¿Por qué tiene que ser algo malo?"

Se podía ver por sus ojos caídos como se filtraban las drogas a través de su sistema.

Ella se aferró a Draco, por ahora no quería dejarlo ir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no los dejaba acercarse.

"Te extrañé", dijo de nuevo.

Draco respiró hondo en su contra, y algo de la tensión se le escapó. "Yo también te extrañé, Herms cariño. No estoy seguro si te das cuenta de cuánto. Eres muy importante para mí. Más importante de lo que creo que has reconocido jamás."

Cuando se movió, como para separarse, se aferró a él. "No te vayas. Todavía no."

"Tienes que estar en la cama. Ha sido un infierno de día para ti".

Ella se alejó lo suficiente para poder ver el interior de sus ojos. "Abrázame sólo un poco más, Draco. Estoy tan cansada de sentirme sola."

Se recostó en el sofá y se la llevó con él, abrazándola estrechamente contra su cuerpo. El analgésico estaba tirándola abajo, tirando de ella en el dulce olvido. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escapar. Ella quería vivir un poco más el momento.

Sintiendo los brazos de Draco a su alrededor donde se sentía amada y querida.

Luchó por mantenerse despierta, pero su mano acariciándola por encima de su cabeza la adormecía. A medida que sus ojos parpadearon, vio a Theo y Harry a unos cuantos pies de distancia, observándola. Quería decir algo, para asegurarse de que no se sintieran excluidos. Ella ansiosamente buscado sus expresiones de enojo o resentimiento, pero lo único que encontraron fue el calor.

Mantuvo la mirada desenfocada sobre los dos hasta que los bordes de su periferia empezaron a desvanecerse y se oscurecieron. Ella parpadeó una vez más y luego se rindió a la oscuridad.

* * *

anges80: gracias por comentar y la historia original es de Maya Banks

PrincesLynx: gracias por comentar

alexf1994: gracias por comentar

SALESIA: si la casa ellos pensaron en Hermione espero que sigas leyendo


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Harry abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Minerva al interior. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la arrugada mejilla.

"Gracias por venir, Minerva. Herms todavía está dormida y nosotros vamos a seguir adelante para poder volver tan pronto como sea posible."

Minerva sonrió y palmeó sus brazos. Él sonrió ante el gesto. Era una reminiscencia de cuando era mucho más joven, más que un niño con una actitud, confundido por la aceptación tranquila de Minerva.

Lo había confundido desde el principio. A diferencia de otros padres adoptivos que no veían la hora de dictar la ley y reforzarla en él, Minerva le había sonreído. No sólo cualquier sonrisa sino una llena de amor y comprensión. Logró salirse con la suya mediante el uso de esa sonrisa, porque ¿quién podía mirarla y no sentirse culpable?

Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de Minerva y la instó a entrar en la sala de estar.

La sentía frágil y ligera. Una mueca de pánico envolvió su estómago. A él no le gustaba pensar en Minerva envejeciendo. Ella era demasiado importante para todos ellos.

"¿Estás descansando lo suficiente, Minerva? ¿Has visto a tu médico últimamente?"

Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla y de hecho puso los ojos en blanco cuando Harry se agitó alrededor de ella, tirando de la otra mano más para que apoyase los pies en alto.

"Estoy tan en forma como la lluvia, Harry. Incluso el Doctor Stevens lo dice así". Harry frunció el ceño. "¿No crees que tal vez deberías considerar ver a un médico en Exeter? ¿Tal vez un especialista? Me refiero a que el Doctor Stevens es más viejo que la tierra. Él probablemente ejercía la medicina en la edad de piedra. Tal vez no está al día sobre los últimos avances médicos."

Los ojos de ella brillaron de alegría. "Yo soy dos años mayor que el Doc. Stevens, Harry".

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y él bajó la cabeza. "Yo supongo que eso no me salió demasiado bien", murmuró.

Ella se rió y puso su arrugada mano en la muñeca de él. "Estoy bien. En serio. El doctor dice que voy a vivir otros treinta años".

"Bien", dijo con brusquedad.

Draco y Theo entraron en la sala de estar, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron a Minerva. Harry dio un paso atrás, ya que ambos la envolvieron en abrazos a Minerva.

Ella sonrió y se pavoneaba en sus elogios y a cada uno de ellos le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, como si tuvieran diez años de nuevo. Y ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja bajo sus atenciones.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Todos eran niños cuando llegaron a Minerva. Ella tenía una manera de hacerlos sentir importantes. Y amados. No tenían ninguna defensa contra ella, y ninguno de ellos tenía un problema en admitirlo en absoluto.

"¿Vas a estar bien aquí con Herms?" Draco preguntó en un tono serio. Minerva agitó la mano hacia él. "Ustedes, muchachos, salir de aquí. Hermione y yo vamos a estar bien. Me aseguraré de que tome la píldora como quieran. Ella probablemente duerma hasta que regreses."

"Okay, bueno tienes nuestros números de móvil. Llámanos si tienes algún problema."

Hizo movimientos para espantarlos con sus manos. Cada uno de ellos volvió a besarla, y ella se levantó para ir a verlos salir. Se puso de pie en la puerta saludando a medida que se alejaban, y Harry se quedó mirando su imagen en los espejos laterales, hasta que giró en la carretera.

"Tal vez debemos ofrecerle para que se mude a la casa", dijo Harry que se reclinó en el asiento.

Draco le miró de reojo, y Theo se inclinó hacia adelante desde el asiento de atrás para descansar los brazos sobre la división central.

"¿Quién, Minerva?" preguntó Theo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Quiero decir que ella se está haciendo mayor.

Deberíamos pensar acerca de cuidar de ella mejor. Ella vive sola en la misma vieja casa en la que ha vivido."

"Ese es su hogar", dijo Draco. "No quiero que ella se deshaga de la casa." Theo asintió.

"Ella no tiene que deshacerse de ella", dijo Harry con paciencia. "Sólo pienso que podríamos vigilarla mejor si ella se quedara con nosotros en la nueva casa."

"Uno, ella nunca lo haría", dijo Draco. "Es muy independiente, y el hecho es que está tan sana como un caballo. Ella nos sobrevivirá a todos. Dos, piensa sobre lo que estás diciendo". Él miró a Harry por un momento antes de volver su vista al camino. "La estarías poniendo en medio de una situación que ya es incómoda con

Herms. Va a ser lo suficientemente difícil convencer a Herms de quedarse con nosotros. Agrega a Minerva a la mezcla y eso no será justo para ninguna de ellas".

Harry hizo una mueca. "Sí, buen punto. Es sólo que… tener a nuestra familia allí.

Sonaba bien."

Se movió un poco incómodo ya que sintió a los otros dos mirándolo. Él debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada, porque sonaba como un maldito idiota.

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir", dijo Theo. "Pero Minerva está cerca, y ahora que estamos mudándonos de vuelta, podremos echarle un vistazo más a menudo."

"El tema más importante es si vamos ser capaces de convencer a Herms para que se quede", dijo Draco.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron, y movió la cabeza en la dirección de Draco.

Era la segunda vez en muchos días que había oído expresar dudas a Draco. Al diablo con todo. Si Draco no estaba seguro, ¿qué debía pensar Harry?

"No pareces tan seguro, Draco", dijo Theo en voz baja.

Harry miró a Theo para ver la misma confusión reflejada en la expresión de él.

Intercambió una mirada rápida con Theo y ofreció una encogiéndose de hombros a cambio.

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello y dio un suspiro que sonó agitado.

"No sé", murmuró. "Estoy preocupado. Eso es todo. Esto es demasiado importante.

Si no lo manejamos correctamente, podríamos joder las cosas de forma permanente."

"¿Estás tratando de decir algo, Draco?" exigió Harry. "Si tienes algo que decir, acaba de decirlo."

Draco frunció el ceño y miró su camino. "No hombre, yo no estaba haciendo ningún punto que no sea exactamente lo que he dicho."

"Bueno, tu pensabas que uno de nosotros está echando a perder las cosas, y si ese es el caso, necesitas decirlo ahora".

"Espera", dijo Theo. "Hay que dar marcha atrás, Harry. Tu enfoque directo no va a cortar con nosotros o con Herms".

Harry se volvió en su asiento y cubrió a Theo con su mirada. "¿Qué estás diciendo, hombre? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?"

"Tengo un problema con que te metas en la cara de Herms y presiones muy fuerte", dijo sin pestañear Theo.

Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad arrastrándose hasta el cuello. Pero también volvió a sentir la implicación de que iba a culpar a la resistencia de Herms.

Él no era bueno en el amor. No era dulce como Draco o relajado como Theo. Él no parecía poder frenar el borde de la desesperación a la hora de ir a Herms, y como resultado se la encontró con demasiada fuerza. Sí, sabía eso, pero él no necesitaba a

Draco y Theo echándoselo en cara.

"No soy tú, y no soy Draco", dijo tan calmadamente como pudo. "Además, Herms no es una cobarde. Puede hacerlo."

Hermione se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Escuchó pasos en las escaleras y esperó mientras sonaban bajando a la sala y acercándose a su habitación.

Ella miró cuando la puerta se abrió. Minerva metió su cabeza y luego sonrió cuando vio que Hermione estaba despierta.

"Hola, cariño", dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama. "Vine para ver que tal ibas.

¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hermione se estiró levemente, probando el dolor de sus costillas, y se alegró de comprobar que no era tan malo como el día anterior. Se incorporó y le devolvió la sonrisa a Minerva.

"Me siento mejor, en realidad."

Ella levantó la mano para tocar su garganta magullada y sondeó provisionalmente.

Su voz no sonaba tan áspera.

"Casi humana otra vez", agregó.

Minerva se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó la mano en Hermione. "Los muchachos dejaron la medicación para que la tomes. ¿La quieres?"

Hermione levantó una ceja. "¿Me estás dando una elección? Ellos simplemente metieron las pastillas en mi garganta ayer".

Minerva sonrió, y suaves arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos. "Sus intenciones son buenas. Te aman", dijo simplemente. "A veces los hombres se van un poco por la borda al expresar sus sentimientos. ¿Sientes algún dolor?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza y evitó la mirada de Minerva. Ella no tenía ningún tipo de dolor físico, pero el recuerdo de la confrontación de la noche anterior era fuerte. Y Minerva ahora hablando de amor. Esta conversación podría sólo girar en el territorio de un profundo malestar.

La mano de Minerva se tensó alrededor de los dedos de Hermione. "Yo veo la preocupación, el miedo en tus ojos, Hermione. Espero que no me tengas miedo".

Los hombros de ella cayeron. Acertó una mirada a los ojos de la mujer mayor pero sólo encontró bondad en ellos.

"¿Tú… tú sabes lo que ellos quieren?" ella preguntó tentativamente.

Minerva asintió. "Amo a esos chicos. Lo sabes. También sé cuán obstinados son.

Como otra persona que conozco". Echó una mirada burlona hacia Hermione mientras hablaba. "Si estás preguntando si yo sé que te aman y que construyeron esta casa para ti y que desean que vivas aquí... con ellos, entonces sí, ya sé lo que quieren.

Fueron muy honestos conmigo al respecto".

"¿Y qué les dijiste?", preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

La boca de Minerva se torció un poco. "¿Qué podía decir?" Se hizo hacia atrás en la cama. "Tengo la misma preocupación que cualquier madre tendría. Quiero a mis niños felices. Yo les pregunté si habían perdido la razón."

Hermione se rió. No pudo evitarlo. "Eso cubre mi reacción", balbuceó.

"Hermione, no estoy aquí para sermonearte. No estoy aquí para decirte qué hacer con tu vida. Todo lo que quiero dejar claro es que no importa qué pase entre tú y esos chicos, eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti".

El alivio barrió sobre ella. Le apretó la mano a Minerva. "Gracias, Minerva. Eso significa mucho para mí."

"¿Considerarías ir abajo?" preguntó Minerva. "He hecho un poco de pollo, bolas de masa y una jarra grande de té como a ti te gusta".

"Oh, eso suena maravilloso. Me muero de hambre."

Minerva sonrió. "Vamos entonces, voy a prepararte un plato".

Hermione apartó las mantas y estiró las piernas sobre el borde mientras Minerva se levantó y se alejó de la cama. Minerva la tomó del brazo cuando ella plantó los pies y se levantó.

Realmente se sentía mucho mejor. Su cabeza no estaba tan malditamente difusa, un hecho que fue agradecido. Tal vez ahora podría enfrentar con lucidez a los chicos en lugar de algo así como hablar tonterías, como una idiota llorosa.

Con Minerva a su lado, lentamente hizo el camino hacia la puerta y las escaleras.

Cuando alcanzaron lo alto, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose detuvo a Hermione en seco.

Miró hacia Minerva. "¿Están de vuelta tan pronto?"

Minerva frunció el seño. "Ellos se fueron sólo hace una hora. Hubieran llamado si olvidaron algo".

Hermione escuchó pasos. Sonaban como si vinieran de la parte de atrás de la casa, no del frente. Su pulsó se incrementó y puso una mano en el brazo de Minerva.

"Vuelve a la habitación y cierra la puerta. Asegúrala. No salgas hasta que vaya por ti. Si no vuelvo en unos minutos, llama a la policía."

La mirada asustada de Minerva encontró la suya, pero ella asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente dio marcha atrás al dormitorio. Hermione se metió en una de las otras habitaciones en busca de un arma. Había tropezado, obviamente, en el cuarto de Harry, a juzgar por toda la parafernalia de béisbol. Ella tomó un bate de béisbol de madera de la exhibición de la pared y enroscó sus manos alrededor del mango.

Su herida muñeca protestó por la acción y su vendaje hizo su agarre torpe, pero hizo caso omiso de las molestias y agarró el palo más fuerte.

Mierda. Era un bate autografiado. Ella no quería saber por quién. Harry golpearía su trasero si rompía el bate en la cabeza de alguien.

Ignorando la punzada en las costillas, se dio más prisa en ir hacia las escaleras y silenciosamente se deslizó hacia abajo. Cuando alcanzó la parte baja, se pegó a la pared y miró alrededor de la sala.

Se esforzaba por escuchar cualquier sonido, pero el silencio se posó de manera pesada sobre la casa. Sólo el sonido del refrigerador podía oírse.

El sonido había venido de la parte trasera. No de las puertas francesas. ¿Había una puerta en la cocina que daba atrás? Honestamente no podía recordarlo.

Ella dio media vuelta en la esquina y entró en la cocina, el bate listo para hacer un swing. Ella se congeló cuando vio la puerta abierta. Maldita sea todo al infierno.

Ella estaba aquí sin su arma de fuego en una casa desconocida.

Su mirada se posó en el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en el mostrador cerca del fregadero. Avanzó en su camino, todavía escuchando cualquier sonido dentro de la casa. Minerva. Ella había dejado arriba a Minerva sola. Cristo.

Ella tomó el teléfono y corrió de nuevo a las escaleras. "Minerva, soy yo, déjame entrar", dijo fuera tras la puerta.

Minerva abrió la puerta de inmediato, y Hermione entró. Cerró la puerta y la aseguró de nuevo, a continuación, le hizo un gesto a Minerva para que se alejara.

Cuando empezó a marcar el número de Ron, miró a Minerva. "Jesús. Yo ni siquiera sé donde estamos, Minerva. ¿Puede decirle cómo llegar aquí a Ron?"

Cuando Minerva asintió, Hermione puso el teléfono en su oído y en silencio urgió a

Ron a contestar.

"Aquí Weasley".

"Ron, gracias a Dios".

"Hermione, ¿eres tú? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Necesito una unidad aquí. Hay un intruso en la casa".

"¿Dónde estás?" él demandó.

"Le voy a dar el teléfono a Minerva. No tengo idea de dónde diablos estoy".

Ella empujó el teléfono a Minerva antes de que él pudiera responder.

"Está en County Road 126", dijo Birdie con una voz constante. "A una milla y cuarto pasando Cypress Creek. Es el segundo a la izquierda después del arroyo. Ve por el camino y verás la casa en parte superior de la colina."

Le pasó el teléfono a Hermione.

"¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?", dijo Ron.

"Sí, estoy aquí."

"Okay, cuelga. Estoy en camino. He pedido una de las unidades del condado.

Probablemente estará en escena antes que yo. Quédate dónde estás y mantén el teléfono contigo."

Hermione colgó el teléfono y miró a Minerva. "Hay alguien en la casa, o por lo menos lo estaba. La puerta trasera está abierta". Miró a su alrededor en la habitación, su mirada iluminándose frente el gran espacio de armario. "En el armario", dirigió a Minerva.

Ella estaba al otro lado de la habitación, empujando a Minerva hacia la puerta incluso antes de que Minerva pudiera reaccionar. Abrió el armario y la ayudó a ir a la parte posterior. Ella rápidamente organizó algunas de las cajas vacías delante de ella. "Al suelo y permanece abajo", dijo Hermione con una voz tranquila.

"¿Y tú?", preguntó Minerva. Su voz se estremeció y miró a Hermione con temor.

"Estaré en la habitación", Hermione dijo calmadamente. "Ron está en camino.

Mandó otra unidad. Si alguien viene a la habitación, voy a tomar su cabeza con el bate de béisbol. Pero no importa lo que oigas, no saldrás de este armario hasta que, yo o Ron u otro policía venga por ti, ¿okay?"

Minerva asintió.

Hermione se retiró del armario y cerró la puerta. Reajustó su agarre en el bate y buscó el mejor lugar para tender una emboscada a cualquiera que viniera a través de la puerta.

Una vez más, se encontró esperando una eternidad por la llegada de Ron. Ella enfiló hacia la ventana y se asomó para ver si había un vehículo o si podía ver al intruso en pie.

Nada.

Regresó a la puerta, puso la oreja en su contra y escuchó. Contuvo la respiración y el sudor rodaba por su cuello cuando oyó el crujido de la parte inferior del escalón.

El sonido se detuvo.

Ella siguió adelante, tratando de oír si el intruso estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Varios minutos pasaron. La tensión se enroscó y se construyó en su pecho. Un nudo doloroso centrado entre sus hombros, y sus músculos temblaban mientras continuaba agarrando el bate, las manos cerradas a su alrededor.

Su corazón saltó, y estuvo a punto dejar caer el bate cuando el sonido estridente del teléfono explotó a través del aire. Echó un vistazo al receptor que había dejado sobre la cama. Si lo dejaba sonar, el intruso podría asumir que no había nadie en la casa. Si lo contestaba, él sabría a ciencia cierta que no estaba solo.

A pesar de que podría ser Ron o la Oficina o incluso uno de los chicos, lo dejó volver a sonar. Pero ella no podía oír lo que estaba pasando fuera de la puerta de la habitación por el sonido.

Levantó el bate más alto, lista para atacar. Entonces el timbre se detuvo y escuchó el roce de un zapato fuera de la puerta del dormitorio.

La ira burbujeaba, en sustitución del temor.

El bastardo había escogido la casa equivocada para entrar. Estaba cansada, de mal humor y dolorida. Ella se moría de ganas de darle una patada en el culo, y en este punto no estaba al detalle sobre cuál culo era.

Un ruido súbito sonó y luego el golpe de pies en las escaleras. Teniendo prisa. No había tenido cuidado. Ella saltó de la cama en su persecución. El intruso huía. Ella golpeó la escalera en una carrera a muerte y se los llevó dos a la vez. El dolor sacudió a través de su pecho, pero lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

El golpe de una puerta la dirigió hacia la cocina. La puerta del frente voló abierta, y ella giró la cabeza alrededor para ver al representante del sheriff irrumpiendo dentro de la casa, el arma levantada.

"Por la parte de atrás", ella gritó. "Salió por atrás".

El representante corrió fuera al frente, y Hermione escapó hacia la puerta trasera. Ella tironeó abriendo la puerta y salió, su cabeza moviéndose rápidamente mientras escaneaba el área.

¿Dónde diablos pudo haber ido? Había un estanque abajo de la colina de la casa, y más allá había una zona boscosa, pero el hombre no podría haber corrido tan rápido.

El alguacil apareció por el lado de la casa, y Hermione le indicó a su izquierda.

"Tiene que haber ido en esa dirección", dijo.

"Vuelve al interior. No estás armada".

Hermione apretó la mandíbula por la frustración, pero sabía que él estaba en lo cierto.

Ella sería una distracción, si él tenía que preocuparse no sólo por cubrirse sino también a ella. Y había que considerar a Minerva, aún sentada en el armario, probablemente aterrada.

Cuando ella volvió a entrar en la casa, vio el auto patrulla de Ron rompiendo en el camino de entrada, y él y otro oficial salieron y se dirigieron hacia el lado de la casa por el que el alguacil se había ido.

Hermione subió las escaleras y se apresuró al dormitorio. Arrojó el bate en la cama y abrió la puerta del armario.

"Minerva, está bien. Puedes salir ahora".

"Gracias a Dios", dijo Minerva, su voz temblando mientras permanecía de pie.

Hermione se acercó para estabilizarla y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla con las cajas de alrededor.

"¿Qué está pasando, Hermione?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No estoy segura. El intruso escapó por la parte trasera, y Ron y los otros están en su persecución. Vamos a esperar aquí hasta que sepamos algo".

Ella dejó a Minerva sobre la cama y luego se sentó a su lado.

Minerva le puso la mano en el brazo a Hermione. "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo van tus costillas?"

Hermione se tocó el pecho y experimentalmente e hizo una mueca. "Yo lo sentiré más tarde."

"Deberíamos llamar a los chicos", dijo Minerva. "Ellos querrán volver lo antes posible".

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No tiene sentido. No hay nada que puedan hacer. Sólo se preocuparán." Enloquecer, rondar un poco más. Era lo último que necesitaba en este momento.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en silencio, sus manos juntas mientras esperaban a Ron y los otros regresaran. Finalmente, ella oyó llamar a Ron desde la parte inferior de las escaleras.

"Estamos subiendo, Hermione".

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Ron apareció un momento después, Cormac detrás de él.

"¿Lo atrapaste?" preguntó Hermione, a pesar de ella podría decir por sus expresiones que no lo tenían.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. Ella dio un paso atrás y los dejó entrar en el dormitorio.

Ron se acercó a donde se sentaba Minerva.

"¿Está bien, señora McGonagall?"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, gracias por preguntar. Estoy más preocupada por Hermione. Se fue tras él con un bate de béisbol."

Tanto Ron como Cormac la cubrieron con una mirada reprobatoria.

"Yo no tenía mi arma", ella murmuró.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Es necesario que te lleve de nuevo al hospital?" preguntó Ron.

"¿Atacaste al intruso?" preguntó Cormac.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, en realidad no lo vi. Bajé las escaleras después de que escuchamos un ruido. Vi que la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Me preocupaba Minerva así que volví a subir para llamaros. Mientras esperábamos, lo oí en la escalera y luego ir derecho a la puerta del dormitorio, por fuera. Debió de haber escuchado la unidad del alguacil adjunto, porque bajó corriendo las escaleras. Yo me lancé en su persecución. Lo oí salir por atrás. El alguacil entró, y lo dirigí alrededor de la parte trasera. Cuando salí de la casa, no vi ninguna señal de él".

"Encontramos huellas en el exterior. No hay manera de saber si son suyas." Cormac se detuvo. "Pero eran grandes. Vamos a tomar un molde, pero se parecen un montón a las huellas en nuestra última escena del crimen."

Hermione se congeló. "¿Estás diciendo que es el mismo hombre?"

Cormac negó con la cabeza. "No, pero las coincidencias son un poco sorprendentes.

Voy a conseguir más chicos aquí para rastrear la zona por cualquier tipo de prueba.

Tuvo que haber entrado en un coche en algún momento. Tal vez tengamos suerte y encontremos huellas de los neumáticos. Voy a tener que cubrir de polvo la casa buscando huellas."

Hermione miró a Minerva. "¿Me puedes llevar a casa?"

Minerva frunció el ceño. "Yo no creo que sea una buena idea, Hermione. A los muchachos no les va a gustar. Se supone que debes estar aquí para que no estés sola".

"No pienso estar sola en mi casa", dijo con calma. "Pero yo quiero mi arma de apoyo. El jefe todavía tiene mi arma de servicio. No quiero estar sin protección mientras estoy esperando para regresar."

"Probablemente una buena idea", dijo Ron. "¿Dónde están los chicos de todos modos?"

"Exeter", dijo Hermione brevemente. "Ellos tenían que atar algunas cosas con su trabajo. Estarán de vuelta más tarde hoy mismo."

"Vamos a tratar de estar fuera del camino para entonces", dijo Cormac. "Ron y yo nos quedaremos aquí y procesaremos la escena. Quiero al adjunto del sheriff para que las siga a ti y a la señora McGonagall a tu casa y luego las acompañará de nuevo aquí. No hay razón para tomar riesgos innecesarios".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "¿Te importa, Minerva?"

"Por supuesto que no, querida. Podemos salir cuando estés lista."


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Theo giró en el camino de entrada y aceleró, hasta el camino de tierra que conducía a la casa. El viaje a Exeter le había molestado. Él no había querido pasar el día lejos de Herms. No cuando ella acaba de salir del hospital.

Cuando él llegó al final de la colina y vio a cuatro coches de policía estacionados fuera de la casa y que el coche de Minerva se había ido, su estómago se anudó. Tal vez no fuera nada. Probablemente sólo eran compañeros de trabajo de Herms para saber cómo se encontraba.

Aún así, apagó el motor y salió corriendo hacia la casa, con una nube de polvo ondulando a su paso. Él patinó hasta detenerse al lado de uno de los coches patrulla y saltó.

Ron se reunió con él en la puerta con una mano levantada. "Necesito que te quedes fuera", dijo Ron.

Definitivamente no era una visita social.

"¿Qué mierda está pasando?" exigió Theo. "¿Dónde están Minerva y Herms?"

"Ellas están bien", dijo Ron rápidamente. "Minerva llevó a Herms a casa para recoger algunas cosas. Volverán más tarde".

"¿Qué pasó?" Theo fue al grano.

"Alguien irrumpió".

Theo se tensó, con la mandíbula latiendo. Abrió y cerró sus dedos.

"Hermione actuó bien", dijo Ron, como si sintiera la agitación de Theo. "Ella se aseguró de que Minerva estuviera a salvo. Ella llamó y esperó por refuerzos."

"¿Lo atrapaste?"

Ron sacudió la cabeza. "Estamos espolvoreando buscando huellas ahora.

Tenemos la sospechas... sospechamos que es el mismo tipo de la otra noche."

"¿Qué?" Theo miró a Ron con incredulidad.

Ron se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó más lejos al porche. Miró a Theo, como si pensara en la posibilidad o no de querer decir lo que quería decir.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia Theo, dándole una mirada larga y medida.

"¿Cuánto te contó Hermione sobre lo que pasó la otra noche?"

Theo soltó un bufido. "Nada. No habíamos llegado a hablar de eso todavía."

Ron hizo una mueca. "El tipo sabía quién era. Sospechamos que el ataque fue premeditado, y que Hermione era su objetivo."

"¿Qué carajo?"

Ron asintió con la cabeza. "La llamó su Herms. Hermione dijo que sólo tú, Harry y Draco la llamas así. Puede o no tener ninguna incidencia en el tema, pero él también hizo una amenaza velada. Él le dijo que era 'tiempo de hacerle pagar'".

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

"Me gustaría que lo supiéramos," dijo Ron con gravedad. "Podría tener que ver con su padre. Sólo pensé que debéis de saberlo porque no creo que Hermione deba estar sola después de lo que pasó hoy. Podría ser que los dos incidentes no estén relacionados, pero lo dudo."

"Voy a alcanzar a Herms entonces. ¿Has dicho que ella y Minerva fueron por ese camino?"

"Un agente las siguió para que no estuvieran solas", dijo Ron.

"Bien. Gracias, Ron. Te lo agradezco mucho."

Ron asintió con la cabeza. "Ella es un policía. Una malditamente buena. Nos ocupamos de los nuestros".

Theo estrechó la mano de Ron luego se apresuró de nuevo a su camioneta. Se separó, ansioso por llegar a la casa de Hermione tan pronto como fuese posible.

Habían cometido una gran equivocación al no presionar a Herms en busca de respuestas después de que ella había dado su informe en la estación. Lo que él y los demás habían considerado un desafortunado resultado de su trabajo, de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, en realidad fue un ataque calculado sobre ella. Se había tomado el incidente muy a la ligera. La habían dejado a ella y a Minerva sin protección.

Se tragó el temor que le atormentaba en la garganta. Ellos obviamente iban a tener que tener un momento con Herms. No sería bonito. Pero si había algún imbécil que estaba buscándola, iba a tener que pasar por encima de él,Harry y Draco para llegar a ella.

Le tomó unos veinte minutos volver a la ciudad. Herms vivía en una pequeña casa de dos dormitorios a sólo media milla de la estación de policía. Cuando Theo se detuvo, él tuvo que aparcar en la calle a causa de los tres vehículos estacionados. El de Herms, de Minerva y el coche del sheriff adjunto.

Caminó hasta la puerta y fue recibido por el alguacil. Él se identificó, y el agente lo dejó pasar.

La casa parecía e incluso olía a Herms. Su huella estaba en todas partes, desde la decoración ecléctica a las pilas en desorden que parecían desorganizadas, pero de hecho estaban dispuestas de una manera precisa.

Se detuvo en su escritorio del ordenador y recogió una foto enmarcada de él,Herms Harry y Draco. Él sonrió, recordando el día en que fue tomada.

Habían salido al mar después de la graduación y pasaron el día al sol, riendo y disfrutando de la vida.

Puso el marco en su lugar y regresó a donde oyó las voces de Herms y Minerva. Él metió la cabeza en el dormitorio de Herms para verla insertar un clip en su pistola, accionar el seguro y a continuación, empujarla en la funda de su cintura.

Minerva levantó la vista y lo vio.

"¡Theo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Herms lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

"Yo estaba preocupado", dijo mientras entraba al dormitorio.

Se detuvo y rozó un beso en la mejilla de Minerva. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó.

Minerva sonrió. "Estoy bien. Hermione tuvo buen cuidado de mí".

Theo volvió a Herms, y se quedaron mirando uno al otro durante un buen rato. Él extendió la mano y la tomó por el hombro con una mano antes de tirar finalmente de ella a sus brazos.

Ella no se resistió.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó en contra de su cabello.

"Estoy bien", dijo, con voz ahogada en contra de su pecho.

La separó y le tomó la barbilla. "¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, porque cuando volvamos a la casa tenemos mucho que hablar", dijo sin alterarse.

Ella sopló su aliento hacia arriba, enviando el rizo extendido por su frente a volar hacia los lados.

"¿Estás a punto de terminar aquí?", él preguntó. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas que no podía esperar hasta que llegáramos a casa?"

Ella levantó una ceja oscura. "Mi arma. La única cosa que tenía para defender a

Minerva y a mí era uno de los bates de béisbol de Harry, y probablemente hubiera quedado arruinado después de un golpe."

"Fue una estupidez nuestra haberos dejado a ti y a Minerva solas", dijo Theo en voz baja. "No va a pasar otra vez."

Él esperaba que ella discutiera, pero ella se volvió simplemente y lanzó una muda de ropa en una bolsa de gimnasio.

Él y Minerva se miraron, y entonces él hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera a la habitación de al lado. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y él volvió a la sala de estar, donde el agente estaba esperando a las mujeres.

"Ponte en mi lugar, Minerva. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, y tú y Herms realmente estáis bien?"

Minerva sonrió. "Estamos bien. Espero que Herms vaya a sentir los resultados de su pequeña aventura, cuando se haya tranquilizado y salga el ataque de adrenalina".

"¿Qué pasó exactamente? Ron dijo que había un intruso, pero no esperé para más detalles. Yo quería venir aquí y asegurarme de que las dos estabais bien."

Minerva levantó una mano temblorosa a la frente. "Yo sinceramente no lo sé, Theo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Gracias a Dios por los instintos de Hermione. Estaba ayudándola en las escaleras cuando ella escuchó un ruido. Me hizo volver a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Ella se fue a investigar."

"Ella más bien debería haber entrado en el dormitorio contigo", gruñó él.

"Volvió rápidamente con el teléfono y llamó a Ron. Me hizo entrar en el armario. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que me dijo que ya podía salir y tuvimos que esperar a Ron". Una sonrisa contrajo las comisuras de su boca. "Hermione tenía un bate de béisbol. Creo que tenía toda la intención de usarlo".

"Ella no hubiera tenido que hacerlo si yo hubiera estado allí", murmuró él.

Minerva le puso la mano en el brazo y apretó. "Si tú y Hermione ya no me necesitan, creo que me gustaría volver a casa. Esta es toda la emoción que puedo tomar en un día."

Theo frunció el ceño. "Yo no quiero que vuelvas a tu casa sola. Tal vez sería mejor si volvieras a la casa con nosotros".

Ella sonrió. "Este joven agradable ya se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a casa y entrar conmigo para asegurarse de que todo está como debe estar. Tengo el sistema de alarma que Harry insistió en instalar para mí." Ella sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. "Mi casa se asemeja a una fortaleza gracias a ustedes, muchachos."

"Alguien estará patrullando la zona." El agente tomó la palabra. "Me aseguraré de que un coche pase por su casa cada hora, y vamos a llamar periódicamente para vigilarla".

Theo asintió con la cabeza. "Te lo agradezco."

El agente sonrió. "Sé que Minerva es especial para ti, pero también es especial para esta comunidad. Ella ha hecho mucho por muchos de nosotros. Tan pronto como el resto del departamento oiga lo que pasó, harán cola para ofrecerse como voluntarios para ejecutar las patrullas de su casa. Ella tendrá protección de la policía del condado y local".

"Déjenme ir a decir adiós a Hermione, a continuación, estaré de camino", dijo Minerva.

"Necesitas llevarla a casa para que ella pueda descansar un poco. Ha sido un día difícil. Ella se ve como si estuviera a punto de caer."

Minerva volvió a la habitación de Herms y regresó unos minutos más tarde. Theo besó su frente.

"Llámame si necesitas algo."

"Oh, lo haré, y tú asegúrate y quiero saber si ustedes chicos o Hermione necesitas cualquier cosa. Estaré feliz de venir".

Él observó a Minerva irse bajo la atenta mirada del adjunto del sheriff, luego se volvió en la búsqueda de Herms. La encontró de pie junto a su cama, sus hombros caídos de cansancio.

"¿Has terminado de conseguir lo que necesitas?", preguntó.

Inmediatamente ella se enderezó. "Síp, estoy lista para irme si tú lo estás."

Él se inclinó para cerrar la cremallera de su bolsa luego la cogió de la correa. Se detuvo frente a ella y cubrió con su mano libre la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de ella cerca. Durante un buen rato, él simplemente se quedó allí, el rostro hundido en sus rizos castaños.

Ella se estremeció en su contra, y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él.

"Vamos a casa", murmuró él contra su cabeza. "Yo pienso que has tenido suficientes emociones por un día."

"No voy a discutir eso", dijo ella con tristeza mientras ponía distancia.

Él le puso un dedo por debajo de la barbilla y empujó hacia arriba hasta que lo miró a los ojos. Lentamente, él bajó su boca a la suya en un beso tierno. No fue con la intención de apoderarse de ella con pasión. Más bien fue un gesto suave, uno para la comodidad.

Para su sorpresa, ella tomó un papel activo en el beso. El brazo con el vendaje se deslizó por su espalda mientras ella sacó su brazo sano de su cintura y lo movió por su pecho y por encima del hombro y alrededor de su cuello. Sus dedos se deslizaron en el pelo, pasando por encima de su cuero cabelludo mientras ella devolvió el beso.

Su lengua se reunió con la suya en un delicado duelo. Ella capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó. Entonces lo chupó más en la boca.

Él era de ella. Él se despojó de todas las partes de sí mismo a ella en ese momento.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y él lo quería. Quería permanecer en este momento, cerrando todo lo demás a su alrededor. Precisamente por este minuto, sólo los dos existían.

Él amaba su sabor, el tacto de ella todo suave y cálido en su contra. Le dolía. El pecho le dolía. Su ingle estaba cargada de excitación cálida, fluida. El deseo susurró a través de sus venas. La quería. La necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a otra mujer. Nunca habría nadie más como ella en su vida.

Ella se apartó, con los ojos vidriosos por la misma pasión que ardía en su interior.

Tenía la boca hinchada, una tentación que le hizo una señal.

Él le tomó la mejilla y le pasó el pulgar por los labios. Ella abrió la boca y chupó la punta en el interior del refugio cálido y húmedo. Gimió, suave susurro, ante la imagen de ella chupando su dedo. Fue demasiado fácil de imaginar sus labios en torno a su polla, incitándolo más profundo.

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo él con voz ronca.

Poco a poco ella dejó de lado el pulgar, y él dejó su mano caer al lado. Se volvió y llevó la mano a su espalda para guiarla desde el dormitorio.

* * *

gracias por sus reviews

alexf1994: todavia hermione se va a hacer del rogar un poquito mas

Kizy Malfoy:bueno gracias por comentar y este libro se llama Be With Me de Maya Banks y tambien tiene otro pero es de un trio todavia estoy pensando si adaptarlo las historias de ella son de este tipo la mayoria.

SALESIA: gracias por tus reviews y todavia falta para saber quien es a mi me encanto esta historia por la intriga de saber quien es por eso decidi adaptarla espero sigas leyendo


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Draco llegó a la casa y estacionó. Harry venía detrás de él y ambos salieron.

Draco vio la camioneta de Theo aparcada y que el coche de Minerva no estaba. Fue a la parte trasera de su coche a por su maleta y empujó la puerta al cerrarla.

"Hagamos todas las jodidas cosas de la oficina mañana," dijo Draco mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Harry.

"Si, Buena idea. Tengo ganas de una cerveza bien fría."

Subieron los escalones, y Draco agarró el picaporte, y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño y agarró las llaves que tenía en su bolsillo.

"Theo ¿Se está volviendo algo paranoico con nosotros no?" dijo secamente Harry.

Draco insertó la llave y la giró. Abrió la puerta, metió su maleta dentro y la dejó en el vestíbulo. Mientras entraba Harry, él echó un vistazo a la sala y vio a Theo sentado en el sillón. La televisión estaba puesta pero el sonido estaba muy bajo.

Caminó hacia adentro, y ahí fue cuando vio a Herms acostada en el sillón con su cabeza en las piernas de Theo. Su mano descansaba en los rizos de Herms, y ella estaba dormida.

"¿La drogaste de nuevo?" Harry le preguntó en un tono divertido.

Theo no sonrió. Había algo oscuro en su semblante que a Draco no le gustaba.

Harry también lo vio. Theo levantó un dedo hacia sus labios y después señalo las sillas que estaban al lado del sillón.

Harry se sentó en el primero, y Draco se sentó en el sillón que estaba en los pies de Herms. Él deslizó su mano por su pierna y la puso encima de su rodilla.

"Theo ¿Que es lo que está ocurriendo?" preguntó.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, sus codos apoyados en sus piernas, y sus dedos formando una uve en su boca.

"Alguien se metió en la casa mientras no estábamos," dijo Theo en voz baja.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Harry inmediatamente giró su cabeza para detener el estallido y giró otra vez. "¿Qué?" preguntó en una voz más calmada.

"Herms escondió a Minerva en el armario de las escaleras y fue tras él con uno de tus bates de béisbol."

"Cristo," murmuró Draco.

"Es peor," dijo Theo. Miró a ambos Draco y Harry. "Ellos piensan que puede ser el mismo tipo que la atacó la otra noche."

"¿Quiénes son ellos, y por qué pensarían eso?" demandó Harry.

Theo frunció el ceño. "Hable con Ron después de Minerva llevó a Herms a casa para traerse su pistola."

Draco negó con la cabeza, después hundió sus dedos en su pelo. Podía sentir los principios de un dolor de cabeza acercándose.

"Empieza de nuevo. Estoy confundido. Alguien se metió en la casa. La policía vino y piensa que es el tipo que atacó a Herms la otra noche, después ella fue a su casa tomar su pistola"

Theo asintió. "En pocas palabras."

Harry miró aTheo con entendimiento. "Ella confía en nosotros, ¿no es así?"

"Si, lo hace."

"¿Nos vas a informar entonces?" pregunto Draco.

"Ron dijo que ellos pensaban que era personal, que Herms era el objetivo previsto, no la mujer que el atacante asesinó. Aparentemente la llamó Herms, que es como solo nosotros la llamamos. Mientras él tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello intentando estrangularla, le dijo que era tiempo de hacerle pagar"

"Hijo de puta," gruño Harry.

"¿Ellos saben algo más?" preguntó Draco.

"Todo lo que Ron dijo fue que ellos pensaban que era posible que tuviera algo que ver con su padre. Los políticos atraen empleados excéntricos con la orden del día. Tal vez él no está de acuerdo con la política de George Granger. Quién demonios sabe. Pero ellos piensan que fue él, quien entró ahora. Ninguna huella. Solo huellas de zapatos afuera que son iguales a las del asesinato de la otra noche."

"Y nosotros la dejamos solo con la protección de Minerva," dijo Draco disgustado.

"¿Donde está Minerva ahora?" preguntó Harry.

Theo se giró a ver a Harry. "Ella está en la casa. El departamento de Herms y los chicos del condado están alternando patrullas para vigilarla. Ella vive solo a una cuadra del jefe, así que él también la estará cuidando. Quería que se viniera para acá, pero ella insistió en que quería irse a la casa."

"La llamaré dentro de un rato para ver como está," dijo Harry. "E iré mañana por la mañana para asegurarme de que su sistema de seguridad esta funcionando correctamente."

Draco asintió. "Esa es una buena idea. Tenemos que pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas por aquí. Obviamente ya no podemos dejar a Herms sola otra vez. No si este idiota está acosándola."

Él miró hacia Herms otra vez y después frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que la venda de su muñeca ya no estaba. Theo siguió la dirección de su mirada.

"Ella se lesionó blandiendo el bate," explicó Theo. "Se le hinchó, y la venda le molestaba. Se la quité y le puse un poco de hielo por un rato e hice que se tomara una pastilla para el dolor."

La frustración le pegó a Draco. Él quería a Herms donde pertenecía. Con ellos. Pero no de esta manera. Él quería que ella escogiera estar con ellos, no obligada a quedarse por su seguridad.

Él se frotó detrás del cuello y miró hacia el techo.

"¿Que te tiene preocupado, Draco?" preguntó Harry. "Parece que te estás estresando mucho últimamente, cuando eres el más confiado de conseguirlo."

Draco miró a Harry y después a Theo y encontró la misma mirada preocupada en los ojos de Theo. Sí, el supuso que para ellos él había parecido confiado. Él era el que siempre les estaba diciendo que iba a funcionar. Él era un maldito fraude. La verdad era que estaba cagado.

"Estoy preocupado de que no la podamos hacer feliz. Y ahora estoy preocupado porque no podemos mantenerla segura. Estoy asustado porque la podría perder,"dijo verazmente.

"Creo que todos tenemos las mismas preocupaciones," dijo Theo. "Pero de alguna manera tenemos que dejar de preocuparnos de los "tal vez" y enfocarnos solo en las cosas que podemos controlar."

"¿Y cuáles serían esas cosas?" preguntó Harry secamente.

Theo se giró a mirar a Harry. "No podemos controlar como se siente Herms acerca de nosotros. No podemos controlar sus miedos. Todo lo que podemos controlar es como reaccionamos a la situación. Y nos podemos asegurar malditamente bien que presentemos un fuerte unido. Esto nunca funcionara si Herms siente que estamos divididos de cualquier manera."

"Él tiene razón," dijo Draco tranquilo. "No podemos convencerla de que esto funcionará si primero, no nos convencemos nosotros."

La mano de Harry pasó por su cabello.

"Ya hemos pasado por esto." La frustración se pudo ver en la voz de Harry. "¿Por qué tenemos que estar pasando siempre por lo mismo? Entiendo que tenemos que trabajar juntos, pero no pasaré cada maldito minuto de mi vida con ella en un ambiente grupal."

Herms se agitó bajo la mano de Theo. Draco le dio a Harry una mirada de advertencia y llevó un dedo a sus labios. Luego su mirada volvió hacia Herms mientras sus ojos revoloteaban para abrirse.

"¿Draco?" susurró.

Él sonrió. "Herms, cariño, escuché que tuviste una aventura mientras no estaba."

Ella puso una mueca y trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo apoyó su mano lastimada contra el colchón. Le dolió pero trató de ahogar su grito. Theo la agarró por la cintura y le quitó el peso que estaba poniendo en su muñeca.

Mientras Theo la ayudaba a sentarse, Draco agarró su muñeca. Él la giró y trató de examinar la hinchazón.´

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando tratas de jugar béisbol con una muñeca lastimada," murmuró.

"No fue el béisbol. Iba a pegarle con el bate en la cabeza."

Harry rió. "No me hubiera gustado tener sangre en mis cosas, Herms. De todas maneras, ¿Cuál fue el que usaste? Dime que mi bate Biggio no está ahora en custodia de la policía porque es una prueba."

Lo miró y sonrió a Harry, y Draco sintió algo de celos. Tan estúpido como era, todos se habían concienciado de que deberían presentar un frente unido, él estaba sentado aquí resentido por como Harry podía hacer a Herms reaccionar tan fácilmente. No era siempre de una buena manera. Harry podía hacerla enojar en un respiro y al siguiente hacerla reír. Pero no era indiferente a él. Chispas volaban entre los dos siempre que estaban en el mismo cuarto.

Theo levantó su mano y colocó un rizo de Herms detrás de su oreja.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el hombre andaba detrás de ti?" preguntó.

Sus labios se torcieron irritados. "Porque no existe manera de comprobar que lo estaba. Y todavía no la hay."

"Ron no pensaba que fuera mucha coincidencia que este tipo te tuviera como objetivo. Tampoco tu jefe."

Ella miró a Theo, y sus labios formaron una línea recta.

"Si no había tanta evidencia para apoyar esa idea, ahora ciertamente la hay," dijo Draco. "Él te siguió aquí, Herms. Se metió en nuestra casa mientras no estábamos.

Lo que me dice que él te está vigilando. Y esperando su oportunidad."

Su mirada bajó hacia su regazo, y ella sostuvo su mano lastimada con la otra. Su cuerpo emanaba tensión. Draco quería tocarla, pero hasta Theo quitó la mano de su cabello.

"No me puedo quedar aquí," dijo. Ella seguía con la cabeza baja y se negaba a encontrar sus miradas. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada y vio a Draco, en sus ojos había una determinación de hierro.

Draco miró a Theo y Harry. Ninguno de ellos tenía interés en hacer la obvia pregunta. O tal vez ellos estaba simplemente ignorándola, diciéndole precisamente lo que ellos pensaban en ese asunto.

El podía entender su frustración, pero esa no era la manera de controlar a Herms.

Había tiempos cuando él deseaba poder ser todo macho con ella y que ella obedeciera, pero entonces ella no sería la Herms que el amaba tanto.

"¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?" preguntó finalmente.

Tal como esperaba, Harry le dio una mirada que decía que claramente él era un idiota. Draco lo ignoró y enfocó su atención en Herms.

"Yo podría pensar que es obvio," dijo ella en un tono paciente que decía que ella no tenía esa paciencia en absoluto. "Hay alguien para quién soy carnaza. Por eso todos los que estén conmigo están en peligro".

Cargó su muñeca herida con su otra mano y frotó el lugar ligeramente por encima de la lesión. "Minerva pudo haber sido lastimada o asesinada," dijo tranquilamente.

Ella volvió a mirar a Draco, luego lentamente volvió la vista hacia Harry y finalmente Theo.

"Él se metió en nuestra casa. Cualquiera de ustedes pudo haber estado aquí. Ya ha matado a alguien. ¿Qué le va a importar matar a otro?"

"Yo sabía que ibas a decir algo así." Murmuró Harry.

"Así que, ¿Crees que una mejor alternativa para ti es quedarte en tu casa completamente sola?" demandó Theo. "Herms, eres más inteligente que eso. Por el amor de Dios deja de actuar así. Este plan de mártir no te pega."

Los ojos de Herms estaban encendidos de ira. Y pensar que Draco había estado pensando en cómo Harry podía hacer siempre reaccionar a Herms. Draco miró a Theo de una nueva manera. El usualmente calmado Theo estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

"Nadie dijo que me iba a quedar en mi casa sola, idiota," dijo en un gruñido. "Solo porque prefiero no poner a la gente que más me importa en peligro, eso no significa que soy una mártir."

Theo se puso de pie, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y la volvió a mirar. La ira salía de él en ondas.

Herms no se retractó ni una pulgada, y Draco se preguntó si él tendría que interponerse entre los dos. Demonios, ¿qué jodienda era lo que pensaba Theo? Era él quien normalmente se interponía entre Herms y Harry.

La ironía no se perdía para Harry tampoco. Los miraba a los dos con diversión sin disfraz.

"A lo mejor," dijo Theo con sus dientes firmemente cerrados, "a la gente que te quiere no les gusta la idea de que un idiota esté tratando de matarte."

Él se acercó hasta que no hubo espacio entre él y Herms.

Draco suspiró. "Vamos ya, ustedes dos. Juro que están actuando como un par de perros rabiosos."

Herms y Theo se giraron a mirarlo. Herms con una mirada asesina y las cejas de Theo se juntaban en un ceño de enojo.

"Nadie te preguntó," dijo Herms.

Se volvió hacia Theo y le golpeó con un dedo en el pecho. "Puedo cuidar de mí malditamente bien. No necesito que tú u otros estén alrededor de mi cuidado cómo enfermeras. Sí, me lastimé. Pasa en mi campo de trabajo muy a menudo. Pero no voy a dejar que me convierta en una maldita niña."

Harry se empezó a reír. "Herms, cariño, odio decirte esto, pero eres una niña."

"Cállate, Harry."

Theo se movió y Herms clavó de nuevo su dedo en su pecho. "Así que, ayúdame, si me besas o haces otra cosa para distraerme, te voy a lastimar."

Una lenta sonrisa se asomaba por las comisuras de los labios de Theo. "¿Estás diciendo que mis besos te distraen, cariño?"

Ella se movió hacia atrás y se topó con Draco. Draco la agarró para estabilizarla y la sentó en su regazo. Ella trato de zafarse y empezó a moverse, pero la sostuvo.

"Maldito seas, Draco," siseó ella.

"Deja de huir," dijo calmado. "Nos dices que no estás asustada pero cada vez que estamos cerca, haces cosas que nos hacen pensar lo contrario."

Ella tembló. Había una multitud de emociones en su lenguaje corporal. Miedo. Ira. Confusión.

Él agarró su muñeca con su mano, con cuidado de no apretarla demasiado.

"Esto necesita que le pongamos hielo de nuevo, y luego debemos ponerte la venda otra vez."

"¿Por qué siento la urgencia de ir a pegarme en la cabeza con la pared?" murmuró Herms.

Draco sonrió y le pasó la mano por sus rebeldes rizos. "Es que eres una testaruda, Herms. Pero, no creo que te des cuenta de cuán testarudo puedo ser yo también.

Tal vez te he dado la impresión de que soy de esos que son fáciles de convencer, pero estás a punto de descubrir que cuando se trata de ti, soy todo menos eso."

Ella se giró y lo miro, sus ojos brillaban confundidos. "Draco, yo nunca pensé que eras fácil de convencer, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?"

Él agarró su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar. "Dije que a lo mejor te había dado esa impresión. Tiendo a ablandarme cuando me miras con esos ojos castaños tuyos.

De cualquier manera, no creo que te salgas con la tuya. Pero esto tiene que ver con tu seguridad, y no puedo ser mas terco cuando se trata de eso."

Ella frunció sus labios. Él alisó las comisuras, tirando de ellas hacia arriba. "Te ves mejor cuando sonríes."

Ella suspiró. "Absolutamente, no eres alguien divertido con quien pelear. Se supone que me tienes que hacer enfadar para poder seguir enojada contigo."

Draco sonrió. "¿Te enojarías si te beso?"

Ella contuvo su aliento y trató de expulsarlo de golpe. Había una chispa en sus ojos mientras ella pasaba nerviosamente su lengua por su labio inferior.

"O podrías besarme," dijo él en voz baja.

Ella posó su mano en su mejilla. Él cerró sus ojos y se inclinó para tocarla. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los de él. Había un brillo en sus ojos, pero para su satisfacción, no había miedo.

Él estaba ansioso para apresurarla, para completar el beso, pero de todos modos esperó. Él quería que ella viniera a él. Pareció que había pasado una eternidad de horas cuando finalmente ella suavemente posó sus labios en los de él.

Era un beso gentil, dulce, increíblemente dulce. La punta de su lengua trató de meterse en su boca, y él abrió su boca para ella, queriéndola dentro para poder saborearla, absorberla.

Ella se retiró e hizo todo lo que pudo para no gruñir en protesta.

"No debería de querer esto," susurró ella. Ella miró por encima del hombro hacia donde Theo estaba parado y Harry estaba sentado solo unos pasos detrás.

Entonces ella se giró para regresar su mirada a Draco, y él podía ver la culpa en sus ojos.

"Para, Herms," dijo Draco. "Ya tuviste suficiente con la culpa. ¿Porque te estás machacando con esto? Hemos sido claros contigo. ¿Crees que Theo y Harry me van a golpear por haberte besado? ¿O te molesta que ellos no lo hagan?"

Él dejó que la última pregunta colgara en el aire. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco.

"No. Quiero decir, no, eso no es lo que me molesta."

"¿Entonces qué es?" la presionó Draco.

Harry se movió de su silla al sillón, donde él podía ver a Herms y Herms lo podía ver a él. Él se movió para agarrar la mano de Herms que estaba descansando en la pierna de Draco.

"Cariño, sabemos que te estamos pidiendo demasiado. Dios sabe que esto no es fácil para ti. Pero estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario, lo que sea que te haga feliz, para probarte que esto puede funcionar. Ninguno de nosotros quiere estar sin ti."

"Lo hemos puesto como nuestra meta," dijo Theo tranquilamente.

Herms miró a Theo y este la miró, su expresión intensa.

"Lo que no hemos hablado es como te sientes tú sobre nosotros, cariño. Podemos sentarnos aquí y decirte como nos sentimos y todo lo que queramos todo el día, pero eso no significa una mierda si no sabemos lo que está pasando por tu cabeza."

"Si, ¿que con eso, Herms?" dijo suavemente Draco mientras tocaba la curva de su cuello. "¿Ya tienes las agallas para mirarnos a los ojos y decirnos lo que quieres?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 12

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró tanto que ella podía sentir sus latidos constantes en la sien. Ellos querían respuestas que ella no les podía dar. Dios, ella no tenía idea de que hacer o como articular la masa de confusión que tenía continuamente en su cerebro desde aquella noche hace un año donde los tres hicieron el amor con ella.

El solo pensarlo la hacía entrar en pánico.

¿Qué es lo que sentía ella por ellos? ¿Había siquiera palabras para describirlo?

Se había pasado un año pegándose en la cabeza por algo que Draco, Harry y Theo habían aceptado ya fácilmente. Mientras ella había estado ocupada tratando de sacarse de la cabeza ese incidente, donde ellos se habían acercado demasiado.

Pero ahora esos recuerdos estaban volviendo. Sus bocas y manos en su cuerpo.

Tocándola, amándola, completándola.

De repente ella se sintió avergonzada. No porque lo había dejado pasar, sino porque lo había comparado con una experiencia obscena porno cuando claramente significaba más que unos chicos queriéndose revolcar entre las sabanas.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" le preguntó suavemente Draco. Él le levantó la barbilla hasta que lo miró a los ojos.

"Sobre esa noche," dijo ella en voz baja.

El agarre de Harry se tensó sobre su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

"En serio, ¿fue tan malo, Herms? ¿Te lastimamos? ¿Te asustamos? ¿Hicimos algo que no querías? Dinos cariño. El no saber nos está volviendo locos."

Ella miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Ella se sentía pequeña y abatida. Mucho tiempo del año pasado lo pasó enfocándose en cómo se sentía, y ella nunca consideró como su distancia los hizo sentir a ellos.

"No me hicieron daño," dijo honestamente. "Yo quería… yo lo deseaba. Me asustó. Me asusté. No de ustedes, pero no debí dejarlo pasar. ¿No lo ven? Lo cambió todo. Añoro… añoro como las cosas solían ser. Los extraño. A todos."

"Ahh, amor, nosotros también te añoramos," dijo Harry. Se llevó la mano a su boca, la volvió y besó su palma.

"No podemos regresar, Herms," dijo Theo tranquilamente. "No podemos pretender que nunca pasó. Yo quería que pasara. Y sé que Draco y Harry también.

Era inevitable. Teníamos un trato, ser honestos los unos con los otros y seguir adelante. Evitar el tema e ignorar lo que nos pasa, no nos hace ningún bien."

Ella bajó su cabeza y se quedó mirando su regazo. "Lo sé." Y lo hacía. Si tan solo supiera que hacer. Había mucho en juego con la forma en que lo manejara ella, en lo que decidiera y en como actuara. ¿Qué si escogía mal y jodía la relación que tenía con las tres personas que más amaba en el mundo?

La horrorizaba.

Draco suspiró. Ella conocía ese sonido. Era él quedándose sin paciencia, un sonido de resignación. Ella le dio una mirada culpable y le rogó silenciosamente que la entendiera.

Él tocó sus labios con su dedo y sus ojos se suavizaron.

"Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar esto, Herms cariño. La única razón por la que no te estoy empujando demasiado es porque estás herida y cansada, y tuviste un día espantoso. Te voy a traer algo de hielo para esa mano, y Theo te va a traer otra pastilla para el dolor. Entonces te voy a llevar a la cama. Y solo para que no empieces con tus ideas locas de una vez te advierto que no irás a ningún lado. Estás atrapada aquí. Con nosotros. Y esto no está abierto a negociación."

Todo el mundo había enloquecido. Theo estaba actuando como un perro rabioso, Draco estaba comportándose todo macho con ella y Harry… bueno él estaba actuando como el tonto como el que siempre actuaba, pero por lo menos no estaba actuando de otra manera todavía. Ella esperaba que él fuera fuerte y lleno de testosterona. Pero ¿de Draco y Theo? Ni pensarlo. Especialmente Theo.

Draco le dio una palmada en el trasero y luego la quitó de su regazo y la pasó al de Harry. Él se levantó del sillón y se fue, Theo siguiéndolo.

"Han perdido completamente la cordura."

Harry sonrió. "A lo mejor no los tienes colgando de la punta de tu dedo como tú siempre quieres, muñeca."

Lo miró. "Actúas como si yo los manipulara."

Harry la miraba solemnemente. "¿Manipular? No, ese no es tu estilo. Pero tienes que admitir que no estás acostumbrada a que ellos se levanten contra ti y te digan que no. Tú y yo sabemos que ellos se cortarían su brazo derecho por ti."

Ella se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

"¿Porque tuvieron que cambiar las cosas, Harry?" suspiró. "No me gusta lo que nos está pasando."

Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de ella y la abrazó estrechamente contra él

"Nunca nada se queda siempre igual, cariño. Y aquí hay algo que tienes que considerar. Lo que tú ves como algo que cambió, algo de lo cual te arrepientes, es algo que Draco, Theo y yo hemos estado esperando. Lo que hemos querido por un maldito largo tiempo."

Ella se alejó y lo miró a los ojos. La miraba tan serio. Sombrío. "¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó ella suavemente.

Él tocó su mejilla y luego ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cuello y la atrajo para besarla, había urgencia en su beso. Su boca se movía caliente sobre ella, fundiéndola.

"¿Desde siempre? Al menos parece así. Si quieres una fecha específica, me temo que no podré dártela. Pero de muchas maneras has sido nuestra desde el día en que nos regañaste cuando nos burlamos de Theo porque tenía una amiga mujer."

Su pecho se apretó, y se sintió curiosamente más ligera. Nuestra. Solo en la forma en que lo dijo sentía un ridículo río de emoción en su sistema. El pertenecer a alguien, ser amado por alguien, la asustaba, pero, ¿necesitada y querida por tres?

Se sentía excitada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien pequeña, abre la boca," dijo Theo.

Ella levanto su mirada para ver a él y a Draco parados enfrente del sillón de Harry.

Theo traía un vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla en la otra mientras Draco sostenía hielo en una bolsa de Ziploc.

Harry la sentó a su lado. Draco se sentó en su lado opuesto y levantó su muñeca. Con cuidado puso la venda de nuevo y le colocó una bolsa de hielo encima.

Theo puso la pastilla en su mano libre y espero hasta que ella se la metiera a la boca. Luego le paso el vaso de agua y ella se tragó la pastilla.

"Me estás empezando a asustar con toda esta racha de obediencia." Dijo Theo sonriendo.

"No te rías de mí" murmuró ella.

Él rió. "¿Así que no te puedo besar ni tocar y ahora tampoco te puedo sonreír?"

"No."

"Pues ya veremos," dijo burlándose.

Hermione suspiró. Incorregible. Ella se recostó contra Harry mientras el cansancio la asaltaba. La mano de él masajeaba su cuero cabelludo.

"Mmmm, se siente tan bien."

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, Draco estaba comprobando su reloj. Harry continuaba tocando su pelo mientras Draco sostenía el paquete de hielo en su muñeca.

"Tienes dos minutos, Herms cariño. Y después te llevo a la cama."

"Mandón." Murmuró. "No te queda nada bien."

Draco sonrió. "Aunque, tú si me quedas bien."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡DRACO!"

Theo sonrió y luego se inclinó a besar su frente. "Voy a tomar mi beso de buenas noches ahora," murmuró.

Él agarró su mejilla.

"Se una buena chica y quédate apartada de los problemas, y mañana por la mañana te hago el desayuno."

"¿Panqueques y jamón?" preguntó esperanzada.

Él sonrió. "Lo que sea que quieras pequeña."

Harry hundió su cara en su pelo y le besó la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Duerme bien cariño."

"Estoy empezando a tener un complejo," se quejó. "Ustedes chicos, están tratando de deshaceros de mi."

Draco la agarró y la levantó. Él frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde estaba Theo.

"Más te vale hacer el doble de panqueques. Juro que pesa menos, se la podría llevar un fuerte viento."

"¿Preferirías que pesara una tonelada?" preguntó. "Al menos así no podrán estar alrededor de mi regañándome como si fuera un saco de patatas."

"Dios," dijo. "Solo me preocupo por ti. Has perdido peso."

"Todavía te puedo patear el trasero," murmuró.

Él sonrió mientras subía las escaleras. "No lo dudo pero prefiero que estés al cien por cien antes de que lo intentes."

"Sabes que esto es ridículo, verdad," dijo ella mientras él entraba al cuarto. "Estoy en perfectas condiciones como para poder ir a la cama yo sola.

"¿Qué no hay reglas contra el conducir por las escaleras bajo la influencia de las drogas?"

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco mientras la ponía en la cama. Le retiró las mantas, y ella se colocó sobre las almohadas, él le puso las mantas encima. Le dispuso la bolsa de hielo sobre la muñeca, cambiándola dos veces de posición, hasta que pareció quedar conforme. Y dejó de colocarla.

"Buenas noches," le dijo. Le dio un beso en la frente, y ella estaba muy decepcionada porque no se lo dio en la boca.

Estaba hambrienta de él.

"Buenas noches," suspiró.

"Estaré al otro lado del pasillo por si me necesitas," dijo suavemente mientras se alejaba de la cama.

Cuando llegó a la puerta apagó la luz. Ella se acurrucó en las mantas mientras la calidez de las pastillas la abrigaba.

Una hora después ella estaba mirando el techo preguntándose porque no le hizo efecto la pastilla, y no estaba en coma por el narcótico. Estaba de hecho, demasiado despierta. Y sintiéndose completamente sola. El hielo se había derretido y ella quitó la chorreante bolsa de su muñeca.

Ella se puso de lado y se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada. ¿Donde dormían? ¿Ya estaban en la cama? ¿O estaban en la sala hablando?

La distancia entre ellos apestaba. Antes ella no lo pensaba dos veces sobre si bajar y estar con ellos. Ahora estaba preocupada por haberles dado una idea equivocada, no es como si ella estuviera segura de qué exactamente.

¿Cómo pudo haberles dado la idea equivocada cuando ellos estaban ya en lo que habían esperado?

A pesar de la presencia del medicamento, su muñeca dolía. Ella se giró y siguió mirando al techo. Después de contar los puntos en la pintura una docena de veces, renunció a la idea de dormir y miró hacia el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama.

Medianoche.

Con un disgustado suspiro, se quitó las sabanas de encima y sacó las piernas de la cama. Sostuvo su muñeca contra su pecho y con su otra mano se empujó para levantarse. A pesar de que se sentía demasiado despierta cuando se puso de pie, el cuarto daba vueltas.

Con cuidado para mantenerse de pie, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Cuando entró en el pasillo, estaba a oscuras. Ninguna luz se filtraba de sala hacia las escaleras.

Miró a la izquierda hacia el dormitorio de Theo y, a continuación a la habitación de Draco. Ambas puertas estaban cerradas, sin luz. Su mirada vagó hasta la habitación de Harry, y vio un rayo tenue brillando debajo de la puerta.

Ella dio un paso vacilante, poniendo la mano en la pared para asegurarse. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la superficie y lentamente caminó hasta la puerta de Harry.

Ella se detuvo cuando su mano tocó el pomo. Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior mientras vacilaba en sí debería entrar o no. Estaba siendo completamente ridícula. En el pasado ella hubiera entrado sin pensarlo dos veces al cuarto de Harry. Por más que se quejara de que no quería que las cosas cambiaran, era ella quien las estaba haciendo cambiar.

Con un suspiro, cuadró los hombros y giró la perilla. Ella abrió la puerta y miró hacia dentro. Su aliento se atoró en la garganta cuando vio a Harry desnudo, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Sus músculos se movían en la espalda y sus brazos igual mientras los movía por su cabeza. El movió la toalla un poco y fue cuando la vio. Él sonrió y después se dio cuenta de su desnudez poniéndose la toalla de nuevo.

"Lo siento," tartamudeó ella. "Me iré. No quería interrumpirte así."

"No, Herms no te vayas." Harry sostuvo su mano mientras su otra mano sostenía la toalla en sus caderas. "Solo dame un segundo." Miró rápido a su alrededor.

"Siéntate en la cama, regreso enseguida. Estaré de vuelta en un minuto, quédate aquí."

Se apresuró al baño que estaba al lado y salió rápidamente, con una sonrisa en su cara. Agarró un par de shorts y una camiseta y regresó al baño de nuevo.

Ella se sentó ahí en un incómodo silencio hasta que minutos después apareció él en la puerta ya vestido. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama. Le tiró de una pierna e hizo que lo encarara.

"¿Estás bien?"

La preocupación en su voz la hizo sonreír. "Estoy bien. Solo no podía dormir. Me preguntaba si alguien seguía despierto."

"¿No funcionaron las pastillas para el dolor? ¿Quieres otra?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien. Un poco mareada tal vez. Supongo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, solo quería algo de compañía."

"Estoy contento de que vinieras conmigo entonces," dijo. "¿Quieres acostarte en la cama y ver una película? O podemos poner la última pelea de la UFC."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué clase de películas tienes? ¿No son como las de Draco y Theo verdad?"

Harry se rió y se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz baja. "Tú sabes mejor. Todo lo que tengo son películas de acción donde explotan como la mierda por todo el lugar."

"Genial. Tú elige. Te voy a robar una almohada."

Él sonrió. "Te extrañe dulce."

"No lo arruines llamándome dulce."

Él pasó una mano por su mejilla. "Tengo una insaciable gana de dulce, pero ya lo sabes."

Por una vez no se alejó. Ella no metió su cola y huyó. Se le quedó mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry. El respirar era difícil cuando miraba esos ojos azules de esta manera.

Miró hacia abajo. A pesar de su mejor esfuerzo ella no podía parar la culpa saliendo de su espina dorsal.

"¿Qué pasa?," preguntó. "Que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya, Herms?"

Ella jugueteó con su venda. "¿Debo de sentirme culpable por estar aquí cuando Draco y Theo están dormidos a solo unas puertas?"

Harry puso un dedo bajo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"No."

Ella ladeó la cabeza. "¿No?, ¿solo así?"

Él suspiró. "Herms, nadie anota los puntos, excepto tú. Nadie lo espera. No es lo que queremos."

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó. "Creo que lo sé. Me digo a mi misma que lo sé, pero después me digo que es una locura. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo contemplaría siquiera?

"Nunca dije que estuviera cuerdo."

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el estomago con su mano buena. Él gruñó y agarró el puño. Con mucho cuidado, estiró sus dedos y besó cada punta.

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella cuando besó su meñique "¿Porque no te pones cómoda, y yo encuentro una ruidosa e interesante película?. Tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo y preferiría no gastarlo en analizar mi cordura o mi falta de ella."

Llamándose excéntrica, chalada, o tal vez loca como él estaba, pero ella se inclinó y lo besó. Tal vez necesitaba probarse a ella que no estaba huyendo, o tal vez solo quería hacer ella el primer movimiento. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, ella encontró sus labios presionando los de él, inhalando su sexy olor masculino.

Él se quedó quieto contra ella y entonces ella oyó su brusca inspiración. Deslizó su mano por su pecho y la columna del cuello.

Sus labios eran cálidos y amplios contra los de ella. Suave pero no demasiado. Con un toque de firmeza. Ella mordió su labio inferior y él gruñó.

Lentamente se alejó. Respiraba con dificultad. Y los ojos de él estaban medio abiertos mirándola el deseo eclipsando sus ojos verdes, oscureciéndolos.

Como si él sintiera que el momento había pasado, se giró y se bajó de la cama.

Caminó hacia la tele y se agachó para ver en el gabinete de las películas.

Hermione se acomodó y se puso contra las almohadas tratando de recuperar su respiración. Salvaje. Hambrienta. Esas eran las palabras que venían a su mente después de haber besado a Harry. Ella sabía que no era el tipo de persona que hacía el amor a la ligera. Lo sabía antes de aquella noche hace un año.

Él no era el suave y sensible tipo que solo podría murmurar las palabras correctas a una mujer y la llevaría y haría el amor con ella toda la noche. A él le gustaba fuerte, el tipo de sexo que te giraba el mundo. Y todavía, cuando la había tocado, se había sentido… querida.

Había un borde de acero en él, como si tener sexo con él fuera como perseguir una tormenta. Él se había contenido la vez que hicieron el amor. Lo sabía.

Parte de ella quería sacar ese salvajismo. La otra parte estaba asustada como la mierda.

Era por eso que se había convencido que esto… lo que ellos querían… nunca funcionaria. ¿Cómo podría si todos ellos se contenían, reservando esa parte que los hacía únicos?

El colchón se hundió mientras Harry se sentaba al lado de ella en la cama. Agarró el mando y encendió la tele. Y luego se giró a mirarla

"¿Estás lista?"

Ella asintió, y el dio unas palmaditas en la almohada en la que estaba. Ella se acercó a él y él levantó su brazo para que pudiera colocarse en el hueco de su hombro.

"Pon tu mano en mi pecho para que no la aplastes," dijo.

Ella sonrió y cruzó el brazo sobre su cuerpo. Él apretó su brazo alrededor y rozó suavemente con sus dedos su brazo desde el hombro hasta el codo.

"Me gusta esto." Murmuró. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto"

Si, de hecho. Y ella era la culpable. Lo había extrañado también.

A pesar de la acción y el ruido de la película, ella estaba en una bruma confortable.

El calor corporal de Harry se había filtrado en ella y se sentía arrullada cerca de dormir.

"Harry, por Dios, baja la tele, vas a despertar…"

Hermione se giró y vio a Draco parado en la puerta solo con bóxers. Su pelo colgaba en sus hombros y lo hacía ver completamente sexy.

"¿Decías?" dijo Harry secamente.

Draco entró al cuarto. "Lo siento. No sabía que estabas despierta Herms. Podía escuchar la televisión desde mi cuarto y no quería que te despertara.

Ella sonrió. "No podía dormir, y Harry era el único despierto."

"Pudiste haberme despertado. No me hubiera molestado." Se giró hacia la tele.

"¿Que estáis viendo?"

"Rush Hour," respondió Harry.

Hermione quitó la mano del pecho de Harry y la puso con cuidado a su lado. "¿La quieres ver?"

Draco trepó en la cama y se acostó al lado de Hermione, su hombro tocando su espalda mientras ella se giraba hacia Harry de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?" preguntó Draco.

"Estoy bien," respondió. Ella bostezó mientras lo decía.

Harry la miró y sonrió. "¿Te está dando sueño?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "No. Estoy a gusto. Vamos a ver la película. No quiero volver a mi cuarto todavía."

"Cariño nadie dijo que te tenias que ir. Quédate tanto como quieras."

Ella se hundió más en las almohadas recostada entre los dos hombres, y de repente se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien, a gusto, correcto. Su ceño se frunció al contemplar esta idea.

No, no esta noche. Ella no iba a reconsiderar nada. Eso le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Por ahora sólo quería disfrutar de los dos y de cómo solían ser las cosas. Cuando todos eran amigos y estaban a gusto estando todos juntos. Antes de que el sexo jodiera todo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Theo se puso un par de vaqueros y una camiseta y caminó descalzo hacia el corredor. Hizo una pausa en la puerta de Herms para mirar adentro, sólo para encontrar su cama vacía. Caminó hasta la habitación de Draco, donde la puerta también estaba abierta, e igualmente la encontró vacía.

Todos se habían levantado temprano esta mañana.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero paró en la puerta de Harry cuando echó un vistazo adentro y vio a Draco, Harry y Herms todos dormidos en la cama de Harry. Se apoyó, su brazo descansando contra el marco de la puerta, y sonrió abiertamente ante la vista.

Herms estaba acurrucada cerca de Harry, quien estaba tendido en una posición que se veía incómoda con un brazo encima de su cabeza y el otro metido bajo Herms. Draco estaba relegado al pedazo pequeño de la cama dejado por Herms y Harry y estaba acostado contra Herms a manera de cuchara. Parte de su culo colgaba de la cama, tanto que si se movía probablemente aterrizaría en el suelo.

Theo sacudió su cabeza. Era imposible saber como había ocurrido, pero si tuviera que adivinar, apostaría a que Herms buscó compañía en medio de la noche.

Estuvo de pie mirando fijamente durante mucho tiempo, esperando que los celos aparecieran. Esperaba sentir resentimiento hacia Harry y Draco. Pero este nunca llegó.

En cambio sintió el hormigueo de la anticipación, como si ellos estuvieran un paso más cerca de alcanzar su objetivo. Y supuso que allí yacía el motivo para su aceptación. Tan ridículo como sonara que el cortejar a una mujer fuera un esfuerzo de equipo... Demonios, no sonaba ridículo, era ridículo.

Tenía que hacerse examinar la cabeza. Con una sacudida de ella, dio la vuelta y regresó hacia el corredor. Bajó las escaleras y dobló en la esquina para entrar en la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Aquella cosa del esfuerzo de equipo, eso lo molestaba. Incluso sabiendo que era algo que él, Draco y Harry habían convenido y lo habían hablado durante muchas largas horas, esto todavía lo hacía abatirse. Tal vez no lo aceptaba tanto como pensaba. Pero no. No era la idea de compartirla con otros dos hombres, no, no solamente otros dos hombres, las personas que estaban más cercanas a él que nadie más. Chicos en los que él confiaba. Era la idea en general de que la mujer que amaba nunca sería completamente suya.

¿Estaba él realmente bien con eso? Y si lo estaba ahora, ¿había alguna garantía de que lo estuviera en un año? ¿En dos?

Niños. Jesús. Era un aspecto del que no había hablado con los otros, principalmente porque Herms nunca realmente había expresado un deseo fuerte de tener niños. ¿Pero qué si los quisiera? ¿Sacarían pajillas para ver quien engendraba su bebé o solo lo dejarían a la suerte, y si ellos estaban viviendo todos juntos, importaría de todos modos? Se estaba provocando a sí mismo un dolor de cabeza asesino, y estaba hablando consigo mismo en círculos. Sacó los ingredientes para panqueques, luego sacó el jamón del refrigerador.

Fue mucho más fácil cuando esto era todo en la teoría, un arreglo hablado en lo hipotético. Ahora que ellos en realidad trataban de hacerlo funcionar, se preguntó si no serían los mayores tontos en el universo. No era de extrañar que Herms estuviera teniendo tiempos tan difíciles con todo ello. Ninguna persona sana podría entender el hecho que tres hombres normales consentirían en compartir a la mujer que amaban los unos con los otros.

"Amigo, si no dejas esa masa, no va a quedar mucho para los panqueques." La mano de Theo se detuvo de la violenta rotación, y miró hacia arriba para ver a Harry de pie allí, mirándolo con abierta curiosidad.

"¿Está Herms todavía dormida?" preguntó él.

Harry se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes y apoyó sus brazos sobre el mostrador.

"Sí, ella y Draco todavía están descansando."

Theo reanudó el mezclado de la masa, luego se detuvo para cortar el jamón en gruesos filetes de desayuno.

"¿Entonces, que te corroe esta mañana?" preguntó Harry tranquilamente.

"Nada. Estoy bien."

Hary resopló. "¿No estás cabreado porque Herms estaba en la cama conmigo, o sí?"

Theo miró hacia arriba y encontró la mirada de Harry. "No", dijo francamente.

"Pienso..." Diablos, ¿Qué pensaba él?

Ellos siempre fueron honestos y francos entre ellos. No había una razón para desviarse de eso ahora. "Pienso que estoy cabreado porque no estoy cabreado."

Harry torció una ceja. "Esa es una lógica estropeada."

"Dímelo a mí," refunfuñó Theo.

"¿Te importaría explicarte?"

"Piensa en ello, Harry. ¿Qué tipo normal no estaría cabreado porque la mujer que ama esté enroscada en los brazos no de un hombre, sino de dos? Sus dos mejores amigos. Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si no he perdido mi maldita mente.

Estuve de pie allí en la entrada esta mañana mirándolos a ustedes tres, y todo que hice fue sonreír. ¿Qué mierda es esa?"

Harry frunció sus labios pensativamente. "Entonces estás más perturbado por el hecho de que has aceptado nuestro arreglo que por la idea de compartir a Herms conmigo y Draco."

"Sí, algo como eso."

"Bien, si tuviera que adivinar, yo diría que es muy similar a las cosas con las que está luchando Herms. No pienso que la idea de estar con nosotros tres la afecte ni de cerca tanto como el estar considerando la posibilidad."

Theo asintió. "Sí, puedo identificarme con eso." Dejó de lado el cuchillo y encendió la plancha. "Por mucho que siempre nos haya importado un comino lo que los demás piensen sobre nosotros, tanto como siempre hemos vivido a nuestra manera, no puedo dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de nuestra... relación"

Sacó una sartén y la puso sobre la cocina luego puso tres trozos de jamón sobre ella. Entonces volvió a la plancha y extendió su mano sobre ella para probar la temperatura.

"¿Entonces estás preocupado por lo que otra gente pensará?" preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Theo se encogió de hombros. "¿Quizás? Quiero decir, no me preocupo tanto por mí, pero Herms tiene un trabajo de servicio público. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que los ciudadanos de nuestra estimada comunidad van a hacer cuando se enteren que ella se está acostando con nosotros tres? Y su padre. Jesús. Sus gritos no tendrán fin.

Ella fácilmente podría perder su trabajo por esto."

"Nosotros siempre cuidaremos de Herms," dijo Harry.

"¿Pero será feliz?" preguntó Theo suavemente. "Porque quiero que ella sea feliz más que de lo que quiero serlo yo o tú o Draco."

Harry frotó una mano sobre su cara. "Esa es una buena pregunta" murmuró él.

"Pero todo que podemos hacer es el intento, Theo. Todos queremos que ella sea feliz. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para que eso suceda, y yo sé que tú y Draco también lo harán. Y tal vez al final, eso es todo lo que podamos hacer."

Theo suspiró. "Sé que tienes razón, hombre. Es sólo que está mal. Quiero decir, hasta el hecho que estemos sentados aquí discutiendo las trampas de compartir a la misma mujer... es retorcido."

"No me di cuenta de que eso te molestara tanto," dijo Harry silenciosamente.

Theo cuidadosamente colocó con un cucharón la masa en pequeños círculos sobre la sartén. "La mayor parte de los días no lo hace. No te mentiré y diré que como tú dijiste, en un mundo perfecto, sólo seríamos Herms y yo. Estoy bien con esto.

Realmente lo estoy. Y pienso que eso es lo que me molesta. Que estoy bien con ello.

Cuando la parte sana de mí está gritándome: ¡Qué Carajo!"

"Supéralo" dijo Harry. "No hace nada bien dejar que tus sensibilidades se quejen amargamente. Sí, es poco ortodoxo como el infierno. Sin duda esto va a ganarnos algunas cejas levantadas y la censura pública. Pero es nuestro trabajo estar encima de ello y proteger a Herms tanto como sea posible."

Theo asintió "Tienes razón. Lo sé." Luego miró fijamente a Harry. "Yo no estaba celoso esta mañana. He sido franco con ustedes desde el principio. Sabes que te lo diría si lo estuviera."

"Está bien, hombre, incluso si estuvieras celoso. No espero que esto sea alguna utopía extraña donde nunca tengamos que trabajar en algunas cosas." Frotó una mano sobre su cara. "Cristo, comienzo a sonar como el anormal de Draco. Él es el que por lo general hace todo trabajo de tranquilizar. ¿Cuando se convirtió en mi trabajo cuidar sus culos?"

Theo rió entre dientes y se relajó. "Lo siento, hombre. Pienso esta mañana sólo presioné el botón de pánico."

"Sí bien, corta esa mierda. Tenemos otras cosas porque preocuparnos."

"¿Por qué nos preocupamos?" Preguntó Draco mientras entraba en la cocina. "¿Y, ha visto alguien mis gafas? Juro que las dejé en la sala de estar, pero el infierno si puedo encontrarlas."

Harry sonrió y recogió las gafas metálicas del mostrador y se las ofreció a Draco.

"Gracias, hombre," masculló Draco. Se colocó las gafas y empujó su pelo hacia atrás de su cara. "¿Ahora, de qué nos preocupamos?"

"Sí, dilo," dijo Theo. Él levantó la espátula y giró el primer panqueque. Perfecto.

"¿¡Hola!? ¿Hay algún monstruo ahí acechando a Herms?" La cara de Draco se oscureció.

Theo giró otro panqueque y agarró la espátula un poco más apretada.

"Es de imaginarse que es algún psicópata que trata de llegar a George Granger . Por qué no persigue directamente al cabrón está más allá de mí," refunfuñó Harry.

"No podíamos tener tanta suerte. Además, ¿cómo se supone que el muchacho psicópata sepa que a Granger le importa una mierda Herms?" preguntó Draco.

Theo hizo una mueca. "Buen punto."

"Tal vez nosotros deberíamos dar una rueda de prensa y anunciar al mundo que el mejor modo de castigar a George Granger no tiene nada que ver con su hija," dijo

Herms en tono amargo. Todos levantaron la mirara para ver a Herms parada en la entrada de la cocina, su cara pálida y demacrada.

"Mierda," susurró Harry.

Draco se puso de pie y fue hasta donde Herms estaba de pie y tomó su mano. "Lo siento. No debería haber abierto mi gran boca."

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué te estás disculpando, por decir la verdad?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No, solamente por ser un insensible idiota, por soltarlo así."

"Tú no eres el idiota insensible," dijo ella con mordacidad. "Mi padre sostiene ese título."

Ella se desplazó más allá de Draco y caminó hacia donde Theo colocaba sobre los platos el primer grupo de panqueques.

"Huelen bien. ¿Son esos para mí?"

La miró. "¿Eres la última en arrastrar el culo fuera de la cama y esperas conseguir el primer plato de alimento?"

Ella sonrió. "¿Umm, sí?"

Él dejó caer un beso sobre sus labios. "Siéntate y pondré algo de jamón sobre el plato y te lo llevaré."

"No olvides la miel," añadió ella mientras caminaba alrededor para sentarse al lado de Harry.

Draco regresó y se deslizó en el taburete al lado de ella. Theo colocó con un tenedor un pedazo de jamón en su plato y luego puso este en el mostrador frente a ella.

Luego buscó un tenedor en la gaveta y tomó la miel colocado junto a la sartén.

"Come" dijo él mientras colocaba los objetos al lado de su plato.

Ella puso boca abajo la botella y vertió una copiosa cantidad de miel sobre el grupo de panqueques. Theo intentó no hacer una mueca, pero aún Harry, el , se encogió.

Ella tapó la botella y luego lamió su pulgar. "¿Van a trabajar hoy, chicos? Pensé que dijiste que tenían un plazo corto o algo así."

"Bueno, técnicamente, Draco tiene el plazo corto. Él es el arquitecto. Theo y yo somos solamente los soldados rasos que hacemos los trabajos forzados. Le entregué dos sitios de trabajo que están en construcción a nuestro capataz de modo que nosotros pudiéramos estar aquí," dijo Harry.

Ella bajó su tenedor hacia su plato y miró a Harry. "Tengo curiosidad sobre algo.

Su oficina está en Exeter. Tienen una casa en Exeter. Y aún aquí estamos en esta casa nueva a una hora de distancia. Obviamente mi pequeño roce con el asesino no tuvo nada que ver con su traslado aquí. ¿Qué sobre su negocio?"

Harry echó un vistazo a Draco y luego a Theo, y a Theo le divirtió la luz de pánico en los ojos de Harry. Sin duda a él le gustaría que Draco, el Sr. Suavidad, interviniera y se encargara de esto. Draco despejó su garganta, y Theo tuvo que apartar la mirada o se arriesgaba a reírse. Si, él arreglaría esto.

"Hemos hecho planes para trasladarnos aquí por un buen tiempo," dijo Draco.

"Obviamente," dijo Herms secamente. "Construir esta casa debe haber tomado meses."

"Por ahora mantenemos nuestra oficina en Exeter. Tenemos cuatro equipos que trabajan para nosotros y otros dos que contratamos cuando necesitamos mano de obra. Yo puedo dibujar proyectos en cualquier lugar. Tendremos que hacer algunos viajes de ida y vuelta, pero sólo es una hora."

Las cejas de ella se unieron. "No tenía idea que les estuviera yendo tan bien. Quiero decir, que supe que tuvieron un gran comienzo, pero no me había dado cuenta que se habían expandido tanto."

"Si hubieras estado más tiempo alrededor de nosotros y menos tiempo corriendo lo más rápido que podías, lo sabrías," indicó Harry.

Ella enrojeció y bajó su mirada hacia su plato. "Sí, creo que tienes razón," murmuró.

Comió unos bocados más entonces y luego miró hacia arriba otra vez. "Si alguno de ustedes no está demasiado ocupado más tarde, espero que pueda llevarme a mi casa para buscar mi coche."

Theo frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué necesitas tu coche? Seguro como el infierno que no es necesario que conduzcas aún."

Ella sopló su aliento con impaciencia. "Me sentiría mejor si tuviera mi vehículo aquí, justo como me siento mejor teniendo mi arma."

Harry intervino. "Si estás preocupada por estar sola aquí otra vez, eso no va a pasar."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy preocupada por estar sola. Mi preocupación es tener un medio de transporte. No quiero tener que contar con uno de ustedes para moverme. Ustedes están ocupados. Tienen empleos. Yo tengo un trabajo también."

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas inquietas, y Theo habló antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera. "Te llevaré después del desayuno."

Harry le disparó una mirada oscura, pero Theo lo ignoró. Herms le sonrió con gratitud y continuó comiendo.

Theo se encogió cuando tanto Draco como Harry lo miraron fijamente.

Ambos deberían haberse dado cuenta ya que el intentar encerrar en un compartimiento a Herms era el modo más rápido de empujarla lejos. Y ella ya había corrido demasiado. Era hora de comenzar a empujarla hacia adentro, no hacia afuera.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Después del desayuno, Hermione subió a bañarse y cambiarse. Se quitó la venda de la muñeca y flexionó la mano experimentando. Todavía estaba rígida, pero la hinchazón ya había bajado.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, para su satisfacción, el moratón del cuello ya casi no se veía. Lo que era como negro morado había cambiado a un claro verde amarillento y con marcas rojas. La marca en su cara casi no se notaba. En unos días más, estaría como nueva, y a lo mejor podría volver a trabajar. Lo que le recordaba que necesitaba llamar al jefe para que le diera información sobre el avance del caso.

Ella se metió en la ducha y gruñó de placer mientras el agua le caía como una cascada por el cuerpo. Se lavó y enjuagó el pelo rápidamente antes de salir y secarse. Después de cambiarse, varios minutos después, volvió a entrar al baño para intentar acomodar su cabello para que pareciera ordenado. Finalmente optó por quitarse los rizos de la cara y sostenerlos con un broche.

Intentó ponerse de nuevo la venda de la muñeca. Después de pelear con el velcro de la muñequera y maldecir, la hizo a un lado. De todas maneras no la necesitaba.

Se apuró a salir del baño para buscar sus zapatos y rápidamente descubrió que no podía agacharse para ponérselos ya que le dolían las costillas demasiado. Ella hizo nota mental para recoger sus zuecos de su casa cuando fuera por su coche.

Con un suspiró resignado, agarró los zapatos y los calcetines y los llevó con ella abajo.

"Te estás moviendo mejor ahora," dijo Draco cuando ella llegó al final de las escaleras. Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio parado a unos pies de ella mirándola.

"No exactamente," murmuró.

Ella le enseñó los zapatos a él y lo pasó para ir a la sala, donde Theo la esperaba.

Draco la siguió sonriendo.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y lo miró. Para su favor, el no dijo ninguna palabra mientras se agachaba en una rodilla y le empezaba a poner los calcetines.

Ella alzó la vista hacia Theo, cuyos ojos brillaron de alegría. Ella frunció sus labios molesta y bajo la mirada hacia Draco. El deslizó los tenis rápidamente en sus pies y los amarró. Luego le dio golpecitos a la punta de su pie.

"Todo listo."

"Gracias," murmuró.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Theo.

Ella asintió y empezó a levantarse del sillón pero recordó su muñeca en el último minuto. Con otro suspiró, levantó su mano buena y se agarró a la mano de Draco. Él la levantó, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "Estás disfrutando esto demasiado."

Él se acercó y la besó rápido en los labios. "Si, lo estoy."

"Neanderthal," gruñó mientras se alejaba de él para seguir a Theo a la puerta delantera.

El camino fue silencioso, un hecho por el cual ella estaba agradecida. Parte de ella se preguntaba si Theo sabía que ella había dormido como un sándwich entre Draco y Harry, y otra parte de ella estaba cansada de preocuparse por imaginar los celos y los deslices.

No era su responsabilidad asegurarse que cada uno de ellos estuviera tranquilo.

Dios, ella ni siquiera se podía imaginar lo exhausto que sería ni siquiera intentarlo.

Por eso era que ella había pensado que toda esta noción de ellos era un desastre al acecho.

Pero de todos modos no dejaba de escuchar eso y le susurraban al oído. ¿Y que si pudiera funcionar? ¿Qué si ella podría tener una fuerte y amorosa relación con los tres?

Tan pronto como esa idea se insertó en su mente, le cerró la puerta. Entretenerse con ese tipo de fantasías solo aseguraba que alguno de ellos, lo más probable ella,saldría lastimado.

"Estás muy tranquila pequeña."

Lo miró y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se sintió tensa hasta para ella.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"No," dijo ella en voz baja.

"No pienses demasiado, no ayudará en nada."

Ella se reclinó en su asiento mientras entraban al estacionamiento. Su camioneta plateado estaba todavía estacionado fuera donde lo había dejado, y sería un alivio tenerlo con ella en la casa de los chicos. Significaría no depender de ellos para ir a donde quisiera y cuando quisiera.

"Puedes esperar aquí," dijo. "Solo voy a ir corriendo por zapatos. O puedes irte y esperarme allá. Estaré allá en un minuto."

Él solo la miró fijamente.

"¿No? Okay. Regresaré en un minuto."

Cerró la puerta y negó con la cabeza. No es que ella pensara que se iba a ir sin ella, pero se lo quería ofrecer de todos modos.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró, echando un vistazo rápido alrededor. Nada había cambiado desde ayer, y nada se sentía fuera de lugar. El hecho de que ella considerara que alguien había entrado a su casa la irritaba malditamente demasiado. Que algún cabrón la hubiera tomado como objetivo por su padre la enojaba muchísimo más.

Ella pasó rápidamente a su cuarto, agarrando unas mudas y ropa interior limpia.

Mientras metía todo a la bolsa, echó un vistazo a su ropa interior y frunció el ceño.

Bochornosa, nada sexy, era blanca y plana. Después movió su cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué demonios importaba si no tenía ropa interior cara y sexy?

Con un gruñido, metió toda la ropa en su bolsa de fin de semana y la cerró.

Regresó fuera y saludó a Theo mientras se subía a su pequeña camioneta. Con cautela puso su mano izquierda en el volante y probó la rigidez de su muñeca mientras ponía la llave en el contacto. En cuanto se encendió, la radio casi hace que le exploten los oídos, y rápidamente la apagó. La bolsa en el asiento del copiloto llamó su atención, y se dio cuenta que había olvidado sus sandalias. Demonios. Se bajó del coche y levantó un dedo a dirección a Theo indicándole que solo sería un minuto mientras iba hacia la puerta delantera. Mientras ella agarraba el pomo, su oído registró una fuerte explosión un nanosegundo antes de que fuera lanzada por el aire hacia la puerta. El dolor llegó a su cráneo mientras golpeaba el suelo. Calor.

Demasiado calor. Giró su cabeza, y fue cuando vio lo que solía ser su coche envuelto en llamas.

Theo. Oh dios, ¿dónde está Theo?

Ella luchó por calmarse. Sus dedos se clavaron en el asfalto mientras se arrastraba del piso.

"¡Herms!"

Ella casi se desmaya de alivio cuando escuchó el grito desesperado de Theo.

Él se tumbó al lado de ella. Sus manos corrían por su cuerpo, buscando.

"Herms, Dios mío, Herms, ¿estás bien?"

Ella rodó para poder verlo y entrecerró los ojos por el sol.

"Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra. Acababa de comprar el coche."

Theo presionó su frente con la de ella, y puso sus dedos en sus mejillas. "Dulce Jesús, me asusté como el infierno, Herms."

"Sí, bueno, creo que tendré que cambiarme de ropa interior."

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste en alguna parte? Demonios te pegaste muy fuerte con la puerta."

"A decir verdad, todavía no tengo ni idea. Mi cabeza me duele. Creo. No estoy segura de lo demás."

"A lo mejor deberías recostarte aquí y no moverte mientras le llamo a la ambulancia."

"Oh no, demonios," murmuró. "Ya tengo suficiente de ambulancias y hospitales.

Ayúdame. Si puedo sostenerme por lo menos cinco segundos, tienes que prometerme que me llevaras a casa contigo."

"Pequeña, pensé que nunca dirías eso."

"Idiota."

Él se rió y ella trató de sonreír. En serio trató. Pero demonios, como dolía. Toda su cara dolía. Ella se quejó mientras se agarraba del brazo de Theo. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la ayudó. Sus rodillas cedieron, y Theo la atrapó antes de que se volviera a caer al suelo.

Ella se agarró de su camiseta y se dio cuenta rápidamente de sus heridas.

Además del zumbido constante en su cabeza que no se iba, ella no creía poder estar peor.

"Tenemos que denunciar esto," dijo con voz áspera. "Es evidente."

"Pequeña eso ya está hecho, sólo pon tu trasero quieto en un maldito lugar. De hecho, te llevaré a la camioneta para que te puedas sentar. Y si te quejas, voy a arrastrar tu culo a la sala de emergencias."

"La camioneta suena bien ahora," dijo Hermione.

Theo la levantó y la puso en su camioneta. Aún con su visión borrosa se dio cuenta del gran hueco que tenía su camioneta en su parachoques mientras pasaban por ahí.

"Ah demonios, ¡tu camioneta!"

"Me importa un demonio mi camioneta. Solo me importa que estés bien."

Abrió la puerta de pasajero, y la abrió más antes de ponerla en el asiento. Después agarró la palanca y lo reclinó. La siguió bajando hasta que quedó acostada en el asiento.

"Eres un desastre," murmuró mientras pasaba su dedo por la mejilla.

"Así que tu camioneta," graznó. "Y mi SUV." Suspiró. "Ahorré desde siempre para comprarla. Era bonita."

"¿Bonita? ¿En serio estás admitiendo que compraste un coche bonito?"

"¡Oye! Soy una chica. Se supone que tenemos que tener coches bonitos," se quejó.

"Ahora sé que tienes una herida en la cabeza."

Ella levantó su mano hasta que se topó con su cara. Y la puso en su mejilla.

"Estaba tan asustada," suspiró. "Pensé…" Su voz se rompió mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "Pensé que a lo mejor habías sido tú. Que la explosión te había alcanzado."

Theo se inclinó y besó su frente. "No pequeña, estoy bien. No te preocupes." Él pasó suavemente su mano por su cabello. "Dios, estuve bien. Solo el parabrisas agrietado y una abolladura o dos. Pero tu… Dios, vi como te pegaste con la puerta."

Las sirenas se escucharon en la distancia, y sonaban más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Ella trató de levantarse, pero Theo la tenía quieta.

"Deja levantarme," dijo.

Él dudó pero después la ayudó a sentarse. Ella bajó sus pies del asiento para poder sentarse y bajar. Después de parpadear varias veces para aclarar su visión, vio dos coches de bomberos y tres patrullas llegar a la casa.

Su coche era todavía una masa humeante de metal, pero las llamas se habían apagado un poco. Después vio lo que la explosión le hizo al frente de su casa.

"Mi casa," dijo casi desmayándose. "Mira mi casa."

Las ventanas de enfrente fueron destrozadas, las tres. Había escombros esparcidos por el techo y el césped. Las flores que ella había plantado con tanto amor ya no estaban.

Los bomberos rápidamente se bajaron y empezaron a echarle agua a su SUV.

Ron, Cormac y el jefe se apresuraron a llegar a la camioneta en donde Theo y ella estaban.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" demandó saber el jefe.

"Estoy bien. Solo un poco sacudida."

Ella se bajó del asiento, y se estabilizó agarrando el brazo de Theo, él puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras sus pies encontraban el sólido suelo.

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" demandó saber Cormac.

Hermione suspiró y rápidamente relató todo lo que había pasado hasta la explosión.

"Parece que se retrasó el detonador," dijo Ron. "Dios, si no te hubieras vuelto, habría explotado contigo dentro."

Theo se puso pálido, y el agarre de sus hombros se tensó. Ella se esforzó para hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar, y al final puso sus dedos en su muñeca.

Su casa rápidamente se lleno de más gente mientras más policías y equipos de recate llegaban. Todo el maldito pueblo estaría aquí antes de que pasara una hora.

Toda el área estaba marcada con un cordón, y los habían mandado a ella y a Theo a la calle. Ella miró con cierto desapego. Era solo otra escena del crimen.

No era su casa ni tampoco su camioneta.

Admitir eso sería admitir que tan cerca estuvo de haber muerto. De nuevo. Era tan fuerte como para volverla religiosa.

Theo mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella, pasando su brazo por su hombro.

Y a cada rato bajaba la mirada y la examinaba, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. Ella se quedó viendo al jefe mientras dirigía la actividad alrededor del vehículo. Se había vuelto toda una fiesta policiaca, locales, policía del estado, hasta el escuadrón de bomberos del sur del condado. Esta tenía que ser la primera vez.

Y solo cuando pensó que las cosas no se podían poner peor, George Granger llegó en su Mercedes negro. Pensándolo bien, las cosas si se pusieron peor. Su madre se bajó del asiento del pasajero y escaneó a la multitud hasta que la vio a ella.

"Argh, joder", musitó Herms.

Theo se tensó y le apretó su brazo confortándola. "Aquí estoy pequeña."

Para sus nunca tranquilos nervios, cuando pensó que los días en los que sus padres la sorprendían habían terminado, su madre se apresuró a llegar a ella y lanzó sus brazos hacia ella, abrazándola fuerte.

"Hermione, Gracias a dios que estás bien,"

Hermione se alejó, y parpadeó confundida. "Mamá ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Jane pasó su mano por el pelo de Hermione, quitándoselo de la cara en un acto muy maternal. Demonios, a lo mejor Hermione se murió, o a lo mejor esto era un sueño demasiado raro del que no se había despertado. A ella le gustaba más la opción número dos.

"Tu padre escuchó sobre la explosión en la policía, y nos apresuramos a llegar.

¿Estás herida? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?"

George Granger se acercó y se paró detrás de su esposa mirando a Hermione.

Hermione," dijo ásperamente. "¿Estás bien?"

Opción uno. Definitivamente opción uno. Obviamente se había muerto, y este era algo así como un purgatorio en el que estaba asignada donde sus padres jugaban al papel de padre que se preocupaban por ella.

"Estoy bien," dijo.

"Quédate con Hermione," le dijo George a Jane. "Voy a tratar de averiguar qué demonios está pasando aquí. Alguien está tratando de matar a mi hija, y quiero saber por qué."

Hermione quedó asombrada por su retirada. Después ella se dio cuenta de que se había echado para atrás cuando se encontró en los brazos de su madre de nuevo.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia Theo horrorizada y atónita.

La miraba tan confundido como ella. Por un momento, Hermione se permitió el lujo de estar en el abrazo de su madre. No podía recordar la última vez que su madre la había abrazado, o le había dicho que la amaba o actuara de manera maternal. Se sentía… bien.

"Deberías de quedarte conmigo y tu padre,Hermione. Ya no puedes quedarte aquí."

Dijo Jane mientras la atraía de nuevo.

"Umm, gracias, mamá, pero me quedaré con Theo por el momento." Ella miró a Theo mientras hablaba.

Las cejas de Jane se unieron confusas. "Pero él no vive aquí. Sé que has sido un buen amigo para Hermione, pero es más seguro si ella se queda con su familia ¿no crees?"

"Tengo una casa aquí, señora Granger," dijo Theo.

"Oh, está bien entonces, creo." Ella se enfocó de vuelta en Hermione. "¿Estás segura que no prefieres quedarte con nosotros donde puedes estar en tu viejo cuarto?"

Una incómoda picazón le empezó a correr a Hermione en el cuello y se fue hasta sus mejillas. Su madre se pondría histérica, y su padre pondría el grito en el cielo si se supieran que se estaba quedando con los tres.

Y aunque el pensamiento solo le pasó por la mente, la irritó. No importaba mucho lo que ellos pensaran. Ellos nunca se habían preocupado por ella, en lo que hacía, en sus decisiones, su vida. Y estaba totalmente segura que no iban a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Ella agarró la mano de Theo y enlazó sus dedos con los de él, queriendo, necesitando su agarre.

"No gracias, mamá. Me quedaré temporalmente con Theo, Draco y Harry hasta que averigüe que puedo hacer."

Los ojos de Jane se ensancharon, luego sus labios se tensaron en desacuerdo.

"¿Cómo pueden llegar a la conclusión de que alguien está usando a mi hija para castigarme por alguna infracción?" la voz de George Granger se podía escuchar mientras la alzaba entre todo los demás ruidos. El jefe puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo, y Hermione no puedo escuchar su respuesta.

Jane frunció el ceño. "¿De qué están hablando Hermione?"

"Hay una posibilidad de que la persona que me tiene como objetivo lo esté haciendo por papá," respondió ella quedamente.

"Oh, pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?"

"Porque es un político," dijo Hermione paciente. "Y de todas maneras, no tenemos una prueba de eso todavía. Es solamente un posible perfil que examinar para los policías."

"Por qué podría ser cualquiera. A lo mejor alguien que arrestaste en el pasado o alguien a quien multaste. Me suena demasiado raro que digan que esto tiene que ver algo con tu padre."

Nadie podía culpar a su madre por no estar detrás de su esposo, eso era seguro.

Pero tendría sentido para la mayoría de las personas que una madre estaría más preocupada por su hija.

"Es solo un perfil, mamá. La policía tiene que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades."

"¿Hermione puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" preguntó Ron mientras la alejaba de Jane. Ella miró hacia Jane y Theo. "¿En privado?" agregó.

Hermione frunció el ceño y soltó la mano de Theo. "Disculpadme un momento,"dijo mientras se alejaba de él y su madre.

Ella siguió a Ron unos cuantos pies lejos de ellos. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Acabo de recibir una llamada de la comisaría. Alguien entró a la casa de Minerva."


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capitulo 15

Hermione agarró a Ron del brazo. "¿Qué?"

"Me dirijo allá en este momento. Pensé que querías ir si te sintieras con ganas."

Ella asintió. "Claro". Giró a ver a Theo, quien miraba atento a ella y a Ron.

Volvió a mirar a Ron. "¿Donde está Minerva ahora?"

"Dean paso por su casa como el jefe le dijo, y el vio que su puerta estaba abierta, pero el coche no estaba. Cuando fue a investigar, descubrió que su casa fue destrozada. Llamó y fue a interceptar a Minerva, quien llego unos minutos después, y la llevó a la comisaría. Ella está esperando ahí."

Hermione tomó aliento calmándose y trató de ordenar su cerebro. "Está bien, voy contigo. Necesitaré decirle a Theo para que pueda ir a la estación de policía para que esté con Minerva. Ella de seguro está enojada."

"Apresúrate. Esperaré en el coche."

Ron se giró y se dirigió hacia su patrulla. Hermione se apuró a volver a donde esperaba Theo, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué pasa, Herms?"

Puso su mano en su brazo. "Alguien entró en la casa de Minerva esta mañana. Voy para allá con Ron, ahora mismo."

"¿Qué? ¿Ella está bien? Voy contigo."

Puso su mano en el pecho de Theo. "Minerva está en la comisaría. Deberías de ir para allá. Probablemente ella esté muy enojada, y sé que a ella le gustaría que estuvieras allí. Tu solo estarías de más en su casa. Esta es una investigación policiaca."

Él la miraba como si fuera a protestar, pero ella se giró y se fue antes de que pudiera hablar. Se apuró en ir a donde Ron había estacionado su coche, sus músculos doloridos quejándose todo el camino. Entró y se sentó en el asiento delantero, y Ron encendió sus luces y se retiró.

"¿Sabemos algo por el momento?" preguntó.

"No. La llamada la recibí hace algunos minutos. Dean estaba regresando para hacer una mejor investigación."

Ron metió la mano en el compartimiento de su puerta, agarró una servilleta y se la dio a Hermione.

"¿Para qué es esto?" preguntó.

"Estás sangrando," dijo y le hizo un gesto a su frente.

Ella bajó el visor y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Un pequeño reguero de sangre le corría desde la frente hasta la ceja. Había una corte en la línea de su cabello de Dios sabe que. No podía recordar esa cortada exacta cuando todo su cuerpo sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

Se secó y se estremeció cuando se tocó por encima de la cortada.

"A este paso, voy a salir en la próxima película de Frankenstein," murmuró.

"Algo jodidamente raro está pasando por aquí, Hermione," dijo Ron en una voz sombría. "Algunos días pasamos con más que unas pocas multas de circulación, ¿y de repente tenemos un asesinato, una explosión, y un allanamiento de morada?

¿Qué mierdas está pasando?"

"Demonios, ojalá lo supiera. Me cuesta creer que todo esto esté conectado con mi padre y su política. Quiero decir, si este tipo tiene un pleito con él ¿porqué no solo se lo lleva lejos y ya? Sería lo adecuado."

Ron la miró asombrado.

"No estoy diciendo que él mate a mi padre," dijo impacientemente. "Solo me pregunto por qué pasa por todo este problema solo para hacer ver su punto. Si odia tanto a George Granger, ¿porque no solo va tras él?"

"Buena pregunta."

Ron llego al estacionamiento de la casa de Minerva y se estacionó al lado de la patrulla de Dean.

Él y Hermione salieron del coche mientras Dean iba hacia ellos.

"Me alegra ver que estés bien, Hermione," dijo Dean cabeceando en su dirección.

"Gracias. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Dean se giró y le indicó el camino al interior. Cuando ella siguió a Dean y Ron adentro, miró alrededor pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar en la sala. La casa de Minerva tenía una impresionante colección de antigüedades, pero nada dañado todavía.

"No se ve nada raro hasta que llegas aquí atrás," dijo Dean mientras los guiaba por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios. Mientras pasaban por cada cuarto, Hermione miraba dentro y otra vez, no veía nada fuera de lugar.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, vio una larga mancha roja en la puerta del dormitorio. Se veía como sangre.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, se quedo sin aliento. Era un desastre. Había más sangre en las paredes. Y en la cama. Grandes manchas. Marcos de retratos rotos en el piso. Retratos de Theo, Draco y Harry con Minerva. Más fotos de los chicos. La foto del baile de graduación de Theo.

Hermione sintió una sensación de agresión en su pecho.

"Esto no se trata de mí," dijo "Se trata de Theo."

"No creo que te entienda," dijo Ron.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación de lo que acababa de llegar a su cabeza. Ron y Dean la vieron con miradas interrogantes.

"La victima del asesinato. Rose Zeller. Theo la llevó al baile de graduación.

El asesino cuando me atacó, dijo que era tiempo de hacerlo pagar. Falló matándome, cuando puso la bomba en mi camioneta. Ahora el atacó la casa de Minerva y destrozó el cuarto de Theo. Este era su cuarto cuando vivió aquí con Minerva. Estas son sus cosas. No creo que esto tenga algo que ver con mi padre en absoluto. Este tipo está tratando de hacer sufrir a Theo, yendo tras las personas que a él le importan.

Gente con quien tiene conexiones, también. Y probablemente Theo es su última víctima."

Ron se la quedó mirando, su expresión asombrada "Mierda. Puedes estar en lo correcto."

"Se que tengo razón. Es lo único que tiene sentido."

Se le giró su estomago y se le revolvió en nudos. De alguna manera era más fácil afrontarlo cuando pensó que ella era el objetivo. Pero ahora, ¿alguien estaba detrás de Theo? ¿Ese asesino podría ir tras él, o incluso tras Draco o Harry?

"Pero, ¿porqué?" Ron preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que podría haber hecho Theo para enojar a alguien tanto? No tiene sentido. No estoy seguro de que podamos descartar a tu padre como objetivo todavía."

"No estoy diciendo que lo descartemos, solo que tenemos que considerar que nada de esto es coincidencia y que Theo puede ser su último objetivo."

"¿Se te ha ocurrido a caso que esto puede estar ligado solamente a ti?" habló Dean

"Minerva es tan importante para ti, como para Theo. Eres un policía. No sería la primera vez que un policía haya arrestado a un pirado y que este se haya querido vengar."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Puede ser." Cerró sus ojos. Dios. Si se trataba de ella, Theo, Harry y Draco todavía podrían ser objetivos. De todos modos el solo pensamiento de perderlos la asustó.

"Sabes que el jefe te va a dar de baja indefinidamente," dijo Ron en voz baja.

Ella se quejó. "Si, lo sé. Tiene que hacerlo." Y de repente no le importaba mucho.

Sus prioridades habían cambiado en poco tiempo. Mientras las teorías de Ron y Dean eran también probables, no podía descartar la idea de que esto estaba dirigido hacia Theo y que él, Draco o Harry podrían ser los siguientes. Y si este era el caso, ella quería estar jodidamente segura de que se estaría cerca de ellos todo el tiempo.

"Ya hice la llamada para que puedan enviar algunas personas para que saquen las huellas. Todos están en tu casa," dijo Dean a Hermione. "Aunque hasta ahora, si es el mismo tipo, ha sido muy cuidadoso en no dejar ninguna huella. Y jodidamente espero que esto no sea sangre humana."

"Tú y yo, ambos," murmuró Hermione.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que no nos pagan lo suficiente para trabajar en este pueblo" dijo Ron en una voz cansada. "Yo dudo que alguno de nosotros volverá a estar sentado en la estación, esperando por algo de acción otra vez."

"Me lo dices."

Él esbozó una sonrisa. "Si, supongo estuvo mal quejarme. Quiero decir, mírate.

Pareces algo que arrastró un gato." Su expresión se volvió más seria y perdió ese tono de burla.

"Estoy jodidamente agradecido de que estés bien,Hermione. Esa estuvo cerca."

Ella sonrió débilmente. "Si, no jodas." Ella pasó una mano por su enredado cabello y después la dejó caer en la cadera con un golpe.

"Déjame llevarte a la estación," dijo Ron. "Y luego regresaré a ayudar a Dean aquí. Estoy seguro que el jefe no estará contento si viene y te ve aquí en la escena del crimen."

"Si, está bien." dijo Hermione.

Se giró y lentamente salió de la casa, furiosa de que la casa de Minerva hubiera sido destrozada. Esta casa tenía tantos buenos recuerdos para Theo, Draco y Harry. Y también para ella. Fue un hogar cuando su propia casa se sentía más como una simple casa. Una fría y estéril casa que la gente habitaba pero nadie vivía allí.

Y la idea de alguien haciéndole daño a Minerva la hacía sentirse físicamente enferma.

Ella se subió al coche de Ron sintiéndose con cien años. Necesitaba un largo y caliente baño. Preferiblemente en el que se podría meter por tres horas. Él arrancó y se dirigió a la estación, sus manos sujetándose fuertemente al volante.

"Necesito que me tengas al corriente en este caso, Ron," dijo. "Theo, Draco y Harry son muy importantes para mí. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerlos a salvo. Estaré quedándome en su casa hasta que esto termine. Si ese bastardo se acerca a ellos, es carne muerta."

"Te mantendré al tanto," prometió Ron. "Tan pronto como procesemos la escena del crimen te avisaré de las ideas del jefe y de Cormac, y tendré una mejor idea hacia donde se dirige la investigación. Hasta entonces necesitas descansar y asegurarte que Theo hace lo mismo."

"Y Minerva," dijo Hermione suavemente. "De alguna manera la tengo que persuadir de no quedarse en su casa sola hasta que el sospechoso sea atrapado. Ya sea si tengo razón de que esto es sobre Theo, o si tú la tienes y es sobre mí, ella es importante para ambos y es un riesgo de todas maneras."


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 16

Tan pronto como Ron llegó a la estación de policía y Hermione salió del coche, miró hacia arriba y vio a Harry caminando afuera de la estación, su cara estaba tan negra como la tormenta.

"Uh-oh," murmuró Ron mientras él caminaba hacia ella "no se ve feliz".

Harry pasó al lado de Ron y Hermione se preparó para el impacto. Él no dijo una palabra. La arrastró hasta sus brazos, empujó su cabeza hacia atrás y la besó fuerte y ferozmente.

Su grito de sorpresa fue tragado por su boca mientras se movía hambrienta sobre la de ella. Sus brazos como bandas de acero la rodearon fuerte y confortablemente. Su cuerpo se suavizó y se derritió en él mientras él poseía sus labios.

Cálida miel relajante fluyó por sus venas. Ella olvidó dónde estaban, perdió todo sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Sus lenguas se encontraron. La de él se hundió profundo en su boca, saboreándola mientras lo saboreaba.

Finalmente sus brazos se aflojaron, y sus manos se movieron de su cuello hasta su mandíbula y enmarcó su cara con sus manos. Con jadeos, la separó de él levemente. Sus ojos brillaban. Necesidad. Miedo. Enojo. Todas las sensaciones mezcladas y arremolinadas en sus ojos verdes. Pasando sus dedos por la herida que estaba en la línea de su cabello. Podía sentirlo temblar contra ella.

"Estoy bien, Harry," susurró.

"Herms, Dios mío, Herms."

Su voz se quebró mientras derramaba tortuosamente las palabras de sus labios.

Apoyó su frente con la de ella y cerró sus ojos. Su pecho agitándose mientras se esforzaba para recuperar el aliento.

"Te pude haber perdido," dijo roncamente.

Levantó su barbilla para que sus labios encontraran los de ella. Y lo besó. Ligeramente. Tranquilizándolo.

"Hermione, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

Se tensó mientras la voz estridente de su padre sonó. Se giró lentamente lejos de Harry para ver a su padre parado a un pie de distancia, su cara tensa con desaprobación. Su madre miraba boquiabierta a ella y a Harry.

"¿No tienes ningún sentido del decoro?" ladró. "La prensa va a estar aullando alrededor de aquí después de lo que pasó esta mañana. Si no piensas en ti ni en tu posición como policía, como mínimo tendrías que preocuparte en cómo tu comportamiento se refleja en mí."

Harry se tensó y abrió la boca para responder, pero Hermione agarró su brazo advirtiéndolo. Harry estaba pendiendo de un hilo, y cualquier arrebato de él no sería bonito.

Ella miró a su padre con todo el desdén fluyendo en su enojo. "Jódete," le dijo antes de girarse e irse.

"Hermione, no me hables de esa manera, niña. No te crie para que me hablaras de esa manera."

Se detuvo, y a pesar de la mano de Harry que la estaba deteniendo, ella fue y se enfrentó a su padre.

"No, estúpido autosuficiente. No me criaste en lo absoluto. Estabas demasiado ocupado ignorándome. ¿Hablarte a ti? ¿Cuando me animasteis a no decir tan siquiera algo? Tú y Jane estabais demasiado ocupados viviendo sus vidas como para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como su hija. Alégrate de que eres mi padre, porque si no, te patearía el trasero como se lo patearía a cualquiera que me hablara de esa manera."

Se giró antes de que pudiera ver las lágrimas de enojo que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Demonios si alguna vez la viera llorar.

Harry la abrazó protegiéndola, y cuando ella se apuró para entrar en la estación, se detuvo. Y volvió a mirar al padre de Herms con una mirada helada.

"Solo diré esto una vez. Mantente jodidamente alejado de Herms. No eres mi padre, y no tengo ningún remordimiento para patearte el trasero."

Él abrazó a Hermione más cerca de él, y la guio a la entrada de la estación.

"No me puedes amenazar." Ladró George.

Mientras Harry agarraba la puerta, se giró por última vez. "No fue una amenaza, señor Granger."

Él llevó a Hermione adentro y cerró la puerta. Minerva estaba sentada en una pequeña sala de espera, y a sus lados Draco y Theo. Cuando la vieron llegar, todos se levantaron.

Draco cruzó el cuarto, y Harry la aflojó de sus brazos mientras Draco la metía en los suyos.

Pasó su mano por pelo mientras ella enterraba su cara en su pecho. Su corazón latiendo en su mejilla, y su pecho subía y bajaba con ásperas respiraciones.

Cuando finalmente la separó de él, pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza, su cara y su cuello.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?"

Puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura mientras él ahuecaba su cuello. "Estoy bien, Draco. Lo prometo. Solo un poquito golpeada."

"Hermione cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Minerva.

Hermione miró a Minerva parada al lado de Draco. Él la dejó, y Minerva la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Esto… esto es como se siente el amor incondicional. Se agarró de Minerva por un largo tiempo en un intento de borrar la imagen de su padre y su madre en el aparcamiento.

"Ya, ya, has tenido un buen susto," Minerva la tranquilizó mientras su mano pasaba arriba y abajo por la espalda de Hermione. "Deberías de estar en casa descansando, no aquí."

Hermione la miró y sonrío. "Tenía que verte y asegurarme de que estabas bien."

"Oh si, cariño, estoy bien. El oficial me trajo derecho aquí. Ni siquiera me dejó entrar a la casa" lanzando una mirada preocupada preguntó. "¿Está muy mal?"

Hermione la llevó de vuelta, por el pasillo hacia la puerta, los chicos le fruncieron el ceño pero ella les lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora. Ellos querían respuestas, pero ella no iba a decírselo a todos en ese lugar.

"¿Cuánto te dijeron?" preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

"Nada todavía." Minerva la miró ansiosa. "¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"El único cuarto en tu casa que fue asaltado fue el que era cuarto de Theo."

"¿Pero por qué alguien querría destrozar un cuarto? ¿No robaron nada?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Nada que yo haya visto, pero luego tendrás que hacer un inventario para el informe policial. Por ahora creo que vas a tener que regresar a casa conmigo y los chicos. No deberías quedarte sola."

"Es dulce de tu parte ofrecerte, pero mi amiga Rosmerta está aquí conmigo. Tú la viste. Ella estaba en la sala de espera conmigo."

De hecho Hermione no la había notado. Su atención había estado en Draco y luego en Minerva.

"Me dijo que me podía quedar con ella todo el tiempo que necesitara."

Hermione mordió el interior de su mejilla y se preguntó cómo era la mejor manera de decírselo a Minerva. Ella no quería decírselo a punta de pistola y decirle sus sospechas. Sería irresponsable, así como prematuro, ya que ella no había discutido con el jefe todavía.

"Me sentiría mejor si tuvieras más protección, Minerva. Todavía no sabemos quién se metió a tu casa o el por qué. Estoy segura que Draco, Harry y Theo se sentirían mejor si te vinieras con nosotros."

"Oh, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Rosmerta y yo ya lo hemos discutido. Ella tiene una pistola, además su hijo era alguacil del sheriff del condado, y prometió quedarse hasta que la persona responsable de lo de mi casa sea detenida."

Una sonrisa surgió de la esquina de la boca de Hermione. "Minerva, prométeme que no jugarás con la pistola de Rosmerta."

"Oh, no ella no lo hará."

Hermione se giró para ver a Rosmerta parada a unos pocos pies de ellas. Su bolsa estaba colgando de su pecho por una cadena de oro. Rosmerta levantó una ceja cuando ella miró su vestuario. Guantes blancos adornaban sus manos. Vestía un vestido floreado y un sombrero plano puesto de lado, con una larga pluma roja encima del borde. Y pintura de labios fucsia. Una pintura de labios fucsia muy pero muy brillante. Le dolerían los ojos a Hermione si se quedaba mirando sus labios por mucho tiempo.

"Usted puede ver, señorita Granger, el tiro al blanco es un área en la que soy experta, soy muy hábil para eso, si me permite usted decirlo."

"Ah…está bieeen," dijo Hermione. "De todos modos, Rosmerta, me sentiría mejor si no estuvieran por los alrededores jugando al tiro al blanco. Si tu hijo se quedara con ustedes, tal vez deberían dejarle las armas a él, es un policía entrenado."

Rosmerta miró hacia su nariz y puso los ojos en blanco. "Mmm... ¿Y quién crees que le enseñó a Roger a usar la pistola?"

Hermione frunció los labios y trató de no reírse.

Minerva puso una mano en el brazo de Hermione. "Rosmerta es muy responsable con las armas de fuego, y fue muy buena en venir y quedarse conmigo en la estación."

Hermione movió la cabeza, no muy segura de qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero su cerebro estaba dormido.

"Minerva, si tú quieres nos podemos ir. Dejé a las damas con el té, pero dura una hora más por si me quieres acompañar."

Minerva miró preocupada a Hermione. "Oh, no lo sé, Rosmerta. Hermione puede que me necesite aquí. Ha tenido un día muy pesado. Quisiera estar disponible para ayudarla en cualquier manera que pueda."

Minerva apretó el brazo de Hermione y luego lo apretó un poquito más.

Hermione le sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo. "Tú ve, Minerva. Asegúrate de dejar la información para contactarte con Alicia y que uno de nuestros oficiales pueda llamarte. Él se ocupará de preguntar algunas cosas y te llevará a tu casa para puedas hacer una lista de las cosas que faltan."

"Cuídate, cariño. Y llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa."

Hermione miró mientras Minerva regresaba a la sala de espera y hablaba con Alicia por un momento. Luego fue a donde los chicos esperaban, para que pudiera abrazar a cada uno de ellos.

Era una vista que siempre hacía que el corazón de Hermione se encogiera un poquito.

Minerva con sus chicos. Todos hombres ahora, pero no dejaban de ser sus chicos.

Minerva salió con Rosmerta con un brazo en su hombro abrazándola levemente.

Hermione se giró, se puso derecha. Fuertes y confortantes brazos la abrazaron desde atrás y una boca gentil le besó la cabeza.

"Es hora de llevarte a casa, Herms cariño."

Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento y rodeó a Draco con sus brazos.

"Hermione, odio interrumpir, especialmente cuando sé cuánto necesitas irte a casa, pero el jefe llamó y pidió específicamente que lo esperaras. Él viene para acá."

Alicia la llamó desde su escritorio.

Ella se hundió contra el pecho de Draco. Ella sabía lo que venía. Comprendiendo que no lo hacía más fácil.

Su trabajo era algo único para ella. Un logro del cual estaba orgullosa. Por mucho tiempo ella solo existió bajo la sombra de su padre, ignorada y saliendo cuando era la oportunidad para jugar al hombre de familia.

Y ahora le iban a pedir que se diera de baja en su trabajo por un periodo indefinido de tiempo.

"Estaremos aquí contigo, Herms," dijo Draco en su oído.

"Gracias, Draco," dijo ella mientras se enderezaba en su abrazo.

Theo caminó hacia ella y tomó sus manos. La llevó a una de las sillas.

"Por lo menos siéntate mientras esperas, antes de que te caigas."

Ella miró a Theo, y demonios si sus ojos no se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Pero cuando lo miró, todo lo que pudo ver eran las paredes de su cuarto manchadas de sangre. La malicia detrás de la destrucción. El hecho de que este maniático podría bien haberlos tomado como objetivo a él o a los otros.

Ella no los podía perder.

"Oye" el dijo suavemente. Pasó su dedo por debajo de su ojo. "¿Por qué lloras?"

Ella se tragó su aliento y se sentó en su silla. Harry se sentó en el asiento de al lado y Theo se arrodilló enfrente de ella. Draco se paró detrás de Theo, con el ceño fruncido.

Le molestaba mostrar tanta debilidad enfrente de ellos, pero ella no veía la manera de parar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Theo agarró su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Él besó sus nudillos mientras pasaba su otra mano por su cintura.

"No es nada," mintió ella. "Creo que es solo una reacción."

Harry la agarró y la puso a su lado.

"Deja esa maldita actitud valiente, Herms," gruñó. "Fuiste casi asesinada en una explosión. Yo digo que eso vale para estar un poco angustiada."

Tanto como ella quería esconderse en los brazos de Harry y quedarse ahí por un año, este no era el lugar para hacerlo. Su jefe llegaría en cualquier momento, y ella no quería que la viera abrazada de tres hombres en la estación. ¿Su padre?

Él se podía ir al infierno. Pero ella respetaba al jefe.

Ella se enderezó lentamente y luego se levantó de su asiento. "Necesito ir al baño" dijo.

Harry y Theo se levantaron para ayudarla. Y mientras caminaba por el escritorio, la recepcionista le sonrió y le dijo.

"¿Por qué no vas y esperas en la oficina del jefe?" ofreció ella. "Seguro que sería mucho más cómodo sentarse allá que en estas sillas duras."

Hermione sonrió. "Gracias, Alicia. Eso haré." Ella miró hacia los chicos.

"¿Me esperarán?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Claro. No iremos a ninguna parte."

Ella se giró y entró al baño, más para controlarse que para usarlo. En el lavabo se echó agua helada en su cara y trató de lavar la sangre seca de su frente.

Ella se veía como si alguien la acabara de maltratar.

Después de secarse las manos y la cara, ella regresó al pasillo y se fue a la oficina del jefe para esperarlo. Mientras ella se acomodaba en la silla de cuero, cerró los ojos de puro cansancio. Ella estaba casi dormida cuando la puerta se abrió.

Se levantó de inmediato e hizo un esfuerzo por arreglarse la ropa y el pelo.

"Tranquila, Hermione," el jefe dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio. Se sentó y se la quedó mirando duramente. "Te ves como el infierno. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien, señor. Solo un poco temblorosa y dolorida."

El jefe asintió. "Iré directo al grano para que te puedas ir a casa y descanses un poco. Hable con Ron acerca de lo que pasó en la casa de Minerva. Acordamos en que hay varias posibilidades, todas van a ser investigadas. Tengo a cada hombre disponible en esto. Vamos a atrapar a este bastardo."

Ella asintió. "Sí, señor"

"Ahora, estoy seguro que sabes que esto venía, pero estás de baja indefinidamente.

Por lo menos hasta que este desastre se haya arreglado y destruyamos la amenaza que tienes."

Ella asintió y trató de no hacer muecas.

"Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Hermione. Eres una oficial jodidamente buena.

Dedicada. Pero necesitas tiempo libre. Has pasado por mucho en los pasados días.

Mi consejo es que te tomes tiempo libre y lo disfrutes."

"Disculpe, señor, pero no puedo disfrutar nada mientras haya una posible amenaza contra Theo o Minerva."

"Entiendo. Mantén tus ojos abiertos. Vamos a estar vigilando a Minerva, y el condado estará mandando patrullas a la casa en la que estés."

Hermione se acercó a él. "Acerca de esto, señor. Creo que debería saber. Me quedaré con Theo Nott, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy… hasta que esto se arregle."

"Está bien, nos aseguraremos de que tengan una patrulla todo el tiempo." Ella lo miró curiosamente. "¿Algo más que quieras decir?"

Ella se agitó en su asiento. "Bueno, mi padre piensa que es un asunto importante.

Dónde me estaré quedando. Quiero decir. Creía que usted debería saberlo. Eso es todo."

Él se acercó y le dijo "Hermione, lo que hagas con tu vida personal no es de mi incumbencia. Muchos de los pueblerinos saben que has sido amiga de esos chicos desde que eran niños. Dudo que alguien pestañeara sobre eso."

Ella casi se sentía culpable. Lo que el jefe veía como una gran amistad… bueno los chicos tenían su manera, pero era mucho más. El por qué ella se sentía culpable se le fue de las manos, pero ella solo se estaba haciendo la tonta. Si la relación que ellos le propusieron saliera a la luz, ella sería crucificada.

"Mantén tu cabeza en alto, Hermione. Y ten cuidado. Si ves algo fuera de lo normal puedes llamar inmediatamente. Te mantendré al tanto de cualquier avance, e investigaremos completamente cada posibilidad. Si esto es personal para ti o para Theo, lo averiguaremos."

"Gracias, señor."

"Ahora, por qué no te vas a casa. Yo diría que tienes mucho tiempo para reponer y descansar."

Ella se levantó y puso sus manos en el escritorio antes de girarse y salir por la puerta. El jefe se apresuró y le abrió la puerta y le puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla.

Ella regresó a donde los chicos la esperaban. Harry quien había estado caminando de un lado para otro, paró y se apresuró a ella.

"Vamos, cariño. Vamos a llevarte a casa."

Casa. La palabra sonaba increíblemente dulce para ella. Y por primera vez ella no peleó acerca de que su casa estaba con ellos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo17

El viaje a casa fue tenso y silencioso. Cuando se acercaron a la casa, Harry se bajó y llegó para ayudar a Hermione a bajar.

Theo había estacionado su maltratado camión junto a ellos y estuvo allí con la misma rapidez.

Harry le pasó el brazo alrededor y la condujo dentro de la casa. No se detuvo en la sala de estar.

En lugar de eso, la medio ayudó a subir las escaleras.

Unos segundos más tarde, empujó la puerta de su habitación para abrirla.

Draco y Theo entraron enseguida, deteniéndose a unos metros de donde Harry se había parado.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, Harry comenzó a tirar de su camisa y de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se agachó, los desabrochó y comenzó a tirar de la tela sobre sus caderas.

"Harry, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Se llevó las manos hacia abajo para detenerlo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio el fuego en sus ojos.

"Ni una maldita palabra, Herms", dijo con los dientes apretados.

Su boca se abrió cuando él se giró. Vio la mirada decidida de Draco y Theo, que estaban de pie, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados.

Harry tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo y luego se enderezó y le pasó la camisa sobre la cabeza. Con los pantalones alrededor los tobillos, se sentó en el borde de la cama con un ruido sordo cuando él empujó sus hombros.

Draco se arrodilló y le quitó los zapatos luego, puso sus pantalones con el resto.

Harry se sentó junto a ella y le dio un codazo en el hombro hasta que se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Él buscó a tientas el cierre de su sujetador, y de repente lo soltó.

Sus brazos se deslizaron sobre sus pechos en gesto de protección cuando el tirante de su sujetador cayó por sus hombros. Por el momento, ella se quedó sentada apenas con sus bragas.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Hermione se irguió, y abrió mucho los ojos.

"Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Él se detuvo un segundo antes de fijarse en sus brillantes ojos, y luego siguió quitándose la ropa. Ella miró nerviosamente hacia Draco y después a Theo, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

Cuando Harry se había quitado todo y sólo tenía bóxers, le tendió una mano a ella. Lo miró confundida, no entendiendo qué diablos estaba pasando.

Seguramente no irían… no ahora.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Harry la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie frente a él. Antes que pudiera hablar o reaccionar, la llevó en dirección del cuarto de baño y le plantó una mano firme en medio de la espalda.

Ella se tambaleó, y la agarró del brazo con la otra mano para sostenerla. Encendió las luces del baño al entrar. Sus pies descalzos tocaron las frías baldosas, y se detuvo para mirar su casi desnudo cuerpo en el espejo.

Los ojos que le devolvían la mirada no eran los suyos. Los suyos no estaba tan atormentados, su rostro no estaba tan tenso.

Harry había entrado en la ducha. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, se quitó los bóxers, dándole una visión desenfadada de su miembro. Apartó los ojos cuando sintió el calor en sus mejillas. Pero se vio obligada mirarlo de nuevo.

No era la primera vez, e incluso era la segunda que lo veía desnudo, pero aún así, eso no dejaba de tener un efecto sobre ella. Tenía un hermoso cuerpo. Todos los músculos duros, planos y lisos.

Tenía pelo en la parte superior del pecho y después una delgada línea que llevaba a su ombligo hasta por debajo de la de ingle.

Su pene estaba semi-erecto, y esta vez no pudo apartar la mirada. Recordaba muy bien cómo lo había probado, cómo se había sentido cuando se deslizaba por su lengua, entre los labios. Cerró los ojos para desterrar las imágenes de esa noche.

"Quítate la ropa interior, Herms".

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo.

"Tú y yo tenemos una cita con la ducha."

Vacilante, enganchó los pulgares en la fina orilla de sus bragas y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente. Cayeron a sus pies en el suelo, y Harry de nuevo le tendió la mano.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras tomaba sus dedos. La atrajo a la ducha después de él y la acomodó bajo los chorros de agua.

Cerró los ojos mientras el agua corría por su rostro. Cuando los abrió de nuevo,

Harry la estaba mirando ferozmente, sus ojos brillan como trozos de hielo.

Mientras enmarcaba su rostro entre sus manos, descansó los pulgares sobre sus pómulos. Luego, la apoyó contra de la pared de la ducha mientras sus labios descendieron hacia los suyos.

Su cuerpo presionaba contra el suyo, que lo cubría amoldándolo a la suavidad de su contorno duro. No simplemente besándola. La devoraba. Caliente y con hambre, con una inquieta necesidad, desesperado, que la dejó dolorida.

Le temblaban las manos contra su cara. Él dejó de besar sus labios y subió a sus ojos, besándolos, después sus mejillas y sus orejas. Entonces se detuvo y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

Su pene, hinchado y duro, embistió contra su vientre. Ardiente. Su calor, combinado con el agua, quemaba su piel como una tormenta de fuego.

"Casi te perdí" murmuró tan bajo que casi no le oyó sobre el agua.

No estaba dispuesta a desempeñar un papel pasivo, pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y deslizó una mano por su columna hasta su cuello en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Levantó la cabeza y sus manos cayeron. La cruda emoción burbujeaba en sus ojos.

Había tanto miedo.

Sintió una punzada de incomodad en el corazón.

"No me perdiste".

Juntó las manos con las suyas y las levantó hacia sus labios, poniendo un suave beso sobre sus palmas.

El agua caía y rodaba por el amplio pecho, ella siguió el riachuelo con la mirada hasta que se deslizó por delante de su protuberante miembro.

Sus dedos se estremecieron por la necesidad de tocarlo, agarrar su carne dura, pero para su sorpresa simplemente se dio la vuelta y cogió el jabón.

Le lavó cada centímetro de piel. Cada rasguño, cada golpe, cada punto quemado por el calor de la explosión. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo con facilidad, a su vientre, y luego se detuvieron y avanzaron de nuevo hasta a sus pechos.

Le tomó los montículos y movió los pulgares sobre los puntos tensos de sus pezones. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Continuó amasando suavemente los globos, con la espuma del jabón.

Luego puso las dos manos contra su cuerpo y alisó su piel hacia abajo, sobre su abdomen.

Le desenredó los rizos mojados entre las piernas sobre la parte interna de los muslos.

Los bordes de sus dedos rozaron la suave piel de su vagina mientras se abría camino y luego bajaba hasta el interior de sus piernas.

Se arrodilló y levantó su pequeño pie, poniéndolo sobre su otra rodilla enjabonándola con infinito cuidado.

Mientras viviera, nunca olvidaría la imagen de este gran hombre de rodillas en la ducha, casi con humildad, mientras le lavaba los pies. Había tanta reverencia, amor y preocupación en sus acciones, tocando y acariciando.

Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos.

Fue una tonta por correr durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando terminó con los dos pies, se levantó y tomó el champú. Puso una generosa cantidad en sus manos y suavemente lo depositó en su cabello, cuidando los alrededores de la herida de su cuero cabelludo.

Hubo un leve dolor mientras pasaba el pulgar sobre el corte para lavar la sangre seca. Trató de controlar la mueca de dolor, pero sus ojos temblaban.

Se inclinó hacia delante y apretó los labios en el corte. "Lo siento, cariño. No fue mi intención hacerte daño."

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para limpiarse el jabón de la boca. "Está bien."

"Date la vuelta para poder terminar."

Mantuvo las manos sobre sus hombros mientras giraba lentamente. Girando la cara hacia los chorros de la ducha y dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza.

Los dedos de Harry pasaron a través de su cabello, separando sus mechones.

Le deslizó una mano sobre la mejilla y debajo de la barbilla. Con cuidado, la sacó de nuevo hasta que su cabeza descansó en su pecho y lo miraba a los ojos. Bajó la boca hasta su frente y cerró los ojos.

Ella descansaba cómodamente allí, sintiendo su fuerza rodeándola. Finalmente cerró la llave del agua. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y lentamente deslizó su cuerpo, sobre sus brazos, hasta sus hombros. Apretó una vez y luego se inclinó para abrir la puerta de la ducha.

Sorprendida, Draco esperaba. La abrazó, pasándole una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras Harry se secaba y vestía con un par de pantalones cortos. Miró a Draco que procedió a acariciar la humedad de su piel.

Tomó un extremo de la toalla y le secó cuidadosamente alrededor del corte en la cabeza, después secó la herida en sí. Como Harry hizo en la ducha, Draco colocó un suave beso sobre la herida.

Incapaz de resistir el calor de su abrazo, se acurrucó en su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él se puso rígido antes que lo sintiera relajarse de nuevo.

La toalla estaba entre ellos, y Harry tuvo por fin acceso de su trasero.

Ella tenía la cara hundida en la suave camiseta de Draco y pasó la cabeza por debajo de su barbilla.

"Lo siento", murmuró contra su pecho.

Sus brazos se deslizaron a su alrededor, y la apretó con fuerza. "Nunca te disculpes por esto, querida Herms. He esperado mucho tiempo para ello."

Ella suspiró y frotó la mejilla contra él, cerrando los ojos mientras la alegría invadió su corazón.

Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. "Vamos, volvamos a la habitación."

Él se apartó y la envolvió cuidadosamente con la toalla a su alrededor, metiéndola entre sus pechos.

Caminó de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, con Draco y Harry siguiéndola. Theo estaba de pie junto a la cama, y le hizo una seña.

Ella le dio a la toalla extendida sobre la cama una mirada de perplejidad mientras caminaba hacia el brazo extendido de Theo.

"Sácate la toalla", murmuró.

Su mirada voló a la de él y ella apretó los brazos por encima de la toalla. Su mirada se clavó en ella, quitándole la toalla sin esfuerzo. Se sentía desnuda, y ni si quiera había abandonado aún su agarre.

"Sólo hazlo, Herms", dijo él pacientemente.

Le pedía confiar en él. Creer que no la empujaría a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Por qué la quería desnuda, no estaba segura, pero nunca le daría la impresión de que no confiaba en él. Lo hacía.

Poco a poco, se desenvolvió la toalla y la dejó caer a sus pies. Su mirada se mantuvo con la de ella, nunca se movió. Irradiaba un anhelo por algo que el sexo solo no abarcaba.

"Acuéstate", dijo en voz baja. "Sobre el vientre, pero sólo si no te eso no te lastima las costillas."

Puso una rodilla en la cama y se subió, arrastrándose hasta el centro de la toalla.

Ella se acomodó hacia abajo, probando el dolor de su cuerpo mientras se instalaba en el suave colchón.

"Levanta los brazos, nena. Descánsalos en la almohada."

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las sábanas hasta que chocaron con las mullidas almohadas. La cama se hundió, primero a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, después otra vez a sus pies. Estaba demasiado cómoda para levantar la cabeza e investigar.

Unas manos calientes, untadas de aceite, se deslizaron sobre su piel, enviando escalofríos por su espalda hasta la nuca.

Se le puso el vello de punta mientras se abrían paso a través de su cuero cabelludo.

Amorosos, suaves, exquisitamente tiernos, la acariciaron, friccionando, masajeando los músculos cansados, doloridos. Ella conocía su toque, el de cada uno, por la manera en que la tocaban.

Harry estaba a su izquierda, sus firmes dedos, frotándola profundamente, sensual y descaradamente en la espalda hacia los globos de su trasero. Le pasó un dedo por la parte baja de la espalda y hacia abajo de nuevo. Le palmeó la nalga, masajeando con un movimiento lento y circular, antes de volver su atención a la otra.

Draco estaba a sus pies, atendiendo cada pierna, masajeando sus pantorrillas, hasta los tobillos y por último, su pie. Su toque se sentía inquisitivo, suave, como él.

Gimió cuando se hundió profundamente en su arco. Puso su mano en contra de su talón y presionó con el pulgar en el centro de su pie. Ella permanecía en una bruma cálida, un brillo de euforia en sus ojos nublados, borrando su visión.

Theo estaba a su derecha, ambas manos se establecieron en la parte superior de los hombros, los dedos pulgares presionando contra ellos. Trabajó con los dedos sobre el pelo húmedo, hundiéndose en su cuero cabelludo, haciendo un simple trabajo de magia.

A este ritmo, ella estaría en estado de coma en cinco minutos.

Los labios sustituyeron las manos, y un escalofrío rodó sobre su cuerpo. Un suave beso en la nuca. Uno en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Uno en la parte baja de la espalda que bajaba, justo debajo de la nalga en su trasero.

La respiración de Theo le pasaba por encima, entre sus besos. Una lengua cálida presionado en la hendidura sólo por encima de sus espalda y remolcaba hasta su columna.

Temblaba incontrolablemente.

La boca más abierta. Dientes rozándole la sensible piel debajo de la oreja. Un pellizco. Dos.

Unos labios se cerraron sobre un dedo pequeño, chupando suavemente, la lengua caliente sobre su piel.

Un gemido irregular salió desde el fondo de su pecho. Era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado nunca. Se sentía amada. Acariciada. Con esas simples acciones de amor.

Estaba llena de necesidad. De deseo.

Una vez más, sus manos se movían a través de su piel. Luego se fueron. Ella gimió en señal de protesta, pero entonces la cama se movió, hundiéndose y balanceándose debajo de ella.

"Date la vuelta, amor," Harry le susurró al oído.

Ella no pudo reunir la energía para moverse.

Él tiró de su hombro, ayudando a que girara. Vio a Theo con un vaso de agua en una mano, y sabía lo que venía.

"Tómalo", instó Theo.

No quería salir de zona placentera. Tenía muchas ganas de permanecer aquí y ahora. Quería que continuaran tocándola.

"No vamos a ninguna parte, Herms cariño. Tómatelo."

La voz ronca de Draco se deslizó sensualmente sobre ella, envolviéndola en una manta reconfortante. Con la ayuda de Harry, se sentó y tomó la pastilla pequeña que Theo le extendió. Se la tomó de un solo trago y luego entregó el vaso a Theo.

"¿Quieres una camiseta de dormir?" Preguntó Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Los quería ahora. Piel sobre la piel. Harry se encontró con su mirada y, a continuación miró hacia abajo a Draco y luego de vuelta a Theo.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

"Siempre", dijo Theo simplemente.

Harry la levantó con facilidad de la cama, y Draco hizo una bola la toalla y la arrojó por la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño. Theo retiró las sábanas, y Harry la puso de nuevo en el centro.

Luego se subió a su lado. Se volvió y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Puso un brazo alrededor de ella y se hizo un ovillo, mientras acomodaba su ingle de contra su trasero.

Frente a ella, Theo se situó al lado de la cama. Se desnudaron quitándose sus bóxers y luego la levantó como una hoja y se metió a su lado. Harry le pasó el brazo para que no quedara entre ella y Theo y en cambio, apoyó a lo largo su pierna.

Buscó a Draco, preguntándose dónde cabría. Lo quería aquí. Se quedó en el extremo de la cama y puso una mano sobre la manta para cubrirle los pies. Apretó tranquila y sonrió.

"Duérmete, querida Herms. Dios sabe que lo necesitas. Mañana... Mañana hablaremos de todo y averiguaremos lo que haya que averiguar."

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato, saboreando su conexión. Luego, lentamente, su mirada subió hasta la seguridad del cuerpo de Theo, y lo encontró mirándola.

Movió la mano hacia su mejilla y luego cubrió su boca en un suave beso.

"Haz lo que dice Draco, pequeña."

Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y la besó por última vez.

El cuerpo de Harry se moldeaba el de ella con mucha fuerza... Theo delante de ella, apenas con una pulgada separándolos, y Draco a sus pies, su mano tranquilizadora sobre su pierna... no estaba segura de qué podría ser más perfecto: esto o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera sentirse tan bien.

* * *

_**Bueno queria preguntarles cual les gustaria que adaptara son dos historias cual les gustaria primero**_

_**&*Diario rojo (Draco Y Hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO

Cuando casualmente Nick Armstrong encuentra el diario de la rica y decente Lauren Ash, no puede evitar un profundo sentimiento de estupefacción…y de excitación. En su interior se halla hasta el más minimo detalle de las fantasias ocultas de la joven. Sabe que no deberia leerlo,pero es incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Nunca antes se había encontrado nada tan íntimo o sensual. Y nunca antes había tenido en sus manos un arma tan poderosa para reenderezar una antigua y dolorosa estrategia no es otra qe la de seducir a Lauren para enamorarla y luego romper su corazón. Convertirse en el amante de sus sueños, colmar todas sus fantasias, elaborar eróticos encantos con los que liberar al a mujer apasionada que late en su interior, para finalmente hacer recaer sobre ella toda la rabia vengadora de su resentimiento hacia la familia no se da cuenta de que Lauren está desplegando sus propios y tentadores encantos, forzándolo a olvidar el pasado y rendirse a ella en cuerpo y alma

_**&*CUATRO NOCHES DE PASIÓN (Harry y Pansy)**_

Diego del Santo era un hombre dinámico y carismático que había ganado muchos millones y se había hecho un sitio en la alta sociedad de Sidney. Él pensaba que todo se podía Preston-Villers era una mujer bella y sofisticada, además de heredera de todo un imperio... Es decir, era todo lo que Diego podría desear. Cassandra se había mantenido distante hasta que Diego la chantajeó para poder hacerla suya. Entonces se desató una pasión explosiva. El problema era que aquel seductor ya no se conformaba con un romance sin chantaje la había obligado a convertirse en su amante

_**&*Mia fu Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo**_

Argumento

Por una metedura de pata de la Universidad de Fullerton, la Oficina de Viviendas deja a Parker Galloway en el cuarto con cuatro hombres sexys, Parker cree que cinco podría ser su número de la suerte... siempre y cuando puede conseguir que Keith Yamamoto se una a la diversió , aprovechando el error de Universidad ella consigue a cuatro compañeros de cuarto, mariscales de la escuela, ¿o será lo más parecido al cielo que Parker va a experimentar alguna vez? Una para el equipo Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo

_**&*Dime que no llegué tarde (Harry y hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO:

La traición de su novia dejó a Rock Lake destrozado, pero a pesar de eso, aún se sentía subyugado por la pasión que ella le inspiraba. Desesperado, buscó consuelo en Mónica Hamilton, su amiga de toda la vida. Solo ella podía mantenerlo alejado de la fascinación de la mujer infiel. La propuesta de matrimonio de Rock puso a Mónica contra la pared. Sabía que Rock no la amaba, que sólo quería utilizarla como medio de defensa. Pero ella lo había amado desde que era tan solo una adolescente, y sabía que no podía negarle a ía a Rock, aunque él amara a otra.

**_&*EL Hombre perfecto (Draco y Harry)_**

La hermana de Alex Nichols lo arroja a una cita a ciegas con el hombre perfecto, un hombre que ha perseguido sus sueños desde hace diez años. Craig Fontaine era su fantasía ya en la escuela secundaria, pero Craig hizo todo lo posible para humillarlo después por salir del clóset. Ahora, diez años más tarde, ambos tienen carreras exitosas y Craig dice ser gay.

Al principio, Alex desconfía de Craig y piensa que el hombre le está gastando una broma, pero pronto se hace claro que las cosas han cambiado en los últimos diez años. Craig realmente es gay y más caliente que nunca. Sin embargo, Craig tiene un pasado oscuro que amenaza su futuro y Alex puede perder a su hombre perfecto antes de que tengan su oportunidad de "felices para siempre".


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

Capítulo 18

Hermione se despertó con un grito ahogado. El sudor humedeciendo su cuerpo y a pesar del calor que emanaba de los dos hombres durmiendo a su lado, se estremeció.

La pesadilla aún acechaba al borde de su conciencia, pero no se trataba de ella. No había visto imágenes de su muerte en una explosión.

El terror la rodeaba, agarrándola por la garganta, se debía a que en sus sueños atormentados, fueron Theo, Draco y Harry quienes habían estado amenazados.

Ellos eran el vínculo cuando el vehículo explotaba.

Las náuseas se agolparon en su estómago y se sentó, estirando las colchas y tirando de ellas hacia sus pechos.

Miró a un lado y luego el otro para ver a Harry y Theo dormir. Cuando miró al final de la cama, se dio cuenta de que Draco se había levantado.

Su pánico no se calmaría. El sueño fue muy real. Lanzó las sábanas y luego pasó con cuidado sobre ellos con manos y rodillas hasta llegar al final de la cama. Se bajó y silenciosamente recogió la camiseta de Theo del piso. Se dirigió a la puerta, tirando de la camiseta por encima de su cabeza mientras se iba.

Draco tenía abierta la puerta en la sala, pero la luz no estaba encendida. Se deslizó en el interior, dejando la puerta abierta. La cama estaba vacía e intacta.

Trató de tragar de nuevo con pánico. Se sentía completamente irracional. Pero se sintió con la obligación de encontrar a Draco, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Su mano se deslizó desde su pecho a su pegajoso cuello mientras volvía a entrar en el pasillo y se dirigía a las escaleras.

Se agarró a la barandilla con la mano derecha mientras bajaba con pies tambaleantes.

La sala de estar y la cocina estaban a oscuras. ¿Dónde estaba?

Entonces se acordó de la oficina ubicada frente a la sala de comedor formal. Tal vez estuviera allí. Caminó por el comedor, sobre los pisos de madera pulida. El alivio se levantó, agudo y consumiéndolo todo, cuando vio la puerta entreabierta de la oficina y la luz que emanaba del interior.

Sus dedos rebotaron en la superficie mientras buscaba a tientas el pomo. La puerta se abrió, y vio a Draco sentado en su escritorio revisando unos dibujos.

Levantó la vista cuando ella dio un paso y entró.

"Herms, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se sacó las gafas con una mano y las puso delante de él con el ceño fruncido. Sólo se quedó allí, sintiéndose un poco estúpida, pero tremendamente aliviada sólo por verlo y saber que estaba bien; éste se levantó y se acercó.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ", Preguntó. Extendió la mano y le tocó la mejilla, frunció el ceño de nuevo y mientras ensartaba los dedos en el pelo húmedo.

"Un mal sueño", gruñó ella. La levantó en brazos y él apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Lo siento. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?"

Tú. Sólo lo quería a él. Quería quedarse así durante un poco más, hasta que las secuelas de su sueño se desvanecieran.

Negó con la cabeza contra su pecho a pesar de su deseo de permanecer acunada en sus brazos. "¿Te estoy molestando? ¿Estás trabajando?"

Se alisó el pelo de la mejilla. "Nunca me molestas querida Herms. Estaba trabajando en algunos planos."

"¿Quieres compañía?" Le preguntó esperanzada. Incluso estar aquí sentada mirándolo trabajar parecía preferible a regresar a sus sueños.

"Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no nos hacemos un poco de chocolate caliente, y vamos a acurrucarnos en el sofá de la sala de estar y ver la TV?"

Ella arrugó la nariz. "¿Qué tipo de televisión?"

Él sonrió. "He grabado cosas de Discovery Channel que no he visto todavía."

Estaba bastante segura de que sus ojos temblaban, pero mantuvo su expresión neutra. "Seguro mmm, suena muy bien."

"Mentirosa".

"Puedo ver televisión educativa. A veces."

Sus ojos brillaban con diversión. "¿Desde cuándo hombres golpeándose entre ellos, con un coeficiente intelectual menor a mi número de calzado, es educación?"

Le sonrió. "Es muy educativo. Es un estudio de la pérdida de las células del cerebro"

Se volvió de nuevo para apagar la lámpara sobre la mesa.

"¿Estás seguro que no es necesario que trabajes?", preguntó. "Podría hacer chocolate caliente y me siento aquí contigo. Si no te importa."

Deslizó un brazo a su alrededor conduciéndola hacia fuera de la puerta. "No, mis ojos se me cierran de todas formas. Puedo terminar más tarde."

Se detuvo en el armario del pasillo y sacó una manta y un par de almohadas antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Se sentó en el sofá, dejó caer las almohadas a cada lado y después envolvió en la manta a ella.

"Tú te quedas aquí, voy a estar de vuelta en un minuto con el cacao."

Ella sonrió y se enterró en la manta, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Esta súbita necesidad la estaba fastidiando. Una parte se preguntó si siempre estuvo necesitada, y supuso que sí. Se aferró a su amistad con Draco, Harry y Theo, manteniéndola con fuerza en la escuela y durante su vida adulta.

Debido a que siempre había estado segura de esa relación, no había manifestado esa oscura necesidad, nerviosa que se alzaba ahora en su cabeza. Ahora no estaba tan segura. Ahora las cosas habían tomado un cariz totalmente diferente.

Tenía un montón de amigos y conocidos casuales. Sus compañeros, los agentes de policía e incluso algunas de sus esposas, como Lavender, en particular. No, no tenía citas regularmente. Prefería su condición de solitaria. Estaba demasiado arraigada.

Haber crecido en la solemne y aislada casa Granger le había enseñado ser reservada, y sólo alrededor de Draco, Harry y Theo se había vuelto cariñosa y extrovertida.

Pero había guardado una parte de eso para misma y ahora regresaba. Incluso con ellos. Había abrigado la necesidad creciente de tener más de ellos, teniendo demasiado miedo de perderlos. Cuando habían dado el primer paso, no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Todavía no lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos y subió la manta hasta su barbilla. ¿Qué pasaría...? ¿Y si lo dejaba pasar? ¿Y si ella dejaba de luchar contra lo inevitable y se quedaba en ése lugar?

Su estómago se retorció. Llenándose de anticipación, entusiasmo, aunque otra parte de temor nervioso.

No era como si no hubieran tenido ya relaciones sexuales. Una tarde de burlas y juegos en la conversación habían llevado a una noche que nunca olvidaría.

Había tantos "¿Qué tal si…? Y ¿si ella no hubiera metido la cola entre las piernas y corrido? ¿Hubieran pasado el último año juntos, riendo y amando, o incluso ahora se separarían sin remedio, después de haber arruinado su amistad con una relación sexual prematura?

Y luego, en uno de esos momentos impresionantes de claridad, puede que ya los hubiera tenido si no hubiera pasado los últimos días con un medicamento que inducía niebla en su cerebro, para darse cuenta de que todas sus ansias eran un punto discutible.

No importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara que podría o no suceder si se iniciaba por el camino por el que los chicos la estaban empujando. Tenían camiones ya en la calle, con la señal de alto y llegando a la carretera.

La pregunta era, ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Continuaba como antes y perdía no sólo su amistad, sino cualquier otra esperanza?

Negó con la cabeza. Cuando se decidiera ¿Qué más querría?

Loca. Estaba loca.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y estaba cada vez más agitada con cada minuto. Cerró los ojos y dio respiraciones profundas, para estabilizarse.

Por ahora, no iba a ir a ninguna parte. No cuando algún loco parecía decidido a perseguir a todo lo que más amaba. Lo que sucediera en el interín… bien, ocurriría y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tampoco iba a ser una participante pasiva.

Simplemente no era su estilo.

Su pulso se elevó una muesca más hasta diez. O treinta.

Los deseaba. Era una necesidad que iba más allá de sexo. Lo había sentido después de aquella noche de hacía un año. Sus pechos apretados e incómodos al recordar lo terrible que se había sentido después de una noche con un hombre que ni siquiera podía recordar con exactitud.

Lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, era su tacto. Su amistad.

Su amor.

Lo que significaba que tenía que estar dispuesta a dar algo a cambio.

¿Y no siempre lo hizo? ¿Amarlos? ¿No estaba allí? Sólo que nunca se había sentado y analizado sus sentimientos así. ¿Debido a que tendría que admitir que amaba a tres hombres distintos? ¿Qué persona normal contempla tal cosa?

"Siento que debería haber humo saliendo de tus oídos", dijo Draco.

Su cabeza se acercó. Draco estaba de pie delante de ella con dos tazas. La miraba fijamente con una pregunta clara en su rostro.

En lugar de responder a la pregunta no formulada, simplemente se acercó para tomar una de las tazas. Draco empujó la almohada y se acomodó a su lado. Alargó el brazo y volvió a encender la lámpara, bañando la zona con una luz suave.

De repente no tuvo ningún deseo de cacao. Su piel se erizó con la necesidad de sentirlo contra ella. Tener todas las conexiones con ellos ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era lo quería más que nada.

"¿Qué será? ¿Un documental sobre las selvas tropicales o los hábitos de apareamiento de los chimpancés? ", preguntó con burla en la voz.

De ninguna manera iba a ver un montón de monos entrelazándose.

Volvió la cabeza para que pudiera verlo. "¿Podemos sólo, dejarlo? Me gusta más la idea de estar sentada aquí, sin el ruido de fondo"

Él le devolvió la mirada, y se sintió caliente.

"Podemos hacer eso. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos pusimos al día".

Ella sonrió y se negó a sentirse culpable por el hecho de que no se habían puesto al día porque habían estado demasiado ocupados en otra dirección. Todo eso iba a parar. Ahora mismo.

Llevó su otra mano hasta la taza y bebió, soplándole al líquido antes de permitir que se filtrara por su boca. Mmmm. Azúcar doble, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Lamió su labio superior mientras ponía la taza lejos, y sentía cómo Draco la miraba.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró por encima.

"No estás bebiéndote tu chocolate."

"No es lo que quiero," dijo mientras lo ponía en la mesa de centro junto al sofá.

Su respiración se aceleró.

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntó en voz baja.

Él no respondió de inmediato. No tenía que hacerlo. La respuesta estaba en sus ojos. La forma en que la miraba. Sin decir palabra, le entregó la taza. Su ceño fruncido con confusión mientras la tomaba y la ponía en la mesa contigua a él.

Llenándose de valor, puso el brazo en su hombro suavemente y se levantó. Antes de que pudiera ayudarla o decir nada, se volvió y le pasó la pierna por encima instalándola en su regazo frente a él.

No sabía qué iba a hacer primero. Estaba completamente sobrecargada. Quería dejarse llevar, apoyarse en su pecho y quedarse allí con fuerza. Quería acurrucarse, sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su mejilla.

Tentativamente, puso las manos sobre el pecho, y luego las deslizó alrededor de su cuerpo, bajo las axilas, acariciándolo en el sofá.

Ella se inclinó, apretando su mejilla contra su pecho y frotando ligeramente sobre su camiseta.

Él se tensó. Su pulso se aceleró, en un ritmo constante contra su cara. Respiró hondo, queriendo absorber su olor y la sensación de estar en sus brazos.

No fue tan reservado este último año, no debió haber sido una sorpresa para él.

Podía sentir que luchaba con su gesto y no quería hacerle daño. Daño del que ella era responsable por la distancia entre ellos.

Se apartó y lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, viendo cómo su valor se desplomaba antes de desaparecer por completo. Era su movimiento. Tenía que ser sólo suyo. Hizo todos los movimientos hasta ese momento, y sabía que no iba a forzarla. Iba a tener que ir hacia ellos.

"Draco, quiero preguntarte algo... y quiero que seas sincero conmigo."

La miró. "Siempre he sido honesto contigo, Herms. Sobre todas las cosas".

Ella asintió. "¿Qué pasaría si te pidiera que me hicieras el amor? Aquí mismo.

Ahora mismo."

Él contuvo la respiración. Luego lo expulsó en un largo suspiro. Una protuberancia sobresaliendo, subiéndole los vaqueros directamente en la ingle, a pocos centímetros de la unión de sus muslos donde se había sentado a horcajadas.

"¿Qué me estás pidiendo realmente?", dijo con voz ronca. "Creo que lo que quieres saber es lo que sucederá después. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los volvió a abrir y se encontró con su fija mirada. "Harry dice que soy la única que lleva la cuenta, y quizá tenga razón.

Pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué ocurriría si hacemos el amor? ¿Te pondría contra Harry y Theo? ¿Se sentirán resentidos contigo? ¿Estarán enojados conmigo?"

"¿Estamos hablando hipotéticamente, Herms?"

No apartó la mirada. No se inmutó ni esquivó la pregunta. "No", susurró.

Su cuerpo se agitó con poder, una breve oleada de calor que enviaba calambres a su núcleo. La deseaba. Quería vibrar con ella. Sus músculos estaban tensos y en espiral debajo de su cuerpo, y levantó el pecho, callando con respiraciones irregulares.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Herms", dijo en voz baja. "Más que nada. Pero tal vez deberíamos poner algunas cosas fuera del camino. No estoy compitiendo contra Harry y Theo. ¿Se sentirán celosos? Sinceramente, no puedo responder a eso. Quieren lo mismo que yo. Estar contigo de formas inimaginables."

"Tal vez te dimos una impresión errónea con la manera... en que hicimos el amor la primera vez. Juntos. No fue planeado, pero al mismo tiempo, si le hubieras hecho el amor a uno solo de nosotros, ¿Habríamos entendido lo que queríamos? ¿O te habrías alejado aún más cuando sintieras como si hubieras traicionado a los otros dos? ¿No es eso lo que te preocupa ahora?"

Poco a poco, ella asintió.

"Si hacemos el amor, Herms, es porque queremos. Nosotros no debemos una explicación ni a Harry ni a Theo, al igual que no me deberían una si cualquiera de ellos estuviera sentado aquí contigo en este momento."

"Pero ¿Van a estar bien con eso?", susurró. "¿Van a pensar que no los estoy eligiendo?"

Extendió la mano y tomó su mejilla. "¿Lo estás?"

Ella negó.

"Entonces no van a pensar eso".

Miró hacia otro lado por un momento y luego la cubrió de nuevo con su intensa mirada. "Tú querías honestidad, así que voy a ser totalmente franco contigo. Si yo supiera que habías hecho el amor con Harry o Theo, me sentiría aliviado."

Ella inclinó la cabeza con confusión.

"Piensa en ello. Has pasado el último año evitándonos, mientras al mismo tiempo, nosotros nos hemos estado devanando los sesos tratando de encontrar la manera de hacer que sea aceptable para ti, incluso deseable. Yo vería que hicieras el amor con Harry y Theo como una grieta en la armadura, una señal de que tal vez nos estamos acercando. Me imagino que es como ellos verían el que hicieras el amor conmigo."

"¿Van a tener envidia? ¡Por supuesto!. Caray, yo estaría verde de envidia pensando en la idea de que estés en sus brazos cuando yo te quiero para tomarte y tocarte.

Pero van a estar contentos de esperar por ti,Herms. Al igual que hemos esperado todos desde el año pasado."

Las lágrimas nublaron su visión con sus sinceras palabras. Era difícil dudar de su sinceridad cuando todo su rostro estaba tan, tan serio. Su corazón se agitó y se volvió otra vez, y finalmente dijo las palabras que tanto había estado esperando.

"Hazme el amor, Draco."

"¿Está segura,Herms?", Preguntó en voz baja. "Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte, nunca te empujaría a una decisión que no estuvieras dispuesta aceptar.

He estado esperando mucho tiempo, y voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario."

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, rápidamente fue seguida por otra en el lado opuesto de su cara. En lugar de responder, las palabras eran baratas, salvo cuando las decía, tiernas palabras como el amor, se bajó de su regazo y se quedó de pie frente a él.

Él se le quedó mirando, el deseo y la esperanza iluminándolo en la oscuridad.

Lentamente, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo.

Estaba golpeada y herida. Sabía que no se veía lo mejor posible. Pero nunca se había sentido tan bella como lo hacía en este momento, tan intensamente buscada y deseada.

A pesar de que ella le había pedido hacer el amor, ella era presa de la necesidad de hacer el amor con él. Para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella.

"Levántate", dijo con voz ronca, tan nerviosa que casi no se reconoció.

Puso sus manos en la orilla del sillón y se impulsó hasta pararse frente a ella.

Había pocos centímetros separándolos. Le pasó las manos por el pecho, quitándole la camiseta a continuación, colocando los dedos por debajo y comenzando a empujarla hacia arriba, tirando de la camiseta con ella.

Hizo una pausa y por un momento la miró. "Hay una cosa más", dijo en voz baja.

"Hemos hablado acerca de cómo Theo y Harry se pudieran sentir, pero tengo que saber, Draco. Si después de esto... si después de esto hago el amor con ellos,

¿Cómo te vas a sentir tú?"

Metió la mano bajo la camisa y puso sus manos contra sus pechos. "No voy a estar enojado. O dañado. Mientras pueda estar contigo, Herms cariño, no me importa compartirte con ellos."

Ella sacó su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y se inclinó de puntillas para besarlo.

"Te quiero, Draco, pero tengo demasiado miedo. Tengo tanto miedo de perderlo todo."

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y se fundió en sus labios lento, derritiéndola con su beso. El calor chisporroteaba bajo su columna, extendiéndose hasta su vientre.

"No se puede estropear, Herms cariño. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no se puede estropear algo tan perfecto como tu amor."

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros y luego siguieron su marcha. Se sentía torpe en su prisa, pero se las arregló para deshacerse de toda la ropa. Con manos temblorosas, trabajó en la cremallera hacia abajo sobre su protuberancia.

"Quítatelos", susurró.

* * *

SALESIA: Que bueno que me sigas leyendo y la historia de (mia fu) el nombre mia es la autora la historia se llama fu algo asi y bueno va a ser un Draco, Theo, Harry y un Cedric yo no puedo dejar sin poner a harry por eso no te pongo a Blaize y la otra que voy a adaptar es Diario rojo.

y gracias a AbytutisCM y a Kizy Malfoy por sus reviews espero me sigan leyendo y pasen por mis otras adaptaciones


	20. Chapter 20

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

Capítulo 19

Draco se apresuró a patear sus vaqueros para quitárselos, quedándose en un pie y a continuación sacudiéndose el pantalón con el otro. A diferencia de Harry y Theo, vestía calzoncillos blancos normales, contra su piel.

Hermione llegó a él, deseándolo contra ella. La rodeó con sus brazos, y ella deslizó sus manos alrededor de su espalda y hacia abajo dentro del borde de su ropa interior.

Las palmas de sus manos curvadas sobre sus nalgas apretadas. Sus muñecas hacia abajo, sosteniéndole el tenso trasero.

Llevó sus manos al frente y sintió el choque de su dura erección como una roca contra la palma de la mano. Dobló los dedos alrededor de su dureza, acariciando su rígida longitud.

Se inclinó más hacia él, colocando su miembro entre sus estómagos. Sus manos subieron hasta los brazos y sobre los hombros en su cuello. Le tomó el rostro, acariciando con sus dedos detrás de sus orejas, y bajando su cabeza para capturar sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Era el calor y la ternura envueltos en un paquete sensual lo que la dejó sin aliento.

Su cuerpo ahuecando el de ella, un refugio seguro, un refugio del resto del mundo.

De la realidad. Su mano izquierda en su pene y su abdomen blanco tenso contra su pecho. La empujó a él, caminando hacia atrás hasta que chocó con el sofá y se hundió con un golpe.

Ella iba con él, subiéndose a sus piernas de nuevo.

Apretó fuerte, los labios besando su cabello. Su lengua recorriendo, a lo largo de su boca y quedándose en una esquina. Sus labios se abrieron, y un gemido escapó, sonando por la entrada de aire.

El inicio de su barba ligera en su mandíbula se erizaba contra su boca mientras deslizaba sus labios a lo largo de su piel hacia su oído. Ella encontró el pulso de su cuello, y lamió sobre él una vez mordiéndolo ligeramente. Él se estremeció, dando un jadeo y después estremeciéndose mientras subía por su cuello a la curva de su hombro.

Él sabía a comodidad. Seguridad. Olía masculino y fuerte.

Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y metió las piernas en el sofá para agacharse sobre él. Lo besó por encima de su pecho, saboreando, tocando. Los pelos del centro de su pecho le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Le pasó la lengua sobre un plano pezón, rodeándolo.

Después bajó, llevándose a sí misma sobre sus rodillas mientras su boca seguía pegada en su ombligo. La punta de su miembro rozando su barbilla, y ladeó la cabeza para que le frotara la mejilla mientras estaba en esa posición.

Lo miró mientras ponía los brazos sobre sus rodillas y las usaba de palanca. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, en filamentos salvajes y descuidados. Más tarde pasaría sus dedos en él antes de que hicieran el amor. Sus dedos picaban al sentir las olas de seda en ellos.

Su mirada cayó a su pene. Que sobresalía hacia arriba y se apoyaba fuertemente contra su vientre. Movió la mano sobre la parte superior de su muslo hacia la pelvis antes de doblar los dedos alrededor de la base.

Su pene se sacudió mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de él. Caliente y espeso en su mano, pero suave mientras lo acariciaba hacia arriba hasta la punta.

"Herms, no tienes que hacer esto," dijo con voz áspera. "Déjame hacerte el amor.

Tal como me lo pediste. Por favor."

Ella se puso otra vez de rodillas y colocó la otra mano en el pelo grueso en torno a su pene.

Haciendo caso omiso de su petición, metió la cabeza hasta que su boca se cernió peligrosamente cerca de la embotada cabeza. A continuación, lo lamió a todo lo largo.

Él se arqueó en el sofá y bajó las manos para sostenerse.

Su aroma cálido, almizclado la rodeaba mientras cerraba los labios alrededor de su pene y se lo metía más profundo.

Su mano se movió hacia abajo mientras su boca lo hacía también, envolviéndolo.

Su lengua suave, sin embargo, tan dura, tan fuerte. La gruesa vena en la parte inferior llamándola a jugar, y apretó el labio inferior hacia allí, disfrutando de algo tan sutil mientras se movía hacia arriba otra vez.

Llegó más bajo, moviendo los dedos sobre sus bolas, tomándolas en sus manos mientras las chupaba aún más profundo. Cerró los ojos y saboreó su cercanía, la intimidad de sus acciones.

Su fluido sedoso, sólo una gota, derramado en su lengua, y lamió la pequeña raja mientras lo sacaba de su boca.

Levantó la vista mientras pasaba el resto la cabeza por su lengua, y vio a su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, su expresión casi de dolor. Sin embargo, había paz sobre él también. Como si hubiera esperado toda una vida por este momento, en el que finalmente lo aceptaba.

Ella también cerró los ojos y bajó su boca, llevándolo hasta el final, hasta que sus cabellos suaves le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Ella inhaló, sacando su esencia más profunda. Que la rodeaba, bailaba en el aire, lleno de ella.

Sus manos se movieron hasta sus brazos, agarró sus hombros y entonces se enredaron en su pelo. Sus dedos se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo, y levantó las caderas, deslizándose profundamente en su boca, empujando para realizar todos sus movimientos.

"Dios, Herms", jadeó.

Sabía que estaba cerca, y ciertamente no estaba dispuesta a terminar las cosas tan pronto. No cuando le dolía por no llevárselo a su interior.

Su vagina se estremeció. Diminutos pulsos calientes que vibraban un poco a través de su ingle. Su clítoris hinchado y doliéndole con el deseo de su toque. Su boca. Oh

Dios, con la boca.

No, ahora no. Ahora quería llevarlo. Como lo había tomado hacía un año.

Liberó su pene entonces y lo miró humedeciéndose los labios. Sus ojos brillaban, nerviosos, tan cerca del punto de ruptura. En ese momento, parecía peligroso.

Nada que ver con el seguro y cómodo Draco.

Pasó por encima de sus piernas mientras se movía sobre él a horcajadas. Inclinó las rodillas y se movió en el sofá. Una mano sobre su hombro para mantener el equilibrio mientras que con la otra se agachaba y agarraba su miembro.

Avanzó hacia adelante hasta que se colocó entre sus piernas. Se sacudió sobre su clítoris, y estuvo cerca de venirse. A punto. Su vagina disparando dardos, que se irradiaban en todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Él se movió hasta que estuvo quieto en su entrada. Estaba mojada y lista, y en lugar de retrasar el momento, se bajó, mojándolo con un torrente de fuego caliente, líquido.

Ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Draco se apoderó de sus caderas con ambas manos, y ella se inclinó hacia delante para agarrarlo de los hombros. Se levantó una vez, lo que le permitió moverse casi sin problema, y luego se volvió atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y gritó en estado de shock.

Draco tiró desde debajo de ella, y la levantó, aliviando un poco la tensión.

"Jesús, Herms, detente. No te hagas daño a ti misma. Dios, no quiero hacerte daño".

Ella se inclinó para besarlo, tomar su boca en forma salvaje y posesiva. "No me hiciste daño, Draco ", dijo contra sus labios. "Los quiero a todos. Es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Herms Tómatelo con calma, cariño. Tenemos todo el tiempo en el mundo ",murmuró.

Le pasó los dedos por debajo del trasero y se lo levantó a continuación, lo que le permitió deslizarse hacia abajo. Cada compresión era una agonía sobre la carne altamente sensible. Diminutas chispas encendidas mientras su vagina era aspirada y agarró su miembro.

Ella se acercó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las cerdas en la mandíbula raspándola sobre el pecho mientras se lo acariciaba. Su lengua recorriendo su pezón, enviando ondas de placer por su espalda.

Sus dientes rozaron su pezón y luego lo chupó duro con sus labios.

Ella gritó y envolvió las manos en su pelo, apretándolo para estar más cerca de su pecho.

Él se movía más rápido ahora, con más urgencia. Sus dedos clavándose en su trasero levantando y bajando. Ella moviéndose con él, en un ritmo único.

Su orgasmo creciendo. Tensión. Una hermosa tensión creciendo exquisita, floreciendo e irradiándose al exterior en un flujo constante.

Cada empuje la atraía con más fuerza, más cerca de la inevitable explosión.

La bofetada de su trasero al juntarse sus muslos llenó la habitación. Húmedos, una mezcla de sonidos de succión que conducía su pene más profundo, moviéndose por su conducto. Fricción. Una fricción insoportable. Era buena. Más que buena.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su rostro dibujado con agonía. No lo podía soportar. Se iba a venir.

"Oh Dios, Draco, no puedo. ¡No puedo! "

"Sí puedes, Herms cariño. Te tengo, amor. Eres tan hermosa. Me gusta verte en mis brazos, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados tan fuerte. Te puedo dar ese tipo de placer... "

"¡Draco!"

Él se tensó. Ella se tensó. Lo agarró por los hombros, desesperada por tener algo de lo que agarrarse. Estaba fuera de control. Se iba a correr. Volaba en una docena de direcciones diferentes.

Abrió los ojos, pero la habitación estaba borrosa a su alrededor.

Él se arqueó espasmódicamente contra ella, sacudiendo sus caderas mientras empujaba. Y luego se hizo a un lado, deslizando su pulgar entre ellos simplemente,entre sus pliegues suaves y húmedos.

Su otra mano ahuecando su trasero, y su pulgar rozándola siempre tan suavemente su clítoris.

Su pelvis se estrellaba contra su mano, atrapando sus dedos entre ellos.

Su grito partió la noche.

Simplemente se desenrolló. Explotó. Estalló en llamas y flotaba libre.

Se dejó caer hacia adelante, pero él estuvo allí para tomarla. La abrazó con fuerza mientras sus caderas se movían con espasmos que la ponían en libertad. Las palabras suaves murmuradas amorosamente contra su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Sus pechos pesando. Lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo abrazó tirándolo hacia ella.

Bajó la cabeza sobre su hombro y acarició más cerca.

Su mano acarició su brazo por encima del hombro. Dejando de lado los rizos en su cuello y cara y metiéndolos detrás de la oreja.

Luego se giró, llevándosela con él, y poniéndola suavemente en el sofá. Salió fuera de su cuerpo aún caliente. Se inclinó para besarla, deteniéndose por un momento mientras jugaba con sus labios en su lengua.

"Regreso en un momento", dijo en voz baja. "Voy a conseguir una toalla."

Se quedó allí esperando, su cuerpo todavía ondulando con las secuelas de su orgasmo.

Regresó en un momento, con la mano envuelta en una toalla mientras se limpiaba su miembro. A continuación la separó, poniendo el otro extremo entre sus piernas para limpiarla cuidadosamente.

Arrojó a un lado la toalla cuando terminó, se sentó con la espalda en el brazo del sofá y le hizo un gesto. "Ven aquí".

Mientras se arrastraba encima de él, extendió sus piernas en el sofá para que pudiera descansar. Se reunieron en un abrazo y colocó la cabeza bajo de su barbilla.

Cuando se volvió, tomó la descartada manta del suelo y tiró de ella para cubrirlos a ambos.

"Fue increíble", susurró.

"Mmmm."

Él se rió entre dientes, y su pecho vibró contra su mejilla.

"¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?"

"Mmm-hmmm ".

"Qué tal si duermes un poco, Herms, cariño. Me has matado. Duerme aquí conmigo donde pueda abrazarte."

Sus brazos estaban apretados alrededor de ella, y podía sentirlo temblar muy ligeramente, como si él estuviera tan abrumado como lo estaba ella.

Ella intentó su respuesta, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer. No tenía la capacidad de expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería decir. Su lengua estaba enredada y se hinchaba ante la idea.

¿Cómo podía explicar que se sentía entera? ¿Completa? ¿Cómo haber vuelto a casa después de haber estado perdida durante tanto tiempo? Y así, dijo lo único que pareció importar.

"Te extrañé", le susurró.

"Yo también te extrañé", murmuró en su pelo. "No más Herms corriendo. No lo podría soportar."

Una parte de su corazón se aflojó con la calmada declaración. Le dijo que sin lugar a dudas tenía el poder para hacerle daño, y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

"No más correr," estuvo de acuerdo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

Capítulo 20

Theo se despertó para ver a Harry en la cama a unos cuantos pies de distancia, pero ninguna señal de Herms. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. No es que no hubiera compartido una cama con Harry antes, pero había tenido diez años, por Cristo. Sin Herms entre ellos, era sólo malditamente raro.

Tal vez deberían poner en práctica una regla en que Herms tenía que quedarse donde la habían puesto.

Sus hombros se sacudieron de risa al contemplar un rodillazo en las bolas después de que le diera esa particular regla.

"¿Qué diablos es lo que encuentras tan divertido tan temprano en la mañana?", dijo Harry en una voz somnolienta, de mal humor.

Persona madrugadora, Harry no lo era.

"Yo estaba pensando del humor en que se pondría Herms sobre dejarnos en la cama juntos", dijo.

"No me digas", se quejó Harry mientras rodaba fuera de la cama. "Pero por lo menos yo no despierto contigo envuelto a través de mí o alguna mierda por el estilo. "

Theo entrecerró los ojos a Harry. "Muy gracioso."

"Pensé que lo era", dijo mientras se agachaba por su camisa. "¿Dónde diablos está Herms de todos modos? ¿Es necesario poner una campana en el cuello de esa muchacha?"

Theo rió. "No, pero voy a decirle que tú sí lo crees."

"Justo después de decirle acerca de tu brillante idea de la ley según lo determinado por el obispo Theo?"

Theo alcanzó su propia ropa y se la puso. "Mi conjetura es que ella está donde sea que esté Draco. Voy a bajar primero y prepararé el desayuno."Harry gruñó. "Voy a bajar después de darme una maldita ducha y afeitarme."

"Gracias por compartirlo", dijo secamente Theo.

Theo salió de la habitación de Herms, cruzó el pasillo y se asomó a la habitación de Draco. El hijo de puta ya se había levantado y tenía su cama hecha. Fue el niño soñado de Minerva. Limpio y ordenado. Estudioso en la escuela. Salvó su racha rebelde cuando estaba fuera del alcance del ojo de águila de Minerva.

Él y Harry no fueron tan inteligentes.

Se fue de la pieza de Draco y empezó a bajar las escaleras. No estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido aquí el trabajo como cocinero. Oh, espera. Sí, se acordaba.

Los otros apestaban. No es que él fuera a ganar ningún premio culinario, pero por lo menos podía preparar una comida sin quemarla. Harry casi había medio quemado su casa en Exeter, cuando había dejado una sartén con aceite en la cocina. Después de eso, había prohibido su culo en la cocina, excepto para comer.

Probablemente se hizo el despistado a propósito.

Cuando llegó a la parte inferior de la escalera, miró a la sala y se quedó inmóvil.

Luego parpadeó, seguro de que él no veía lo que pensaba que estaba viendo.

Draco estaba de espaldas en el sofá con el cuerpo desnudo de Herms cubriéndole el pecho. La manta era una pelota a sus pies, y la mano de Draco ahuecada sobre su culo suavemente redondeado.

Pero ella había estado ayer por la noche desnuda cuando se habían ido a la cama.

Podría ser que bajara en una de sus incursiones nocturnas y terminara acurrucada con Draco.

Su mirada se desvió a la ropa de Draco en el suelo, y pronto se desengañó de esa noción.

Fue simultáneamente bombardeado por toda una serie de emociones. Una parte de el quería ir y darle un golpe, pero entonces ¿en qué clase de idiota lo convertía? La otra parte sinceramente quería ir por Herms arrastrarla lejos de Draco, cubrirla con esa manta y llevarla al piso de arriba, donde la encerraría en su cuarto durante la mayor parte de la semana.

La segunda opción sonaba mejor y no lo convertía en un asno como la primera.

La esperanza burbujeó encima de su pecho. ¿Estaba ella más cerca de aceptarlos?

Obviamente Draco había conseguido traspasar sus barreras. Aliviado como estaba, también estaba celoso como el infierno de no haber sido él. Que no hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente. Que ella hubiera elegido a Draco sobre él.

A pesar de que esos negros pensamientos se apoderaron de él, los hizo a un lado.

No quería ondar en eso. No quería sentir la amargura que lo lamía. El fuerte borde de resentimiento que tenían sus dedos cerrados en un puño a su lado.

Entró en la cocina y silenciosamente sacó la sartén para hacer huevos revueltos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry entró cuando Theo estaba vertiendo los huevos en la sartén.

No hizo ningún comentario de saludo o lo molestó. En su lugar, se dejó caer en un taburete y apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador. Theo lo miró de reojo y lo vio casi erizado de necesidad de decir algo. Una vena estaba a punto de estallarle en la frente, y se pasó la mano por su cabello.

Pero él permaneció en silencio. La tensión se agravó en el aire. Tan espesa que Theo se sintió incómodo.

¿Harry tenía los mismos pensamientos que él? ¿Estaba su mente viajando por ese camino oscuro? No era un buen augurio para el futuro de su acuerdo que después de que Herms tuviera sexo por primera vez con uno de ellos, los otros dos regañaran.

Con un suspiro de resignación, cogió la sartén, se la llevó a la basura y raspó los huevos de color marrón oscuro del fondo. Esto en cuanto a la mierda que no quemaba. Dejó la bandeja en el fregadero y fue a sacar otra del gabinete.

Estaba rompiendo más huevos en un tazón cuando Draco se paseó y se sentó en el taburete de la barra junto a Harry.

Ambos Theo y Harry se quedaron mirando a Draco. Llevaba la misma ropa que había estado usando la noche anterior, no se había peinado y tenía la barba oscura con puntos en la mandíbula. Lucía rudo y peligroso.

Draco no solía salir de su dormitorio en la mañana hasta que se había duchado y afeitado, vestido y hecho su cama. En este momento no parecía que le importa una mierda.

Había una luz contenta en sus ojos. Se veía... feliz.

Harry miró a Theo y levantó una ceja. Theo se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la estufa, decidido a no quemar los huevos de nuevo.

El silencio continuó mientras cocinaba los huevos y ponía galletas al horno. Puso la comida en la barra luego se dirigió al gabinete para sacar platos.

"Buenos días", dijo Herms brillante mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Theo levantó la vista para verla sonriéndole. Le brillaban sus ojos castaños con la claridad que había perdido. Las sombras se habían ido.

Su cabello estaba revuelto en su cuello y alrededor de las orejas, formando un tapón rizado. Se movía con facilidad, como si no experimentara hoy el dolor o la rigidez.

"Buenos días" respondió Theo. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Tan pronto como él lo dijo, Harry tosió discretamente, y Theo se pudo haber tragado la lengua. Su perfectamente inocente pregunta sonaba a segundas intenciones. Maldita sea.

Ella frunció el ceño, y Theo se preparó a cavar su pie fuera de su boca.

"No al principio. Tuve pesadillas. Draco preparó cacao y así que he dormido muy bien."

La sonrisa regresó y ella se recuperó, bueno, rebotó en realidad, sobre Harry, se subió a la barra de su taburete, se levanto y colocó un gran beso en su frente.

"Buenos días. Veo que estas tan hablador como siempre."

La miró de manera extraña. En realidad, la miraba como si acabara de descender de una nave madre alienígena.

¿El sexo fue tan bueno? Theo estaba empezando a pensar en todas las maneras que nunca estaría a la altura.

Draco le disparó una mirada de reojo, sólo para verlo sonriendo suavemente a Herms . Entonces Draco se volvió y encontró la mirada de Theo. Había esperanzaen los ojos de Draco. La esperanza de Draco no había estado exactamente completa últimamente.

El pulso de Theo se aceleró, y ladeó la cabeza preguntando a Draco. Draco brevemente sacudió la cabeza y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

"¿No hay beso de buenos días?", le dijo en broma a Harry.

Harry no respondió. En cambio, su mano salió disparada, curvada alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello, y la tiró hacia él, inclinando sus labios sobre los de ella en un fuerte beso.

Theo tenía que mirar hacia otro lado cuando la ira se apoderó de sus venas. Nunca se había sentido cómodo con la rudeza de Harry. Le preocupaba que Harry pudiera asustar a Herms.

Empujó un plato a través de la barra hacia ella, pero cuando levantó la vista vio que ella no estaba allí.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él por atrás, saltando sobre su espalda. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y se rió en su oído como un matón.

A pesar de su mal humor, sonrió. Hombre, la había extrañado.

Inmediatamente la apoyó en el refrigerador e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella tiró de su oreja como represalia.

"Hey, cuidado con eso, mierda," dijo Harry. "Vas a herirle las costillas."

Theo se lo quedó mirándolo en estado de shock. ¿Señor He-Man y culo-Duro le iba a dar lecciones a él de cómo ser cuidadoso con Hermione?

"Aguafiestas", le murmuró al oído Herms. "Pensé que ese era el trabajo de Draco."

Theo resopló de risa. Le agarró la parte inferior de las piernas y alzó la parte superior en su espalda. Ella rió de nuevo y le besó el lado del cuello.

Cerró los ojos cuando su boca se deslizó sobre su piel. Cuántas noches había permanecido despierto, reviviendo su toque, cómo se había sentido debajo de él, su olor y su sabor.

Ella envolvió sus brazos apretando alrededor de él, abrazándolo contra su delgada forma.

Luego se relajó, dejó caer los pies y empezó a deslizarse por su espalda. La cogió y la bajó cuidadosamente al suelo. Cuando ella tenía sus pies en el suelo, la giró y tiró de ella a sus brazos.

Inclinó la barbilla y la besó despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios suaves, llenos contra los suyos.

"Buenos días, Herms. Estás muy chispeante esta mañana. "

Ella sonrió con picardía. "Me siento mucho mejor hoy."

"Te sentirás mejor cuando comas."

Puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en la barra, donde Harry se había movido hacia un lado para dejarle un sitio entre él y Draco. Ella se subió, acercándose a Draco mientras se instalaba en su asiento. Ellos compartieron una sonrisa íntima, y Draco se acercó para tocarle la mejilla.

"Buenos días", murmuró.

Parecía casi tímida. Y un poco desconcertada. Esa mirada le dio a Theo un pequeño apretón en el pecho. De repente tenía sentido por qué había entrado en la cocina brillante y alegre. Estaba aterrorizada.

Ella se inclinó y besó a Draco a continuación, le pasó la mano por su cara.

"Tienes que afeitarte", dijo a la ligera.

Se volvió hacia el plato y cogió el tenedor. Theo se suavizó. Estaba nerviosa y trataba de cubrir su torpeza, y él y Harry ciertamente no estaban ayudando al agregar más tensión.

"Tengo que ir de compras hoy," dijo, mientras comía de su propio plato. "¿Quieres venir?"

Herms levantó la vista y sonrió. Luego lanzó una mirada de reojo a Draco. "No vas a ir, ¿verdad?"

Draco se rió. "Me temo que vas a confiscar toda la comida basura antes de que esté en la cesta."

"Theo me deja comprar," dijo ella a la defensiva.

Draco levantó los ojos. "No, no voy. Tengo que terminar esos planos."

Se volvió hacia Theo y sonrió con dulzura. "En ese caso voy a ir. ¿Cualquier posibilidad que me lleves a Beaumont para poder recoger a algunos cambios de ropa? Prefiero no…" Ella frunció el ceño y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Prefiero no volver a la casa."Theo se inclinó sobre la barra y le tomó la mano. "Por supuesto, cariño. Vamos a ir a donde necesites. Han abierto una nueva tienda de comestibles por el centro comercial. Se supone que tienen una carne de primera."

"Oh ñam. Filetes." Se volvió hacia Draco. "Los harías a la parrilla, ¿no?"

Theo estaba tan feliz de que estuviera hablando en términos de quedarse aquí por un tiempo que le compraría una vaca entera.

"Lo compras, lo cocino", bromeó Draco.

Ella miró por encima del hombro a Harry, que todavía estaba luchando con los huevos en la boca. "No, eso es trabajo de Harry."

"Hey", dijo con la boca llena. "¿Como si tu cocinaras mejor? Estoy pensando que me hacen ver como un gurú del canal de la Comida."

"No empiecen, los dos ", dijo Theo con un gemido. "Come, Herms, así podremos ir."

Mientras cogía de nuevo el tenedor, sonó el teléfono. O un teléfono. No era la línea principal. Los tres hombres miraron a su alrededor a sus teléfonos celulares. Harry se inclinó sobre el bar y agarró el teléfono infractor, lo abrió y se lo acerco al oído.

"Potter", dijo.

Hubo un largo silencio y Harry frunció el ceño. Luego se convirtió en un oscuro ceño fruncido.

"Mierda. No me jodas. No, no hagas nada. Uno de nosotros va a hacerse cargo de eso. Sólo siéntate ahí hasta que lleguemos."

Cerró el teléfono y lo dejó caer en la barra con una mueca.

"Tenemos un problema."

"Obviamente", dijo Draco. "¿Qué es?"

Herms miró con curiosidad a Harry, en espera de su respuesta.

"La obra ha sido cerrada por el municipio."

"¿Cuál de todas?" exigió Theo. Los planos eran cosa de Draco. Sin embargo, Theo y Harry supervisaban la construcción.

"La galería de arte."

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Draco.

"Eso no lo sé", dijo Harry con una voz descontenta. "Era Tom el que llamó por teléfono. Dijo que alguien de la ciudad apareció y ha citado tres violaciones. Retiró el permiso. Maldita sea. Uno de nosotros va a tener que ir allá abajo."


	22. Chapter 22

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 21

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras el pánico surgía en su pecho. No quería que ninguno de ellos se marchara solo. La puerta quedaba abierta de par en par para que cualquiera que tuviera una queja de ella, ó de Theo, ó de su padre, ó de quién diablos fuera, llegara a ellos.

"Puedo ir yo," dijo Theo.

Harry suspiró. "No, yo lo haré. Es mi proyecto. Tú y Herms necesitan hacer sus compras."

Compras. Su cerebro estaba trabajando horas extra mientras luchaba para averiguar cómo iba a prevenir que ellos se separaran. Ella no podría protegerlos si todos estaban en diferentes lugares. Juntos, planteaban una amenaza mucho más seria, y después de dos encuentros con el psicópata intentando asesinarla, había tenido suficiente. Su cuerpo había recibido suficiente castigo, y no tenía deseos de que el chiflado la alcanzara, no más de lo que quería a los chicos en su línea de visión.

"Podríamos ir todos," espetó ella.

Tres cabezas giraron en su dirección. Theo frunció el ceño, y Harry se la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

Oh chico. Tenía que hacer esto bien. ¿Pasar de evitarlos todo el tiempo a de repente querer estar alrededor de ellos veinticuatro por siete?

"Bien, quiero decir, si quisieran," terminó sin convicción. "No me importaría salir de la ciudad por un tiempo."

Recorrió la cara de todos mientras decía esto último.

La expresión de Draco era pensativa. La de Harry era más calculadora, y pudo ver que a él le gustaba la idea de quitarla de la vecindad inmediata, del peligro que enfrentaba. Theo se veía más indeciso.

"Y tengo que conseguir algo de ropa," añadió cuando nadie habló. "No es que quiera hacer una compra muy extrema, pero de seguro hay algún lugar cerca de Su casa donde podría recoger algunos pantalones vaqueros y unas camisas."

Ella sonaba desesperada. Se hundió más abajo y tomó el tenedor para levantar el bocado restante de huevos fríos en su boca. Ellos no iban nunca a tragarse su repentino cambio de comportamiento.

Sujetó el plato vacío y retiró el taburete. "Fue sólo una idea," dijo mientras rodeaba la barra para volcar su plato en el fregadero.

"Me gusta la idea," dijo por último Harry. "Esto podría tomar un par de días para concluirlo, y te aleja de aquí. Con suerte para entonces la policía podría tener un sospechoso ó incluso haberlo arrestado."

"Podría terminar los planos en la oficina," ofreció Draco. "Otra hora ó dos no hará diferencia."

Hermione se giró para mirar a Theo, quien todavía la estaba mirando bastante curioso. Ella habría dicho desconfiado, pero iba a ignorar ese pensamiento.

Además, había decidido quedarse con ellos independientemente del peligro en el que pudieran estar, ¿no?

"¿Estás segura de estar preparada para esto, Herms?" Preguntó Theo. "Sé que te estás sintiendo mejor, pero no es lo mismo que estar lista para correr a Exeter e ir de compras."

Ella hizo una mueca. "Hacer compras aquí ó allí. Todavía es ir de compras.

Además, puedo relajarme en su casa lo mismo que aquí, ¿correcto?"

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió la columna vertebral. Casi se había invitado a sí misma, y mientras que eso no la hubiera molestado nunca hace un año, ahora se sentía como si estuviera asumiendo mucho.

"Yo, uh, supongo que debería haber preguntado si estaba bien ir con ustedes y si tú y Draco en realidad querían regresar a Exeter con Harry."

Theo acortó la distancia entre ellos y la tiró contra su pecho. "No seas ridícula, pequeña. Eres bienvenida a cualquier lugar en donde estemos y eso es un hecho.

Simplemente vas a tener que dejarnos ponernos al día aquí. Después de un año de intentar clavarte a un lugar el tiempo suficiente para intercambiar más que algunas bromas, es un poco difícil lidiar con el hecho de que estés aquí, y que quieras estar con nosotros."

A ella se le apretó el pecho, y la culpa le remordió la conciencia, a pesar del hecho que supiera que no los estaba usando ó manipulando. Está bien, quizás los estuviera manipulando, pero era por su propio bienestar, y ella sí quería estar con ellos. Ella sólo tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para ordenar sus sentimientos en torno a la idea de tenerlos a todos ellos. Preferentemente cuando no hubiera alguien determinado a matarla y posiblemente matarlos.

Le envolvió los brazos en la cintura y puso la cabeza sobre su corazón. "Lo lamento, Theo."

La tomó por los hombros y con cuidado la apartó de él.

"¿Qué lamentas pequeña?"

Ella miró a Draco y Harry, quienes aun estaban sentados en la barra observando con interés no disimulado.

"Por no tener más coraje. Por tener miedo. Por no confiar en todos ustedes."

"¿Eso significa que te quedarás?" preguntó él en voz baja. "Más allá del futuro inmediato, después que haya pasado el peligro para ti, ¿te quedarás? ¿Estarás conmigo? ¿Nosotros?"

Ella tragó saliva y miró de nuevo a Draco y Harry. Había esperanza… y temor en sus miradas.

"Me quedaré," susurró. "No puedo hacer ninguna promesa..."

"Shhh," dijo él, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. "Todo lo que queremos es una oportunidad, Herms. Sólo una oportunidad. Nada más."

Él bajó su dedo por sus labios y lo deslizó fuera del camino justo a tiempo para que su boca presionara suavemente la suya. Hubo una reverencia en su toque, una sensibilidad tan exquisita, casi como si tuviera temor de esperanzarse, de creer que ella había aceptado.

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y por primera vez fue capaz de dejar fuera el hecho que había dos hombres más en la habitación, uno de los cuales le hizo el amor la noche anterior. No sintió culpa por derramar su amor dentro de este beso, ni se preocupaba por la posibilidad de que Draco o Harry se sintieran excluidos. Había tantas cosas que ella no podía controlar, y esa no era una de ellas.

Así que se relajó y se dejó llevar. Puso todos los anhelos y las emociones que habían hervido debajo de la superficie por todo el largo año pasado en regresar su beso.

Él envolvió sus brazos más fuertemente a su alrededor, finalmente levantándola para que sus bocas estuvieran parejas. Sus pies colgaban a centímetros del piso, y la presión en las costillas comenzó un dolor en su pecho, pero no le importaba.

"Te necesito, Herms," susurró con voz ronca contra sus labios. "Dios, te necesito."

"También te necesito a ti," dijo ella a cambio.

Ella cerró los ojos y descansó la frente contra la suya mientras las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos susurraban entre ellos.

Por último la aflojó por su cuerpo hasta que los pies de ella tocaron nuevamente el suelo. Ella hizo una mueca cuando se liberó la presión contra su pecho, y Theo maldijo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza antes que él pudiera decir algo. "Deja de tratarme como si fuera frágil, Theo."

Él le enganchó un dedo debajo de la barbilla y la empujó hacia arriba. "No frágil pequeña. Sólo muy preciosa."

¿Qué podría posiblemente decir a eso?

Harry se aclaró la garganta. "Odio romper esto, pero si vamos a ir, tenemos que salir bastante rápido."

"Necesito llamar y permitir que mi departamento sepa donde estaré," dijo ella mientras se movía lejos de Theo. Había mucho más para organizar antes de irse, y necesitaba privacidad para hacerlo.

"Entonces arreglemos nuestros problemas y pongámonos en marcha," dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de la barra.

Uno por uno, se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la escalera. Hermione se quedó detrás y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Draco. Necesitaba tranquilidad. Y no necesitaba ser escuchada.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó para sentarse detrás del escritorio, alcanzando el teléfono cuando lo hacía. Marcó el número de Seamus Finnigan y rezó que estuviera.

Unos momentos después, él respondió, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

",Seamus soy Hermione Granger."

"Hermione. Me alegra saber de ti. Escuché que has tenido un montón de emoción allá."

"Si, sin duda. Mira, necesito un favor, y no tengo mucho tiempo para entrar en los porqués y para qués."

"Estoy escuchando."

"Necesito un sistema completo de vigilancia instalado en una residencia en las afueras de Cypress. Hay una arboleda establecida un poco afuera de la casa en donde me gustaría poner algunas cámaras. Y la casa, necesito todos los ángulos cubiertos. Si alguien, pone un pie en esta propiedad, quiero saber al respecto."

"Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo necesitas que se haga esto?"

Ella dio un respingo. "Hoy. Mañana. A más tardar mañana."

Lo oyó soplar el aliento.

"Hombre, ya sabes que te ayudaría de todas las formas posibles, Hermione, pero eso podría ser mucho pedir."

"Lo sé," dijo ella en voz baja. "Pero es importante, Seamus. Estas personas son importantes para mí. Tengo a un lunático intentando matarme y amenazando a la gente cercana a mí. No puedo permitir que se acerque de nuevo. Quiero encerrarlo definitivamente."

"Está bien, dime dónde. Voy a poner a un par de hombres en ello. Lo arreglaremos para ti."

Ella suspiró con alivio. "Gracias, Seamus. No dejes de enviarme la factura."

"Oh, lo haré, y confía en mí, cariño, no será una barata."

Ella trató de no encogerse. Pero cualquiera que fuera la cantidad que le costara, lo valdría si podía acorralar a este bastardo antes que lastimara a Minerva ó a alguno de los chicos.

Mientras colgaba el teléfono, se le ocurrió otro pensamiento. Uno que no había considerado. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. Si ella no era el objetivo del lunático por su padre, y si no era el objetivo del lunático por Theo(que seguía siendo su escenario número uno), y si en realidad no estaba yendo tras ella porque era un imbécil cabreado a quien había arrestado en el pasado, entonces, no eran sólo Minerva y los chicos objetivos potenciales, sino que sus padres podrían serlo también.

Un gemido se le escapó antes de poder detenerlo.

Intentando no dejar que las posibilidades la vencieran, marcó el número de la estación y esperó a que Alicia contestara.

"Alicia, ¿está el jefe?" preguntó cuando la voz de la otra mujer llegó por la línea.

"Claro, cariño, sólo un segundo."

Se hizo un silencio en blanco y luego la voz ronca del jefe sonó en el oído de Hermione.

"Hermione, ¿cómo estás hoy?"

"Mucho mejor, señor. ¿Cómo va la investigación?"

"Estamos absortos en tu casa. Todavía esperando por el informe de los explosivos usados en tu vehículo. Los preliminares sugieren un trabajo casero, nada profesional. Estamos en el proceso de interrogar a tus vecinos e investigando la conexión entre este tipo y tú, Minerva, Theo y Rose Zeller, si es que hay alguna."

"Señor, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que mis padres pudieran también estar en riesgo? Tanto si este tipo me tiene como objetivo, a ellos, a Theo ó a alguien más, ellos serían víctimas probables."

"Ya estoy en ello. Tu padre se está volviendo loco, pero ya ha aceptado doblar la seguridad en torno a él y a tu madre."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y revoloteó los ojos. "Quería dejarle saber que estoy dejando la ciudad, posiblemente por un par de días. Me voy a Exeter con Draco, Harry y Theo.

Ellos tienen algo de trabajo que hacer, y pensé que dejar la ciudad podría ser una buena idea."

El jefe hizo un sonido de aprobación. "Hazme saber cuándo regreses. Dependiendo de lo que desenterremos de nuestra investigación, necesitaremos interrogar a Theo y posiblemente a Draco y Harry."

"Lo haré."

"Cuídate, Hermione."

Ella colgó y miró con culpa la puerta. Luego, con un firme movimiento de cabeza, se puso de pie y sacudió fuera cualquier duda. Mantener a salvo a las personas que amaba no era algo por lo que alguna vez se disculpara. Caminó fuera de la oficina y no había dado ni dos pasos por el pasillo cuando casi chocó contra Draco. Se congeló y dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando que él no hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación.

"Oye," dijo él en voz baja mientras sus manos llegaban a acunar sus hombros.

"Necesito hablarte un segundo."

Levantó las cejas, y se le aceleró el pulso mientras la incertidumbre se apoderaba de ella.

Él movió una mano para acunar su mejilla. "Deja de parecer tan preocupada."

Le dio la vuelta y la guió de regreso dentro de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Eres tú el que parece preocupado," dijo ella. Y lo hacía. Había preocupación en sus ojos, un borde de incertidumbre acanalado en su frente.

Él estiró la mano para tocarla de nuevo, sus manos deslizándose por sus brazos hasta los hombros.

"Nosotros no usamos preservativos anoche, Herms. Soy tan idiota. ¿Estás tú tomando algo?"

Aliviada, ella se relajó bajo sus manos. "Uso control de la natalidad, Draco. Me pongo una inyección cada tres meses."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Son efectivas? Quiero decir ¿son tan efectivas como usar condones?" Se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Podrían patear mi culo por esto.

Debería haber hecho más para protegerte, para cuidarte."

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla. "Detente. Honestamente yo tampoco lo pensé en ese momento. Quiero decir, no bajé las escaleras con la única intención de seducirte. Pero si estás preguntándome si estoy sana…"

Él sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. "No es eso lo que estaba preguntando. Es sólo que esto no salió a colación antes… cuando tuvimos sexo antes. Todos usamos condones entonces."

"Los condones no son infalibles tampoco, sabes," dijo ella secamente.

"Lo sé," dijo él en voz baja. "Simplemente no quisiera embarazarte. Nunca te forzaría a algo para lo que no estuvieras preparada."

Ella caminó dentro de sus brazos, presionándose contra su pecho. "Acerca de los condones, Draco. ¿Hay alguna razón... alguna razón de salud para que tú… para que cualquiera de ustedes necesitara usar uno?"

La apartó para mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Supongo que ésta es una conversación que todos necesitamos tener juntos."

Ella asintió. "Si en realidad vamos a hacer esto…" Ella suspiró y se frotó la cara, sintiéndose un poco ridícula. Era difícil de sacudir. "Si esto es lo que vamos a hacer, la relación que vamos a compartir…"

"Sólo dilo, Herms. No te matará. Si vas a estar con nosotros tres."

"Si voy a estar con ustedes tres, tiene que haber confianza y apertura entre todos nosotros, no sólo entre tú y yo, y luego entre Harry y yo y Theo y yo."

"Entiendo. Todos lo hacemos. Créeme cuando digo que discutir mi historia sexual con otros dos tipos no es algo que me emociona, pero lo que cada uno de nosotros hace ó ha hecho afecta a los otros. A todos nosotros. Así que tenemos que discutirlo. ¿Pero, Herms? No va a ser una conversación larga."

Ella levantó una ceja con interrogación.

"No ha habido nadie más para mí en un largo tiempo. No desde que llegué a un acuerdo con mis sentimientos hacia ti. No puedo saberlo con seguridad, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sé acerca de lo que Harry y Theo sienten por ti, no puedo creer que sea diferente para ellos."

"¿Estás tratando de decir que todos ustedes han sido célibes? ¿Qué no ha habido nadie en el último año?"

"No sólo en el último año. Años."

El asombro redondeó su boca. Y pisando los talones de esa sorpresa vino una culpa rápida y dolorosa. Oh, Dios. Mientras ella había estado fuera teniendo su aventura de una noche y haciendo todo lo posible para demostrar que no lo necesitaba, él había estado esperando por ella.

Draco soltó sus hombros y giró hacia un lado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

"No soy un santo. No puedo hablar por los otros. Hubo mujeres. Especialmente en la universidad. Una ó dos después de eso. Pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, las otras mujeres dejaron de existir para mí."

Amor. La palabra afloró en la mente de ella como un fuego alimentado con gasolina.

Sabía que ellos sentían profundamente por ella. Incluso la amaban de alguna manera. Era difícil no amarse el uno al otro cuando su amistad había corrido tan profundo durante tanto tiempo.

Pero escucharle decir, de manera tan casual, que estaba enamorado de ella, le debilitó las rodillas. Llamó a una necesidad enterrada hace mucho tiempo atrás, la cual floreció y se esforzó por liberarse.

Quería ser amada. Quizás siempre lo había querido. Pero era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

"¿Tú me amas?" susurró ella.

Él le dirigió la mirada más extraña. Cuanto más la miraba, más compleja se convertía su expresión.

"No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente no sabes lo que siento por ti?"

Él se acercó, todavía mirándola con esos intensos ojos grises, tan oscuros que la hicieron temblar.

"Siempre te he amado, querida Herms. Siempre. Pero me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti hace dos años. Te observé prestar juramento a tu posición como oficial de policía, y aún puedo recordar el pánico que me golpeó justo en el pecho al darme cuenta del riesgo que estarías tomando. Me recorrió un sudor frío al darme cuenta que esto era algo de lo que no podía protegerte. Y entonces, contemplé la posibilidad de perderte, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que no sólo te quería, que no sólo sentía un profundo afecto reservado para una amistad de larga duración.

Estaba completa, totalmente y perdidamente enamorado de ti."

"Ni siquiera sé qué decir," dijo ella con una perdida y confundida voz que no podía controlar.

"No tienes que decir nada," dijo Draco con su manera suave y comprensiva. "Eso es lo que hace al amor tan maravilloso. Se da libremente. No requiere de la comprensión ó de una respuesta. Simplemente sabes que tienes el mío."

Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho. Tembló contra él, incapaz de contener la cruda emoción que asoló a través de su corazón.

Él depositó pequeños besos sobre sus cabellos mientras su mano le recorría de abajo a arriba la espalda.

"Yo... yo también te amo, Draco," dijo en voz baja. Y en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que lo decía en serio. Sólo le rogaba a Dios que fuera suficiente para superar las dificultades que se avecinaran.

Sus brazos se apretaron en torno a ella, y él tembló a medida que la separaba de él nuevamente.

"Dime… dime que no te arrepientes de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros anoche," dijo él.

Lo miró fijamente, sin ocultar nada. "No me arrepiento,Draco. No correré esta vez."

Él le puso la mano contra la mejilla, y ella se acarició en su palma, frotando el rostro por su suave piel.

"No importa lo que pase… con los demás… nunca cambiará la manera en que siento por ti, Herms. Necesito que sepas eso."

"Lo sé," dijo en voz baja, incluso cuando su corazón dio un pequeño apretón. Lo que él no dijo, sin embargo, fue cómo podrían tener un futuro juntos a expensas de dos personas que ambos amaban.

Tenía que funcionar. Era una situación de todo o nada. Una que la asustaba como el infierno.

Él se inclinó y le besó la frente, permitiéndole a los labios detenerse un momento.

"Vamos, amor. Seguro que los otros nos están esperando."


	23. Chapter 23

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

Fue un poco extraño caminar dentro de una casa en la que no había estado por un año. Un lugar del que fue una visitante regular antes de aquella noche.

La gran casa en los exclusivos suburbios de Exeter doblaba sus oficinas, a pesar de que mantenían una pequeña oficina en el centro de Exeter. ¿Quién la estaba dirigiendo ahora que habían establecido residencia en Plymouth, y cómo esperaban mantener el próspero negocio viviendo a una hora de distancia? ¿A cuánto estaban renunciando para seguir el acuerdo que decían que querían?

No tenía mucho sentido para ella. Ella no era ni siquiera importante para sus propios padres. ¿Cómo podrían tres hombres tener sentimientos tan profundos hacia ella que arriesgaban todo por lo que habían trabajado tan duro?

Al entrar en la sala de estar, imágenes de aquella noche de hace un año destellaron ante ella, calentando sus mejillas y cuerpo. Un cálido sofoco se centró en su abdomen y lavó a través de sus venas, bañándola de un deseo embriagador.

Ellos cuatro en el sillón. Luego en la alfombra y por último sobre la cama, en uno de los dormitorios principales.

A la mañana siguiente se había despertado en medio de una maraña de cuerpos masculinos, con los brazos y piernas de ellos entrelazados posesivamente sobre los suyos. Se había fugado. Había corrido tan rápido y lejos como pudo, regresando a casa.

Había ignorado sus llamadas telefónicas, y cuando finalmente habían aparecido delante de su puerta, había utilizado el trabajo y cualquier otra cosa en lo que pudo pensar para evitarlos.

Y entonces las llamadas se detuvieron. Las excusas para hablar con ellos cesaron.

El silencio se había extendido entre ellos como un abismo. Fue entonces cuando el verdadero dolor la había golpeado, porque ese fue el momento en que los había perdido.

Hasta hace unas pocas noches, cuando habían aparecido en su habitación del hospital, con la determinación grabada en sus facciones como piedra.

Todo el tiempo que ella había pensado que habían renunciado a ella, se habían movido silenciosamente en un segundo plano. Esperando. Por ella.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en un gran sofá modular. Indigna. Se sentía completa y absolutamente indigna de tal amor y devoción. La desconcertaba.

"Herms, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Draco.

Levantó la vista para verlo de pie junto al sofá, la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien. Simplemente pensando."

Se sentó junto a ella, con las piernas casi tocándola.

"¿Acerca de aquella noche?"

Ella asintió.

"Pienso en ello también," dijo él. "Todo el tiempo."

"Todos pensamos en ello," dijo Harry desde la puerta.

Él comenzó a cruzar la sala y se detuvo a unos metros de ella. Ella gesticuló hacia el lugar junto a ella.

"Siéntate. Me pones nerviosa parado sobre mí de esa manera."

"Eso es porque es un bastardo grande," dijo Draco con tono divertido.

Harry le lanzó un oscuro ceño fruncido pero se sentó al lado de Herms. Su mano se posó en la nuca de ella al echarse hacia atrás. Frotó los músculos anudados, y ella se balanceó hacia atrás desde su lugar en el borde del sillón, buscando más de su toque.

"Eres tan receptiva," murmuró Harry. "Lo fuiste esa noche también. Te toqué, y cobraste vida en mis manos. Estaba tan hambriento por ti. Todavía estoy hambriento, Herms. Nunca ha habido otra mujer como tú para mí."

Ella giró, haciendo que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo por su espalda.

"Cada vez que creo saber cómo me siento ó que decir, te las arreglas para decir ó hacer algo que lo vuelve completamente ineficaz," dijo ella entrecortada. "¿Qué le digo a algo así? ¿Que nunca me sentiré digna de la devoción que ustedes tres me han demostrado? ¿Qué los miro, y recuerdo aquella noche y sé que nadie significará tanto para mí como ustedes tres lo hacen?"

Las lágrimas obstruyeron su garganta, y ella tragó a través del pesado nudo, determinada a no quebrarse delante de ellos. Apretó los dientes e inhaló aire por la nariz.

Vino un silencio de asombro antes de que Harry casi explotara. Alargó la mano hacia ella, arrastrándola a su regazo y dentro de sus brazos. No hubo delicadeza en sus acciones. Ella no esperaba ninguna.

Le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y cerró los labios sobre los de ella. Tocó sus mejillas, le rozó los párpados con los pulgares, arrastró un dedo por sus rizos.

"¿No lo sabes? Eres todo para mí, Herms. Todo. ¿No eres digna? ¡Querido Dios!

¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar tal cosa? Tú has creído en nosotros, nos has amado desde que éramos unos rebeldes mocosos mal educados. Nos defendías cuando nadie más lo hacía. ¿Digna? Nosotros no somos dignos de ti, cariño, pero no voy a dejar que eso me impida tenerte."

"Entonces tómame," susurró ella.

Un carrasposo gruñido trabajó desde su pecho. "Nada me encantaría más que arrastrarte escaleras arriba y encerrarte en mi dormitorio por las próximas doce horas."

Ella sonrió ante el torturado sonido de su voz. "Oigo un pero allí."

"Pero para todo lo que tengo tiempo es para un rapidito, y tu mereces más que eso."

Ella frunció el ceño, pero la hizo callar con un dedo.

"Tengo que ir a la obra y averiguar qué demonios está ocurriendo. Pero no creas que olvidaré dónde lo dejamos aquí. Me pediste que te tomara, y créeme que voy a tomarte. Una y otra vez."

Ella se estremeció ante sus sensuales palabras. Su mirada se fijó en sus labios duros y sin embargo tan invitadores. Se inclinó para besarlo,Cálidas, suaves, y húmedas, sus lenguas se resbalaron juntas.

"Desearía que no tuvieras que irte," susurró ella.

Él volvió a gruñir. "Yo también, cariño. Mi polla está tan dura que voy a tener problemas para caminar."

Ella soltó una risita. Déjaselo a Harry el arruinar un perfecto momento sensual por ser un chico. La mirada de ella se deslizó hacia los lados, donde Draco estaba sentado a unos metros de distancia, y pudo ver el interés no disimulado en su rostro. El deseo. Y si no se equivocaba, él estaba tan duro como Harry había informado estar.

Interesante. Había estado tan preocupada acerca de demostrarle afecto a uno delante de los demás. De besar ó tocar por temor de ponerlos celosos, pero la reacción de Draco estaba lejos de los celos ó el resentimiento. Se veía como si quisiera unirse.

No era como si no lo hubieran hecho antes.

El calor impregnó sus mejillas. Iba a tener que superar su vergüenza acerca de aquella noche. Obviamente iba a ocurrir de nuevo. Y pronto, si tenía que adivinar.

La tensión sexual entre todos ellos estaba a punto de ebullición, y algo tenía que entregar.

"Mejor que te marches antes que te ate al sillón," dijo ella a la ligera.

A él se le tensó todo el cuerpo. Sus músculos se contrajeron y ondularon, y un escalofrío le recorrió los hombros. La levantó fuera de su regazo, la puso entre él y Draco y luego se levantó bruscamente.

"Volveré más tarde," dijo entrecortadamente.

Sin mirar atrás, echó a andar hacia la puerta, casi colisionando con Theo mientras este entraba en la sala.

Theo lo miró con curiosidad pero se encogió de hombros y luego caminó hacia donde Draco y Hermione estaban sentados.

"¿Estás lista para ir de compras, pequeña?"

Ella contuvo el aliento. Sip. Compras. Cualquier cosa para distraerse de la chisporroteante tensión entre ella y Harry. Ó el hecho de que estaba tentada de correr tras él, placarlo y follar hasta volar su cerebro. Ella estiró su mano hacia la de Draco y la apretó. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso antes de levantarse del sillón.

"Más tarde," dijo él con voz ronca. "Si Harry no te ha llevado a lugares desconocidos para entonces."

Había un conocimiento divertido en su voz, pero también una fácil aceptación que la calentaba. Dios, ellos realmente podrían estar bien con todo esto.

"Te quiero," susurró ella, emocionada por cómo sonó al salir de sus labios.

"Te quiero, dulce Herms. Diviértete con Theo. Estaré trabajando. Asoma tu cabeza cuando regreses para saber que estás aquí."

Ella sonrió y salió del sofá para caminar hacia Theo. Él estiró la mano para tomar la suya cuando se acercó. Entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de ella hacia la puerta principal.

Sin tener en cuenta a ninguno de los grandes centros comerciales en el área de Exeter, Hermione en cambio optó por el más cercano Súper Wall-Mart y compró un par de jeans, algunas camisas, ropa interior y calcetines, y atrapó un par de sandalias. Porque sin bien ahora podía al menos agacharse para atarse los zapatos, aun era malditamente incómodo.

Cuando sugirió recoger filetes para que Draco los cocinara a la parrilla como originalmente habían planeado, Theo la miró, horrorizado. Ella levantó las manos, con las palmas en alto. "¿Qué?"

"Eres una bárbara," murmuró él. "Tú y Harry, lo juro."

"¿Qué?" exigió nuevamente ella.

"No compras filetes en Wal-Mart. Si no es contra la ley, debería serlo. Si quieres filetes, pasaremos por City Market de camino a casa."

"Eso está por lo menos a cuarenta y cinco minutos fuera del camino."

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Y? ¿No te sientes aventurera hoy?"

Ella estrechó los ojos. "¿Eso fue un desafío?"

Él sonrió con inocencia. "¿Te desafiaría yo a hacer algo? Podría escoger algún buen vino y los ingredientes para el pastel de queso. Hago uno que vale la pena."

La boca se le hizo agua. "Me atacaste con azúcar", le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él sacó su billetera para pagar por la ropa, pero ella frunció el ceño y tendió la mano para detenerlo. Él suspiró profundamente pero se apartó de su camino para que ella pudiera darle a la cajera su tarjeta bancaria.

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que prepares caramelo?" preguntó ella esperanzada al subir a la camioneta de Draco.

Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron con diversión. "Podría ser convencido."

"Mmmm," dijo ella con entusiasmo. "Pásalo un poco de cocción para que esté duro como me gusta a mí."

La miró ceñudo. "Tengo algo duro para ti, pequeña muchacha."

Ella se echó a reír. "¡Theo!" Luego lo miró maliciosamente. "Hazme chocolate, y haré algo al respecto de eso duro tuyo."

Por un momento le preocupó haberse ido un poco por la borda con esa seductora charla de golfa. No sonaba como ella. Oh, no es como si ella fuera pura dulzura y luz. De hecho, un año atrás, podía ser tan cruda como los chicos, cuando hacían payasadas alrededor.

Ella hizo una mueca. Ése era el problema. Había un montón de cosas que solía hacer cuando no había estado preocupada por lo que ellos pensaran de ella. Con un suspiro, ella se volvió y miró por la ventana antes de poder responder.

Ellos condujeron por la 610 y salieron para ir a la gran tienda gourmet de comestibles que era una de las favoritas de Theo.

Entró con él y lo observó analizar cada pedazo de carne detrás de la vitrina de vidrio antes de finalmente elegir cuatro chuletas grandes.

Mientras el carnicero las envolvía, Theo serpenteaba por los exhibidores, inspeccionando las otras selecciones. Hermione alcanzó el paquete justo mientras Theo regresaba.

"Vayamos a por los mariscos. Se me ocurrió conseguir algunos camarones para hacer una noche."

"¿Bastoncitos de pescado rebozados en salsa de cerveza?" preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto. Según Harry, la cerveza es un grupo alimenticio propio," dijo él secamente. "Bien, eso y el ketchup."

Eso era verdad, y aunque Theo tolerara la afinidad de Harry por la cerveza y la de Hermione él ni una vez había tomado alcohol. El vino que estaba sosteniendo lo tenía para el resto de ellos, pero nuca lo consumía tampoco.

Tenía algo que ver con su padre. Hasta allí sabía, y nada más. Theo nunca hablaba de su vida anterior a su llegada a casa de Minerva.

"Me malcrías," dijo ella por último.

Él sonrió. "Intento. No soy suave como Draco, ni tan inteligente y refinado, y no soy una gigantesca torta musculosa de carne como lo es Harry, así que mi plan es seducirte con comida."

Ella rió. "Conociéndome como me conoces, entonces, deberías saber que llegarás mucho más lejos que los otros dos."

Él le guiñó un ojo. "Lo sé. Tu estómago es la puerta a tu alma."

Pagaron y caminaron de regreso a la camioneta.

"¿Cómo lo estás llevando?" preguntó él mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. "No te preocupes." Sostuvo su muñeca en alto y la dobló y rotó para él. "¿Ves? Casi completamente bien. Sólo un poco rígida y dolorida."

"Tus cardenales ya casi no existen," dijo él en voz baja.

Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta reflexivamente. "En realidad todo lo que aun siento es el corte en mi cabeza. Debería ser capaz de volver al trabajo pronto." Ó quizás no, si su departamento no tenía suerte con su investigación. Ese pensamiento la deprimía.

Theo frunció el ceño mientras conducía fuera del estacionamiento. "Me gustaría que no regresaras nunca en absoluto," murmuró.

Ella miró su perfil con sorpresa. "¿Por qué dices algo como eso?"

Él apartó brevemente la mirada del tráfico y trabó miradas con ella. "¿Quieres que mienta?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

Volvió su atención a la unión en la 610. "Es peligroso," dijo. "Me preocupa."

Ella se retorció en el asiento tanto como se lo permitía el cinturón de seguridad y lo enfrentó. "Puedo cuidar de mi misma, Theo. Soy un oficial de policía entrenado.

Puedo disparar mi arma con exacta precisión. Me califiqué la primera de todo mi departamento. Estoy entrenada en auto-defensa, y he tomado numerosas clases de artes marciales y combate mano a mano. No soy sólo una falda y una cara bonita detrás de una placa. Soy malditamente buena en mi trabajo."

"Todo ese entrenamiento no te ayudó la noche en que ese bastardo te atacó.

Calificarte primera con tu arma no ayuda si consiguen quitártela," dijo él sombríamente. "Él casi te mata. Él intentó matarte."

Ella respiró hondo varias veces y luchó para que la ira no sacara lo mejor de ella.

Sabía que él se preocupaba por ella.

"No dije que fuera invencible," dijo con calma. "Nadie lo es. Una sola persona no podría haber resistido ese ataque. Harry no podría haberlo hecho, y él es un tipo grande. Este tipo era más grande. Mucho más grande. Y loco como una cabra. A una persona normal, podría haberlo derribado y hacerlo arrestado."

"Pero sólo se necesita a una persona anormal, Herms," dijo él en voz baja. "Él podría haberte violado. Podría haberte golpeado hasta matarte. Podría haberte asfixiado. Un sinnúmero de cosas podrían haberte ocurrido porque él era más grande y fuerte. Se me ocurre que el resultado podría haber sido el mismo con cualquier otra persona. Pero tú no eres simplemente cualquier otra persona para mí, pequeña."

Lo miró fijamente. "Sé todas esas cosas, Theo. Lo hago. Me entreno para lo peor.

Me preparo para lo peor. Si, podría haberme violado. Ya lo sé. Pero no ocurrió.

Hice lo que se suponía que debía hacer y dio sus frutos. Estoy viva gracias a mi entrenamiento."

Él palideció ante sus palabras. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada acerca de todo esto? ¿Hablar así de los hechos como si no hubieras sido tú? Hablas de ser violada como si todo fuera parte del trabajo. Como si que él te hayan molido a golpes fuera simplemente un riesgo de la profesión."

"Es un riesgo de la profesión," dijo ella con suavidad. "No es uno que ocurra con frecuencia, pero siempre hay una posibilidad. Podría recibir un disparo. Podría conseguir una paliza. Podría ser violada. Ó atropellada. Hay un millón de '¿y si?'.

Sabía en lo que me metía."

Sus dedos estaban blancos alrededor del volante, y su mandíbula apretada. "Tú sabes que no es fácil para mí sentarme y preocuparme cada vez que vayas a trabajar."

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Theo? ¿Me estás dando un ultimátum?" La preocupación se aferró a su vientre, y tenía campanillas de alerta sonándole con ferocidad en la cabeza.

"No, por supuesto que no," murmuró él. "Maldita sea, simplemente me preocupo.

Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo."

Ella se inclinó sobre el asiento y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Sé que te preocupas, Theo. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer que lo detenga.

Todo lo que puedo prometerte es que tendré cuidado y que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para volver a casa, a ti, cada vez y todas las veces."

"¿Estarás?" Preguntó. "¿Volviendo a casa, a mí, todas las veces?"

Ella apartó la mirada. Quizás se había precipitado al decir eso. "Estoy dispuesta a ver dónde nos llevan las cosas," dijo ella en voz baja.

"Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir, pequeña."

Él le levantó la mano y la besó, luego la apoyó en su regazo, donde mantuvo los dedos entrelazados en los de ella. Condujeron el resto del camino en silencio, pero él mantuvo su mano apretada alrededor de la suya.


	24. Chapter 24

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 23**_

Hermione y Theo llevaron los alimentos a la cocina, y Theo desempaquetó los filetes y los puso a marinar. Cuando comenzó a colocar en el refrigerador los ingredientes para la tarta de queso, las cejas de ella subieron.

"¿No vamos a hacerlo?" preguntó.

"Más tarde," dijo él secamente.

Entonces sacó una pluma y papel y garabateó una nota. La apoyó contra la cazuela en la que los filetes se estaban marinando y luego fue al fregadero a lavar sus manos.

Hermione se acercó y se inclinó para leer la nota. La mano de Theo se curvó alrededor de su hombro, y ella saltó.

"Sólo le notificaba a Draco que los filetes estarán listos para asar a la parrilla en una hora," dijo Theo sencillamente.

"¿Vas a algún sitio?" preguntó ella.

"Arriba. Contigo."

Sus ojos se ensancharon, y su corazón dio un vuelco, dándole una sensación de pánico en su pecho. La tomó en sus brazos y se quedó mirando su boca con ojos medio entornados, como si no quisiera más que besarla.

Su boca se abrió mientras trataba de tragar más aire hacia sus pulmones dolorosamente apretados. Estaba nerviosa, sí. En particular ahora, después de haber hecho el amor con Draco. Theo lo sabía, tenía que saberlo. Ella y Draco no fueron exactamente discretos. ¿Cuáles eran los motivos de Theo? ¿Y estos importaban, cuándo lo deseaba tanto?

Él inclinó su cabeza y despacio cerró la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios presionaron suavemente, tomando posesión de su boca. Su lengua se deslizaba sin esfuerzo sobre la suya, degustándola, ofreciéndole su gusto a ella. Él estaba presente, dentro de ella, cada vez que inhalaba. Su olor la llenó. Comodidad. Seguridad. Amor.

Para todos los objetivos prácticos, esta era la primera vez que ellos harían el amor juntos. Sólo ellos dos. Y de repente estaba muerta de miedo.

Theo la sintió temblar contra él, sacudirse bajo las yemas de sus dedos mientras la mantenía cerca. Sus pequeños jadeos eran desiguales, y cuando él se alejó, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Ella se veía asustada. El dolor enroscó su puño alrededor de él, apretando incómodamente. Ella tenía miedo. De él.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó ella.

Él debía haber dejado que sus sentimientos se mostraran, no es que alguna vez hubiera sido bueno ocultándolos de ella. Ella tenía un modo de exponerlo indiscretamente, desollándolo ampliamente para exponerlo ante el mundo. No era una perspectiva cómoda para un hombre.

"Tienes miedo de mí, "dijo él en voz baja.

El dolor llenó sus ojos, y ella extendió la mano para tomar su cara. Él no pudo evitar la reacción de girar hacia su palma para besar la piel suave como la de un bebé.

"No de ti "susurró ella. "Nunca de ti, Theo. Pero no te mentiré y diré que no tengo miedo. No de ti, sino de lo que piensas. De lo que sientes."

Sus cejas se unieron en confusión. Él percibió que esta era una conversación importante, y no quería tenerla aquí abajo, sin importar que él, como se suponía, estaba dispuesto a compartir a Hermione con Draco y Harry. Nadie alguna vez dijo que él no podía mantener alguna parte de ella especial, lejos de los demás.

"¿Vendrás arriba conmigo, nena? Podemos hablar en el dormitorio. "

Ella asintió, y él tomó su mano, sosteniéndola fuerte en la suya. Caminaron juntos hacia la escalera y él enroscó su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se ponían en marcha.

La empujó suavemente hacia dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Sin vacilación, la atrajo hacia su pecho, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder reclamar sus labios.

"He esperado tanto tiempo para tenerte así, Herms, "susurró él mientras la llevaba hacia atrás, hacia la cama. "En mis brazos, mirándome como me miraste en la cocina. "

La bajó con cuidado hacia la cama, bajando con ella, sosteniéndose encima de ella mientras miraba intensamente en sus ojos.

"Dime de qué tienes miedo, nena."

Ella subió la mirada hacia él y alcanzó a tocar su cara. Trazó las líneas de su frente y siguió hacia abajo hasta su mandíbula. Vacilando, pasó un dedo sobre sus firmes labios.

Él cogió la punta entre sus dientes, pellizcando ligeramente mientras lo aspiraba hacia adentro de su boca.

Un temblor se movió a lo largo de su cuerpo. Ella quería aquella boca sobre la suya. Él sería tan exquisitamente tierno. Siempre la trataba como porcelana fina.

Siempre era protector con ella, siempre había apoyado sus esperanzas y sueños.

"No tengo miedo de ti "ella se apresuró a explicar. " Nunca de ti, Theo. Tengo miedo de ver cambiar la manera en que me miras. De que cambie lo que sientes por mí. "

Su frente se arrugó, y sus ojos llamearon. "¿Por qué cambiaría algo de eso?"

"Por qué hice el amor con Draco" dijo ella con sobriedad. "Porque... haré el amor con Harry. "

Su aliento sopló ligeramente sobre su pelo, despeinándolo en su frente.

"Draco dijo... "

"¿Qué dijo Draco?" preguntó él, con una nota de curiosidad en su tono.

"Él dijo que si hubieras sido tu o Harry el que hiciera el amor conmigo la otra noche, a pesar de que hubiera querido ser él, no se habría disgustado. Dijo que habría estado aliviado."

"Aliviado" Él frunció el ceño un poco mientras lo decía, y ella sostuvo su aliento hasta que su expresión se relajó. "Supongo que puedo entender por qué él lo puso así".

"¿Puedes?" preguntó ella. "¿Estás enfadado o herido por que yo estuve con él?"

Él sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente, aún mientras su expresión permanecía indecisa. Deslizó su rodilla entre sus piernas y se movió un poco hacia su derecha para que rodaran de lado. Él colocó su cabeza sobre su brazo musculoso y acarició con su otra mano su costado hasta llegar a la cadera.

"No estoy enfadado ni herido, nena. Yo sabía que si esto iba funcionar para nosotros, harías el amor con Draco y Harry. No espero que el tiempo que pases con ellos sea siempre en grupo. No espero compartir con ellos todos mis momentos contigo, así que no es justo esperarlo de parte de ellos."

"¿Pero estás realmente bien con ello?" preguntó ella con inquietud. Había todavía una corriente submarina de duda en su voz, y esto la detenía.

"Define `bien'" dijo él con una risa sardónica. "No te mentiré y diré que cuando bajé y te vi acostada con Draco en el sofá, mi pecho no se hundió sólo un poco. Pero había también una ligereza allí, alivio, como lo dijo Draco. Quería ser yo, pero también me di cuenta que iba a ser yo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era darte tiempo."

Él llevó su mano de nuevo hacia arriba a su hombro, luego a la curva de su cuello y finalmente a su cara. La besó otra vez, sólo un beso ligero en la comisura de su boca, pero ella sintió el amor detrás del gesto, lo sintió hasta los dedos de sus pies.

"Siento que te he amado siempre, Herms. Desde que nos conocimos en aquel arroyo, y si no te amé entonces, perdí mi corazón cuando tumbaste a Harry y Draco por reírse de mí. Hay veces cuando resiento el hecho de tener que compartirte con ellos. En mi corazón, fuiste mía primero".

Ella aspiró su aliento y tembló mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "Pero también sé tanto como te amo que ellos te aman también. Y luego imagino el tener que estar sin ti y eso me hace daño. Es un dolor físico que no puedo controlar. Sé que es como ellos deben sentirse. Ellos son hermanos para mí y sé que también los amas. Puedo sentarme aquí y hablar del daño que esto nos causaría a mí y a ellos, pero no es nada comparado al dolor que esto te causaría si te hiciéramos escoger.

Te conozco lo bastante bien para saber es que eso es algo que nunca harías. Es por lo qué corriste con tanta fuerza. Porque no querías hacernos daño, sin importar cuánto te estabas hiriendo a ti misma".

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Él suavemente las retiró con los pulgares mientras miraba con seriedad sus ojos llorosos.

"Realmente te amo, Theo" susurró ella. "Gracias por comprender y por no sentirte amenazado por el hecho de que también amo a Draco y Harry"

"Sólo te queremos con nosotros" dijo él seriamente mientras acariciaba su pelo.

"Sabemos que no será fácil, pero estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario para tenerte siempre con nosotros"

"Hazme el amor, Theo. He esperado mucho tiempo"

Él rodó sobre ella, colocando sus rodillas en el colchón mientras la miraba. Con dedos torpes, él llevó su blusa hacia arriba en su cuerpo hasta que ésta se arrugó alrededor de su cuello.

Despacio, él movió cada brazo sobre ella y luego deslizó la blusa por su cabeza. La arrojó hacia un lado y luego bajó la cabeza hacia su vientre. Labios calientes y dulces hicieron presión en su caja torácica. Él puso besos suaves sobre su piel, comenzando en el borde de su sostén y deslizándose hacia abajo hasta su ombligo.

Su lengua húmeda rozó el hueco, se arremolinó alrededor del centro y luego sus dientes rasparon la piel temblorosa. Manoseó a tientas el botón de su bragueta, finalmente haciéndolo reventar. La cremallera se retiró hacia abajo y sus dedos se metieron dentro de la pretina.

Ella se arqueó hacia arriba para permitirle bajar los vaqueros sobre sus caderas.

Estos se deslizaron hacia abajo por sus piernas, amontonándose en sus tobillos. Ella pateó mientras él tiraba, y segundos más tarde estaba libre. Estaba tendida allí en el medio de la cama en sostén y bragas. Su ropa interior completamente blanca, no era atractiva. A él no pareció importarle su gusto en lencería. Él se veía demasiado interesado en sacarla de ella para notarlo.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo otra vez y la acogió en sus brazos. Besó el valle entre sus pechos mientras sus manos cavaban entre ella y la cama. Sus dedos encontraron el broche del sostén, y lo abrió.

Él movió sus manos hacia arriba sobre sus hombros, arrastrando las correas con sus dedos mientras los bajaba sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron con deseo a medida que las tazas de su sostén se separaban de sus pechos. Sus pezones se fruncieron y apretaron dolorosamente, y él no la había tocado aún. El sostén voló a través del cuarto y luego sus manos volvieron a sus costados. Él envolvió aquellos dedos largos y delgados alrededor su caja torácica, su toque era tierno y posesivo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras su oscura cabeza se inclinaba hacia su pecho. Él rodó su lengua sobre una de las crestas sensitivas, arrastrándola despacio sobre la punta.

Ella cerró sus ojos y gimoteó mientras destellos de placer se centraban en su núcleo, apretando su coño y enviado una necesidad cruda y dolorosa directamente a su corazón.

"Por favor "susurró ella. "Te necesito tanto, Theo"

Él levantó su cabeza, y sus miradas se unieron. El calor chispeó a través de aquella conexión, envolviéndolos y envió electricidad a través de sus venas. Él subió para reclamar su boca otra vez. Sus dedos encontraron sus pechos, apretando la carne suave contra sus palmas, tocando luego con los dedos los pezones.

"Eres tan hermosa, Herms. Me quitas el aliento siempre que te miro"

Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, y ella brilló con sus palabras.

"Te amo" susurró ella. "Siempre te he amado. Tú fuiste la primera persona que verdaderamente me amó. "

Su boca rozaba desde su mandíbula hacia su oído y luego hacia abajo, susurrando en su cuello. Sus dedos se curvaron en sus pechos, extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de fuego donde tocaban.

Los besos cosquillearon en su piel. Ella dobló su espalda cuando su boca se cerró caliente alrededor de un pezón. Él lo chupó entre sus dientes y lo sostuvo allí, pellizcando ligeramente el brote tenso. Ella vibró en su núcleo. Caliente, dolorida y necesitada. Estaba inflamada y lista. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y ardiendo cada vez más fuera de control con cada barrida de su lengua, con cada caricia tierna de sus dedos.

La ligera raspadura de sus palmas sobre las curvas de sus caderas provocó ligeros estremecimientos. Él enganchó sus dedos en la cinta de sus bragas y tiró hacia abajo hasta que el pequeño triángulo de rizos fue expuesto a su vista... y tocado.

Él se alejó, llevándose con él su ropa interior para dejarla caer en el suelo. Se puso de pie precipitadamente al lado de la cama y comenzó a tirar de la suya.

Su cuerpo era perfecto en una forma sólida de músculos y tendones. Tanto él como Harry trabajaban junto a sus equipos, y eso era evidente en el bronceado oscuro y la ondulación de músculos a través de sus hombros y pecho.

Mientras él tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo, su respiración se detuvo cuando su rígida polla se balanceó ante su vista. Rodeada por rizos oscuros y gruesos, esta sobresalía hacia arriba, gruesa y pesada.

Era una visión que la hipnotizaba. Ella se imaginó su dureza dentro de su boca, su cuerpo, acariciando con fuerza y profundamente dentro de ella.

Ella se retorció y se movió nerviosamente sobre la cama, agitada en su deseo afilado de tenerlo. Todo de él. Cuando él se fue hacia la mesa de noche, ella sabía que iba por un condón.

"Theo" dijo ella suavemente. "No lo hagas". Él alzó la vista bruscamente, su mirada preguntando.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres un condón, Herms?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, sabiendo que antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos ellos debían tener la misma conversación que había tenido con Draco.

Ella miró hacia abajo y cerró sus ojos mientras la cama se inclinaba y él volvía. Él levantó su barbilla con sus dedos.

"¿Qué está mal?" preguntó él.

"Sólo lamento que debido a mi culpa, nosotros aún tengamos que tener esta conversación" dijo ella con un suspiro.

Ojos verdaderamente perplejos le devolvieron la mirada. "Nena, me perdí".

Entonces su mirada se agudizó. "¿Draco no utilizó un condón?" La miró casi enfadado.

Ella soltó su aliento. Estaba haciendo un enorme lío de esto.

"No, Draco no lo utilizó. No pensamos en ello en el momento. Él estuvo bastante preocupado sobre esto por la mañana siguiente, pero le aseguré yo usaba control de natalidad".

Theo frunció el ceño. "No es sobre ti usando control de natalidad. Draco debió protegerte mejor".

"Si yo no hubiera tenido ese asunto de una sola noche con alguien después de aquella noche hace un año, nosotros no nos molestaríamos en tener estas conversaciones", dijo ella con voz baja.

Theo parpadeó. "¿Qué? Tú piensas... espera un minuto. ¿Qué estás pensando exactamente? "

Ella se movió incómoda. "Usé protección esa noche. Estoy sana. Sólo ocurrió esa vez. Yo estaba tan mal por ello al día siguiente que no podía soportar el pensamiento de alguien más que tú o Draco o Harry estuviera alguna vez tocándome".

Ella miró hacia abajo con aire de culpabilidad mientras terminaba.

"Herms nena, mírame" dijo Theo suavemente.

Ella miró hacia arriba nerviosamente, preocupada por lo que vería en sus ojos.

¿Decepción? ¿Repugnancia? Pero no vio nada de esto. Ella vio amor.

"No estoy aún seguro de que decir aquí. No quiero decir algo incorrecto. Seré honesto. Cuando me dijiste que habías dormido con alguien más después de lo que pasó aquí, fue como sentir un tiro en las entrañas. Quise ir a la caza del bastardo y patear su culo. Quise envolverme alrededor de ti tanto que te perderías en mí y sólo en mí. Pero entonces vi la mirada en tus ojos. La autoacusación y la preocupación de que de algún modo nos traicionaste. Vi la vulnerabilidad y el dolor, y fui herido una vez más".

Él acarició con sus dedos su mejilla, arriba y abajo, y luego frotó sus nudillos a lo largo de su mandíbula. "Lo que está pasando ahora es lo importante. No lo que pasó entonces. No me entiendas mal, si te metes ahora en la cama con alguien más que yo... o Harry o Draco" él añadió con voz estrangulada "no sólo daré patadas a su culo sino al tuyo también. Y luego te ataré a mi cama durante el próximo año".

Su risa salió inestable y terminó en un sollozo.

"Lo siento. Nunca lo he dicho, pero lo he deseado tantas veces."

"No lo hagas, nena. Vinimos a ti de repente, te aturdimos y te asustamos a muerte.

Sin importar lo que nosotros queríamos, no habías hecho un compromiso con nosotros. No nos debías nada"

Ella sacudió su cabeza a ciegas. "Lo hice. Al menos les debía una explicación, una conversación antes de meterme en la cama de alguien más" Ella cerró los ojos a

medida que sus lágrimas se deslizaban. "Me odio por hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Yo estaba... sola. Yo los quería, pero no sabía cómo pedir lo que quería".

"Ahhh, nena" murmuró él mientras tiraba de ella hacia sus brazos. La acunó contra su pecho y llenó de besos diminutos la cima de su cabeza, su frente, y sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Acarició su pelo durante varios minutos mientras ella se apretaba más fuerte contra él. "Sobre los condones, Herms. Quiero protegerte".

Ella se apartó, sólo lo bastante para poder verlo. "Draco dijo... él dijo que no hubo otra mujer desde que supo que me amaba".

Los ojos de Theo llamearon por la sorpresa.

"Él está sano, y yo estoy sano, pero si vamos a… Si vamos a meternos en esta clase de relación, tenemos que asegurarnos que todos estamos en la misma página" dijo

Theo llanamente. Ella asintió. "He hecho el amor con dos mujeres" dijo él solemnemente. "Una chica con la que salí en mi primer año de universidad y luego... tu".

Ella se quedó inmóvil contra él. "¿Eso es todo? " susurró ella.

"Al igual que Draco, nunca tuve otra mujer después de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti" El dolor torció su rasgos. "En realidad eso no es cierto" Él miró hacia abajo, y fue su turno de forzar hacia arriba su barbilla para que la mirara.

"¿Qué es lo que no es cierto?" preguntó ella.

"Yo siempre te he amado. Y supongo que es por lo qué no puedo estar enfadado contigo por dormir con otro hombre, porque yo dormí con otra mujer sabiendo que te amaba y que no había ninguna posibilidad de no amarte alguna vez".

Su corazón se torció en un enorme nudo. Entonces este se aflojó, tomó alas y voló.

El amor burbujeó en su pecho, llenándolo hasta que pensó que iba a reventar.

"Te amo" dijo ella simplemente. "Y tenías razón. Lo que era no es tan importante como lo que es y lo que será".

"Lo que será" murmuró él." Lo que va a ser, nena, es que voy a amarte y voy a hacer lo imposible para que este arreglo funcione".

"Entonces ámame. Haz el amor conmigo. Te necesito, Theo. Siempre te he necesitado".

Su boca se cerró sobre la suya, alimentándose ávidamente, bebiendo a sorbos en sus labios y luego devorando. Ella chupó su labio inferior, pellizcando con cuidado con sus dientes y luego calmando con su lengua. Su dureza colocada entre sus piernas mientras él movía su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Lo acunó contra ella, absorbiendo su calor, su poder. Sus manos se movieron por su cuerpo, sus hombros, su espalda, hacia abajo hasta sus nalgas musculosas. Estas se apretaron bajo las yemas de sus dedos a medida que ella exploraba los globos redondeados.

Él colocó sus codos a cada lado de su cabeza y bajó para besarla mientras movía su cadera hacia adelante entre sus muslos.

Su polla frotó los rizos entre sus piernas y luego cavó más profundo mientras flexionaba su cadera.

Ella se abrió a él, deseándolo. Su coño palpitó, cada pequeño pulso disparando una oleada de adrenalina líquida por su pelvis. La amplia cabeza de su pene empujó sus pliegues, frotando de un lado a otro su clítoris antes de colocarse más abajo en su entrada. Espasmos de placer, se centraron en el tembloroso pedazo de carne entre sus piernas y se irradiaron hacia fuera en todas direcciones, lamieron sobre ella a medida que él frotaba hacia arriba otra vez desde su entrada, por la carne delicada y húmeda.

"Theo, por favor" jadeó ella.

Apoyándose en un brazo, él extendió entre ellos su otra mano y agarró su polla, colocándola en posición, luego deslizándola hacia adelante solamente una pulgada.

Ella aspiró su aliento y se puso tiesa desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies mientras una explosión de sensación la sacudió hasta su núcleo. Él era tan grueso, tan duro.

Ella cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás a medida que él se deslizaba hacia adelante. Su cuerpo se estiró para acomodar el de él, cediendo ante su intrusión persistente.

Y luego él se retiró, y ella gimió en protesta. Él se colocó sobre sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, flexionó sus caderas para entrar en ella una vez más, entonces capturó su boca en un beso exigente.

Ella podía sentir la tensión, la lucha dentro de él. Tenía miedo de lastimarla. Ella sonrió, deslizó su boca hacia abajo por su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su cuello y luego hundió los dientes en su piel.

"¡Hermione, Dios querido, detente!"

Ella sonrió abiertamente y mordisqueó hasta su oído antes de chupar el lóbulo hacia dentro de su boca. Él se estremeció contra ella y se agitó más profundo. Ella soltó un suspiro contento. Mucho, mucho mejor. Se meneó debajo de él, ajustando el ángulo de sus caderas para tomarlo más profundo.

"¿Estás tratando de matarme?" gimió él. "Deja de moverte o esto va a terminar en aproximadamente dos segundos".

Ella rió en silencio y luego envolvió fuertemente sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él. Colocó sus talones en su duro trasero y se levantó a si misma más alto, procurando llevarlo más profundamente.

"Pequeña muchacha impaciente".

"Exigente también" murmuró ella contra su oído, y luego lo lamió otra vez, rodando su lengua sobre la cubierta interna. Su gran cuerpo se estremeció contra ella, y fue como si la última cuerda que sostenía su control se rompiera abruptamente en dos. Se elevó sobre sus rodillas, llevó sus manos entre sus piernas, las metió debajo de sus muslos y empujó hacia adelante. Extendida ampliamente bajo él, ella gritó cuando él empujó y se plantó profundamente en su cuerpo.

Él abrió más ampliamente sus piernas y se inclinó dentro de ella. Y luego sus caderas encontraron su pelvis a medida que se deslizaba hasta el fondo.

Ella jadeó ante la increíble sensación de plenitud. Su coño tembló, estirado alrededor de él, cada terminación nerviosa latiendo y vibrando contra su polla. Él dejó caer sus piernas y bajó su cuerpo hasta que su pecho se presionó contra sus senos. Excavó con sus brazos debajo de su espalda, acercándola a él. Sus piernas se tensaron a medida que sus rodillas sostenían la mayor parte de su peso sobre ella.

Flexionó sus caderas, retirando y luego hundiéndose en ella otra vez.

"He esperado tanto tiempo por esto" dijo él suavemente." Para que fuéramos sólo tú y yo, tú envuelta a mi alrededor como una manta y yo tan profundamente dentro de ti que me perdiera".

Ella clavó sus uñas en sus hombros y levantó sus caderas para encontrar su empuje.

Estaba resbaladiza alrededor de su polla y él se deslizó fácilmente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Deliciosa fricción. Él se movió más rápido y más duro, su preocupación anterior de hacerle daño aparentemente había quedado en el pasado.

En la profundidad, el incendio comenzó. Pequeño al principio pero creciendo cada vez más. Una diminuta semilla de placer floreció, moviéndose más y más apretado, más y más rápido.

Ella gimió y lo instó. Se agarró a él, sus manos deslizándose. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y se despegó de la cama, empujándose contra él con toda su fuerza.

Él enterró su cara en su cuello, besando y mordisqueando, sus respiraciones transformándose en jadeos a medida que los sonidos de carne golpeando contra carne se hacían más fuertes. Su cuerpo se elevó y cayó contra el de ella. Se agarraron el uno al otro, poseyéndose, aferrándose, desesperados en sus intentos de acercarse más, para que no hubiera ningún espacio entre ellos.

"Theo" susurró ella." Oh, por favor, no pares".

"Córrete conmigo, nena. Córrete ahora. No puedo durar. Oh Dios, nena".

Él levantó su cabeza, presionó su frente contra la suya, sus ojos se cerraron herméticamente. La besó enérgicamente, sus lenguas chocaron.

Su orgasmo ya construido, se hizo insoportable en su tensión. Ella trató de alcanzarlo, desesperada por la liberación. Él se retiró entonces empujado en ella en una estocada poderosa. Él gritó, y cada uno de sus músculos se cerró contra ella.

Incluso mientras su crudo poder golpeó dentro de ella, la protegió, la acunó tiernamente en sus brazos.

Besos cayeron sobre sus labios, sus mejillas y hacia abajo en su cuello.

Oh Dios, ella estaba casi allí, y él reducía la velocidad. Ella soltó un gemido de protesta y él se puso rígido, luego miró hacia ella, el remordimiento destellando intensamente en sus ojos.

Estaba muy tentada a fingirlo, pero él sabría. La conocía mejor que nadie más. Ella no le mentiría de esta forma, y estaba tan desesperada por la liberación, no había manera que pudiera fingir la secuela perezosa de un orgasmo realmente bueno cuando cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo gritaba e imploraba por compasión.

"Jesús, lo siento, Herms. Dios, soy un bastardo egoísta".

Él se extendió hacia abajo y deslizó sus dedos entre ellos. Encontró su clítoris e hizo girar un dedo alrededor del tembloroso montículo de carne.

Ella gimió y se tensó hacia arriba, queriendo alcanzar el placer que él le ofrecía. Sus caderas se mecieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás, más despacio ahora pero con la fuerza suficiente para darle lo que quería.

"Dime lo que te gusta, nena " murmuró él. "Muéstrame que hacer".

"Eso "ella jadeó. "Tus dedos. Tócame, más fuerte".

Él accedió a lo que pedía, aplicando más presión, y empujando profundamente.

Ella cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes. Estaba creciendo rápidamente, acercándose a su pico con una intensidad aterradora. Después de estar en el borde por tanto tiempo, ella subió con una agudeza que era casi dolorosa. Él hizo rodar su clítoris con fuerza, apretando con su dedo, encontrando aquel dulce punto. Ella explotó alrededor de su polla, sus piernas, su cuerpo, torciéndose y con espasmos.

"Eso es, nena. Córrete para mí. Dios te sientes tan bien".

Ella alcanzó su mano y la separó, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo las agudas pulsaciones que se disparaban a través de su coño. Lo apretó hacia ella, y él siguió empujando hasta que se deslizó hacia afuera con un apuro cariñoso.

La besó y apartó el pelo de su cara con un toque tierno. El pesar brilló en sus ojos, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Debería haber cuidado mejor de ti, Herms" dijo él alrededor de su dedo. "No estabas conmigo, y yo malditamente seguro, debería haberme asegurado que lo estuvieras antes de actuar como un adolescente cachondo con su primera muchacha".

Ella sonrió y frotó con su mano su mejilla. "Soy sólo tu segunda muchacha,

Theo". Ella podría jurar que sus mejillas enrojecieron. "No lo dije para avergonzarte" dijo ella rápidamente.

Él le sonrió. "Sé que no lo hiciste, nena. Sólo me arrepiento por no haberlo hecho mejor para ti".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Fue perfecto, Theo. Tú estuviste perfecto. Exactamente perfecto".

Él se levantó con cuidado sobre ella y la miró. "¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo? Tanto como me gustaría quedarme en la cama contigo por el resto de la noche, realmente te prometí tarta de queso y caramelo".

"Mmmm, no puedo esperar" dijo ella somnolienta.

"Iré a abrir el grifo de agua. Alcánzame en dos minutos".

Él se puso de pie y luego se inclinó y besó su frente antes de dar vuelta para caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Lo miró, disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo tonificado.

Ella casi dejaría la tarta de queso y caramelo para pasar el resto de la noche en la cama con él. Casi.

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo y ya solo falta harry espeo les guste. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

_**Capítulo 24**_

Cuando Hermione bajó unos minutos después que Theo, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Levantó la vista cuando se detuvo en la puerta.

La miró con algo más que deseo o necesidad. Con anhelo.

Cruzó la sala, y sin esperar a su invitación, se arrastró en el sofá junto a él y se acurrucó en el hueco de su brazo.

Estaba abrigado y sólido. Se acurrucó más profundo, y él rió entre dientes.

"Si no dejas de acomodarte, vas a estar por debajo de mí en un minuto."

Ella sonrió y puso su brazo sobre su pecho. Él le cogió la mano en la suya y simplemente la sostuvo, entrelazando sus dedos.

"¿Dónde está Draco?"Le preguntó.

"Afuera encendiendo la parrilla."

"Oh. Vamos a tener que salir un rato y hacerle compañía."

Harry gruñó. "Me siento cómodo aquí."

"Mmmm, yo también, pero debemos salir. Sube un poco la música. Tal vez podamos comer al aire libre. No hace tanto calor hoy."

"Claro, si eso es lo que quieres", dijo con facilidad.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Se mejoraron las cosas en el trabajo?"

Él volvió a gruñir, y ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Tu nivel de detalle nunca deja de sorprenderme. Por supuesto que tienen mucho que decir cuando me estás dando órdenes ", dijo secamente.

Él se rió, y vio con fascinación como la oscuridad se desvanecía de su expresión. La inquietante mirada se perdía en sus ojos mientras la miraba a su vez.

"Tengo que volver por la mañana para cumplir con el tío de la ciudad, pero parece como una simple mala comunicación. En el peor de los casos, perderemos dos días de trabajo. Podemos arreglarlo."

Ella se inclinó y apretó sus labios suavemente en los suyos. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Te extrañé. Ahora, salgamos y encontremos a Draco".

Harry la estudió por un momento y luego le tocó con el dedo la barbilla, trazando una línea de la boca y alrededor de los labios.

"Te ves... más feliz ", dijo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, él se levantó del sofá. Cuando se agachó para tomarle la mano, lo empujó de regreso hacia ella. Entonces ella se puso de pie en el sofá y saltó sobre su espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él se rió entre dientes, pero le alcanzó a agarrar la parte inferior de las piernas con sus grandes manos.

"Estas juguetona hoy, ya veo."

Ella le apretó la mejilla al lado de su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del patio. "Tal vez estoy encontrando mi camino de regreso."

Se detuvo por un minuto, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. "Ya era hora. Te hemos extrañado, muchachita. "

Harry salió, y Draco levantó la vista de la parrilla. Él sonrió cuando vio a Hermione encaramada en la parte posterior de Harry.

"¿Dónde está Theo?" preguntó Draco.

"Haciéndome un pastel de queso y caramelo," dijo alegremente.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. "El azúcar te va a matar, Hermione cariño."

"Sí, pero esa si es una buena forma de morir."

"Puedo pensar en formas mejores", dijo Harry con un toque de sugerencia en su voz.

Ella le apretó los brazos un poco más fuerte alrededor de su pecho.

Harry se acercó a la barandilla del porche, se volvió y se inclinó suficiente como para que pudiera descansar Hermione su parte inferior en el riel, pero todavía colgando de la espalda.

"¿Cuándo va a estar lista la carne?", preguntó Hermione esperanzadamente.

"En unos dos minutos", dijo Draco. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Me muero de hambre. Quiero el trozo más grande de carne. "

Harry volvió a gruñir, y lo empujó.

"¿Dónde demonios pones todos esos alimentos, Herms? Te juro que tienes parásitos."

Ella sonrió y miró a Draco por encima del hombro de Harry. "Necesito comida. Y azúcar. Carne roja y azúcar."

"Lo que necesitamos es empezar a comer sano o vas a morir de un ataque al corazón antes de llegar a los treinta años."

"Eso me da dos años más de felicidad culinaria entonces."

La miró torvamente. "No es divertido. Te quiero mucho más tiempo que eso, amor."

Ella se suavizó y quedó melosa con esas tiernas palabras. Podía soportar las objeciones diarias de Draco cuando las coronara con declaraciones como esa.

"Tienes a Theo todo envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique", continuó. "Es por eso que está ahí contribuyendo a tus malos hábitos. Yo en cambio no soy tan fácil de manipular."

"¿Es por eso que asas filetes?", preguntó inocentemente Harry.

Draco le disparó una mirada.

"Tal vez Harry y yo deberíamos cocinar", sugirió.

Harry se atragantó en su contra, y Draco se veía horrorizado, ella se rió.

"Simplemente fue una idea", dijo.

"Sí, una mala", murmuró Draco.

Movió los brazos del cuello de Harry y los enterró bajo los brazos y rodeó su cintura. Ella apoyó la cabeza entre los hombros y suspiró con satisfacción.

En la vida no hay nada mejor que esto. Buen tiempo, carne a la parrilla, buenos momentos y sus tres mejores amigos de la tierra. Corrección, sus tres amantes.

Todavía eran los mejores amigos que había tenido alguna vez, independientemente del hecho de que había dormido con ellos. Y que nunca amaría a nadie más.

Abrazó a Harry más fuerte. ¿Cuándo les llegaría la hora? ¿La sostendría otra vez como lo hizo hace un año atrás? Había tanto poder latente embotellado en su interior. No quiso hacerle el amor como Theo lo hizo, y la excitaba y la ponía nerviosa como el infierno.

Harry era... todo rudo y salvaje, impulsivo. Y conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, sabía que él iba a tratar de ocultar esa parte de ella.

Ella suspiró.

Harry se tensó en su contra. "¿Qué pasa, Herms?"

Ella sonrió. "Nada. Sólo pensaba."

La tomó de las muñecas y las alejó de su pecho y lentamente se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

"¿En qué?"

"En ti", dijo simplemente.

"¿Vas a compartir esos pensamientos?"

Lo miró como una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. "Nop. Eso me corresponde a mí y a ti descubrirlo."

Allí. Lo había visto. Destellando en sus ojos. Un momento de poder sin

restricciones y de oscuro deseo. Si no conociera a Harry tan bien, la asustaría enormemente ahora mismo.

Su grande, descomunal masa de humanidad, sus intensos ojos verdes hacían orificios a través de los de ella. Todo el conjunto lo hacían lucir inaccesible para la mayoría, y sospechaba que lo hacía a propósito. Harry no era exactamente cercano y personal a nadie que no fuera ella, Draco y Theo. Era algo que ella y Harry tenían en común.

Ella levantó la mano y sus dedos agarraron el aro de oro de su oreja izquierda.

"Sabes, para alguien que parece tan malo, seguro que eres un malvavisco grande."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Sólo pensaba en voz alta," dijo ella sin pedir disculpas.

"Bueno guárdatelo", refunfuñó.

Draco se rió, y Harry se volvió a darle una mirada feroz.

Se volvió a Hermione. "¿Malvavisco? ¿Me llamas malvavisco y se supone que no debo estar ofendido?"

Ella sonrió. "Pero tú eres mi malvavisco y eres sólo un malvavisco cuando estás conmigo."

"¿Malvavisco? Herms, ¿has estado oliendo productos de limpieza?"

En lugar de contestar, ella se apoyó en su pecho de nuevo y lo abrazó firmemente.

Pronto. Iba a tenerlo pronto, y maldita sea estaba segura de que no la trataría como un trozo de vidrio. Pero esta noche, estaba lista para disfrutar estar cerca de ellos de nuevo. Riendo y pasando un buen rato con las tres personas que lo eran todo para ella.


	26. Chapter 26

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 25_**

Hermione pasó el último bocado de pastel de queso en su boca con algo que se parecía a la felicidad orgásmica.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que los tres chicos la miraban. No sólo la miraban, sino la devoraban con los ojos. Al igual que ella a la tarta de queso que acababa de terminar.

"¿Qué?", preguntó.

"Creo que he cambiado de opinión acerca de permitirte tener pastel de queso", murmuró Draco. "Si comes así cada vez, voy a estar contento de que lo tengas tan a menudo como quieras."

Lentamente sacó el tenedor de la boca, dejando que su lengua retirara de él hasta el último bocado.

Theo gimió.

Ella sonrió y puso su plato en la mesa de café. "¿Es todo lo que piensan?"

"Sí" fue la respuesta idéntica de los tres.

Ella se echó hacia atrás mientras Theo recogía su plato y luego pasó por la sala para recoger los otros platos en su camino a la cocina.

La similitud entre la noche de hacía un año y esa noche no se perdió para ella. Fue muy parecida.

Ella había conducido. Ellos habían estado en la parrilla y luego se sentaron alrededor bromeando y riendo. Y en algún lugar en el centro de todo ello, uno de ellos la había besado. No podía recordar quién había comenzado. Al tiempo que no ponía en entredicho algo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Esta noche había una sutil tensión. Todos habían pensando en esa noche, pero probablemente también en el hecho de que ella había tenido que enfrentarlos la mañana siguiente.

Dependería de ella hacer cualquier movimiento. Ellos no la obligarían. No querían que ella escapara de nuevo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando reunió el valor para hacer lo que más quería.

No los había seducido la primera vez, pero esta noche lo haría.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación. Se volvió para ver a Harry y Draco mirándola con curiosidad. Theo regresó de la cocina y se detuvo detrás del sofá, con su mirada en ella.

Empezó a levantar las manos a la camisa, pero temblaban demasiado. Dobló los dedos en apretados puños y respiró para calmarse.

¿Nerviosa? Sí. Pero no tenía miedo. No esta vez.

Poco a poco estiró su puño y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Levantó la mirada a los tres hombres frente a ella mientras se encogía de hombros y dejó caer la camisa al suelo.

Theo de pie, metió las manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros, con la mirada fija en ella. Draco se sentó en el borde del sillón, observando todos sus movimientos. Harry... La miró, quitándole la piel de la espalda, metiéndose profundamente. Estaba como a fuego lento. Podía sentir la tensión del balanceo de sus hombros. Grandes, poderosos... hambre.

"Herms, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Gruñó Harry.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?" preguntó en voz baja.

Draco se movió hacia adelante, llegando al borde del sillón, obviamente, dividido entre la necesidad de ir a su encuentro y la necesidad de medir las reacciones de Harry y Theo.

"Pero ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?", preguntó Draco con voz firme. "No queremos esto si tú no quieres."

"Pero lo hago."

Se deshizo de sus pantalones vaqueros y los tiró. Se puso ante ellos con apenas bragas y sujetador. Sinceramente, prefería que hicieran el resto. No había realizado nunca un strip-tease, especialmente no frente a una audiencia, pero no era una cobarde, tampoco. No más.

Las puntas de sus dedos pasaron por encima del tórax mientras los corría por debajo de su sujetador, alrededor de su espalda hacia el broche. Un gancho, luego dos, y el sostén cayó suelto a su alrededor. Ella se enderezó, dejando que se deslizara al piso con su otra ropa.

Sus miradas quemaron su piel, dejando conciencia punzante a su paso. Sus pezones endurecidos dolorosamente. Aunque todavía no se movían, cuando una punzada de inseguridad se apoderó de ella, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho a manera de protección.

Clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior y los miró con creciente nerviosismo.

Harry maldijo en voz baja y se puso de pie. Cerró la distancia entre ellos con dos zancadas. Sus manos cerrándose alrededor de sus hombros, y la apretó contra su pecho.

Su fuerza, su poder la rodeó, abrazándola, capturándola en su fuerte corriente. Ella quería mucho estar en sus brazos, para que la tocara, para dar rienda suelta al poder oculto cuidadosamente que sentía que se alzaba justo bajo su superficie.

Su boca se cerró sobre la suya, exigente y exuberante. Los pelos de su barba corta raspado su barbilla y las comisuras de sus labios, y se imaginó lo que se sentiría mientras el resto de su cuerpo era besado por él y la mordisqueaba.

Un largo suspiro se escapó cuando sintió su lengua en la suya. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado. Pero, finalmente, estaba donde pertenecía.

Otro cuerpo caliente se colocó tras ella, y se encontró atrapada entre dos pechos duros. Draco. Sus manos se deslizaban por sus costados, deteniéndose en las caderas y después, tirando de ella hacia atrás hasta que su trasero estuvo situado en su ingle.

"¿Segura que quieres esto, Herms?" Le susurró Draco al oído. Movió sus manos seguras, tomándola del cabello y elevando su cuello para poder darle un beso.

Un estremecimiento se acumuló su columna vertebral cuando los dientes rozaron el lugar donde su pulso golpeaba debajo de la oreja.

"Yo sí", susurró "Mucho. Amenme. Por favor."

Harry abrió sus brazos y se dirigió a las escaleras. Ella miró hacia atrás para ver a Draco y Theo que seguían cerca. Sus miradas conectadas, unidas en un enlace que esperaba se fortalecieran esa noche.

Entonces miró a Harry, a la determinación de su rostro. Su corazón se agitó y se calmó de un solo tirón.

¿Se romperían las barreras esta noche o se mantendría alejado de ella como lo hizo la última vez?

Entró en el dormitorio. El que estaba al final, el que ninguno de ellos utilizaba.

Draco y Theo encendieron la luz mientras Harry la depositaba suavemente en la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación.

"Dime, Herms", dijo Harry en voz baja. "Dime que quieres esto. Que estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres."

Draco y Theo se situaron en el extremo de la cama. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, midiendo su reacción.

Su boca se secó. Tragó saliva y trató de conseguir su lengua cooperara. "Quiero esto. Más que cualquier otra cosa. Muéstrenme que tengo que hacer. ¿Qué quieras que haga?"

"Sólo recuéstate y déjanos hacerte el amor."

Las palabras de Harry chisporroteaban sobre su piel, ardientes con un rastro de calor que se sentía como si los rayos del sol cayeran sobre ella.

Vio cómo empezaron a desnudarse. Camisetas, pantalones vaqueros, ropa interior, todo salió, y fue echado a un lado sin cuidado.

Estaba sobrecargada sensorialmente. Por mucho que lo intentaba, sólo podía recordar trozos e imágenes de esa noche de hacía un año. Había sucedido tan rápido. Había estado en un sueño. No iba a volver a suceder.

Veía a los tres hombres magníficos, desnudos frente a ella. Los hombres que la querían. La deseaban. El pensamiento era hermoso. Se preocupaban por ella. La amaban. Era casi demasiado para poderlo procesar.

Se estremeció de nuevo cuando la cama se hundió y Harry y Draco se pusieron a su lado.

"No tengas miedo, querida Herms", murmuró Draco cerca de su oído. "Nunca haríamos nada que te dañara."

Se volvió para mirarlo, con sus cálidos ojos castaños. "Lo sé, Draco. No tengo miedo."

El colchón se movió bajo ella otra vez mientras Theo se arrastró sobre la cama a sus pies. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus piernas, separándolas a su paso.

Theo bajó la cabeza contra su pecho, chupando su pezón suavemente con su boca. Ella tiró con su mano de su suave cabeza, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Sus piernas se movían separándose más, y vio pasar la cabeza Theo a sus muslos.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba por lo que sabía que se avecinaba.

Mientras sus dedos se adentraban en su humedad, los labios de Draco encontraron su otro seno.

Su visión se volvió borrosa. Era demasiado, y habían solamente comenzado.

¿Cómo se iba a mantener en su ataque?

Theo empujó sus piernas hacia arriba, y Harry se agachó para pasar su mano alrededor de su rodilla. Draco alcanzó su otra rodilla, y la extendieron para Theo.

El erotismo puro de la pose la dejó jadeando, ya al margen del orgasmo.

Y luego la lengua de Theo le acarició sus pliegues, lamiendo su entrada y su tembloroso clítoris. Gritó. La boca de Harry se estrelló sobre la de ella, tragando su sonido. Draco pasó la lengua en un círculo cerrado alrededor de su pezón, lamiendo mientras Theo trabajaba lentamente con su lengua profundamente metida en su humedad.

Theo mordisqueó suavemente, con la presión suficiente para llevarla a perder el sentido.

"Tienes un sabor tan dulce, nena", murmuró, las palabras suaves vibrando mientras de él brotaban tensas.

"Eres mi dulce, Herms," susurró Draco. "¿Quién necesita azúcar cuando te puedo degustar?"

La lengua de Harry profundizó, rodeando la de ella, explorando su boca en un patrón sensual. Su agarre apretando su rodilla mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Tiró hacia arriba, dándole mayor atención a Theo.

Gimió en la boca de Harry.

"Eso es, cariño" la animó. "Toma lo que te ofrecemos."

La lengua de Theo subía otra vez, después se movía hacia abajo, haciendo un túnel en su vagina, lamiendo y degustando, empujando en su interior mientras parecía saborearla.

Era demasiado. Un rayo se apoderó de ella. Todo su cuerpo rodando en espiral y retorciéndose en un nudo apretado. Su boca disparándose y chupando su clítoris con la boca.

La tensión radiaba rápido a través de su vagina, apretando cada músculo y volviéndolo una masa espasmos. Y luego se dividía. Se deshacía en una explosión tumultuosa.

Se retorcía y resistía. Draco mordisqueó bruscamente su pezón. Harry hizo llover besos calientes en su cuello, su hombro, luego hacia abajo a su otro seno. Theo trabajando por debajo de su orgasmo con la luz lamiéndolos a todos, hasta que se estremeció con cada toque.

Theo se apartó, y Draco se hizo a un lado. Llegando a ciegas a Draco, pero fue Theo, el que la tomó de la mano y la metió suavemente en la suya.

Draco se movió entre sus piernas, y Theo alcanzó su rodilla como Draco hizo, tirando de ella lentamente hacia arriba. Draco enterró sus manos en su trasero, levantándolo un poco mientras se movía sobre ella.

Su mirada voló a él mientras su pene le daba un golpe a su vagina todavía palpitante. Un gemido de agonía se inició en su pecho y salió mientras la penetraba. Un largo empuje y estuvo incrustado en el interior de su cuerpo. Ella convulsionó a su alrededor, sus tejidos todavía con el fuego de su liberación de hacía unos momentos. Apretando los ojos cerrados, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Se siente tan bien, querida Herms. Eres tan buena."

"Ámame", dijo ella, con su dolorido cuerpo girado hacia él.

Theo comenzó a trabajar con pereza pasándole la lengua por el pecho. Sus dedos apoderándose de su pierna mientras la sostenía para Draco.

Luego relajó su control y movió su mano bajo su rodilla para agarrar la parte inferior de su muslo. Llevándosela más contra el pecho, lo que la hizo apretar más el miembro de Draco.

Ambos se quejaron.

Harry movió la mano, empujando la pierna más hacia su cuerpo. Tanto él como Theo chupaban sus pezones mientras Draco comenzaba a presionar. Lentamente al principio y luego con más velocidad y potencia.

"Tócame", dijo con voz entrecortada. "Por favor".

"¿Dónde, nena?" Murmuró Theo. "Cuéntanos cómo te gusta."

"En mi clítoris."

Harry miró vacilante donde ella y Draco se unían, su pene profundamente en su vagina. Miró a Draco y luego a Hermione. Y como si entonces tomara una decisión o llegara a un acuerdo con la intimidad que la acción proponía, le alzó la pierna y lentamente deslizó su mano hasta los rizos entre sus piernas.

Draco retrocedió, dejando su lugar a Harry. Su dedo se adentró en su suave carne, encontrando el pequeño paquete de nervios. Empezó a acariciar mientras que el miembro empujaba hacia adelante.

Harry se tensó, pero no movió la mano mientras los gemidos de Herms llenaban la sala.

Draco llevó la mano a la pierna que Harry había liberado y la sostuvo en su lugar cuando comenzó a moverse más y más rápido.

Cada movimiento sacudía la mano de Harry contra su clítoris. Su boca encontró la suya, caliente y sin aliento. Lengua contra lengua.

Draco se apretó contra ella, quedándose profundamente y permanecieron allí durante un momento. Completa. Tan llena. La boca de Theo amamantándose suavemente de su pecho, su lengua entrando y saliendo de su arrugada punta. Se quedó sin aliento para respirar con la boca de Harry, queriendo y necesitando más de él. De todos ellos.

Poco a poco, el pene se apartó de ella, y gimió en señal de protesta. Estaba tan cerca. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que liberaba su vagina porque Draco ya se había venido.

Se movió sin descanso contra la mano de Harry, queriendo su propio orgasmo, pero él también se apartó de ella, moviendo su mano sobre su vientre, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre su piel.

"De rodillas, nena," Theo susurró mientras se alejaba de ella.

Harry la ayudó a sentarse y luego la giró hasta que clavó las rodillas en el colchón.

Él se movió frente a ella, sobre su espalda y luego se acomodó bajo ella para que su boca estuviera cerca de su miembro sin esfuerzo.

Se abrió camino por su pelo, los dedos agarrando su cuero cabelludo.

Hubo un cambio y una ligera sacudida, y luego las palmas de Theo se movieron sobre sus nalgas hasta la espalda.

A continuación, hacia abajo de nuevo, moviéndose mientras se colocaba tras ella.

Mientras bajaba la cabeza para tomar a Harry en su boca, Theo se deslizó en vagina. Suave. Sólo un empuje y estuvo dentro de ella.

Harry se quejó, y las manos se apretaron en su pelo mientras pasaba la lengua por la parte trasera de su pene.

La corona del mismo chocó con la parte trasera de su garganta, y ella tragó instintivamente.

Theo se calmó por un momento, como dándole tiempo para adaptarse a las demandas de Harry. Tomó a Harry con profundidad, entonces levantó su boca, permitiendo que su pene se moviera casi libre de los labios.

Absorbió su gusto, dejando que siguiera así en su lengua antes de tragar todo. Sus caderas corcovearon subiendo, en busca de más. Y ella se lo dio.

Dando una respiración más profunda, tomó todo de él.

Theo comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, empujando duro, aunque poco profundo. Se retiró hasta que apenas estuvo dentro de ella, se detenía y luego se lanzaba de nuevo hacia delante, haciendo que suspirara contra el pene de Harry.

El aliento de Harry salía en un silbido largo. Levantó la vista para ver sus ojos bien cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Era hermoso. Salvaje y absolutamente perfecto. Los músculos de su pecho y los brazos ondulando mientras se esforzaba contra ella, casi como si estuviera en agonía, aunque su cara estaba llena del más dulce de los placeres.

Ella estaba haciéndole eso.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de su poder. No de hacerle daño, sino de amar. Dar lo que necesitaban al igual que ella necesitaba lo que le ofrecían.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la boca de nuevo, envolviéndolo, llevándolo sin reservas.

El golpe de la carne de Theo contra la de ella llenaba la habitación. Húmedo, lleno de ruidos de succión mientras tomaba a Harry con abandono.

Afilado, su orgasmo la llenó, concentrándose en su vagina, ampliándose hasta su vientre, en las piernas, que ya comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente.

Tomó con sus manos ambos lados de las caderas de Harry, que luchaban por la fuerza de aguantar.

Chupaba y lamía. Apretó la boca alrededor de su grueso miembro. Quería darle tanto placer como el que ella sentía. ¿Sería posible? Elevándose. Más y más hasta que se sintió mareada, y sin embargo todavía no se precipitaba sobre el borde.

No podía soportarlo. Dios. Era demasiado.

Theo entró de nuevo en su profundidad, las caderas más altas mientras cabalgaba.

Sus caderas frente a su trasero. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas, explotando, mientras se sumergía.

"Herms. Herms!"

La voz urgente de Harry se filtró en la niebla rodeaba.

"Cariño, me voy a venir. Nos vamos a venir."

Lo ignoró y lo chupó profundo, lo aguantaría ahí mientras trabajaba con su boca a su alrededor.

"Oh, Dios, cariño"

Su voz se rompió en un ahogado grito de asombro.

Ella cerró los ojos a pesar del dolor, el placer era exquisito, insoportable. Algo que tenía que darse.

No podía ir más allá. Más rápido, más duro, Theo se desplomó. Implacable. Sus caderas golpeándose contra su trasero, la fricción de sus ejes enviando fuego ardiente a través de su vagina.

Ella gritó en torno al miembro de Harry y luego se interrumpió cuando el toque caliente de su semen llenó su boca. Se lo tragó profundo, decidida a no negarle nada.

Tragó aspirando, pasándole la lengua por la parte posterior de su pene.

Theo empujó de nuevo, esta vez más profundo, y ella gimió ante la sensación doble que se cerraba en su trasero y con Harry en su boca.

Pulsó alrededor del miembro de Theo, las sensaciones casi demasiado crudas, demasiado agradables de soportar.

Por un largo instante, se quedó allí mientras ella seguía ablandando su erección con el cuidado de su lengua sobre Harry.

Y luego Theo alivió su cuerpo.

Se estremeció y gimió cuando su pene se soltó.

Finalmente, levantó la boca, lo que permitió a Harry caer sobre sus labios, y ella se desplomó en su vientre, con su miembro aún palpitante, sobre la piel de su garganta.

Su pecho lanzado contra Harry mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Infiernos, sólo quería respirar. Estaba completa y totalmente satisfecha.

Harry le acarició el cabello con ternura, quitándolo lejos de su cara.

"Quédate", susurró. "No me puedo mover. No quiero moverme."

"Entonces, quédate conmigo ", murmuró Harry. "El tiempo que quieras, cariño."

Ella cerró los ojos, contenta por el momento que había mantenido entre las piernas de Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en su vientre. Sintió un suave beso en el hombro y honestamente no sabía si era de Draco o Theo, y estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado contenta y saciada por completo, para abrir los ojos y mirar.

A continuación, una manta le recorrió el cuerpo. Harry se agachó, metió las manos debajo de sus brazos y arrastró su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó situada justo debajo de su barbilla. La manta los tapaba a ambos y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Te quiero", murmuró soñolienta.

Hubo una pausa y luego a la derecha por encima de su oído: " Te amo también,amor."

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews

Kizy Malfoy: gracias por comentar y un malvavisco es un dulce yo los conozco como bombón

SALESIA:

bueno ahora solo falta harry que este solo con hermione y bueno voy a tardar en actualizar diario rojo y My roommates por que me voy de fin de semana, si puedo el domingo actualizo estar conmigo y hombr perfecto por que ya tengo los capítulos listos espero les guste este capitulo.

me gustaría que me recomendaran historias de este tipo si alguien conoce alguna que este adaptada a harry Potter y historias ya sean Harry y Hermione, Hermione y Draco o algún Harry y Draco Harry y Pansy o Draco o cual es su historia que mas les a gustado es que me gustaría leer algo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**_Capítulo 26_**

Harry despertó con unos rizos sedosos revoloteando a través de su nariz. Cuando trató de levantar el brazo para aliviar el picor, rozó un cuerpo caliente y suave.

Herms.

Aún se extendía a través de él, entrelazada, profundamente dormida, con la cabeza metida bajo la barbilla con firmeza.

Las sábanas estaban enredadas alrededor de sus pies, y aún podía oler el suave perfume del sexo. Respiró profundo, y su pene se sacudió. La excitación le golpeó en la ingle. Apretó las bolas.

Le hubiera gustado más despertar y tener sus bolas profundamente en su vagina.

Sus músculos temblaban y gotas de sudor brillaba en su frente.

En su lugar, suavemente alisó su pelo y apretó los labios sobre su cabeza. Se ordenó así mismo calmarse. Trató de saciar el impulso feroz de reclamarla, cruda y urgentemente.

Todavía estaba aquí. No se había ido, y él no estaba a punto de asustarla hasta la muerte y hacerla querer huir de nuevo. Si eso significaba que tenía que moderarse a su alrededor, entonces le podría hacer frente.

Levantó la vista cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Theo asomó la cabeza. "Bien. Estás despierto. El desayuno en quince minutos." Harry gruñó a cambio, y Theo se inclinó y se fue.

Herms se revolvió contra él, deslizándose sensualmente sobre su cuerpo, que se extendía como un gato, casi ronroneando como uno.

El cielo le ayudara. Su pene ya estaba apuñalando en su tripa, sentía contracciones como si fuera de fuego. Ella frotó la mejilla contra su pecho, suspiró contenta y luego levantó su cabeza para mirarlo con sueño, los ojos contentos.

Brillaban. Había luz y brillo. Parecía feliz.

Cuando trató de respirar, el pecho se le encogió y oprimió, incómodo. Amaba a Herms. No le importaba admitirlo. Lo que no amaba era cuan débil se sentía con sólo mirarla. Se aflojó. Como una maldita marioneta cortada de sus ataduras. No tenía ningún control cuando estaba a su alrededor, y no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo. No con ella. Nunca con ella

"¿Qué estás pensando?", preguntó en voz baja.

Le pasó un dedo alrededor de la curva de su mandíbula y luego a los labios.

"Que me gustaría despertar así todos los días."

Ella sonrió. "Tiene su atractivo, ¿no?"

Ella movió las manos hacia abajo, entre ellos. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su miembro, y él estaba malditamente cerca de explotar.

Una necesidad le atravesó sus tripas. Cada punta de sus dedos apretados contra su erección que sentía tan cerca. ¡Ah!, mierda. Esto no iba a funcionar.

Se dio la vuelta de repente, sus brazos alrededor de Herms para no lastimarla mucho. Su pene se detuvo entre sus piernas, presionando contra la entrada de su vagina.

En lugar de extenderla y hundirse profundamente en su calor de terciopelo, la besó en la frente y se empujó a sí mismo fuera de ella. No miró hacia atrás mientras que sus pies caían al suelo con un golpe. Tenía miedo de encontrar algo en sus ojos que no pudiera resistir.

"¿Harry?"

Su voz sonaba pequeña y confusa. Infierno. Esto por no mirarla.

Se preparó, asegurándose que tenía su mejor sonrisa perezosa cuando se volvió hacia ella. "Theo apareció hace un segundo, dijo que el desayuno estaba listo.

¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Claro. Sólo necesito darme una ducha"

Se levantó, mostrando así su muy evidente erección a la vista. Lo excitaba tanto que su pene estaba llegando a su ombligo.

"Ten, toma una aquí. Voy a tomar una ducha en el baño de la otra habitación", dijo, justo antes retirarse hacia la puerta como un hombre con un pitbull en su trasero.

Hermione suspiró y se quedó echada en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando a través de la cabeza de ese hombre? Era una incógnita.

La quería. No había duda de eso. Era el más claro de los tres chicos a la hora de dejar que sus necesidades y deseos se conocieran. Mientras que Draco y Theo se habían conformado y retrocedieron para darle espacio, Harry se había enfrentado, negándose a dejar que ella pusiera una barrera entre ellos.

Lo que era muy, muy irónico cuando se consideraba la barrera de cemento que acababa de construir.

Dos veces hizo el amor con los tres chicos, y dos veces Harry no hizo más que entrar en su boca. No es que le importara, pero lo quería en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Quería sus piernas envueltas alrededor de sus musculosos muslos mientras bombeaba y se esforzaba encima.

Un gemido irregular escapó mientras su clítoris comenzaba a palpitar en respuesta.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, enterrando su cara en la almohada. Esto no era algo que podría abordarse entre los cuatro. Era más personal entre ella y Harry. ¿Cómo diablos se esperaba que esto funcionara cuando pasaba su tiempo evitándola durante el sexo? La tensión entre ellos era tangible. Lo deseaba, y la deseaba. No había duda. Sin embargo, tenía que romper cualquier pensamiento estúpido que tuviera en lo que respecta a hacer el amor con ella se relacionara.

Sí, era un hombre duro. Se había acercado siempre a la mayoría de las cosas como un toro en una tienda de porcelana, pero maldita sea, lo conocía. Al infierno, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Sólo había algunas posibilidades de su renuencia. Uno, que no estaba realmente a gusto frente a los otros dos chicos. Había parecido notablemente aprensivo cuando había entrado en contacto con la mirada de Draco cuando le había pedido que la tocara. Y realmente, no podía culparlo por ello. Todavía la ponía nerviosa el hacer el amor con más de un tipo a la vez.

Dos, que no la quería.

Tres, Que tenía miedo de hacerle daño a ella o asustarla.

Debido a que dos no era la respuesta obviamente, tenía que ser uno o tres. Estaba apostando que era una combinación de las dos.

No sabía qué hacer al respecto de la uno, pero podía malditamente hacer algo respecto al tres.

Con un gesto decidido de sus labios, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha.

Harry y Theo se dirigían a su lugar de trabajo temprano, y Draco tenía llamadas telefónicas que hacer y planos para revisar. Ella tenía su propio programa de actividades, que incluía llamar a su jefe y también a Seamus para ver si había ido a la casa para conseguir las medidas de seguridad que había pedido que colocaran.

Las necesitaba en su sitio antes de irse.

La casa estaba en silencio. Había hablado con Seamus, y sus muchachos estaban terminando en la casa mientras lo hacían.

No había localizado al jefe cuando llamó a la estación, pero había hablado con Ron. Querían que Draco, Theo y Harry fueran a un interrogatorio tan pronto como fuera posible, y a ella no le gustaba la idea de pasarles esa información.

Querrían saber por qué, y si ella o el jefe les informaba, se darían cuenta que el caso era mucho más complicado.

Se acurrucó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Un dolor sordo se había insertado en sus sienes.

Una vez que fueran interrogados, realmente no importa si sabían de las medidas de seguridad que había instalado Seamus en la casa. Probablemente sería más fácil si ella se lo decía en lugar de dejar que todo saliera más tarde.

Lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Theo si el dedo señalaba alguna venganza personal contra él. Querría poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y los demás.

Era probable que lo hiciese. Diablos, lo había intentado ella misma cuando parecía que podría ser el punto de mira de la amenaza.

Ella no podía, no quería, permitirle hacer eso. Tenían que permanecer juntos. Para Theo sería demasiado fácil hacerse a la idea de irse solo. Y no sería capaz de protegerlo.

El zumbido silencioso del ventilador en el techo la adormecía. Lo siguiente que supo fue el murmullo de voces.

"Es linda toda acurrucada en el sofá", dijo Theo.

Harry hizo un ruido alto. "Te pateará el trasero por llamarla linda. Pero sí, es un poco dulce de ver. Ya saben, cuando está dormida y no tiene la rodilla en mis huevos."

Ella sonrió y entreabrió un ojo. "ustedes dos estan tan llenos de mierda."

Theo rondaba y le dio un beso en la frente. "'He aquí a la dormilona."

"¿Qué hora es?", le preguntó. Un bostezo gigante casi le rompió la mandíbula, y se la frotó cuando se sentó.

Harry miró su reloj. "Casi las cinco."

Sus ojos se abrieron más grandes. "¿Cinco de la tarde? Rayos, me dormí todo el día."

Theo abrió la boca, pero lo calmó con una mirada. "No lo digas. Cállate"

Volvió las palmas hacia arriba. "¿Qué?"

"Él no se atrevería a decirte sobre de tu necesidad de descanso y que ya era hora de que lo tomaras," dijo Harry. Luego sonrió. "Pero yo lo haría."

Ella le arrojó una almohada pequeña hacia él, que él cogió y la lanzó de vuelta a su cabeza.

"¿Conseguiste dirigir todo en su trabajo?"

"Sí," dijo Theo. "¿Dónde está Draco de todos modos? ¿Todavía encerrado en su oficina?"

Ella asintió. "No he escuchado ni pío de él en todo el día."

Se estiró, pero no se levantó del sofá. La verdad era que estaba demasiado cómoda para pensar en moverse. Pero tenía hambre. Miró con esperanza a Theo.

"Ah, conozco esa mirada", dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella, imitando su pregunta inocente.

"Quieres comida o azúcar. Supongo, ya que Draco no está aquí para mirarte mal, lo que quieres es azúcar"

"Mmmm caramelo. O tal vez el pastel de queso." Le dio su mejor sonrisa para engatusarlo. "¿Ambos?"

Harry se echó a reír y se acercó al sofá para descansar sus pies.

"¿Me das un poco de tiempo mientras hago algo para cenar?", Dijo Theo. "Estoy haciendo frituras."

"Mmmm." Suspiró de nuevo. Su estómago gruñó.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿No te dio Draco nada para el almuerzo?"

"Lo dices que como si yo fuera ganado, que tiene que comer y beber con regularidad", dijo con amargura. "He estado dormida todo día. Si me hubiera despertado, estarías molesto porque necesito descansar mucho, ¿recuerdas?"

"También necesitas comer." La miró especulativamente. "Has perdido peso, y no tenías nada de sobra para empezar."

"Bueno, me voy a asegurar de mantener mis partes flacas lejos de tus oh-tan brillantes partes", dijo.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido, y ella podría haberse regañado por sonar como una quejumbrosa petulante e idiota. Dios. ¿Era esto en lo que el sexo y la emoción la habían convertido?

Sí, estaba molesta con él por mantener toda la lujuria y el deseo enjaulados, pero no se lo estaba tomando personalmente. ¿O era ella?

Jesús. Tenía que conseguir controlarse.

"Herms..." Comenzó.

Uff, pero no era una conversación que fuera a tener ahora. No con Theo mirándola como si fuera la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas.

Estiró sus pies sobre el sofá y se empujó a sí misma en posición vertical. "Tengo sed", anunció y se dirigió a la cocina.

El teléfono sonó, pero lo ignoró. No era su teléfono. Además Draco lo contestaría.

Buscó en la nevera y tomó una cerveza. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había disfrutado de una. Pero luego frunció el ceño y la regresó de nuevo. Theo no estaba a gusto con el alcohol. Después, apretó los dientes y retrocedió.

No era como si fuera a emborracharse, por el amor de Dios.

Cerró la nevera, quitó la tapa de la botella y bebió un largo trago. Draco entró en la cocina un segundo más tarde, teléfono en mano.

"Es para ti", dijo, sosteniéndolo hacia ella. "El jefe".

"Oh, gracias."

Bajó su cerveza, se limpió las manos en los pantalones vaqueros y tomó el teléfono.

"Hermione, hemos hecho un arresto", dijo el jefe sin ningún preámbulo.

Su pulso aumentó. "¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién hizo la detención? ¿Tienen una confesión?"

"Tranquila", dijo el jefe. "Cada cosa a su tiempo. Nadie hizo un arresto. El hijo de puta se entregó de la manera más fácil. Entró en la estación y le dijo a Alicia que era a él a quien buscábamos. El maldito casi hizo que le diera un ataque al corazón.

Quería llamarte para que no te preocuparas en tener que traer a los chicos para interrogarlos mañana. Parece que no los necesitaremos. Al menos, no todavía."

"¿Es sólida la evidencia?" Quería preguntar lo que tenía en mente o en la de Theo, y lo que habían estado sospechando después, pero no quería traerlo a colación,mientras los chicos estaban todos de pie a su alrededor, pendientes de cada palabra.

"Bueno, nada es seguro, pero parece bastante cerrado. Tenemos una confesión por el asesinato de Rose Zeller. Ha estado manteniendo sus labios cerrados sobre todo lo demás, pero vamos a apretarlo un poco más."

"Es grandioso", murmuró. "Puedo volver a trabajar entonces, ¿No?"

"Yo no he dicho eso", dijo secamente. "Pero sí, cuando te sientas mejor, puedes regresar de tu permiso."

"Señor, me siento muy bien."

Hizo un sonido de impaciencia. "Date un par de días más, Granger. Vamos a ver cómo se sigue este caso. Si todo sale bien, puedes venir el lunes y hablaremos de ello."

"Genial. Nos vemos el lunes entonces."

Colgó con una oleada de júbilo. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Draco, Hary y Theo todos mirándola, en una postura rígida.

"Hicieron un arresto", dijo.

"¿Y?", Preguntó Draco con cautela.

"¿Y qué? Eso significa que podemos respirar con más facilidad." Se encogió de hombros, incluso su control la inquietaba.

"¿No crees que volver el lunes es forzar las cosas un poco?", dijo Theo.

"Me siento bien. Además, el jefe quiere que me lo tome con calma, iré el lunes y vamos a evaluar las cosas entonces. Quiero volver de todos modos. Han limpiado la escena en mi casa, como era de esperar, y tal vez pueda comenzar a limpiar."

La mandíbula de Harry se sacudió ominosamente. Tragó con las mejillas rojas.

"Díganme que no esperaban que renunciara a mi trabajo o me escondiera para siempre", dijo en voz baja.

Harry se adelantó, su ojo derecho brincando. Sus labios presionados tan fuerte que se veían a punto de explotar.

"Tú dime,Herms. ¿Nos estás dejando ahora que ya no nos necesitas más? ¿No nos devuelve esto a la forma en que ha sido durante el último año en el que no querías vernos y te pasaste todo el tiempo escondiéndose tras tu trabajo?"

Su boca se abrió. "¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Pensé que estarían felices de que el monstruo que ha estado tratando de matarme está tras las rejas y que tal vez podamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas sin preocuparnos de que alguno de nosotros se vaya a ir al infierno la próxima vez que nos subamos al coche."

Draco se movió con rapidez, nunca con calma, pero aún con un poco de rabia, de frustración establecida en las líneas alrededor de su boca. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, y pudo sentir la tensión en sus dedos.

"Estamos muy contentos de que estés a salvo ahora, Herms. Debes saber eso, nada más. Creo que lo que Harry estaba tratando tan delicadamente de determinar era si ibas o no a permanecer con nosotros."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Creo que depende de lo que esten esperando de mí. No es una cuestión de sacaros fuera ahora que ya no los necesito. Deberé resaltar que yo no los llamé. No les pedí que vinieran y jugaran al protector. Lo hicieron por su cuenta. Así que no digán eso de que les pedí algo y luego los saco cuando ya no necesito pedirles nada más".

Theo juró bastante alto, y Harry se volvió y se alejó.

Draco aflojó su brazo. "¿Qué te hemos pedido, Herms? ¿Qué te hemos pedido excepto que te quedes con nosotros, que dejes de huir de nosotros?"

"No voy a dejar mi trabajo", dijo tercamente. "Ni siquiera por ustedes."

Draco se relajó y luego le pasó una mano por el pelo. "Nadie te pidió renunciaras, amor. Estás saltando antes de dispararte, ¿No te parece?"

Ella se movió incómoda.

"Estábamos centrados en la parte donde dijiste que querías volver a tu casa, a tu trabajo. Ahora, a nosotros nos suena mucho a que ya no nos necesitas o no quieres estar con nosotros".

"Yo, les dije que me quedaría".

"Sí, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Habló Theo. Se acercó a ella por primera vez, sus ojos negros echando chispas, como fuegos artificiales.

Mierda. No había esperado que las cosas se resolvieran de forma tan rápida.

Hubiera querido tiempo con ellos para averiguar si era algo que nunca iba a funcionar. Ahora se enfrentaba a una decisión que no estaba segura de estar dispuesta a hacer.

"No sé", dijo con frustración. "No es como ustedes lo hacen sonar. Sólo quise decir que estaba bien que volviera y recogiera los pedazos que quedaban. Mi casa está destrozada. No tengo coche. Estoy sin trabajo temporalmente. Mi vida entera está cayéndose a pedazos a mí alrededor, así que tendran que perdonarme si sonaba un poco deseosa de poner todo de nuevo en marcha. No fue algo personal.

Sé que lo hice ver como si fuera demasiado fácil, teneros una noche, y luego seguir mi camino feliz, pero no soy tan cruel. No me iré y fingiré que nada ha sucedido.

No esta vez"

Apretó los dedos en sus puños y después pasó más allá de Draco y Theo.

"Herms, nena, espera", llamó Theo.

Lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Oyó a Draco gritarle que regresara. Sí, veía la sabiduría de darle su espacio en este momento antes de que huyera. Era otra forma en la que ella y Harry se parecían tanto. No estaban calmados y centrados.

Abrió la puerta del patio y salió, cerrándola de golpe luego detrás de ella.


	28. Chapter 28

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**_Capítulo 27_**

Draco miraba mientras Herms se llevaba la mano al pelo, lo sacaba y después, lo volvía a meter. Su otra mano estaba apretada con fuerza a su lado, y caminaba de un lado a otro. Podía ver sus labios moviéndose mientras murmuraba para ella misma.

Sí, estaba agitada.

Quería salir y abrazarla simplemente, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero diablos, ¿A quién le estaba tomando el pelo? No sabía si lo haría. El miedo lo cagaba.

"¿Qué carajos vamos a hacer, Draco?" preguntó Theo.

Draco lo miró de reojo, y después se apartó de la puerta por la que Herms había salido.

"Cristo, no sé, Theo. ¿Darle un poco de espacio?"

"Lo intentamos. No funcionó."

"Presionarla no ayudará. Lo sabemos."

"No quiero que vaya de nuevo a ese maldito trabajo", dijo lacónicamente Theo.

Draco suspiró y se acercó al sillón. No había señales de Harry, aunque tendría que calmarse antes de que volviera a aparecer. Parecía estar a punto de estallar.

"Yo tampoco, hombre. Pero esa no es nuestra decisión. No puede ser." Miró a Theo, que caminaba alrededor para sentarse en el sillón. "Al igual que sabíamos que nunca debíamos pedirle que eligiera entre nosotros, no puedes pedirle que elija ahora entre nosotros y su trabajo."

"¿Y si se aleja de nuevo?"

Había una buena dosis de miedo en la voz de Theo. Era el mismo miedo que estaba a punto de caer sobre Draco.

"No podemos obligarla a que permanezca con nosotros", dijo Draco en voz baja.

"Todo lo que podemos hacer es mostrarle lo mucho que la amamos y tratar de convencerla de que funcionará. Sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil."

Theo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo. "No entiendo su deseo de ser un policía. A veces me hace pensar... a veces pienso que lo hace sólo para vengarse de su viejo, ¿sabes? Y si ese es el caso, no es donde debe estar. ¿Qué tan feliz puede ser?"

Draco se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Eres feliz con tu vida, Theo? ¿Estás satisfecho con nuestro negocio? Además de Herms, ¿estás satisfecho?"

Theo sacudió la cabeza para mirar a Draco. "Sabes que lo estoy."

"No puedes decirme que no te propuse hacer algo por ti mismo y joder a toda la gente que pensaba que no valdrías nada. El padre de Herms es uno de ellos. ¿Eso hace que seas menos feliz con los resultados debido a la motivación detrás de tus acciones?"

Theo giró la cara de disgusto. "Por Dios, Draco, corta con la mierda del análisis. Te juro que me duele la cabeza con toda tu filosofía."

Draco se rió entre dientes. "Sabes que tengo razón. Independientemente de por qué Herms eligió la profesión que tiene, es feliz. Es duro. Pero puede manejar la situación. ¿Me gusta? Por supuesto que no. En un mundo perfecto, ella no trabajaría en absoluto. Se quedaría en casa. En nuestra casa. Y cuidaríamos de ella.

Pero, ¿Puedes honestamente ver a Herms estar haciendo eso? Haría eunucos de todos nosotros."

La cara de Theo dibujó una sonrisa. "Sí, te escucho." Su mirada bordeando la puerta. "Así que ¿Qué haremos?"

Draco siguió con la mirada los pasos de Herms en el patio. "Nos enfriamos.

Dejemos que ella sola lo solucione. Y no le ponemos un ultimátum ni hacemos que parezca que estamos entregándole uno."

"Pero está enojada."

"Sí, ¿y? ¿Cuántas veces la hemos hecho enojar en estos años?"

"Sí, pero hay mucho más en juego en esta ocasión ", dijo Theo.

"No voy a discutir eso, pero Theo, no estamos entrando en utopías aquí. No va a haber argumentos. Diablos, ¿Con Harry y Herms en la misma casa? Estamos hablando de dos bulldogs que no conocen el significado de la palabra «échate». No puedes dejar que te afecte"

Se inclinó más hacia Theo. "Y te diré algo más. No puedo preocuparme por mi relación con Herms o de Harry con Herms. No es posible que sea adecuada para el resto de nosotros. Iremos de una puta vez, pero no puedes ir por ahí recogiendo los pedazos de los errores de los demás."

"Sí, te entiendo", dijo Theo en voz baja. "No quiero arruinar esto, Draco. No creo que vayamos a tener otra oportunidad."

Draco tragó por el pánico causado por la declaración de renuncia de Theo.

Reflejaba sus propios pensamientos con mucha precisión. No, no creía que tuvieran otra oportunidad si arruinaban esta. Pero maldita sea, Herms tenía que estar dispuesta a reunirse a mitad del camino.

Harry hizo otra repetición de estiramientos antes de finalmente dejar los pesos abajo. Su pecho subía por el esfuerzo y el sudor empapaba su ropa. Hacer ejercicio.

Sí, esto se suponía que lo ayudaría a quemar su frustración, ¿no?

Todo lo que había conseguido era un buen agotamiento y la necesidad de una ducha. Dos de ellas.

Se dirigió a los vestuarios para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo. No debió haber saltado ante Herms así, pero maldita sea, lo hacía difícil. Terca como una mula de carga.

Él debería saberlo. Eran dos guisantes en una misma vaina. Era por eso que topaban con sus cabezas tantas malditas veces.

Apoyó el brazo en la pared de la ducha y puso su frente bajo la regadera mientras el agua caía sobre su espalda. Herms volvería a su trabajo. Su casa. Su vida. ¿Sin ellos? ¿Qué pasaría con su promesa de quedarse? ¿De tratar de solucionar las cosas?

O qué ¿Sólo fueron una distracción temporal?

No, Herms no era así. Podría tener miedo a la muerte, pero no los usaría así. No intencionalmente.

Se restregó el cuerpo y se enjuagó, luego salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor.

Los músculos le dolían como un hijo de puta, pero al menos estaba un poco más tranquilo ahora.

Salir así fue probablemente una mala idea, pero si se hubiera quedado, las cosas se hubieran puesto más tensas.

No hacía falta más tensión. Ya había bastante de eso cociéndose a fuego lento entre todos ellos.

No sabía si besarla hasta perder el sentido o darle una patada en el trasero. Ambas opciones tenían cierto atractivo.

Obstinada, terca, hermosa mujer. Con una gran boca, atrevida y sexy, como moza del infierno.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

No lo quería saber. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo lejos de ella. No por elección, pero en algún momento, todo tenía que terminar. Ya fuera que decidieran darle una oportunidad o que dijeran que todo se iba al infierno y se iban por caminos separados.

Por mucho que esto último le hiciera un agujero en el estómago, no podía seguir así, con esperanza y tratando de llegar a algo que nunca podría suceder.

"La montaña de un grano de arena", murmuró mientras subía a su camioneta.

Era un argumento maldito. No era el fin del mundo. El día que él y Herms dejaran las disputas sería el día que enterraran a uno de ellos. Sí, había reaccionado de forma exagerada, pero ella también. No es que fuera nada nuevo.

Se dirigió a casa sabiendo que tendría que tragarse un poco su dureza, pero ¿no era así como era la vida con una mujer después de todo? Sonrió. Los hombres se humillaban todo el tiempo en el altar por una mujer. Si no lo hicieran, la población se habría extinguido hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó al camino de entrada, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba oscura.

Probablemente, todos se habrían ido a la cama sin él. Se esforzó por no estar celoso del hecho de que Herms estaba probablemente metida entre Draco y Theo o que probablemente ya habían imaginado sus seis formas de pasar el domingo.

"¡Abajo, muchacho!" murmuró mientras su pene subía con atención.

Pero cuando entró en la oscura sala, vio que Herms no estaba arriba con Draco ni Theo. Estaba acurrucada en el sofá durmiendo. Tan sólo con una camiseta.

¿Había estado esperado por él?

Todos sus comentarios inteligentes anteriores se hicieron a un lado, la idea de que su mujer había esperado por él envió una descarga de placer puro a sus venas.

Temblar a sus pies no parecía tan malo como lo había parecido hacía unos minutos.

Dejó caer su bolso de gimnasio en el suelo y se acercó a donde yacía.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó un dedo por el brazo. La piel de ella se puso de gallina en la estela de su contacto.

Se agitó e hizo uno de esos soniditos entre sueños que él tanto amaba. Por supuesto que le gustaba mucho más cuando lo hacía sobre él. Pero maldita sea, se veía tan malditamente linda. Dulce incluso. Bueno, ella no iba a dormir aquí, y si Draco y Theo eran tan tontos como para dejarla dormir sola, era su problema. Él se la llevaría a la cama con él.

Le deslizó los brazos por debajo y la alzó. Ella aterrizó en su pecho con un golpe suave, y se quedó allí un momento, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo cálido recogido contra el suyo.

Sí, la vida era buena. La mayoría de las veces. Al menos hasta que se despertara y le pateara el trasero. Hasta entonces habría estado disfrutando mucho de la situación mientras podía y ponía en práctica su apariencia de humildad.

Subió las escaleras y la llevó a su habitación. Entrando, le dio una patada la puerta para cerrarla tras él.

La puso en la cama y tiró de la manta para cubrirle hasta las caderas. Luego dio un paso atrás y rápidamente se encogió de hombros quitándose los pantalones vaqueros y la camisa.

Cuando se arrastró a su lado y se acurrucó a su espalda, ella se agitó y se volvió otra vez, acurrucándose en sus brazos.

"¿Harry?", preguntó ella dormida.

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"Lo siento por hacer que todos se enfadaran contigo."

Él sonrió. "Yo también".

Ella acarició su cuello, y suspiró de satisfacción.

"¿Herms?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te vas a quedar?"

Hubo una breve pausa, que se sintió como un hipo en la respiración. Se encontró sosteniendo su propia respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Sí, Harry. Me quedaré".

El alivio fue tan fuerte que hizo su visión borrosa.

"Bien. Me alegro"

La atrajo más contra él y la envolvió apretadamente. Le pasó la pierna sobre la de ella, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

"Sólo trata de mantener tus partes flacas lejos de mí", murmuró.

* * *

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y perdon por no actualizar diario rojo y my roommates voy a tardar ya que voy a tener un examen en la escuela y aparte le estoy organizando un baby shower a una amiga asi que estoy un poco ocupada estar conmigo y hombre perfecto si voy a actualizarlas ya que ellas ya las tengo terminadas. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

_**Capítulo 28**_

**Cuando Hermione se despertó, la cama estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño. Hasta ahí por querer despertarse en brazos de Harry. Bostezó y se estiró, luego olfateó. Comida.**

**Se moría de hambre.**

**Se levantó de la cama y fue tropezando hacia la ducha. Infiernos esperaba que Harry no estuviera enojado todavía. Tuvo un vago recuerdo de él llevándola en brazos por las escaleras, y definitivamente recordaba haberle pedido disculpas y luego acurrucarse en sus brazos. Todo lo demás estaba borroso.**

**Bueno, no sería la primera vez que tuvieran un enfrentamiento cara a cara el uno al otro, y no sería el último.**

**Una sensación incómoda se instaló en su estómago. Esta vez, sin embargo... esta vez sí importaba. Realmente importaba. Era más que una pelea de dos amigos.**

**Suspiró y se metió en la ducha. Se enjabonó, enjuagó su pelo y se volvió a alcanzar el jabón para el cuerpo.**

**Un cuerpo caliente, desnudo se pegó a su espalda. Una mano se deslizó alrededor de su cintura, presionando su estómago. La otra hacia círculos en su garganta, recorriendo hasta la mandíbula y volvió su cara hacia atrás y para encontrar sus labios.**

**"Buenos días, Draco" murmuró ella.**

**Su fuerte erección le quemaba la parte baja de la espalda. La mano en su estómago se deslizó hacia abajo, entre sus piernas, sumergiéndose en los rizos mojados, a la carne palpitante oculta debajo.**

**Sin decir palabra, le dio la vuelta para enfrentarla después de resguardarla en el asiento de ducha en la esquina. Se dejó caer sobre la superficie húmeda, el chorro de la ducha rebotaba en las paredes y esparciéndose por su cuerpo.**

**Tomó la cabeza de la ducha, sacándola de su lugar y luego se arrodilló delante de ella.**

**Este silencioso, misterioso lado de Draco era realmente una cosa muy sexy. No es que no fuera siempre algo tranquilo y serio, pero esto la estaba haciendo calentar.**

**El cabello caía húmedamente por su cuello, descuidadamente hacia delante sobre sus hombros. Había fuego en sus los ojos. Y determinación.**

**Él separó sus rodillas después, elevó un tobillo hacia arriba hasta que el talón se apoyó en la repisa donde estaba sentada. Cogió el otro e hizo lo mismo.**

**Ella se extendía ante él, su coño abierto y accesible. Estaba tan malditamente encendida que podría haberse corrido al menor contacto.**

**Como si leyera sus pensamientos, llegó con un dedo y suavemente lo rodó sobre su clítoris. El fuego se encendió y resplandeció sobre ella. La tocó una vez más, y su orgasmo quemó y explotó como un corto circuito.**

**Jadeó cuando su coño pulsó encendido, agonizante. Eso tenía que ser un récord.**

**Él agarró la cabeza de la ducha en una mano y ajustó el chorro del agua. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Oh, demonios, esto iba a ser bueno.**

**Usando dos dedos para apartar sus pliegues, con la otra mano relampagueó el fino chorro de agua sobre su clítoris todavía tembloroso.**

**Ella se arqueó cuando un espasmo llegó sobre su pelvis.**

**"¡Draco!" exclamó ella.**

**Él sonrió. Silencioso hijo de puta. Luego apuntó el chorro de nuevo sobre el brote de su vagina y trabajado con cuidado y con pequeños incrementos.**

**Ola tras ola de tensión gozosa, agonizante tensión rodando a través de ella. Más y más fuerte que una herida, arrollando viciosamente. ¿Podría tener otro orgasmo tan rápido?**

**La respuesta fue afirmativa.**

**Mantuvo el chorro constante, y todos los músculos de la ingle gritaban misericordia. La llevó más alto y más alto, llegando al punto de ruptura, pero nunca atravesándolo.**

**"¡Draco, por favor! ¡Eso duele!"**

**Él se rió entre dientes. "No luches, amor. Deja que suceda."**

**Sus piernas temblaban espasmódicamente. Posó sus manos contra el asiento, echó atrás la cabeza y gritó cuando otro orgasmo azotó su cuerpo.**

**Dejó caer la cabeza de la ducha. Levantándose sobre sus pies y tiró de ella a sus brazos. La alzó hasta apresar su entonces espalda contra la pared de la ducha.**

**"Pon tus piernas alrededor mío," dijo con voz áspera.**

**Metió la mano entre ellos, colocando su pene y lo empujó hacia arriba. La sacudió contra la pared mientras se metía profundamente.**

**El chorro de la ducha desocupado se arqueaba hacia arriba, bañando a Draco con agua tibia. Rodó hacia arriba y sobre sus hombros, chorreando entre ellos y hasta donde se unía a ella.**

**Llevó las manos a su culo, apretando y hundiéndose mientras penetraba de nuevo hacia delante. Él era salvaje e insaciable. Ella colgaba como para salvar su vida, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuello y los tobillos cerrados en la parte baja de su espalda.**

**Cada estoque era como electricidad estática. Casi dolorosa cuando arrastraba su pene sobre la carne hinchada y sensible.**

**Y luego la tomó frenéticamente. Una y otra vez. Desesperado. Rapidísimo.**

**Sus labios le chupaban el cuello, y sus pechos estaban aplastados contra su pecho jadeante.**

**Mía. Decía cada acción, cada uno de sus movimientos lo gritaban. La estacaba clamándolo. Mía. De él.**

**Ella cerró los ojos, casi agotada por los dos orgasmos que había experimentado ya.**

**Y sin embargo, otro la llamaba, tirando suavemente de ella, más lento y menos intenso que los otros.**

**Él coaccionó su carne, torturándola e intoxicándola. Cada tirón de su polla, cada estoque hacia adelante.**

**"Tuya", susurró.**

**"Mía," él estuvo de acuerdo.**

**Se estiró hacia adelante y cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso rígido. Gritó con voz ronca. Su nombre se derramó de sus labios en un gemido agónico, cuando se vertió en ella.**

**Incluso cuando comenzó a ablandarse, siguió penetrándola dentro y fuera, suavemente, menos demandante. Cuando por fin salió de su cuerpo, retrocedió un paso y la tomó en sus brazos.**

**Finalmente la dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo de la ducha. Se agachó para recoger la cabeza de la ducha y rápidamente la puso arriba en su lugar.**

**"Ni siquiera puedo caminar", dijo con ironía. "Creo que me has dejado paralítica,**

**Draco."**

**Él sonrió y la besó, sus labios persistentes sobre los de ella en un baile sensual.**

**"Entonces creo que voy a tener que cargarte y secarte. No me importa tener que cuidarte en lo más mínimo."**

**Ella suspiró y le dejó hacer lo que quería. El mundo entero era una agradable neblina brillante después de tres orgasmos. ¿Quién necesitaba medicamentos? Esto tenía que ser lo más dulce que podría experimentar.**

**"¿Significa esto que estoy perdonada por lo de anoche?" Consiguió decir mientras la frotaba con una toalla.**

**Se irguió y dejó caer la toalla en el mostrador.**

**"No hay nada que perdonar, querida Herms"**

**La besó y luego la sacó del cuarto de baño. Él le dio una palmada en el trasero en broma antes de salir por la puerta. "Estoy seguro que Theo tiene listo el desayuno ahora. Vístete y bajemos. Estamos pensando en irnos después de comer."**

**Ella se vistió con una sonrisa, dejando que la alegría... y la paz... la rodearan, el baño la había dejado con un brillo cálido, embriagador.**

**Cuando terminó, corrió escalera abajo, ansiosa por comenzar el día.**

**Harry estaba sentado en el bar, devorando una tortilla, y Theo estaba de pie en la cocina. Queriendo estar a gusto con Theo, ella se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionando su cabeza en su espalda.**

**Se volvió con una sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniendo la espátula lejos de su espalda con una mano.**

**"Buenos días", murmuró.**

**Ella se inclinó para besarlo, dejando que su cuerpo se fundiera en él. Le encantaba cómo encajaban, como se acomodaban con tanta facilidad.**

**"¿Todavía estas enojado conmigo?" Murmuró contra sus labios.**

**Se apoyó en el horno, tirando de ella hacia él.**

**"Te amo", dijo simplemente.**

"**Entonces, aliméntame ", dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Dejó caer otro beso en la boca hacia arriba luego la empujó hacia la barra. "Siéntate y te preparo un plato en dos minutos".**

**Se dirigió a sentarse con Harry cuando Draco entraba en la cocina. Él se acercó para tomar su lugar a su otro lado con una alegría perezosa que ella también sentía.**

**Él le dio una sonrisa amorosa antes de deslizarse en el taburete junto a ella.**

**"Una ducha ruidosa esta mañana", observó Harry, con la boca llena de huevos.**

**Ella se rió y consiguió no ruborizarse. Pero se acercó y le apretó la rodilla. Él sonrió y la miró de reojo.**

**Sí, las cosas estaban bien otra vez. El sentido de lo correcto se estableció más firmemente en su pecho. Y llegaba con esperanza. Aleteando, floreciendo. Como una flor desplegándose en primavera.**

**Esperanza y aceptación. Nueva, pero fuerte.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

_**Capítulo 29**_

**Estaban tramando algo. Había un aire de esperanza, mientras viraban en el camino de tierra que conducía hasta a la casa. Eso y la sonrisa satisfecha que adornaba cada una de sus caras.**

**Hermione los miró con recelo desde su posición en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Draco. Iban a la colina, y los tres miraron hacia la casa. Ella siguió su mirada a los vehículos estacionados fuera del garaje.**

**Para su sorpresa, allí al lado del coche de Theo estaba una camioneta plateada brillante. Su boca se abrió mientras la sonrisa de los chicos se hacía aún más amplia.**

**Draco se detuvo pero ella se sentó mirando la nueva camioneta Toyota brillando bajo el sol.**

**Todavía tenía las etiquetas del distribuidor en él.**

**Luego se volvió hacia ellos y miró boquiabierta.**

**"Bueno, sal y míralo", dijo Theo a su lado.**

**Salió fuera del asiento trasero y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.**

"**No" dijo ella. "¡No lo hiciste, maldita sea!"**

**"Lo hicimos", dijo Harry con aire de suficiencia.**

**"Oh, Dios mío", suspiró ella. "Santo infierno".**

**Abrió la puerta del conductor y aspiró el olor a coche nuevo. La llave colgaba del encendido y en el asiento había un montón de papeles incluyendo el manual. Abrió la hoja superior, el título, y vio su nombre escrito en el espacio para el propietario.**

**Dejó escapar un chillido de placer y luego se volvió y se abalanzó rápidamente.**

**Draco era el más cercano, y se lanzó a sus brazos.**

**Él se rió mientras lo salpicaba de besos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó sin piedad. Luego abordó a Theo, que se quedó sonriendo como una cabra.**

**Harry se encontraba lejos de los otros dos, y cuando fue hacia él, se alejó, con las manos extendidas para alejarla.**

**Dio un salto corriendo y llegó justo al centro de su pecho. Tropezó y cayó, con los brazos a su alrededor. Terminaron en el suelo, ella encima, él de espaldas.**

**Dejó escapar un gemido en el momento en que lo sofocó con una ráfaga de besos.**

**"¿Estás tratando de matarme?", se quejó. Pero su sonrisa le decía que no le importaba en absoluto que lo estuviera ensuciando mientras estaban ambos en el suelo y llenos de polvo, como un sombrerero loco.**

**"¡Me encanta!" Gritó ella. "Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creerlo chicos."**

**Lo besó en la frente, mientras sus manos se instalaban cómodamente en sus caderas, con posesivo agarre.**

**Draco y Theo se reían en serio, y Harry los miró serio.**

**"Derribado por una mujer con la mitad de su tamaño", rió Draco.**

**"Podrías bajarte de mí y mirar tu auto", se quejó Harry.**

**Se bajó, dejándolo para levantarse. Casi bailaba alrededor del vehículo, inspeccionándolo en la tapicería, la pintura y todos los rincones y grietas del medio.**

**"¿Cómo diablos ha llegado hasta aquí?", preguntó.**

**Theo puso los ojos en blanco. "Uhm, llamamos al comerciante, le dijimos lo que queríamos y donde lo queríamos y voilà".**

**Ella resopló y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.**

**"Ah mierda, Herms, no empezarás a llorar por el amor de Dios", murmuró Harry.**

**"Lo podemos devolver."**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada. "No toques mi coche. Oh mi Dios, mi coche." Quería saltar sobre todos ellos otra vez, y tenían que haberlo visto venir, porque todo ellos entraron a toda prisa hacia la casa.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de agarrar las llaves y seguirlos al porche.**

**"¿Entonces, te gusta?" preguntó Draco.**

**"¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Estaba tan molesta de que el otro fuera destruido.**

**Ahorré por ese coche por siempre." Entonces frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que a diferencia de su otro vehículo, no había pagado por éste. Ellos lo hicieron. No habían incluso esperado a ver si su seguro cubría el viejo.**

**Esta vez Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Eres tan fácil de leer como un libro, Herms. Ni siquiera lo digas. Se trata de un regalo. Se queda".**

**"Sí, pero esto no es algo como flores o bombones. Es un maldito coche."**

**Draco echó un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras la conducía a la sala de estar. "Sí, pero sabíamos que lo apreciarías más que las flores o bombones. Además, no eres el tipo de muchacha de flores".**

**Ella sonrió. "Me conocen tan bien." Luego se volvió a abrazarlo otra vez. "Gracias.**

**Me encanta."**

**Él abrazó su espalda. "De nada."**

**Ella dio un paso atrás, mientras Harry y Theo metían unas cuantas bolsas que habían traído de Exeter.**

**"Voy directo a la tienda ya que estamos a punto de quedarnos sin alimentos, y nunca lograríamos sobrevivir otro día. ¿Quieres venir? ", preguntó Theo a Hermione.**

**"Uh, no. Creo que me quedo por aquí." Tanto mejor para atrapar a Harry por mí misma con suerte. Tal vez entonces podría eliminar cualquier palo que estuviera en su trasero a la hora de hacer el amor con ella.**

**"Vuelvo con la comida más tarde, entonces" dijo él y dejó caer un beso en su mejilla mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.**

**Hermione se apoderó de su bolso y se dirigió a las escaleras. Había que deshacer el equipaje, y si conocía a Draco, apostaría a que estaba en la oficina y trabajando por un momento. Lo que dejaba a Harry a su merced. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su cara. Le gustaba esa imagen.**

**Estaba tan nerviosa que se sintió enferma, pero las mariposas habían estado aleteando en su estómago desde que Theo se había ido.**

**Sólo tienes que ir allí y seducirlo, tú calla.**

**Sí, muy fácil. No.**

**La deseaba. Vibraba con deseo cada vez que se acercaba a él. Pero guardaba todas sus necesidades bien atadas.**

**Bueno, estaba a punto de hacer salir a la bestia. Lo pondría en libertad y esperaba que la violara. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió a las escaleras en busca de Harry y lo encontró en la cocina. Estaba haciendo un intento a medias de descargar el lavavajillas. Parte del trato. Theo cocinaba. Harry y Draco se dividían la limpieza.**

**Se coló por detrás de él, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó. Él se tensó por un momento y luego se relajó y juntó las manos sobre las de ella.**

**"¿Vienes a ayudar con los platos?", preguntó.**

**Ella soltó un bufido. "Ah, no, gracias. Tenía algo diferente en mente."**

**La hizo girar en sus brazos, apoyándose en el fregadero y la miró con curiosidad.**

**"Y que lo digas."**

**"Quería hablar contigo", dijo.**

**La sorpresa se dibujó en sus ojos, y levantó la comisura de la boca. "¿Es esta una de esas conversaciones de chicas que hacen que todos los hombres tiemblen de miedo?"**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. "Podría ser."**

**Su rostro se puso serio. "Ah infiernos. Así es."**

**"Levántame", dijo.**

**La sorpresa brilló en sus ojos. "¿Eh?"**

**Ella comenzó a subirse por su pecho, agarrándose de la parte posterior de su cuello para aprovecharse. "Levántame".**

**Deslizó sus manos debajo de sus piernas y se impulsó hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sus manos colgaban vagamente de su cuello, y la miró con recelo.**

**"Mucho mejor. Ahora puedo mirarte hacia abajo", dijo con picardía.**

**"¿Qué he hecho?", preguntó con resignación. "Sea lo que sea, me disculpo. Me equivoqué. Mal, mal, mal, y tenías razón, la tenías, la tenías".**

**A pesar de la gravedad real del tema propuesto, se echó a reír. "Estás tan lleno de mierda. Ni siquiera sabes de lo que quiero hablar."**

**"No importa", dijo solemnemente. "El hombre como especie está equivocada. Es mejor que admitamos todo de antemano, tomando nuestro castigo y luego esperando para tener buenas relaciones sexuales."**

**"Hmm, bueno en realidad de sexo es de lo que quiero hablar. ¿Sigues interesado en ser malo? "**

**Él se animó. "¿Sexo? Um, seguro. Si estoy equivocado dame sexo, después contrátame".**

**Ella frunció el ceño. "De eso se trata, Harry. Tengo la impresión de que no quieres tener sexo... conmigo."**

**La mirada absoluta de ¡¿Qué?! Que se dibujó en su cara la animó considerablemente. Parecía tan aturdido por su declaración que la aflojó, y estuvo a punto de caer por sus muslos. Se arrastró hacia arriba, y la agarró por detrás otra vez, elevándola con seguridad.**

**"¿Qué no quiero sexo contigo?", dijo con voz ahogada. "Jesús, María y José, mujer, ¿De dónde sacaste esa idiota idea?"**

**Lo miró hacia abajo, todos los intentos de bromear se habían ido. "¿Por qué no eres sincero de nuevo conmigo, Harry? ¿No pensaste que me lo figuraría? No has sido precisamente sutil. Te conozco. Tal vez mejor que nadie. Las dos veces que has hecho el amor conmigo, no me has penetrado. Bueno, a menos que cuentes la mamada".**

**Él se puso rígido con su franqueza. La inquietud arrastrándose por su cara, y esta vez realmente la dejó caer por sus piernas hasta que estuvo de vuelta en el suelo, de pie delante de él.**

**"¿Piensas... crees que es porque no quiero?" le preguntó con voz ronca.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Honestamente? No, no lo creo, aunque es fácil ver por qué lo harías. Lo que realmente pienso es que te está frenando cierto temor equivocado de hacerme daño."**

**Hubo un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos de que le que dijo estaba definitivamente en el camino correcto.**

**Harry suspiró y trató de alejarse, pero ella le clavó en el pecho un dedo.**

**"Oh, no, no. No vas a esquivar el presente, compañero." Tomó la solapa de su camiseta y tiró de él apretándolo. "Háblame, Harry. ¿Por favor?"**

**Unos dudosos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Dolor. Miedo. Brillando como faros. Su estómago se anudó.**

**"No es porque no te desee, querida", dijo con aspereza. "Caray, soy obtuso para explicarme".**

"**Entonces, ¿Por qué?", Pidió ella.**

**La miró. "No soy como los otros, Herms. No soy suave como Draco. El es tan cultivado y súper sensible."**

**"Lo haces sonar como un gatito", dijo secamente.**

**Harry no le hizo caso. "Y Theo es todo cariño y ternura. Mierda, no me sorprendería si fueras su primera y única".**

**"En segundo lugar…" gruñó ella.**

**"Eso es todo".**

**"Pero Harry, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver eso con nada? Así que ¿Theo no ha dormido con muchas por ahí? Y ¿Draco prefiere el canal de aprendizaje a los deportes? No todos estamos unidos por las caderas. Está bien ser diferente".**

**"Porque te mereces algo mejor. Diablos, he dormido con un montón de mujeres.**

**No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero no voy a torturarme a mí mismo más que cualquiera."**

**"¿No lo harás?" Le preguntó puntualmente.**

**"Déjame terminar", dijo con impaciencia. "Me gusta el sexo. Me gusta el sexo sin compromiso. He tenido relaciones sexuales con una gran cantidad de mujeres que se encontraban en la misma página que yo. Pero tú Herms eres diferente. Contigo... es importante."**

**Le llevó las manos a los hombros y la miró seriamente a los ojos.**

**"Te mereces hacer el amor." Se movió incómodo y relajó su dominio sobre sus hombros.**

**"No soy bueno en eso."**

**"Entonces, ¿En qué eres bueno?", Preguntó ella con calma. "¿Estás diciéndome que apestas en el sexo?"**

**Tuvo que trabajar para detener una sonrisa. No fue sólo hasta ahora que podría empujar el frágil ego masculino.**

**"No sé hacer el amor", gruñó. "Lo que hago es aspirar a hacer el amor suavemente."**

**"Entonces ¿En qué eres bueno? ¿En el caliente, sudoroso, del tipo de sexo hasta hacer gritar?"**

**Sus ojos brillaron. "Sí".**

**"¿Y si quiero caliente- sudoroso-y-que-grite-en el sexo?"**

**"Caliente-sudorosa-sucia-que-grites en el sexo, Herms. Me gusta duro y áspero."**

**"Y ¿Si lo quiero de esa manera?" Le dijo de nuevo.**

**Entrecerró los ojos con un brillo depredador. "¿Y si te dijera que he fantaseado con que te agaches en el sofá y te lo haga por la espalda? Duro. Rápido. Que no estaría satisfecho con sólo tomar tu boca o tu vagina. Que quiero todo de ti."**

**Su respiración se volvió menos profunda y entró a borbotones rápidos como calor quemando a través de su cuerpo. Sus pezones se levantaron y apretaron dolorosamente, a través de la camisa delgada que llevaba.**

**"¿Y qué si te dijera que lo que quiero es a ti? No una versión descafeinada, Harry.**

**A ti. A todos ustedes. No quiero que cambies. Te amo. No quiero una pálida imitación de Draco o Theo".**

**Su boca se estrelló con la de ella, su lengua sumergiéndose profundamente. Sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior lleno, chupando más profundo en su boca.**

**Salvaje. Dios. Se sentía tan salvaje. Sin parpadear. Todo poder latente, esperando a hervir.**

**Arrancó su ropa, y ella quitó las de él. Caliente, sin aliento, fueron uno tras el otro como animales muertos de hambre. Él tiró de su camisa, pasándola sobre su cabeza. Se movieron por la cocina. Siguieron trabajando en su ropa, y luego se apretaron juntos.**

**La alzó a su cuerpo otra vez hasta que la sentó a horcajadas como lo hizo antes.**

**Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reclamaba su boca. Salvaje. Era lo único que podía pensar mientras se abalanzaba como un ave sobre su presa.**

**Sacaba el animal de ella. La hacía salvaje, al igual que se imaginaba que era.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para aprovechar el control que tan firmemente tenía? Era una sensación oscura, embriagadora. ¿Asustada? Tenía un miedo a muerte. Con un emocionante, oh-mi-Dios-que-no puedo esperar.**

**Devoró su boca. Si pensaba que era el único con fantasías salvajes, retorcidas, se iba a llevar una sorpresa.**

**Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas, arrastrándolas, acunando su vagina contra su erección rígida. Sus hinchados pliegues moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo con la parte posterior de su miembro. Su calor la quemaba. Temblores quemaban su vagina y enviaban una corriente a través de su centro.**

**"Te deseo", susurró. "A ti, Harry. Al verdadero tú. Al hombre que amo."**

**Gimió contra sus labios. "Vas a ser mi muerte, Herms".**

**Se apartó del mostrador y salió por la cocina, con los brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella rebotaba con cada zancada, y su pene chocaba tentador cerca de su entrada. Sólo un poco más alto y podría entrar.**

**Gimió cuando, en cambio, se movió más abajo, y la punta de su pene rozó la parte inferior del abdomen.**

**Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, la dejó caer bruscamente, con los pies golpeando el suelo. Se acercó rápido, sin darle oportunidad de respirar. Ella retrocedió mientras la acechaba. Sus pechos rozando su pecho.**

**Una oleada de conciencia la estremeció. Sus pezones, ya dolorosamente tensos, temblando y levantándose hacia adelante.**

**Se sentía perseguida. Y Dios mío, pero nunca se había sentido tan activa como en este momento. Harry era una gran bola de testosterona palpitando.**

**Los músculos protuberantes, los ojos ardiendo a fuego lento con la promesa de exactamente lo que iba a hacer con ella, se acercó y se detuvo cuando chocó con la parte de atrás del sofá.**

**Una sonrisa lenta, depredadora curvó su boca. Sus ojos brillando con satisfacción.**

**"¿Te acuerdas de mi fantasía?", dijo en un gruñido que envió escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal.**

**Oh, infierno santo, esperaba que él hablara en serio mientras se doblaba sobre el sofá y tomaba sentido.**

**Ella tragó y asintió. Su mirada se desvió hacia su ingle. Su pene, grueso y colorado,sobresalía arriba del triángulo de pelo grueso.**

**Se humedeció los labios al recordar el sabor y la sensación de tenerlo en su lengua, cómo se había derramado en su boca. Sólo que esta vez no iba a ser en la boca.**

**Dulce Señor había esperado por esto.**

**La hincó a sus pies, girándola en sus manos para que ella quedara de espaldas a él, y la inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Ella se llevó las manos a sí misma para tomar los cojines suaves mientras sus pies colgaban hacia debajo de la parte de atrás.**

**El cielo la ayudara, su trasero estaba empinado y al aire.**

**Sus manos cayeron sobre su espalda. Palmas calientes. Ella dio un respingo, mientras él los movía por su columna hasta su trasero, como ventosas y amasaba cada nalga.**

**No hubo fogosidad, sin juegos. La extendió, sentía el bulto de su pene contra su entrada, y entonces la penetró.**

**Se tambaleó hacia delante, con los ojos abiertos, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Delicioso placer arrancándose a través de su vaina mientras se convulsionaba a su alrededor, sus tejidos agarrándolo y chupando con avidez.**

**Su vientre duro apretado contra sus nalgas mientras se esforzaba, empujando, cabalgando. Sus manos agarrando sus caderas, tirando de su espalda, uniéndose con su empuje con nerviosa desesperación.**

**Ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de procesar, filtrar la avalancha de sensaciones.**

**Su penetración era profunda, el ángulo de su pene, su liberación brillando sobre ella con la precisión de un rayo, apretando y apretando cada terminación nerviosa.**

**Su pelvis golpeando con fuerza contra su trasero. Se tensó en torno a él, y envió a cada uno de sus empujes espasmos corriendo por su vagina.**

**"Dámelo, Herms. Vente".**

**Sus dedos se clavaron en su piel mientras se balanceaba en su contra. Hizo una pausa y luego lentamente se retiró, arrastrando su miembro a través de su carne congestionada.**

**Estaba casi fuera de ella, bordeando la cabeza de su pene en su entrada cuando de pronto se lanzó hacia adelante otra vez, hundiéndose más que antes.**

**Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras se deshizo en sus manos.**

**Golpeando con furia en su contra, y ella haciéndose líquida alrededor de él. Su visión volviéndose borrosa. Su cuerpo pulsando. Todo se había puesto borroso y perdió la noción del tiempo y lugar.**

**Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir.**

**Sentir**

**El gran cuerpo de Harry la cubrió. Se arrastró sobre su espalda, respirando dentro y fuera de su boca. Luego sus labios se movieron sensualmente sobre su nuca.**

**"Volveré", murmuró.**

**¿Volver? ¿A dónde demonios iba? Comenzó a apretarse en posición vertical, pero le plantó una mano en medio de la espalda y la mantuvo en su lugar.**

**"Oh no", dijo en voz baja. "No te muevas."**

**Ella se estremeció, pero se quedó donde estaba.**

**Tomó sus manos, tirando de ellas hacia arriba, alrededor de la parte baja de su espalda.**

**Luego se inclinó para que su boca quedara cerca de su oído.**

"**¿Te duelen las costillas?"**

**Ella negó vigorosamente. ¿Las costillas? Incluso si tuviera costillas, lo único que sabía era su palpitante vagina. Y el hecho de que lo quería de nuevo. Ahora.**

**Juntó las manos y luego envolvió algo alrededor de sus muñecas. Giró y sintió el material, y se dio cuenta de que estaba atando sus manos con ropa interior, o más bien hacía una figura compleja de ocho al asegurar sus muñecas juntas.**

**"Oye", protestó ella. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Tiró contra el material, pero sus manos se mantuvieron firmemente unidas.**

**Su mano regresó a su cuello y luego a su pelo. Reuniendo los cabellos de su puño y tirando hacia arriba con una dulzura que no evidenciaba la autoridad de su control.**

**"A mi manera, Herms. Lo pediste y ahora lo estamos haciendo. Sólo di la palabra, y te dejaré en paz."**

**"Bésame el trasero", murmuró.**

**Se rió después se inclinó y puso un tierno beso en la nalga izquierda de su trasero.**

**"Tomaré eso como un: hazlo, por favor, penétrame Harry"**

**"Bastardo"**

**Cerró los ojos e imaginó cómo se vería. Situada en la parte de atrás del sofá, su trasero en el aire, los pies colgando al piso, las muñecas unidas entre sí con su propia ropa interior.**

**Se estremeció y apretó los ojos.**

**Sus pasos se retiraron, y le oyó subir las escaleras. Estaba allí tratando de recuperar el aliento, tratando de recoger sus dispersos pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?**

**Unos minutos después, oyó el sonido leve de sus pies descalzos en el piso de madera. Sin preámbulo. Sus manos ásperas por el trabajo moviéndose por su trasero, se extendió hacia ella, y se hundió dentro en ella otra vez.**

**Oh, maldita sea, ya era difícil. Y seguía temblando por su orgasmo. Cada impulso sensible al punto de dolor mientras su pene grueso empujaba y tiraba de sus inflamados nervios.**

**"Se siente tan condenadamente bien" dijo con voz áspera. "Soy como un adolescente a los dos minutos de estar a tu alrededor, Herms. Me pierdo tan pronto te toco."**

**Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos otra vez mientras se hundía suavemente en su acogedor cuerpo. Adelante. Tan lento. De nuevo. Con exquisita ternura. ¿Quién dijo que aspirar a hacer el amor era lento y dulce?**

**Luego salió de ella, y ella se retorció en señal de protesta. Su risa sonando sobre las orejas, y luego oyó un sonido de chorros.**

**Un dedo, lleno con gel, frotándola sobre la línea de su trasero. Se estremeció y se quedó sin aliento cuando se detuvo directo sobre la entrada apretada y presionaba con el pulgar hacia adentro. Su cuerpo protestó por la invasión en un primer momento, haciendo resistencia, pero él persistió y con un estallido, el pulgar se hundió en su interior.**

**Su mente zumbaba. Su respiración produjo un hipo rápido, y el calor se agolpó en su cuerpo, bañándolo en un cálido rubor. Sus pechos se estremecieron, los pezones levantados y duros.**

**Él trabajó con suavidad su pulgar dentro y fuera del agujero, ya untado con lubricante en el exterior y en el interior. Ella sabía lo que quería, y si podía reunir el sentido lo suficiente, estaría pidiendo que se lo diera.**

**Un estremecimiento rodó su espina cuando sacó el dedo de nuevo. Hubo apenas un momento antes de que lo sustituyera con la cabeza embotada de su pene. Hinchado y duro, que presionó contra su anillo pequeño.**

**Hubo una batalla en su cuerpo luchando por mantenerlo fuera, pero se negó a dar marcha atrás. Con una mano presionando la parte baja de la espalda, sosteniéndola en su lugar, el sujetó su pene en su culo con la otra mano. Sus nudillos rozando la nalga mientras empujaba hacia adelante.**

**Su cuerpo se abrió a su alrededor, extendiendo el tormento de fuego. Un nudo en el estómago, su vagina estremeciéndose, y su trasero todo en llamas.**

**Y luego se movió hacia delante mientras su cuerpo le daba paso y se rendía.**

**Su cabeza se sacudió y ella gritó. ¡Oh Dios mío dolía! Justo cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar él acabó de empujar hacia fuera hasta su trasero, y la quemazón dio paso a una sensación indescriptible.**

**No había palabras. Se retiró poco a poco y el alivio fue abrumador. Pero luego empujó hacia adelante otra vez, y se mordió el labio cuando el fuego regresaba.**

**"Relájate", murmuró. "Cede, Herms".**

**Ella aspiró aire por la nariz y apretó la mandíbula contra el impulso de gritar. No por el dolor. No, dolía, pero de una manera buena, ¿buena?, ¿Cómo era esto de retorcido?**

**Gimió cuando él se retiró, permitiendo que la cabeza de su pene se estirara aún más en la entrada. Luego se abalanzó hacia adelante, enterrándole las bolas en el trasero.**

**Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas atadas, y la abrazó mientras la montaba sin descanso, sus bolas golpeando contra su vagina con cada bombeo de sus caderas.**

**Justo cuando pensaba que se iba a venir, desaceleró el paso, saliéndose y dejando la cabeza de su pene apoyado en su agujero que daba espasmos.**

**Sentía que temblaba y se empezaba a cerrar, recuperando su forma normal. Y luego metió su pene en su anillo de nuevo y empujó hacia adelante, volviéndola a abrir sin piedad.**

**"¡Maldita sea, Harry!"**

**Hizo una pausa, sus bolas intercaladas contra de su trasero, su pene tan profundo como podía adentrándose en su trasero.**

**"¿Duele Herms?"**

**"Sí, no, sí, maldita sea."**

**Él se rió entre dientes. "Duele bien, ¿no?"**

**"Te voy a cobrar por esto", murmuró. "Te juro que lo haré."**

**"Sólo recuerda que tú lo pediste, amor. Sólo te estoy dando lo que exigiste."**

**Se deslizó hacia atrás y empujó de nuevo y ella se quejó.**

**"Es muy duro trabajar con ustedes haciendo tanto ruido", dijo Draco con sequedad.**

**La cabeza de Hermione se levantó, y vio Draco apoyado en la puerta de entrada a la sala de estar. No podía disimular el bulto entre las piernas o el hecho de que su mirada estaba fija en el pene de Harry moviéndose dentro y fuera de su trasero.**

**"¿Mirando el pene de otro hombre?", gruñó ella mientras la vergüenza le ruborizaba las mejillas.**

**Draco sonrió perezosamente. "Lo hago cuando está pegado a un trasero un poco dulce, querida Herms. Creo que se llama envidia del miembro. Y ahora mismo lo envidio a él."**

**"Se podría hacer algo al respecto con la boca de ella," ofreció Harry.**

**"Mmmm, creo que tienes razón."**

**Draco empujó la puerta y se acercó al sofá. El corazón de Hermione golpeó incluso mientras Harry golpeaba su trasero. El ruido de la cremallera de Draco se hizo eco a través de la habitación.**

**No se molestó en desnudarse. Se limitó a su mano y sacó su miembro de sus pantalones. Enroscó una mano por el pelo y tiró hacia arriba de manera que su boca estuvo a pocos centímetros de su erección.**

**¿Y Harry pensaba que Draco era culto y sensible? Ahora parecía un hombre de las cavernas. Todo He-Man y alfa, al mando de su mujer para darle placer a él.**

**Eso le molestaba y la emocionaba un infierno, todo al mismo tiempo.**

**Él se colocó de rodillas en el sofá, la cabeza ajustada al nivel apropiado y luego le pasó su miembro por los labios.**

**"Abre, amor", le ordenó.**

**"Debería morderte", dijo malhumorada.**

**Harry golpeó su trasero con la palma de la mano. El sonido rebotó como disparos a través de la habitación.**

**Ella saltó y soltó un grito de sorpresa por la forma de calor que le corrió por el trasero.**

**"Sé buena, nena. A los hombres no les gusta poner sus miembros en peligro."**

**Santo infierno al cubo. Estaba tan cerca de venirse. Se daría dar la vuelta y lo patearía en el trasero por azotarla. ¡Nalgadas! Pero estaba demasiado cerca de algo realmente increíble, incluso para lanzar una débil protesta.**

**"Sé buena chica y chúpame la polla, Herms. Hazlo o no llegarás a correrte."**

**"¿Qué carajo?" Gruñó ella.**

**Pero le impidió decir más cuando Draco aprovechó su boca abierta y empujó en su interior. Estaba suspendida entre los dos hombres, golpeada por los dos lados. Draco empujando en su boca mientras Harry continuaba su asalto implacable a su trasero.**

**Harry se estrelló profundo y se detuvo, sus muslos presionados contra su trasero.**

**Se quedó allí, y se dio cuenta de que estaba probablemente viendo cómo Draco entraba a su boca. Cayó en la cuenta de que Harry era del tipo voyerista.**

**Infiernos, supuso que todos tenían que ser algo encendidos para ver a todos ponerse en marcha con ella al mismo tiempo.**

**"Tenías que atarla, ¿Eh, Harry?", preguntó Draco con diversión. "¿La amenazaste con una patada en el trasero?"**

**Ella gruñó con la boca llena de su pene, pero sólo empujó más profundo para tranquilizarla.**

**Las manos de Harry se movían en su trasero, tocando y acariciando mientras se enterraba y lo sentía moverse en sus tripas.**

**"Creo que se ve linda cuando está indefensa. No podría perjudicar a una pulga en su posición. ¿Cuántas veces se llega a ver eso?" preguntó Harry, y podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.**

**Ella pellizcó hacia abajo con los dientes, lo que obligó a que el pene de Draco se raspara mientras él se retiraba.**

**"Hey, con cuidado", advirtió Draco.**

**Harry la amonestó con otra palmada en el trasero, y ella apretó por todas partes.**

**"¿Sabes Harry?, Creo que a ella le gusta esto", dijo Draco. Metiendo la mano en su pecho acunándolo, moviendo su pulgar sobre el pezón dolorosamente duro.**

**"Fhhuck wu" gruñó ella alrededor de su pene.**

**En respuesta, envió su miembro a moverse aún más en su boca, hasta que dio un toque a la parte posterior de su garganta.**

**¿Qué pasó con su tratamiento como trozo de cristal? ¿Envolverla con algodón, porque tenían miedo de que se rompiera? En este momento estaba siendo tratada más como una maldita esclava sexual.**

**E infiernos si malditamente no le encantaba absolutamente.**

**"¿Crees que deberíamos dejar que se venga?", preguntó Harry con voz indiferente.**

**"Mmmm, tal vez."**

**Enredó su lengua sobre el miembro de Draco y chupó mientras se movía de nuevo en su boca. Él se quejó.**

**"Oh sí, Herms, sin duda sabes cómo conseguir lo que quieres."**

**Ella sonrió. No eran los únicos con armas malas en sus arsenales. Dos podían jugar ese vicioso juego de seducción.**

**Harry izó sus caderas de modo que su vientre ya no descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. Movió los dedos hacia abajo, moviéndose por su humedad, y Dios, que estaba empapada. Tan pronto como tocó su clítoris, ella casi explotó, pero se retiró de inmediato, dejándola colgando al borde de un orgasmo que, sabía que iba a ser demoledor.**

**"Vas a venirte con nosotros, Herms", dijo sedosamente. "Así que te invito a jugar bonito con Draco. Puedo durar todo el tiempo que necesites, así que realmente, te toca a ti. Haz que se venga, y nos encontraremos todos."**

**La mano de Draco se tensó en el pelo mientras ella apretaba la boca alrededor de su pene. Temblando en su boca, y con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca.**

**Él comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante con compresiones rápidas,contundentes. Se relajó y se abrió totalmente a él, lo que le permitió usar su boca como quería.**

**Harry se retiró, desesperadamente lento, rozando su pene a través de su apertura extendida. Luego se estrelló hacia adelante y comenzó a penetrarla en serio.**

**Todo lo que se oía en la sala era las bofetadas de las caderas de Harry contra su trasero, la succión húmeda de los sonidos de su boca alrededor del miembro de Draco y los gemidos de los dos hombres.**

**Harry encontró su clítoris de nuevo, y lo hizo rodar entre los dedos. Ella se estremeció violenta y bruscamente entre él y Draco mientras estaba tan cerca de su liberación.**

**Se asustó. Esto no iba a ser bonito, sería un orgasmo caliente, difuso. Amenazando con sacar lágrimas en los dos. Era lo que tanto temía y ansiaba.**

**"Ah mierda" dijo con voz entrecortada Draco. "Haz que se venga, Harry. Estoy casi ahí. Quiero que se venga, mientras estoy metiéndome en su boca."**

**Sus palabras lo impulsaban hacia adelante. Harry pellizcaba y manipulaba su clítoris, y la montó sin misericordia. Salvaje. Ya no era consciente de nada, pero los dos miembros trabajaban en su cuerpo. El resto del mundo caía a la distancia en un velo brumoso.**

**"Suya", susurró mientras el pene de Draco caía libre sólo para empujar de nuevo en su garganta.**

**"Nuestra", coincidió Draco. "Sólo con nosotros, amor."**

**Y ella se deshizo. Completa y totalmente destrozada. Gritó mientras Draco explotaba en su boca. Rayas de palpitante placer estallando, derramándose sobre ella, rompiendo a través de ella como un viento feroz.**

**Se retorció violentamente, su cuerpo se retorcía sin poder hacer nada. Harry se apoderó de sus caderas en un intento por estabilizarla mientras que Draco la agarraba por los hombros. No podía quedarse quieta, no podía soportarlo.**

**Tragaba o corría el riesgo de asfixiarse mientras Draco se corría en su boca. Detrás de ella, Harry empujaba en un loco frenesí. Se derramó en ella, caliente y abrasador, pero aún así siguió bombeando.**

**Luego tiró de su trasero, y sintió su mano golpearla por detrás mientras su pene caía. Algo caliente le golpeó la piel, se movió dentro de su trasero bien abierto y le corrió por la pierna.**

**La punta de su miembro chocó contra ella a medida que más líquido le golpeaba la espalda. Y luego se movió de nuevo en su trasero, meciéndose profundamente y sosteniéndola allí, apretada contra su espalda.**

**Draco cerró la mandíbula, otra parte de su mano aún enterrada en su pelo. Se movió por sus labios, lo último de su semen llenándole la boca.**

**"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"**

**La voz furiosa de Theo cayó sobre su cuerpo como hielo.**

**Draco se movió liberando la boca de ella, Harry salió de su trasero en un torrente cálido, y ella tiró de su cabeza para ver de pie a Theo en la puerta, con el rostro pálido, lleno de furia en los ojos.**

**Él caminó entrando, cerrando su puño y golpeó a Harry en la mandíbula.**

**"¡Theo, no!" Gritó mientras luchaba por levantarse.**

**Las malditas manos aún enredadas en sus bragas. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue caer hacia adelante en el sofá y, finalmente, al suelo a los pies de Draco.**

**Draco puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la levantó. Liberándola, la arrojó a un lado junto con la ropa interior. Sin embargo, se centró exclusivamente en la escena delante de él.**

**Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, con los ojos como hielo.**

**"¡Hijo de puta!" Gritó Theo. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? No es una de tus putas,**

**Harry." Se dio la vuelta y movió su mirada de Draco. "Y tú. Nunca pensé que tratarías a Herms así".**

**Se volvió hacia atrás, listo para golpear a Harry de nuevo, y Harry se quedó allí, con los ojos muertos, en espera de cualquier castigo que Theo decidiera infligirle.**

**Theo lo golpeó de nuevo, y Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás otra vez, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse. Ella podía ver en sus ojos. Resignación. Culpabilidad. Allí, de pie, como si se lo mereciera.**

**Cuando Theo fue a él otra vez, Hermione gritó.**

**"¡Theo! ¡Alto! Maldito seas, ¡Detente!"**

**Sus dedos apretados en puños a los costados. Draco le tocó el brazo tranquilizándola, pero le restó importancia.**

**Miró de Theo a Harry, furiosa, pero por razones diferentes. No había miedo, ira o preocupación en el rostro de Theo. Todo estaba envuelto en una bola gigante de emoción.**

**Harry estaba enojado, pero también había dolor acechando en sus ojos. Y rechazo.**

**Y eso era. Ese momento que se había negado a enfrentar. La única razón por la que había luchado contra ese arreglo que querían. Debido a que ahora esperarían que tomara partido. Si se iba con Harry, Theo lo vería como una traición, mientras que si se iba con Theo para averiguar cual demonios era su problema, Harry lo vería como un rechazo a él.**

**"Lo juraste," dijo con voz temblorosa. "Juraste que nunca pasaría esto, que nunca tendría que elegir, y lo habes hecho maldita sea. No voy a hacerlo. No lo haré."**

**Se arrancó del agarre de Draco, con ardientes lágrimas en los ojos. Y se fue, haciendo caso omiso de la llamada de preocupación de Draco.**

**No. Nunca. Eso no iba a suceder. No iría por ese camino.**

**Corrió pasando a Harry, a la cocina a recoger su ropa, excepto su ropa interior.**

**En la distancia, oyó un golpe de la puerta dado con tal fuerza que sacudió la casa,Harry.**

**Cerró los ojos para contener lágrimas de frustración y dolor.**

**Terminó tirando su ropa, agarró las llaves y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, sin una idea clara de a dónde ir pero queriéndose alejar.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**_Capítulo 30_**

**Draco condujo por la ciudad, manteniéndose alerta buscando el nuevo coche de Herms un Toyota. Sus manos se curvaron alrededor del volante mas fuerte mientras luchaba con la creciente ola de pánico.**

**Las cosas se fueron al infierno rápido, y esta vez… esta vez él no estaba seguro si la grieta podría ser reparada. Theo había ido con todos los mensajes a Harry.**

**Harry y Herms dejaron la casa, y Theo estaba encerrado en su cuarto.**

**Y él, el estaba afuera buscando a Herms. Esperando que ella no se hubiera escapado lejos. Su casa estaba fuera de la cuestión, ya que todavía estaba en ruinas.**

**Había optado por la casa de Minerva, pero ella todavía se estaba quedando en casa de Rosmerta. La parada en su casa no había dado ningún resultado.**

**Condujo por la casa de Ron Weasley, pero no vio el coche de Herms. Fue a otros lugares que Herms frecuentaba, pero otra vez, nada.**

"**Donde estás, Herms?" murmuró mientras conducía de vuelta por la casa de Minerva. Solo se le ocurría otro lugar donde podría buscarla, y lo difícil era llegar allá, el camino era el infierno.**

**Se paró detrás de la casa de Minerva y condujo a través de los pastos y siguió hasta el límite trasero de la extensión de Granger. Cuando llegó a la siguiente colina, sus luces captaron los reflectores traseros de la camioneta de Herms.**

**El alivio lo hizo temblar. Pero con el alivio también vino el miedo por la inminente confrontación con Herms.**

**Ya había ocurrido. Lo que ella había temido. Lo que el temió. Lo que todos temieron. Crisis, caos.**

**Draco no sabía que había causado que Theo explotara de esa manera. En realidad ya no importaba ahora porque el daño estaba hecho. Tal vez solo se estaban engañando. Tal vez esto no tenía la oportunidad de funcionar, como una bola de nieve tiene que seguir siendo lo que es en el infierno.**

**Se estacionó al lado de la camioneta de Herms y se preparó para hacer la caminata hacia el arroyo. Pero cuando salió y miró hacia la camioneta, vio a Herms acurrucada en al asiento delantero. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y parpadeó cuando la luz del techo se encendió. Ella no se movió o quiso reconocer cuando él entró y cerró la puerta.**

**Su corazón se aferró cuando vio su pequeña figura. Se veía vulnerable. Perdida. Él trago el nudo que tenía en su garganta y luchó con lo que tenía que decir. Como decirlo.**

**Finalmente optó por no decir nada. Se agachó, puso sus manos debajo de sus brazos y la levantó suavemente hasta que pudo rodearla con sus brazos y ella descansó contra su pecho. El cuerpo de ella se sacudió cuando un sollozo se le escapó.**

**La abrazó más fuerte y enterró su cara en sus rizos.**

"**Lo siento, amor." Suspiró.**

**Durante mucho tiempo, ella se acurrucó contra él y no dijo nada. Mientras más tardaba en contestar, él más se preocupaba.**

"**Sabía que esto podía pasar" dijo finalmente. "No es justo, Draco. No puedo elegir un lado. ¿Cómo podría?"**

"**Nadie quiere escoger un lado, Herms cariño" Dios, él esperaba no haber dicho una mentira mas grande. Él nunca podría haber pensado que Theo arruinaría el trato que tenían, y ahora él estaba aquí atrapado hablando por ambos, Theo y Harry.**

"**No en tantas palabras"**

**La acomodó mejor, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para escucharla mejor, ya que su voz era ahogada por su pecho.**

"**¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer, Draco?"**

**El dolor en su voz lo hizo doler. Ella sonaba tan pequeña. Cansada.**

**Completamente derrotada, como si ella hubiera pasado estas últimas horas luchando ella sola contra algo que estaba fuera de su control.**

"**No depende de ti arreglar esto" dijo suavemente. "Este es problema de Theo.**

**Cruzó la línea. Él tiene que hacer bien las cosas contigo y Harry."**

**Ella suspiró y se marchitó más en sus brazos "Me estaba engañando. Esto nunca podría haber funcionado," dijo tristemente.**

**Él detuvo la protesta que quería salir a borbotones de su boca, la negación en su corazón. En cambio, el estabilizó su respiración y se preparó para esforzarse y luchar.**

"**Funcionará, Herms"**

**Ella se alejó para mirarlo en la oscuridad. "Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo. No es justo acudir a ti cuando tengo problemas con Theo o Harry. No sería justo ir con ellos si tuviera un problema contigo."**

**Extendió la mano para tocar su cara. Necesitaba tocarla. Hacer esa conexión. Sus dedos temblaban demasiado de modo que los apretó en sus palmas y solamente posó sus nudillos contra su mejilla.**

"**¿Porque? Herms, estás siendo demasiado dura contigo. No depende de ti ser todo para nosotros. ¿Cómo esperas ser la roca sin alguien en quien confiar? Hablar conmigo sobre el problema que tienes con Theo o Harry no es una traición."**

"**No es justo" dijo ella tercamente.**

"**¿Porque no lo es? Nosotros hablamos de ti. Somos una unidad. Una muy torcida y jodida unidad, pero no obstante somos una unidad."**

"**¿Qué demonios dices tú de mi?" demandó saber ella.**

**Él sonrió en la oscuridad al escuchar la irritación en su voz.**

"**Oh, solamente lo terca que eres. Que tan exasperante puedes ser. Que nos preocupamos por ti. Y que te extrañamos."**

**Ella se apoyó de vuelta en sus brazos "No sé que pasó esta noche, Draco. Pensé que finalmente había llegado a través de Harry"**

**Ella paró y se quedó en silencio.**

"**¿Y?" le preguntó.**

"**No debería discutir sobre él, contigo."**

**Draco suspiró. "¿Ves? Terca. Esa cualidad tuya pesa mucho en nuestras charlas sobre ti, Herms cariño."**

**Ella resopló contra él.**

**Él pasó su mano arriba y abajo en su hombro. "¿Que quisiste decir con llegar a través de Harry?"**

**Ella descansó ahí por un largo tiempo, y él podía sentir la batalla que se estaba luchando dentro de ella. La lealtad era algo fuerte en ella, y ella siempre fue leal a Theo, Harry y a él. En su mente, confiarle a él algo sobre uno de ellos era una traición. Era escogerlo a él en vez de ellos.**

**Ellos tenían razón en darse cuenta que ella nunca escogería entre ellos y que su única oportunidad con ella era convencerla que ella les pertenecía a ellos. Solo ahora Theo estaba haciendo lo mejor por arruinarlo todo.**

**A pesar del esfuerzo, la ira apareció dentro de Draco. Era irracional. No servía de nada, pero de todos modos le enojaba que con un poco de cólera, Theo lo arriesgó todo. No solo su relación con Herms, sino también la de Draco y Harry.**

"**Él se contuvo," dijo ella finalmente "Un año atrás él se contuvo, y luego hicimos el amor otra vez la otra noche, el no había…"**

**Ella parecía batallar en buscar las palabras correctas, y Draco pensó en esos encuentros para tratar y ver lo que ella estaba viendo. En ambos casos, Theo y Draco eran los únicos que prácticamente la tomaban. Frunció el ceño. Ambas ocasiones Harry solo usaba su boca y nada más. Hasta ahora.**

"**Él no te penetró… vaginalmente" Draco ofreció, tropezando con la maldita palabra como un idiota.**

"**Le asusta dañarme," dijo ella tranquilamente. "Harry es rudo en el borde. No es ningún secreto. Y creo que él se siente culpable porque tenía sexo frecuentemente con otras mujeres"**

**Draco frunció el ceño otra vez. Tenía sentido a la torcida manera de Harry. Para ser honesto, él nunca había puesto atención en la participación de Harry durante el sexo. Sólo no estaba arriba en su lista de prioridades, pero ahora que Herms lo mencionaba, podía ver su punto.**

"**¿Así que tú lo amenazaste con violarlo esta mañana?" Pregunto Draco con un hilo de diversión.**

"**Algo así," murmuró. "En cierto modo lo asalté en la cocina y le dejé claro lo que quería de él."**

"**Diablos, creo que estoy celoso" murmuró Draco.**

**Ella le clavó su puño en el estomago, y el sonrió.**

"**Las cosas iban bien. Bueno, excepto con su necesidad de atarme." dijo ella oscuramente. "Y toda esa cosa de pegarme."**

**Draco se rió entre dientes. "Te gustó."**

"**Sí, bueno, ese no es el punto. Pero entonces Theo se puso como loco. Quiero decir ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿De verdad cree, que tu o Harry me dañarían? Si él no confía en ti o en Harry, ¿cómo demonios cree que esto podría funcionar alguna vez? Quiero decir, creo que puedo entender su racha de protección cuando se trata de otras personas o peligros que podría enfrentar, pero ¿protegerme de ti o Harry?"**

**Draco no tenía la respuesta para eso, porque era algo que él quería saber también.**

"**¿Viste la mirada en los ojos de Harry, Draco?"**

**La emoción apretó su voz, y ella sonó cerca de las lágrimas.**

"**Él solo se paró ahí por un rato mientras Theo le pegaba como si lo mereciera, como si mereciera todas las acusaciones que Theo le lanzó a él. Y yo no podía ir hacia el porqué entonces se vería como si estuviera tomando su lado en contra de Theo."**

**Ella se alejó y miró arriba hacia Draco.**

"**¿Que debería haber hecho, Draco?"**

"**¿Qué es lo que querías hacer?" preguntó con delicadeza.**

**Sus hombros colgaron. "Quería pegarle a Theo en el trasero, y luego quería poner mis brazos alrededor de Harry y decirle que lo amaba, y que sé que él nunca me hubiera dañado."**

"**Entonces eso debiste haber hecho."**

"**Lo haces sonar tan fácil." Se quejó. "¿Como sé que eso no es hacerme escoger entre ustedes?"**

"**Porque Theo estaba siendo un imbécil, y si hubiera sido sobre otra cosa tú le habrías dicho imbécil inmediatamente y lo hubieras puesto en su lugar."**

"**No es eso."**

**Él cambió y ajustó sus piernas para quitarse el calambre que le estaba dando en una de ellas. Entonces la cargó y la movió a su otra rodilla para llevarla de regreso a sus brazos.**

"**Necesitas un descanso, amor. No puedes ser todo para todos. Por otra parte, no esperamos que lo hagas. Si uno de nosotros esta comportándose como un idiota, no esperamos que tú te aguantes porque puede aparentar que estas tomando partido."**

"**Pero ¿y si… y si esto no se puede arreglar, Draco? ¿Entonces qué?"**

**El miedo en su voz hizo eco de sus propios miedos. Pero demonios, las peleas en las relaciones eran inevitables. Era lo que normalmente ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer y o con otros dos hombres. Que jodido desastre.**

"**Tú no eres un jodido pedazo de carne por el cual tenemos que pelear" dijo, dejando que el primer destello de ira se viera en sus palabras.**

**Ella se tensó en sus brazos. "Tú también estas enojado."**

**Él suspiró "Si, estoy enojado. Y no sé qué es lo que hizo que Theo se enojara, pero él no lo manejó bien. Él sabe que Harry y yo nunca te dañaremos. Demonios, él lo sabe."**

"**Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer?" preguntó ella de nuevo.**

"**Solo tú puedes contestar eso," dijo él, aunque quería decirle que fuera y le pegara una buena patada a Theo en el trasero y luego arreglara las cosas con Harry.**

**Pero él no podía decidir por ella, no importaba que él quisiera hacer lo que fuera para quedársela.**

"**Solo quisiera saber qué demonios está pensando él."**

"**Tú y yo" murmuró Draco.**

**Theo siempre había ido a la defensiva cuando se trataba de Herms, aunque Draco no iba a proporcionar esa información. No tenía ningún sentido apoyarle en caso de que esto no funcionaria.**

**Él acarició su brazo y luego le besó la cabeza. "¿Por qué no regresas a la casa?**

**Apuesto que no han comido en todo el día. Puedes patear el trasero de Theo y el De Harry también si quieres. Yo hasta limpiaré la sangre cuando termines."**

**Él forzó a su voz a sonar ligera, esperando que si él no hacia un gran problema de ello, tampoco ella.**

"**Ve tú primero," dijo ella en voz baja. "Necesito pensar las cosas por un rato"**

**Capturó su aliento y se mantuvo. "Pero vas a regresar, ¿verdad?"**

**El silencio se extendió entre ellos, y luego él se tensó mientras esperaba su respuesta.**

"**Ya no voy a huir. Lo que sea que pase lo afrontaré con la cara en alto."**

**Su respuesta no lo hizo sentir mejor. Pero también escuchó la resolución en su voz.**

**Aquí era donde iba a tener que confiar en ella y esperar que ningún otro hombre jodiera la oportunidad de futuro que él tenía con la mujer que amaba.**

* * *

**gracias por comentar **

**alexf1994**

**SALESIA**


	32. Chapter 32

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

_**Capitulo 31**_

**Herms se acercó a la casa y apagó el motor. La camioneta de Harry no estaba.**

**Con un suspiro, se bajó y con cansancio se dirigió a la puerta.**

**Ella y Harry eran muy parecidos. Ambos eran extremistas, con tendencia a estallar, y desquitarse era su manera de lidiar con las cosas.**

**Esta vez, sin embargo, ella le había prometido a Draco que manejaría las cosas de forma racional. Ella y su gran boca. Lo que ella realmente quería hacer era meter el rabo entre las piernas y echar a correr. Tal como hizo hace un año. Sólo que eso no había ayudado. Tan pronto como subió los escalones, la puerta se abrió y Theo la atrapó entre sus brazos.**

**"Herms, gracias a Dios. Estaba preocupado".**

**Se puso rígida luego se apartó y le pegó directo en las tripas.**

**Él se inclinó con un gruñido, pero logró mantener las riendas agarrándola por el codo mientras la arrastraba dentro de la casa. Se retorció hasta liberarse de su agarre y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Él se mantuvo de pie en el vestíbulo, con su mano debajo de su camiseta frotándose las tripas.**

**"Me lo merecía", dijo en voz baja.**

**Lo miró furiosa. "Sí, te lo merecías".**

**Un largo suspiro se derramó de sus labios, y ella se ablandó cuando vio la miseria dibujada en su rostro. No tenía por qué saber que ella babeaba por él.**

**Lo paralizó con el ceño fruncido, y él le devolvió la mirada con tristeza.**

**"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó él, mientras indicaba la sala de estar.**

"**¿Dónde está Harry?" Le preguntó mientras caminaba delante de él.**

**"No sé", admitió. "Él no ha regresado aún".**

**Una punzada de miedo recorrió su pecho. Ella se volvió hacia Theo y usó su ira para bloquear el miedo.**

"**¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Theo? ¿Qué fue todo eso?"**

**Se dejó caer en el sofá, clavó los codos en las rodillas y hundió la cara entre las manos.**

**"Soy un cabrón", murmuró.**

**Se sentó en la silla frente a él. "Sí, bueno ahora que eso se ha determinado. Te importaría decirme ¿qué fue lo que te impulsó a esta cabronada en particular?"**

**La miró con tanto dolor en sus ojos que ella retrocedió. Una punzada de inquietud le bajó por la espalda, y su enojo fue reemplazado por la preocupación.**

**"¿Qué sucede, Theo?" Le preguntó en voz baja. "¿Qué te hace pensar que Harry o Draco me harían daño? ¿Parecía que estaba protestando?"**

**Theo tomó en una respiración profunda, y pudo ver su batalla interna, podía ver los músculos contrayéndose y los nervios saltar por su cuerpo tenso.**

**"Yo no vi que tuvieras la oportunidad de decir que no con las manos atadas a la espalda, la boca llena por la polla de Draco y Harry metido por tu culo", dijo sin rodeos.**

**Ella se sonrojó y apretó los labios. "Mírame, Theo".**

**Se volvió con la mirada apagada. Sus ojos tenían el mismo aspecto abrumado que los de Harry.**

**"¿Qué está pasando? Sabes que no me harían daño. Tienes que saberlo. ¿Crees sinceramente que estaría echada allí como una imbécil, tomándolos, si estaban haciendo algo que yo no quería?"**

**Su protesta no se hizo esperar. "Tú eres más pequeña que ellos, Herms.**

**Especialmente Harry. No sería difícil para él dominarte, y no habría una maldita cosa que pudieras hacer para detenerlo".**

**Había miedo en su voz y un hilo de ira, pero iba más allá de lo que había sucedido en el sofá. Su mirada estaba desenfocada, como si estuviera perdido en algún otro lugar. En otro momento.**

**"¿Sinceramente crees que Harry me haría daño, Theo? Mírame a los ojos y dime qué piensas tan mal de un hombre que ha sido como un hermano para ti, desde que teníais diez años"**

**Un sordo estremecimiento se deslizó por cuello de Theo. "No" murmuró. "Él te ama. Él moriría antes de hacerte daño".**

"**Entonces, ¿qué carajo estabas pensando hoy?" Exigió. "Tú lo lastimaste, Theo.**

**¿Has visto la mirada en sus ojos? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a lograr que me vuelva siquiera a mirar?"**

**Apretó sus dedos en puños y se obligó a no perder el tenue control que tenía sobre su temperamento. Theo estaba dolido también. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero algo más estaba pasando. Theo apartó la mirada. Sus hombros se agitaron, y arrastró una mano temblorosa por su pelo corto.**

"**Lo sé, Herms. Lo sé. Lo siento".**

**"No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas" señaló.**

"**Sí, lo es. Te he avergonzado. Yo derribé a mi hermano. Te he puesto en una posición difícil, y por eso lo siento"**

**"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó en voz baja. "¿Qué pasó, Theo? No es como si tú actuaras de esa forma. ¿Es la situación? ¿Estás celoso? ¿Es algo con lo que no puedes lidiar?"**

"**No", dijo con tono cortante mientras movía la cabeza.**

**Él se puso de pie y empezó a caminar sin descanso. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba conmoción. La tensión salía de él como una ola de calor.**

**Esperó y observó mientras él luchaba con cualquier demonio que lo tenía en sus garras. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, con una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. "Simplemente me pegó mal, pequeña. Entré por la puerta, y te vi inclinada ****sobre el sofá, con las manos atadas a la espalda, con la huella de la mano de Harry en tu culo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?"**

**Exhaló todo su aliento, pero podía ver que ya no estaba enojado. Parecía confundido. Y triste.**

**"Mi padre solía golpear a mi madre" confesó en un susurro avergonzado.**

**Su corazón se sacudió y se apretó, pero ella se mantuvo tranquila, con ganas de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Nunca hablaba de su familia. Nunca hablaba de su vida antes de llegar a casa de Minerva. Tan cercanos como eran y fueron durante años, todo lo que sabía acerca de él venía desde ese momento.**

**"Era un hijo de puta. Un alcohólico que era casi tan malo cuando estaba sobrio como cuando estaba borracho. Cuando se cansaba de golpear a mi madre, él venía por mí y mi hermano"**

**Ella contuvo la respiración. Ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano.**

**"Recuerdo lo impotente y enfadado que me sentía por no poder ayudarla. No pude ayudar a mi hermano. Yo estaba completa y totalmente impotente".**

**"Theo, tú sólo eras un niño" dijo con suavidad.**

"**Sí, sólo un niño" dijo con sorna. "No he pensado en esos momentos en años, Herms, pero cuando llegué a casa y te vi, fue como ver a mi padre y a mi madre de nuevo. Yo sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero me enferma pensar que alguien te lastime así".**

**Apartó la mirada con aire de culpabilidad. "Y tal vez he estado esperando a que Harry metiera la pata. Nunca me ha gustado lo bruto que es contigo, pero me senté sobre mis manos y me mordí la lengua porque sabía que sólo provocaría una discusión, y supongo que en el fondo, sé que estoy siendo un imbécil".**

**Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero él comenzó a caminar de nuevo.**

**"La mató, Herms. El cabrón se salió con la suya. Su muerte fue un accidente.**

**Irónicamente estaba borracha. Ella nunca bebía, pero supongo que esa noche fue demasiado para ella. La empujó por las escaleras y luego actuó como el marido doliente. Yo no podía quedarme más allí, así que escapé, y nunca regresé".**

**El dolor en su corazón creció al ver el sufrimiento crudo tallado en su cara. Parecía tan perdido como Harry cuando Theo lo había condenado.**

**"Pensé que tus padres estaban muertos... como los de Draco y Harry", dijo en voz baja. "Nunca me di cuenta... Me refiero a que nunca hablabas de ellos".**

**"¿Qué puedo decirte?", Dijo con sorna. "Mi viejo no era exactamente alguien a quien escribir, y yo siempre tuve miedo de que me devolviera las cartas. Era más fácil fingir que no existía".**

**Ella se levantó vacilante, con las piernas inestables. Y entonces se acercó a él, deslizando los brazos por su cintura y hundió la cara en su pecho.**

"**Lo siento, Theo".**

**La agarró fuertemente, el pecho agitado por la emoción. "No tienes porqué pedir disculpas Herms. Fui un imbécil total y absoluto. Yo puse todo en peligro. No sólo para mí sino para Harry y Draco. ¿Puedes perdonarme por eso?"**

**Cerró los ojos, esperando que fuera tan simple como el perdón. Para todos ellos.**

"**Tú tienes que arreglar esto con Harry", dijo en voz baja.**

**"Lo sé. Pero primero tenía que arreglarlo contigo. Lo que hice fue imperdonable.**

**Hice exactamente lo que juramos que no haríamos. Ponerte entre nosotros. Te amo, Herms. Y lo siento".**

**Ella le apretó más fuerte. "Voy a subir y esperar a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**Theo frotó sus manos arriba y abajo su espalda. "Estoy tan contento de que vinieras a casa, pequeña. Estaba muy preocupado. No te vayas así de nuevo por favor. La próxima vez quédate y patéame el culo o haz que me vaya, pero no escapes. Esta es tu casa. Tú nos perteneces, aunque no te merezca".**

**Ella sonrió y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder darle un beso.**

"**Estoy cansada y ha sido un largo día. Voy a meterme de cabeza en la cama de Harry. Sólo espero por el infierno que llegue a casa y pueda hacerle entrar en razón".**

**La culpa de nuevo brilló en el rostro de Theo. Empezó a hablar, pero ella mantuvo un dedo sobre sus labios.**

**"Guárdalo para Harry", dijo con suavidad.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza y aflojó el control sobre ella. Ella dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas, y luego le apretó las manos una vez antes de subir las escaleras.**

**Ella no tenía intención de quedarse dormida, pero cuando oyó crujir la puerta y vio el reloj, se dio cuenta que lo hizo.**

**La luz se encendió, y se echó un brazo por encima, mientras sus ojos casi explotaban.**

**"¡Carajo! Lo siento, Herms ", murmuró Harry antes de abofetear el interruptor de la luz para devolver el cuarto a la oscuridad.**

"**Está bien", dijo atontada. "Vuelve a encenderla".**

**En vez de hacerlo, él se acercó y encendió la lámpara de noche. Con cautela, se quitó el brazo de la cara y lo miró fijamente.**

**Él lucía... tosco. Como si hubiera estado peleando unos cuantos asaltos con un hombre mucho más grande que él, aunque ella no estaba segura de que fueran muchos asaltos.**

**"¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?" Preguntó ella "¿Y dónde has estado?"**

**La comisura de sus labios agrietados lucía lo que parecía sospechosamente una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**"Bebí un poco", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

**Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Y condujiste hasta la casa? Maldita sea, Harry, ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿Estás tratando de matarte o de hacer que te arresten?"**

**Él se dejó caer sobre la cama, se inclinó hacia adelante y luego volvió la cabeza para mirarla."¿Te mantuviste despierta para darme una lección?"**

"**No, tonto, me mantuve despierta porque quería verte. Porque quería meterte algo de sentido común en tu cabezota"**

**"Ya veo por qué llegué a casa para tal abuso". Su voz estaba llena de diversión, pero persistían las sombras en sus ojos.**

**Ella se arrastró sobre la cama, cogió un puñado de su camisa y tiró de él hacia delante. Su boca se abrió, con sorpresa mientras ella se abalanzaba para besarlo.**

**Se deslizó alrededor de su cuerpo como si fuera una bailarina de tubo. Entonces antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, ella se empujó hacia adelante, tirándolo de espaldas.**

**Ella cayó con él y ambos aterrizaron con un golpe seco.**

**Sus labios se encontraron. Lo besaba para luego liberarlo y luego lo besaba de nuevo. "Nunca". Beso. "Más". Beso. "Huyas". Beso. "Así de nuevo"**

**Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta que alcanzaron sus hombros mientras salpicaba la boca con la suya.**

**"Y lo dice la mujer que huyó como un murciélago del infierno", dijo secamente.**

**Ella levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. "¿Y cómo sabes lo que hice?"**

**"Oh, vamos a ver. A, eres igual a mí. Y B, Draco dejó un mensaje un tanto**

**desesperado en mi teléfono celular diciendo que habías huido como un gato escaldado de nuevo"**

**"Volví", murmuró.**

**Movió la mano a su frente y metió un mechón detrás de la oreja. Su expresión se tornó grave. "Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Me atrevo a analizarlo?"**

**"No quiero hablar de mí", dijo en voz baja. "Quiero hablar de ti. Y de Theo".**

**Sus ojos parpadearon y se pusieron en blanco. La empujó, y ella cayó a un lado mientras él rodaba lejos.**

**"No hay nada que hablar", dijo con voz apagada.**

**"Ahí es donde te equivocas".**

**Él volvió su rostro para enfrentarla, sus ojos eran un enjambre de intensidad. Si ella no lo conociera tan malditamente bien, estaría muy asustada ahora. Él se cargó de poder. Desprendiéndose de él como el agua de un radiador caliente.**

**Pero lo miró con calma, negándose a dejarse intimidar.**

**"No va a funcionar. Te vas a sentar aquí y me vas a escuchar o lo juro te voy a atarte el culo a la cama. Entonces vamos a ver cuánto te gusta estar a mi merced".**

**Sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa. "Odio decírtelo, cariño, pero si eso es una amenaza, no me asustas. Puedo pensar en cosas peores que estar bajo tu misericordia".**

**Un zumbido cálido soplaba a través de sus venas, y temblaba a pesar de su determinación de patearle el culo hasta someterlo.**

**Avanzó de nuevo, quedando frente a su cara hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.**

"**Vas a escucharme, Harry. Vamos a hablar de esto. Si te niegas, me voy"**

**Él parpadeó, y luego sus ojos se redujeron hasta convertirse en hendiduras peligrosas. "Yo no tolero los ultimátums, Herms".**

**Nunca hagas una amenaza que no estés dispuesta a llevar a cabo. Era un concepto sólidamente arraigado de años de vivir con un padre que era más fanfarronería y aire caliente que la carne y la sangre.**

**Sin decir palabra, dio marcha atrás a la cama, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.**

**Sus manos temblaban, pero esto era demasiado importante. No era un farol.**

**¿Cómo diablos podía quedarse allí y tratar de hacer funcionar esto si él no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia a su alrededor?**

**Ella no iba a aceptar este tipo de mierda de Theo, y desde luego no lo aceptaría de Harry. ¿Dramático? Sí, y ella casi se sentía culpable porque no era su estilo.**

**Bueno, aparte de huir rápidamente. Sin embargo, hacer amenazas vanas o jugar estúpidos juegos mentales no era lo de ella.**

**Pero Harry no era alguien a quien se le podía acercar con calma. Él tomó medidas drásticas porque era tan testarudo como ella. Probablemente más.**

**Ella entró a su habitación, tiró algunas mudas de ropa en una bolsa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Todavía no había señas de Harry. Con un suspiro, bajó las escaleras. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a abandonar y dejar que Harry intentara explicarles a Draco y Theo por qué ella no estaba allí.**

**Agarró el pomo de la puerta de entrada, y Harry todavía no había salido de su habitación. Lo sabía, porque la casa aún no se había sacudido con la fuerza de un portazo. Tal vez esa podría ser su salida, pero ella no quería despertar a Theo y a Draco.**

**Ella salió a la calle y bajó las escaleras hacia su camioneta. Tenía la mano sobre la manija de la puerta cuando escuchó algo que sonaba como un toro bramando. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reprimir su sonrisa cuando la levantaron en el aire y la arrojaron sobre un hombro voluminoso. Harry pisoteó las escaleras con ella balanceándose a su espalda, su nariz golpeando su culo todo el camino. Tiró la puerta detrás de él, y ella hizo una mueca. Hasta allí llegaron sus intenciones para no despertar a los chicos.**

**Tiró un brazo por encima de su culo y luego la arrojó sobre el sofá. Ella aterrizó con un golpe seco, quedándose sin aliento por un momento. Harry se acercó a ella, con un ceño oscuro en su rostro.**

**"¿Qué carajo,Herms? ¿Desde cuándo haces una mierda como esta?"**

**Ella levantó la ceja izquierda. "¿Perdóname? Yo no soy el que actúa como un cabrón aquí. Me vuelves a lanzar así otra vez y te arresto por agredir a un oficial de policía".**

**Se agachó, puso sus manos a ambos lados de sus piernas y se colocó sobre su rostro.**

**"Arréstame entonces", gruñó.**

**Lo miró, y la miró. Luego ella golpeó sus manos contra su cara con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario y tiró de él para encontrarse en su beso.**

**Caliente y hambrienta. Ella estaba tan hambrienta de él.**

**Él le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, la misma fuerza. El apoyó su espalda hasta que está tocó el cojín, y la apretó contra el respaldo del sofá.**

**Luego se apartó y la miró con feroz determinación. "No vas a ir a ninguna parte".**

**No, ella no lo haría, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.**

**"Si no me hablas, Harry, me voy. No me quedaré aquí mientras pones un pie de distancia entre nosotros a cada paso".**

**Agachó la cabeza a un lado de ella y juró. Palabras crudas incluso para él. Ella alzó las cejas.**

**"Maldita sea, Herms. ¿Qué quieres de mí?", dijo tras su racha de maldiciones.**

**"Todo", dijo sin dudarlo. Ella no esperó a que la descolocara. Ahuecó su cara con la mano y frotó su pulgar sobre las cerdas duras de su mandíbula. "Él se equivocó,**

**Harry. Theo estaba completamente fuera de lugar. No tenía derecho a decir las cosas que dijo. Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Él lo sabe".**

**La incertidumbre brilló en sus ojos. "Él no estaba equivocado", dijo en voz baja.**

**"Yo no tenía derecho a tratarte así, Herms. Como a una puta barata utilizada para juegos pervertidos".**

**Ella dejó caer la mano de su rostro, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y adoptó una mirada de indignación.**

**"¿Acabas de llamarme puta barata?"**

**Juró nuevo. Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que se iba a romper los dientes. "Tú sabías, ¡carajo que no es lo que estaba diciendo!"**

**Hizo una mueca, sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de empujarlo sobre el borde.**

**Alguien tenía que ceder. Prefería que fuera su culo apretado.**

**"¿Así que estás diciendo que el hecho de que yo quiera juegos pervertidos no me hace una puta barata?"**

**Él gruñó y puso las manos en alto. "Juro por Dios**

**"El sentimiento es completamente mutuo", dijo ella con dulzura.**

**"¿Estás tratando de cabrearme?", preguntó.**

**"Sí".**

**Él quedó asombrado.**

**"Háblame, Harry", dijo, dejando caer el desprecio, las discusiones y todo lo demás. "No te voy a permitir huir de esto. ¿Te suena familiar? No tuviste reparos metiéndote conmigo. Ahora las tornas se invierten. Dejé de correr, y ahora quiero que estés seguro que no pienso meter el maldito rabo entre las piernas".**

**La miró durante un largo momento, sus ojos verdes quemando agujeros. "Dios me libre de una mujer obstinada", murmuró. "No hay nada de qué hablar, Herms. Se acabó".**

**Ella negó con la cabeza. "Yo te vi, Harry. Yo vi esa mirada en tu cara. Te conozco mejor que nadie. No me digas que no lo hago".**

"**Sí, lo haces " dijo en voz baja. "Mejor que nadie. Tú me amas mejor que nadie y es por eso que no quiero hacerte daño".**

**Un grito de frustración bajo salió de sus labios. Él se apartó y la miró sorprendido.**

**"¿Cómo es que puedes tener relaciones sexuales conmigo y hacerme daño? ¿Cómo?**

**Dios, es que no tiene sentido. ¿Crees que no tengo fantasías pervertidas? Por supuesto que nunca se han centrado en que me ates o que golpees mi culo, pero tú sabes, yo podría trabajar con esos puntos. ¿Qué es tan terrible para ti? ¿Qué no susurras unas cuantas palabras dulces y cariñosas mientras rellenas mi culo con tu gran polla?"**

**Sus ojos se agrandaron en estado de shock por su crudeza. Abrió la boca pero no salió nada, y ella siguió adelante, sin ganas de dejarlo interrumpir su discurso. No cuando ella apenas estaba calentando.**

**"¿O tal vez es porque jodiste mi culo? ¿Crees que eres el primero en hacer eso, Harry? Te doy una pista. Tú no fuiste. He estado alrededor de esa cuadra una o dos veces. Sin duda más que Draco o Theo. Ahora bien, según tu auto-impuesto criterio, ese hecho me hace totalmente inadecuada. De hecho, debería encerrarme bien lejos de vosotros tres y vivir el resto de mi vida en celibato".**

**"Jesucristo. Cierra la puta boca, Herms".**

**"Suena estúpido cuando lo digo, ¿no?"**

**"No me importa una mierda con cuántos hombres has estado en el pasado", dijo.**

**"Lo único que importa es cuántos van a ser de ahora en adelante".**

**"Y a mí no me preocupan las mujeres de tu pasado", dijo amablemente. "No me importa que seas rudo y sin pulir o que no me susurres cosas dulces al oído mientras me follas. Si te hace sentir mejor, Draco puede susurrarme mientras me jodes".**

**Un gruñido bajo onduló fuera de su garganta. "No necesito a Draco hablando por mí".**

**"Bien. Eso está decidido. Entonces tú y yo podemos hacer el amor sin ayuda de nadie. Me siento mucho mejor ahora".**

**"Eres una sabihonda miserable", dijo él, mientras giraba los ojos.**

"**Pero tú me amas de todos modos".**

**Suspiró con aire taciturno y le dirigió una mirada triste, la mirada de un hombre sólidamente derrotado. "Yo te amo, Herms. Más de lo que jamás sabrás. Más de lo que he amado a nadie".**

**"Y yo te amo" dijo en voz baja. "Ahora llévame arriba y fóllame, gran tonto".**

* * *

alexf1994 aqui esta la razon por que theo reacciono asi

SALESIA y gracias por comentar para el viernes actualizo diario rojo y perdón por tardar en actualizar


	33. Chapter 33

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**Herms miró a Harry mientras esperaba que reaccionara. Después de un breve parpadeo de indecisión que cruzó su cara, parecía enfrentarse con su incertidumbre y otro destello iluminó los ojos. Un puro brillo depredador. Uno que la hizo temblar.**

**"Me gusta un poco cuando actúan como He-Man tirándome por encima de sus hombros", dijo casualmente.**

**"¿Es eso una invitación?", preguntó con voz ronca. El timbre de su voz profunda se apoderó de su piel, cálido y suave.**

**Ella sonrió descaradamente hacia él. "Yo diría que se trata de una demanda, pero es posible que te niegues por principio".**

**"Siéntete libre de hacer ese tipo de demandas en cualquier momento que desees".**

**Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, la levantó y se la arrojó por encima del hombro con la misma facilidad como si llevara una bolsa de cinco libras de azúcar.**

**Ella se rió como una idiota todo el camino hasta la escalera, lo que le valió una bofetada en el trasero y una amonestación por despertar al resto de la casa.**

**Como si pudieran haber estado durmiendo.**

**La llevó a su dormitorio y la tiró sobre la cama. Se agachó para tirar de su camisa y tirarla a través de la habitación. La pura sensualidad de ver a un hombre desnudo se perdió en ella. Sus ojos estaban pegados a su físico.**

**Sus músculos ondulando preciosos. Parecía casi elegante a pesar de su tamaño.**

**Se quitó el botón de la bragueta, metió los pulgares en la cintura y tiró hacia abajo.**

**Sus bóxers azules que usaba combinaban con los pantalones vaqueros, dejando al descubierto su grueso pene. Se balanceaba libre de todo y se irguió.**

**La agarró y se quedó allí mirándola, con las piernas separadas, completamente descarada. "¿Te gusta lo que ves?"**

**Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Quítate la ropa", ordenó.**

**"¿Y si quiero que me la quites?", dijo a la ligera.**

**"Ahora".**

"**Está bien entonces". Su tono no admitía discusión, y ella estaba a punto de jadear.**

**Se apresuró y tiró de sus pantalones vaqueros, pero la detuvo con una mirada.**

**"Despacio", dijo. "Bien y lento".**

**Una sonrisa sensual curvó sus labios hacia arriba. Así que él quería un espectáculo, ¿verdad? Se arrastró de rodillas a continuación, se puso de pie sobre la cama de modo que ahora lo miraba.**

**Con un balanceo seductor de sus caderas, comenzó a avanzar lentamente, con los vaqueros sobre las caderas, teniendo cuidado de mantener su ropa interior en su lugar. Cuando cayó al suelo alrededor de sus tobillos, levantó un pie y lo sacudió y luego levantó su otro pie y pateó sus vaqueros hacia la puerta.**

**Colocó las palmas en sus caderas, se alisó el cuerpo con las manos, bajo su camisa trabajando la tela hasta su pecho.**

**Se pasó la camisa sobre su cabeza y la envió volando siguiendo a sus vaqueros.**

**Todavía balanceándose adelante y atrás, deslizó las manos por su espalda para desabrochar su sostén. Las correas se soltaron y cayeron por sus brazos. Ella puso las manos de nuevo manteniendo las copas en su lugar, y luego poco a poco dejó caer el sujetador de encaje deslizándolo por su cuerpo, liberando sus pechos a su ávida mirada.**

**Incapaz de resistir la tentación de volverlo loco, se tragó sus inhibiciones y dejó que sus dedos danzaran a través de sus pechos. Ella tomó cada pequeño montículo y luego trabajó con los pezones entre sus dedos.**

**Él dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que era una mezcla con respiraciones súbitas de aire.**

**Manteniendo una mano acariciando la punta arrugada, arrastró los dedos de la otra mano en medio, trazando una línea alrededor de su ombligo y luego se sumergió más bajo en la banda de sus bragas.**

**Suave como un susurro, con los dedos profundizado por debajo del material transparente, a través de los rizos suaves entre sus piernas, más profundamente en la carne húmeda entre sus pliegues.**

**Sus dedos se volcaron sobre su clítoris, incitando un estremecimiento delicado que se inició en la ingle y terminó sobre sus hombros. Sus pezones se endurecieron en respuesta, y ella sacó uno con sus dedos, disfrutando del hormigueo agudo que entró como una erupción.**

**Ella trabó sus ojos en Harry mientras manipulaba el pequeño pedazo de carne entre sus piernas. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba centrado exclusivamente en ella, echó atrás la cabeza, cerró los ojos y movió las caderas al ritmo de sus dedos.**

**No tuvo que esperar mucho.**

**Él le agarró las muñecas y tiró de ella hacia adelante hasta que cayó de rodillas sobre la cama, su cuerpo a unos centímetros de su amplio pecho. Sus dedos todavía envueltos firmemente alrededor de sus muñecas, se inclinó y le devoró la boca con un voraz beso.**

**"Me vuelves loco" murmuró contra sus labios.**

"**Bien" murmuró ella.**

**Sacó los brazos y se apoyó hacia atrás, luego hacia delante cayendo sobre su espalda para golpear el colchón, poniéndose a pocos centímetros sobre ella, con su cuerpo presionando firmemente contra el suyo.**

**Era un hombre que podría asustar a un montón de mujeres. No había suavidad en él. Grande y fuerte. Eso era lo que parecía. Pero cuando le sonrió, cuando la miró, no hubo gentileza en él, sino sólo un dolor de pecho.**

**Era suya. Él era todo suyo, y eso se reflejaba. Pudo haber estado con muchas mujeres, pero sabía que él no había tenido a ninguna de ellas en el corazón como lo hacía con ella. No era algo que tenía que decir tampoco. Sus acciones se lo habían demostrado.**

**Su pezón rozó su barbilla mientras su boca rodaba sobre la de ella, bebiendo profundamente. Probaba, lamía y mordisqueaba los labios en un primer momento y luego pasaba la lengua.**

**Su cuerpo se arqueó sobre el de ella en señal de que sus caderas se debían ubicar entre sus piernas. Él dio un toque a la parte inferior de su muslo con la rodilla para que se abriera a sus avances.**

**Doblando los dedos alrededor de su muñeca otra vez, levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y tomó sus manos para quedar firmemente agarrado en ellas.**

**Entonces dejó un rastro con la mano libre sobre su cara, explorando las líneas de la mandíbula y sus hinchados labios. La punta de los dedos danzaba por su cuello, alrededor de su clavícula.**

**Trazó la línea entre sus pechos y a su vez circuló los pezones hasta que se arrugaron y se pusieron tensos por tantas atenciones.**

**Metió la cabeza y tiró de uno de las protuberancias poco apretadas con los dientes.**

**Ella gritó mientras un rayo le atravesaba las venas. Sus pechos se hincharon y tensaron, pidiendo más, queriendo su toque, su boca.**

**Suplicó. No se avergonzaba de su necesidad. Quería más. Exigía más.**

"**Por favor" susurró. "Te deseo tanto. Te necesito, Harry".**

**"Ah, Herms", gimió. "Me haces sentir como si yo fuera el único hombre en el mundo".**

**Su pene rozó su piel resbaladiza mientras arqueaba sus caderas hacia delante. Dos movimientos más, y se deslizó en ella con una empuje largo.**

**Ella inclinó la espalda y se esforzó contra él, queriendo más, con ganas de más. Era tan grueso. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas en su tensa vagina, en fuego mientras él le frotaba la espalda y otra vez sobre la carne hinchada.**

**Él continuó conteniendo las manos de ella con él, mientras con su mano libre continuaba dándole placer en sus pezones. Sus caderas se mecían suavemente hacia adelante, dando un paseo fácil. **

**Ella suspiró con satisfacción mientras se balanceaba entre sus piernas. Se había mentido cuando se decía que no sabía nada de hacer el amor lento y sensual. Ella nunca se sintió más querida o apreciada que en ese momento. La idea de que este guerrero, este hombre de gran trasero y abultados músculos y con las manos más grandes que su cabeza podía amarla tan tiernamente le traía lágrimas a sus ojos.**

**Sí, le había mentido. Sabía exactamente cómo dar amor dulce.**

**Descansó en su interior, con los ojos cerrados mientras su estremecimiento rodaba sobre su cuerpo. Había paz en su rostro. Placer y satisfacción.**

**Entonces comenzó a moverse de nuevo, rodando hacia adelante como la marea.**

**Más profunda, hundiéndose. Con cada empuje, llegando a más en su cuerpo. Y su alma.**

**"Pasa tus piernas alrededor de mí, cariño. Abrázame fuerte".**

**Deslizó sus talones hasta la parte posterior de sus piernas antes de cruzarlas en la parte baja de su espalda. Tiró de ella hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo y luego hacia arriba para encontrarse con él en cada golpe.**

**Sintió una punzada en el fondo de su vagina, que se hizo más grande, más dura, ampliándose hasta que se retorció con nerviosa necesidad. Esa necesidad fue creciendo, más grande con cada segundo que pasaba. Se agrupó en su ingle y se irradió hacia el exterior en cien direcciones diferentes.**

**Por último, soltó sus muñecas y deslizó ambas manos por su cuerpo acariciando su trasero. Sus dedos extendidos a lo largo de sus nalgas mientras le palmeaban atrás.**

**Atrayéndola hacia él, la montó, subiéndola a su cuerpo como si fuera la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas.**

**Más rápido, más fuerte. Más se elevaban. Suave, luego duro. Suave, luego fuerte.**

**Lenta después rápidamente.**

**Dio un salto, como si saltara sobre el borde del acantilado. Cayó sobre ella,extendiendo sus brazos mientras bajaba en caída libre. Los brazos extendidos, los ojos cerrados, el viento en su rostro. Y luego voló. Aumentó la inmersión, y perseguía al viento.**

**Y a pesar de todo, la abrazó. Esas palabras que le decía y le susurraba al oído pero que no sabía lo que significaban. Su amor. Envolviendo cada parte de su cuerpo, llenándola, en torno a ella.**

**El amor.**

**"Te amo", susurró mientras se estremeció contra él.**

**"Te quiero", contestó él con voz ronca. "Lo siento mucho, Herms. Nunca quise hacerte sentir como si no significaras nada en el mundo para mí".**

**Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a descansar sobre él. "Nunca he dudado que significo mucho para ti".**

**Su cabeza reposaba sobre sus hombros, su cara presionada contra su cuello. Le pasó los brazos alrededor. Aún estaban unidos, y la intimidad de su abrazo fue algo que Herms llevaría por siempre con ella.**

* * *

bueno aqui estan harry y Hermione por fin solos

aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y a ver si pasan por mis dos nuevas adaptaciones amantes y pasion y diario rojo la actualizo _Mañana_


	34. Chapter 34

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Harry saltó de la cama a la mañana siguiente, con cuidado de no despertar a Herms. Estaba acurrucada, muerta para el mundo, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que alivió la tensión en la frente.**

**Se agachó para tocar los rizos que se derramaban por su mejilla. Hermosa. Ella era tan hermosa. Su necesidad de ella iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Había encontrado la liberación física en un montón de lugares en los últimos años, pero nunca había encontrado a nadie que le calmara el dolor en el pecho como Herms.**

**Él nunca lo haría.**

**No, no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Nunca lo sería. Pero por alguna razón, a ella no le importaba. Pese todos sus defectos, ella afirmaba que lo amaba.**

**Que lo quería.**

**Algo pasaba cuando él estaba a su alrededor. Ella siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar su grieta, se deslizaba en su interior y daba calor a su corazón. Ella se había introducido de manera tan profunda que él no tenía ningún deseo que ella encontrara jamás la forma de salir de nuevo.**

**A pesar de tener que compartirla con otros dos hombres, hombres que la amaban, ella se las arregló para hacerle sentir como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo.**

**El malestar se instaló en el pecho cuando pensó en Theo. Se volvió, sabiendo que lo que había pasado tendría que ser resuelto. No disfrutaba del enfrentamiento, pero por Herms, haría cualquier cosa.**

**A regañadientes la dejó dormir. Tomó una ducha rápida y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Theo estaba en la cocina como había esperado.**

**Al momento de entrar, Theo levantó la vista, y Harry pudo ver la cautela en su mirada. El silencio puso a Harry incómodo, se deslizó sobre un taburete de la barra y actuó de forma casual. Durante un tiempo, sólo el ruido de las ollas y sartenes se hizo eco a través de la cocina. Theo sacó los ingredientes para hacer panqueques sin volver a mirar a Harry.**

**"Mira hombre, vamos a olvidar lo que sucedió", dijo finalmente Harry.**

**Theo paró de revolver la mezcla, pero no levantó la vista de inmediato. Poco a poco, dejó caer la cuchara contra el plato, y cuando por fin miró a Harry, había mucho pesar en su expresión.**

**"Me equivoqué", dijo simplemente Theo. "Yo fui un estúpido, y ni tu ni Herms se lo merecían".**

"**Muy bien, estamos bien entonces ", dijo Harry, deseoso de seguir con otras cosas.**

**Theo suspiró y frunció el ceño. "No, esto hay que decirlo. Lo que ocurrió no tuvo nada que ver contigo y todo que ver conmigo. Tú apretaste algunos botones, pero tiene que ver con cuestiones que tuve con mi viejo. Me asustaste, y la cosa es, que sé que nunca le harías daño a Herms. Ahora lo sé. Y necesito que lo entiendas. Te debo una disculpa, pero más que eso, te debo más respeto del que yo te concedí".**

**Harry se movió incómodo en el taburete. "OK. Está todo bien".**

**Theo se relajó y volvió a revolver la mezcla. "¿Quitaste el hierro con Herms, o jodí las cosas entre ustedes?"**

"**Ella me puso recto", murmuró Harry. "Estamos bien".**

**Theo sonrió. "Sí, me derribó".**

**Theo volvió la cabeza hacia arriba. "¿En serio?"**

**Theo se frotó el estómago con la mano libre. "Sí. La novilla me atizó un golpe en medio."**

**Harry se echó a reír, y se asombró de lo bien que se sentía. Alivio. Esperanza.**

**Theo le buscó la mirada centrándose fijamente en sus ojos. "Lo siento".**

**Harry negó con la cabeza. "Estamos bien".**

**Draco entró con un puñado de equipos electrónicos, el ceño fruncido y la cara sucia.**

**Soltó las cosas en la barra con un ruido.**

**"¿Has estado de compras?" Preguntó Harry con una ceja arqueada.**

**El ceño no alivió de la cara de Draco."¿Alguno de los dos sabe qué demonios es esta cosa?", Preguntó.**

**Theo se inclinó y examinó la colección. "Parece un equipo de vigilancia"**

"**Sí, yo pienso lo mismo", respondió Draco.**

**"¿De dónde lo has sacado?" Preguntó Harry.**

**"Buenos días", dijo Herms al entrar en la cocina. Ella les ofreció una sonrisa a los tres, y sólo Draco no se la devolvió.**

**Ella se deslizó al lado de Theo en primer lugar, acurrucándose contra su costado.**

**Luego bajo la vista hacia las cosas en el mostrador y se congeló. Una expresión peculiar cruzó su cara, seguida rápidamente por una chispa de culpabilidad.**

**Harry frunció el ceño. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.**

**"Yo lo encontré aquí", dijo Draco oscuro. "Cámaras. Equipos de grabación. Rodean la casa".**

**Harry siguió mirando a Herms. "¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde vino?", le preguntó. Herms se apartó de Theo y Draco la miró sorprendido.**

**"Uh, es mío", dijo en voz baja.**

**"¿Tuyo?" Draco frunció el ceño más profundo.**

"**¿Qué diablos está pasando, Herms?"**

**Se secó las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros y se mordió de forma ausente el labio inferior.**

**"Yo lo mandé instalar. Mientras estábamos en Exeter", agregó.**

**La bombilla se encendió. Harry vio el malestar en su lenguaje corporal y sabía que cualquier explicación no le iba a gustar. Los demás estaban entendiendo rápidamente también.**

**"¿Es por eso que estabas tan ansiosa de llevarnos a todos a Exeter?" Preguntó Harry.**

**Herms trató de calmar el pánico que le anudaba la garganta. Esta no era la manera en que quería explicarles las cosas a ellos. Ella había querido dejar las cosas claras con ellos, no debería haber sentido como si estuvieran acechando a sus espaldas.**

**¿Qué era en realidad lo que hizo?**

**Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en un taburete.**

**"¿Herms?" dijo Theo.**

**"Un amigo mío tiene una empresa de seguridad. Material de alta tecnología. Tiene muchos trabajos por contratos de vigilancia policial. Le pregunté si podía poner el cableado en el lugar mientras nosotros no estábamos."**

"**Muy bien, ¿por qué?", Preguntó Draco. "Quiero decir que ya entiendo por qué lugar fue allanado, pero ¿por qué pensaste que necesitabas mantenerlo en secreto?"**

"**Porque no saben toda la historia ", dijo en voz baja. "Yo no quería que supieran la historia completa".**

"**Bueno, por supuesto, no lo comparto", arrastrando las palabras, le dijo Harry.**

**Ellos estaban molestos. Pero sabía que estarían más cabreados cuando supieran más.**

**"Yo estaba tratando de protegerlos", dijo. "A todos ustedes. Tengo razones para creer que el asesinato, el ataque hacia mí, el allanamiento de aquí y el de Minerva y el coche bomba eran ataques personales hacia Theo".**

**"¿Qué?" Exclamó Theo.**

**Harry y Draco miraron atónitos por igual.**

**"No lo sé a ciencia cierta", dijo con suavidad. "Rose Zeller era alguien que salió con Theo. El resto de las conexiones se explican por sí. Y la noche que fue asesinada, el hombre me llamó y me dijo Herms es hora de que él pague". Ella echó un vistazo a Theo, haciendo una mueca mientras palideció aún más. No era la forma en que ella hubiera querido darle la noticia. El nombre de la víctima era de conocimiento público, pero Theo no estaba muy en sintonía con las noticias locales.**

**"Mi departamento siguió el razonamiento de que tenía que ver con mi padre ya que él es de alto perfil, rico y un político. Pero cuando la casa de Minerva fue asaltada, el único cuarto destruido fue el de Theo".**

**"¡Maldita sea!, Herms, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?" Exigió Theo. "¿No crees que yo tenía derecho a saber si alguien estaba tratando de matar a la gente cercana a mí? ¿Que alguien ya había muerto por mí?"**

**"No fue mi decisión. Mi departamento no estaba convencido, y estaban investigando todos los ángulos. Ellos los querían interrogar a los tres... hoy. Pero hicieron un arresto y obtuvieron una confesión por el asesinato, por lo que no fue necesario después de todo".**

**"Eso es mentira", dijo Harry, sin rodeos. "Dime una cosa, Herms. ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de actitud? Yo apostaría un montón que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, y sí con tu protección, o ¿Por qué incluso decidiste repentinamente dejar de luchar contra la atracción?"**

**La sangre huyó de su rostro. Esto era lo que temía. Ellos estaban haciendo la conexión. No fue así, maldita sea, pero ella sabía cómo era. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a convencerlos de lo contrario?**

"**Tiene razón, ¿no?" preguntó Draco con una voz que sonaba a muertos. "Nos estabas protegiendo, ¿no? Lo hiciste para poder mantener un ojo sobre nosotros.**

**Demonios, incluso instalaste un sistema de vigilancia elaborado para proteger la casa. Nunca tuviste la intención de darnos una oportunidad."**

**"Eso no es cierto", espetó ella. "¡Maldita sea, Draco! Eso no es justo. No fue así".**

**Theo estaba pálido y parecía decididamente inestable. "¿Justo? ¿Quieres hablar de lo que no es justo, Herms? Nos mentiste. ¿Desde cuándo nos mientes?"**

**No podía soportar mirar el dolor en sus rostros. La miraron sintiéndose completa y absolutamente traicionados.**

**"No mentí", dijo en voz baja. "No acerca de nosotros".**

**"Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te quedaste para protegernos" le dijo Draco. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. "No puedo decirlo, Draco. Yo me quedé para protegerte, pero esa no fue la única razón. ¿No has descubierto todavía que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti? ¿Por todos ustedes?"**

**Harry juró y se apartó de ella. Una grieta se abrió en su pecho, casi la partió en dos.**

**"¿Qué tan difícil?" Draco gritó. "¿Qué tan difícil ha tenido que ser buscar una excusa para quedarse con nosotros? Por lo menos se honesta ahora, Herms. ¿Hubieras permanecido siempre con nosotros si no estuvieras preocupada por nuestra seguridad?"**

**Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué decir, cómo decirlo. Sí, al principio, ella necesitaba toda la inspiración del mundo para hacer algo tan descabellado. Eso no la convertía en una perra del mal, por amor de Dios. Lo que importaba, lo que debía importar, fueron las conclusiones a las que había llegado desde entonces.**

**Pero tal vez se había equivocado, porque no parecían confiar mucho en ella después de todo.**

**"Tomaré tu silencio como toda la respuesta que necesito", dijo Draco con disgusto.**

**El teléfono sonó, y Draco lo arrancó, con el rostro ensombrecido por la ira.**

"**Hola" ladró.**

**Se detuvo un momento y luego empujó el receptor hacia ella.**

**"Tu jefe", dijo breve.**

**Ella tomó el teléfono, maldiciendo el momento. Ella no tenía tiempo para la mierda del trabajo. Ella tenía que hacer bien las cosas con los chicos. Pero Draco no esperó. Se volvió bruscamente y se alejó. El miedo se apoderó de ella. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Draco nunca se había alejado. Con manos temblorosas, levantó el teléfono a la oreja.**

"**Sí, señor", dijo a modo de saludo.**

**"Necesito que vengas", dijo, directamente. "quieren reunirse contigo. Hay algunos agujeros en este caso que estamos tratando de resolver".**

**"Señor, este realmente no es un buen momento", comenzó.**

"**Lo siento,Herms. Te necesito aquí. Esto es demasiado importante. ¿Puedo esperarte dentro una hora?" Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!**

"**Sí, señor. Yo estaré ahí".**

**Marcó el botón Off y poco a poco puso el teléfono en el mostrador.**

**"Me tengo que ir. No puedo dejar esto de lado", dijo en voz baja. "Vamos a hablar de esto cuando vuelva".**

**"¿Vas a volver?", preguntó con frialdad Theo.**

**Su mirada parpadeaba hasta la suya, y ella no pudo ocultar el dolor en su expresión.**

**"¿Quieres que vuelva?"**

**"Lo único que queremos es que vuelvas, si es aquí donde quieres estar", terció ****Harry.**

** "Pero tal vez deberías pensar por qué quieres volver. Si es debido a algún jodido sentido de obligación o ¿si quieres protegernos del lobo feroz? Yo no quiero que estés aquí para eso. No se trata de algún estúpido equipo del culo, Herms. Se trata de ti y de nosotros y del hecho de que tal vez ya estamos cansados de poner nuestras vidas en espera cuando no se tiene intención de darnos lo que queremos. Y bueno, quizás no sea lo que quieres. Eso está bien. Sólo lo tienes que decirlo. Pero tienes que parar de sacudirte alrededor nuestro".**

**El pánico rodó a través de ella como una locomotora. ¿Habrían llegado finalmente al fin de su paciencia con ella? Entumecida. Estaba entumecida de pies a cabeza. Y entonces levantó la vista y vio la mirada en los ojos muertos de Theo.**

**Ella se volvió y salió de la cocina. Se iba ahora o se rompería delante de ellos. Oyó el chasquido de un puño contra una pared, y se estremeció, pero ella no regresó.**

**Ella no podía volver hasta que tuviera el tiempo para convencerlos de que los amaba y que quería estar con ellos. Siempre.**

**Sólo esperaba que por el infierno que la escuchasen en ese momento y que ella no hubiese agotado su asignación de segundas oportunidades.**

* * *

**Aqui esta el capitulo gracias por comentar **


	35. Chapter 35

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

**Hermione condujo a la ciudad con el pecho tan tenso que pensó que le iba a reventar.**

**Todo lo que quería hacer era terminar con su jefe y regresar a casa.**

**"Estás mucho mejor, Hermione" dijo Alicia cuando entró en el área de la recepción de la estación de policía.**

**Ella no se sentía mejor. Ahora no. "¿Está el Jefe todavía? Se supone que debo reunirme con él y Sirius Black".**

**"Déjame que te anuncie. Está con el fiscal ahora." Alicia tomó el teléfono. "Hermione está aquí, jefe. ¿Quiere que entres?". Alicia señaló al pasillo y asintió con la cabeza hacia Hermione.**

**Hermione se dirigió a la oficina del jefe y llamó a la puerta. Cuando le contestaron entró, empujando la puerta. Sirius Black se levantó de su asiento y se volvió para saludar a Hermione. Era un joven fiscal, pero era un hueso duro de roer en la corte, según se contaba. Había ganado la reelección con un triunfo electoral aplastante.**

**"Hermione, te ves mejor", dijo el jefe mientras hacía un gesto para que ella tomara asiento al lado de Sirius.**

**"Me siento mucho mejor, señor" mintió. "Espero estar de vuelta en el trabajo el lunes".**

**Pero por primera vez regresar al trabajo no tenía el atractivo que había tenido hacía apenas un día.**

**El jefe asintió.**

**"¿Tienen el chico correcto en custodia?" le preguntó ella, cortando rápidamente al tema. Ella no tenía tiempo de comentar nada gracioso. No cuando todo su futuro estaba colgando de un delgado hilo.**

**Tanto el jefe y Sirius asintieron.**

**"Tenemos su confesión", dijo Sirius. "Todavía estamos recogiendo datos, por los trámites. He leído su declaración, así que sé que usted no recibió un buen trato por parte de él y no pudo dar una descripción, pero ¿Cree que lo reconocería si lo volviera a ver?"**

**Ella frunció el ceño. "Simplemente no lo sé. Lo siento. Todo sucedió tan rápido.**

**Puede que sea capaz de identificar su voz, pero no dijo mucho. Sólo lo que dijo de que me esperaba y que se lo haría pagar".**

**Sirius hizo una mueca. "Ese es el único ángulo que no hemos podido aclarar".**

**Levantó las cejas. "¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Su conexión contigo y que tenía la intención de hacerte pagar. Eso es amenaza de asesinato, y proveyó curiosos detalles sobre el crimen. Ubicación, motivo, etc. Pero no hubo ninguna mención de que, o por qué te había atacado o su motivo para hacerlo. Estábamos esperando que recordaras algo más de aquella noche que nos pudiera ayudar".**

**Miró al jefe insegura. "¿Así que no saben si tienen a la persona correcta?"**

**"Eso no es lo que estamos diciendo" respondió el jefe.**

**"Todo tiene sentido", rompió Sirius "Menos su conexión contigo. Él admitió el asesinato; sin embargo, no ha dicho una palabra acerca de los robos o la manipulación de tu vehículo".**

**"¿Crees que es culpable de un asesinato que no cometió?" dijo.**

**"Yo no he dicho eso" dijo Sirius.**

"**Entonces, ¿Qué está diciendo?"**

**"Hay dos posibilidades", dijo Sirius. "Una, que el asesino y el ataque de esa noche no tuvieran nada que ver con los robos o la bomba y estamos buscando a dos sospechosos diferentes. O dos, que tenemos un tipo en libertad y que por cualquier razón este señor ha confesado un asesinato que no cometió. Me inclino hacia la primera posibilidad".**

**Ella negó con la cabeza. "Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. La coincidencia es demasiado sorprendente, y el tipo que asesinó a Rose Zeller definitivamente sabía quién era yo e hizo amenazas específicas contra mí".**

**"Nos gustaría interrogar al sospechoso de nuevo con usted presente", dijo Sirius**

**"Me gustaría tener una idea de si reconoce su lenguaje corporal y ver qué más podemos obtener de él cuando le preguntemos directamente sobre usted".**

**Ella asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Me gustaría oírle hablar. Me doy cuenta de que una identificación de voz no es lo mejor, pero no creo pueda olvidar su voz muy pronto".**

**"Bueno, entonces vamos a hacerlo", dijo el jefe. "Voy a traer al prisionero abajo a una de las habitaciones de interrogatorio".**

**Miró los ojos de Hermione a través de su escritorio. "Tú todavía no estás actuando a título oficial. Eres un testigo, nada más".**

**"Lo entiendo, señor. Voy a seguir su ejemplo".**

**Ella se levantó de su asiento.**

**"Un momento, Hermione" dijo el jefe. Metió la mano en su escritorio y sacó su placa de servicio. La deslizó al otro lado de la mesa hacia ella.**

**"Esto fue aclarado hace unos días, pero como estaba fuera de la ciudad. La placa que te autoriza a volver. Estaré encantado de tenerte de vuelta el lunes".**

**"Gracias, señor" murmuró. Acarició la insignia y la metió en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, cómoda con saber que con todo lo demás en su vida dando vueltas en espiral fuera de control, al menos tenía su empleo.**

**El jefe se dirigió a la puerta, y rápidamente se acomodó la pistolera al hombro y aseguró su pistola antes de seguir hacia fuera.**

**Debió haber significado más. Debería haberse sentido más aliviada. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de interrogatorios, trató de sacudir el presentimiento que se apoderó de ella. Todo estaría bien.**

**Tenía su trabajo de nuevo, y una vez explicado todo a los chicos, las cosas estarían bien allí también.**

**Tenían que estar bien.**

**Ella se sentó al lado de Sirius y esperó a que el prisionero llegara.**

**Dos horas más tarde, Hermione se dirigía a casa, con su mente en marcha. Su intestino gritaba que el hombre en custodia no era el culpable. Era un buen hijo de puta. Dijo todas las cosas correctas, si él no había matado a Rose Zeller, hizo su tarea.**

**Pero no había dado siquiera un parpadeo de reconocimiento cuando había entrado en la sala de examen. La había tratado tal como lo hizo con los otros policías. Con cortés desprecio y petulante aplomo.**

**Y no era su voz.**

**No había duda, bastó con que el jefe le advirtiera que mantuviera su mirada en los dedos de los pies, a pesar de que las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas desde el incidente del coche bomba. Sirius se quejaba sobre la idea de tener a la persona equivocada, y peor aún, la persona equivocada culpable por un asesinato que no había cometido.**

**Si este hombre no era ése, significaba que estaban de vuelta al principio. Sin pistas.**

**Sin sospechosos.**

**Aumentó la velocidad, tenía razones para querer volver a casa a toda prisa. No sólo estaba desesperada por hacer las cosas bien con los chicos, sino que ahora tenía que preocuparse de que un asesino estaba en libertad.**

**Alguien que conocía y que estaba persiguiendo Theo.**

**Entonces tenían que ir todos de nuevo para ser interrogados. Daba igual si le hablaban o no.**

**Y ahora, una vez más, iba a encontrarse con el escepticismo de sus motivos.**

**Suspiró.**

**¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacerles ver que los amaba y quería estar con ellos, sin importar las malditas consecuencias?**

**Cuando faltaba un kilómetro para la desviación a la casa, vio un camión familiar caído al lado de la carretera.**

**Se inclinó hacia adelante y frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba. La camioneta de Theo.**

**Se detuvo detrás de él, pero podía ver que no había nadie dentro. El miedo se deslizó hasta su espalda, y alcanzó su pistola. Espinas de incomodidad le pasaban a**

**través de la piel, poco a poco salió, con su arma frente a ella.**

**Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del lado del conductor, vio la rallada pintura roja en el blanco exterior.**

**Rezó. Alguien le había golpeado de lado y lo había obligado a orillarse. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero se detuvo en seco por las pistas en las salpicaduras de sangre y sobre el suelo. Su mirada subió para ver una mancha de sangre en la ventana.**

**Miró dentro, pero lo encontró vacío. Se dio la vuelta para mirar sobre el terreno y encontró un montón de huellas, cruzándose entre sí, algunas presionadas profundamente en la tierra.**

**Una lucha.**

**Sus manos temblaban y el pánico creció en su pecho. Fue Theo. El hijo de puta estaba sobre Theo. Sabía que tenían al hombre equivocado.**

**Siguió las marcas de neumáticos negros que iban desde el extremo derecho de la carretera hacia el centro y entonces hacia el carril de la derecha. Viajaban hacia el norte.**

**Corrió a su coche y tiró para tomar su teléfono celular para llamarle.**

**Por favor, Theo. Dime que estás bien.**

**Y entonces ella rezó por encontrarlo a tiempo.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

_**Capítulo 35**_

**Los ojos de Theo se abrieron de golpe, y el dolor punzó en su sien. Se estremeció y cerró sus ojos otra vez mientras trataba de entender qué demonios había pasado.**

**Una oleada de adrenalina se disparó a través de sus venas cuando recordó la furgoneta golpeando su camioneta y forzándolo hacia el andén.**

**Antes de poder salir y quejarse al conductor, fue arrastrado fuera de su camión por un hombre de más de una cabeza más alto y aproximadamente cien libras más pesado que él.**

**Theo se había defendido, pero una palanca en la cabeza había terminado la lucha en dos segundos. Trató de levantar sus dedos hacia su cabeza para ver cuán gravemente fue herido, pero rápidamente entendió que fue atado más apretado que un pavo de navidad.**

**Maldita sea.**

**Movió sus dedos experimentalmente y trató de restaurarles algo de sensación. Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda y sus tobillos fueron inmovilizados juntos.**

**El miedo lo invadió. No por él, sino por Herms. ¿Era este el mismo cabrón que la había atacado?**

**¿Qué era lo que había dicho ella? ¿Qué todo esto era algún tipo de venganza contra él?**

**No tenía ningún enemigo de mierda del cual supiera. Sus únicos amigos íntimos eran Herms, Harry y Draco. Él había despedido a algunos trabajadores de la construcción, pero vamos. Esto pasaba mucho y ellos no andaban matando gente por eso.**

**La palpitación en su cabeza aumentó brutalmente, y tuvo que jadear contra la náusea que ondulaba en su estómago. Tenía que largarse de aquí. Tenía que encontrar a Herms.**

**"Veo que estás despierto".**

**La burla hizo eco a través de la habitación débilmente iluminada, sorprendiéndolo en la quietud. Permaneció inmóvil, inseguro de donde se había originado la voz del hombre.**

**No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. La luz de una lámpara de queroseno inundó la habitación mientras se balanceaba más cerca de él. Una figura grande se cernía sobre él. Cristo, el hombre era grande. El miedo apretó su tripa. ¿Era este el cabrón el que atacó a Herms? La rabia substituyó su miedo.**

**"Mírame", dijo el hombre con ira.**

**Theo le devolvió la mirada al hombre. "¿Te conozco?"**

**La rabia inundó la cara del otro hombre. Odio. Odio dirigido a Theo.**

**"¿No reconoces a tu hermano, Theo?", gruñó.**

**Theo parpadeó en estado de shock. ¿Hermano? ¿Daniel?**

**"Sí, así es. Tu hermanito en persona. Aunque…" dijo él, "te ves más como el hermano pequeño ahora, ¿no crees?"**

**Dios, era como estar mirando a su padre. Ellos eran casi idénticos en tamaño y personalidad. La bilis se elevó a su garganta mientras los recuerdos de la noche que murió su madre regresaron con intensidad.**

**"¿Por qué me odias tanto?" preguntó Theo débilmente. "¿Por qué estás tratando de destruir a la gente que quiero? ¿Qué te he hecho alguna vez? Si quieres odiar a alguien, odia a nuestro padre".**

**Los ojos de Daniel fueron fríos. "¿Por qué te odio? Porque me dejaste, tú, hijo de puta. Me dejaste con aquel bastardo. Aguanté años de sus palizas, sus borracheras y sus cambios bruscos de humor mientras tú estabas fuera, consiguiendo una nueva vida, reemplazándome con otros hermanos. Lo tenías todo y nunca te importó un carajo algo sobre mí".**

**Las palabras, dichas tan duramente pero con tal borde de dolor, le quitaron el aliento a Theo. Su pecho se hinchó hasta que tuvo dificultad para respirar.**

**"Yo era solo un niño" dijo él con voz ronca. "No puedes sostener en mi contra que tuve que alejarme de aquel monstruo".**

**"Me dejaste con él", dijo Daniel con voz ahogada. "Nunca te perdonaré por eso.**

**Voy a quitarte todo con lo que me sustituiste. Tu madre adoptiva. Su nombre es Minerva, ¿verdad? Dulce señora. Ella podría haber sido mi madre también, pero a ti no te importó un comino lo que me pasara".**

**"Cristo", dijo Theo, las palabras que quería decir casi estaban estrangulándolo.**

**"Daniel, escúchame. Minerva no es culpable. Todo lo que ella hizo fue acoger a muchachos que no tenían un hogar. Ella te habría acogido también si hubiera sabido de ti. No la culpes. Cúlpame a mí".**

**"Y tu novia policía" Daniel siguió como si Theo no hubiera hablado. "Yo la habría matado pero la puta se defendió".**

**Esa es mi muchacha. Gracias a Dios ella tenía esas malditas malas pulgas. Ahora que había visto a Daniel, él no sabía cómo demonios Herms había logrado escapar con vida.**

**"Y tus socios de negocios. ¿Les llamas hermanos? Fueron criados todos juntos".**

**"Ellos son mis mejores amigos," dijo Theo tranquilamente. "Ellos tampoco sabían sobre ti, Daniel. Ellos también tuvieron una niñez dura, justo como tú. Es conmigo con quien estás enfadado. Trátalo conmigo. Soy el único al que culpar por dejarte".**

**"Sí, lo eres" dijo él simplemente. "Pero si te mato primero, no sufrirás. Quiero que vivas lo bastante para sufrir el conocimiento de que la gente más importante para ti está muerta".**

**La rabia impotente lo desbordó, burbujeando hacia arriba y amenazando con explotar. Estaba completamente desvalido. Incapaz de hacer una maldita cosa más que permanecer tumbado y escuchar a su propio hermano maquinar para matar a las personas que el más quería.**

**"Daniel, ¿qué puedo hacer para arreglar esto contigo, para hacer las cosas bien?" dijo Theo tan calmado como sabía estarlo. Su única posibilidad era razonar con él, aunque sólo Dios sabía cómo se suponía que podía razonar con alguien que obviamente había perdido la cordura hacía mucho tiempo.**

**"¿Dónde está nuestro padre ahora?" preguntó, intentando una táctica diferente.**

**Una misteriosa calma se apoderó de Daniel. Sus ojos perdieron un poco de su furia, y algo de paz pareció rodearlo. Era escalofriante.**

**"Maté al hijo de puta".**

**Justo como había matado a Rose Zeller, cuyo único pecado fue ir al baile de graduación con Theo. Su garganta dolió cuando se imaginó a su marido y niños, solos ahora, todo debido a un error él había cometido cuando era sólo un muchacho. Solamente un niño. Asustado en su espíritu e incapaz de recibir más brutalidad de su padre. Él apenas fue capaz de cuidar de él. ¿Cómo se podría haber esperado que cuidara de un hermano menor?**

**Debería haberlo intentado.**

**Cerró sus ojos. Era demasiado tarde. Toda la culpa en el mundo, todos los podría, debería, habría, en el mundo no cambiarían el hecho que su hermano lo odiaba con bastante pasión como para tomar la vida de alguien más.**

**"Te ayudaré, Daniel" dijo él con cuidado. "Podemos ser una familia otra vez. Solo prométeme que no harás daño a nadie más. Tengo dinero. Podemos comprar una casa. Solamente tú y yo. Ir de pesca. Recuerdo cuánto te gustaba eso".**

**Daniel puso sus manos sobre sus oídos como un niño y sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente. Después de un momento, dejó caer sus manos y se acercó a Theo.**

**Por su cara se extendió la cólera. Una amenaza oscura estuvo al acecho en los ojos negros tan parecidos a los de Theo.**

**Theo torció sus muñecas, tratando de aflojar las cuerdas. Estas cortaron su piel, pero a él no le importó. Tenía que intentar algo, lo que fuera para escapar. Había demasiadas personas en peligro. Daniel onduló sus dedos y apuntó de manera amenazante hacia Theo.**

**"¡Retrocede o dispararé!"**

**Herms. ¿Jesucristo, qué diablos hacía ella aquí? Su mirada voló hacia la puerta donde ella estaba de pie, con su arma apuntando a Daniel.**

**Daniel saltó hacia Theo y, fiel a su palabra, ella disparó. Daniel gruñó mientras caía sobre Theo, quitándole el aliento. Ellos rodaron por el impulso de Daniel, y Theo aterrizó sobre su hermano.**

**Daniel se puso de pie, y Theo sintió la mancha caliente de sangre. Herms le había dado a Daniel. Una hoja fría apretó al cuello de Theo, y él contuvo su respiración por miedo de que con cualquier movimiento el cuchillo cortara a través de su piel.**

**"Baja el arma o él muere" gruñó Daniel.**

**La mirada de Theo encontró a Herms a través de la habitación. Su arma estaba apuntando a Daniel, o tal vez era a él. Ellos estaban tan juntos, el brazo de Daniel apretando alrededor de Theo, que para todos los objetivos prácticos ella apuntaba hacia ambos.**

**Sus ojos se estrecharon en concentración intensa mientras ella caminaba hacia adelante.**

**"Baja el cuchillo" dijo ella con una voz que intimidaría aún al tipo más grande. Por primera vez, Theo apreció cuán impresionante era ella cuando estaba en modo policía.**

**"En unos minutos este lugar estará invado de policías. No saldrás vivo", dijo ella con frialdad.**

**"Mientras él muera, eso no importa", dijo Daniel con un borde de desesperación en su voz.**

**Herms miró de reojo ahora, ajustando su apretón sobre el arma, tratando de conseguir un mejor ángulo para eliminar a Daniel. Tanto como Theo quería estar fuera de su apuro actual, su corazón se hundió ante la idea de su hermano muriendo. Que maldito desperdicio.**

**El cuchillo cortó su piel y un hilo de sangre se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuello.**

**Herms paró su marcha y sostuvo el arma en manos firmes.**

**"¿Qué tienes contra Theo?" preguntó ella con voz tranquila. "Quiero decir, sé que él puede ser un dolor en el culo, pero seguramente, por ello no merece la pena de muerte".**

**Caramba gracias, Herms. La miró airadamente, pero ella ni siquiera llegó a mirarlo.**

**Toda su atención estaba enfocada en Daniel.**

**"Dile quién eres, Daniel", dijo Theo en tono áspero, cuidadoso para no enviar el cuchillo más profundamente en su cuello. "Ella querrá conocerte".**

**"Daniel. Bonito nombre" comentó Herms. "¿Tienes apellido?"**

**"Es Nott" gruñó Daniel.**

**Theo vio los ojos de Herms ensancharse cuando hizo la conexión.**

**"Bien obviamente no eres su padre. Voy a adivinar que eres su hermano menor. Ya sabes que él solía hablar de ti todo el tiempo".**

**Daniel se puso rígido y Theo casi gimió. ¿Qué diablos hacía ella? Él nunca había mencionado a su hermano. Diablos, ella no sabía que él tenía uno hasta la otra noche.**

"**¿Qué dijo él?" Daniel exigió, y Theo se maravillo ante cuán infantil sonó.**

**"Sólo que ustedes dos solían tener algunos buenos momentos" dijo ella con una voz tranquila, moderada. Maldición, ella era buena. "Qué bastardo tan lamentable era su padre con ustedes dos y como lamentó que no te escaparas con él".**

**De algún modo, ella había logrado conseguir un control sobre la situación. Eso, o era una adivinadora malditamente buena. Pero ella se había sumergido directamente en el meollo del asunto.**

**"Sí, claro", escupió Daniel. "Él se sintió verdaderamente mal. Él consiguió todo.**

**Una madre. Nuevos hermanos. Tú. Él te consiguió a ti. Quiero que los vea morir a todos ustedes. Quiero que él sepa cómo se siente perder la gente que amas".**

**El cuchillo excavó más profundo en su piel y más sangre se deslizó hacia abajo en su cuello. Cristo. Esto no estaba bien. Herms levantó el arma y la niveló con una mirada helada. "Baja el cuchillo, Daniel. No quieres hacer esto".**

**"¡Retrocede!" Gritó Daniel. "Lo mataré ahora mismo. No importará si me disparas**

**o no. Cortaré su cuello antes de morir".**

**Herms vaciló, y sus ojos se estrecharon en concentración. Obviamente ella juzgaba su determinación. Se relajó y bajó su arma. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que él no estaba fanfarroneando.**

**"Bien" dijo ella con dulzura. "Vamos a hacerlo a tu modo. Voy a bajar mi arma. Tú dejas ir a Theo. ¿Yo soy la que quieres, verdad? Quieres que Theo me vea morir.**

**Él no puede hacer eso si muere primero, Daniel".**

**"¡Herms, no!" Bramó Theo. "¿Qué carajo estás pensando? Dispárale. Hazlo ahora".**

**Lo ignoró y se puso en cuclillas. Puso el arma sobre la alfombra y despacio se puso de pie otra vez. Pateó el arma lejos y esta fue moviéndose en espiral a través del piso.**

**"Así. El arma se ha ido. Ahora muéstrame algo de confianza. Deja ir a Theo. Me tienes. Soy a quién quieres. Él me ama, sabes. Me matas y él sufrirá".**

**"Herms. Maldita sea. ¡No!" Él no dejaría que se sacrificara por él. Pero la elección no era suya. Se encontró empujado hacia adelante, cayendo al piso con un golpe.**

**Rodó, desesperado por ver qué pasaba a su alrededor.**

**Herms se agachó en posición defensiva mientras Daniel se acercaba a ella. Theo tiró de las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas, sin importarle el hecho de que ellas despedazaban su piel. No podía dejarla hacer frente sola a Daniel. Ella no tenía oportunidad contra el gran hijo de puta, no importa cuán buena ella era.**

**Daniel arremetió, y lo esquivó y luego se lanzó a través del piso hacia su arma.**

**Golpeó la alfombra con un ruido sordo cuando Daniel agarró su tobillo.**

**"Puta", gruñó él. "Pagarás por esto. Él te va a ver morir. Y no será rápido. Voy a disfrutar destrozándote, pedazo por pedazo".**

**Ella sacó de repente su otro pie y pateó su mandíbula. Él gruñó, pero conservó su tobillo y despacio la arrastró hacia él.**

**Theo tiró frenéticamente, intentando desesperadamente aflojar las cuerdas. Él no la vería morir. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaban los policías que ella prometió que aparecerían?**

**Daniel soltó su tobillo, pero agarró su blusa con su mano fornida y tirando de ella la puso de pie. La sostuvo de tal manera que sus pies colgaban del piso. Y luego la golpeó con el revés de la mano, haciéndola tambalearse.**

**¡Hijo de puta! La furia se encendió como la maleza. Una de las cuerdas cedió y él liberó su mano. Rasgó las cuerdas que estaban resbaladizas con su sangre.**

**Herms se recuperó rápidamente y retrocedió, manteniendo espacio entre ella y Daniel. Su arma estaba detrás de Daniel.**

**Bien, mantenlo lejos de ti, nena. Por favor.**

**El pedazo final de cuerda cayó libre, y él alargó las manos hacia las ligaduras que rodeaban sus tobillos.**

**Mantenlo ocupado. Solo unos segundos más. No te dejaré morir por mí, Herms.**

**Daniel gruñó con dolor, y Theo miró hacia arriba para ver a Herms con una rodilla en el suelo, su puño enterrado en las pelotas de Daniel. Buena chica.**

**Pero entonces ella fue tumbada cuando Daniel la golpeó con uno de aquellos puños**

**"grandes como un ladrillo".**

**Su grito de dolor rompió el aire. Theo maldijo sus dedos entumecidos mientras estos hurgaban torpemente las cuerdas.**

**Hubo una ráfaga de acción cuando Daniel fue por Herms y ella respondió peleando. Lo golpeó con una patada giratoria que logró llevar a Daniel un paso atrás. Ella impulsó su ventaja momentánea lanzando una andanada de golpes a su sección media, y luego lo cortó con un gancho al mentón.**

**Ella era una mancha borrosa de codos, puños y pies mientras hacía retroceder a Daniel a través del piso. Si Theo no hubiera estado tan malditamente asustado por ella, habría admirado el modo que ella totalmente pateó su culo.**

**La sangre se vertía desde su nariz, pero ella ni siquiera paró para limpiarla mientras seguía su asalto implacable. Ella ejecutó un golpe efectivo y debió haber encontrado la herida de bala, porque el grito sordo de dolor de Daniel hizo eco a través de la habitación.**

**Finalmente la cuerda se soltó, y Theo se puso de pie. Se lanzó hacia Daniel, y ambos cayeron apiñados. Su hermano estaba construido como un maldito bloque de cemento. Fue como golpear una pared de ladrillo yendo a sesenta millas por hora.**

**Theo jugó sucio. Estrelló su puño en el hombro que fue herido de bala. Daniel gruñó, pero lanzó un puñetazo por su cuenta, separando a Theo de él.**

**Mientras Theo se ponía de pie, Daniel embistió sobre él, bramando como un toro enfadado.**

**Herms se puso delante de él y cayó en el asalto de Daniel. La rabia cegó a Theo.**

**Furia por que Herms se había colocado delante de él, furia por que Daniel la había lastimado.**

**Herms echó hacia atrás su cabeza golpeó a Daniel directamente en la nariz. La sangre brotó mientras Daniel aullaba de dolor. Theo saltó hacia él, separándolo de**

**Herms mientras ellos rodaban en una masa de brazos y piernas torcidos.**

**Theo le dio un puñetazo en el hombro otra vez y luego siguió con otro a su nariz.**

**La fuerza combinada de él y Herms estaba causando efecto en Daniel. Su ataque se debilitaba. Theo sintió una oleada de esperanza. Él y Herms aún podían salir de esta.**

**Daniel golpeó con un puño la barbilla de Theo, y este perdió terreno. Daniel la emprendió contra a Herms otra vez mientras ella se ponía de pie. El arma solo estaba a unos pies de ella, y ella se abalanzó hacia ella, aterrizando sobre su estómago cuando la alcanzó.**

**Daniel la alcanzó, agarró a Herms por la parte de atrás de su cuello y la levantó con una mano. La tiró de espaldas, y ella aterrizó con un golpe a varios pies de distancia. Theo se abalanzó sobre el arma, pero Daniel llegó a ella primero.**

**Este era uno de aquellos momentos cuando de acuerdo con los libros y las películas, las cosas se supone que se mueven con movimiento lento. Pero Theo apenas procesó los próximos pocos segundos. Daniel levantó el arma y apuntó directamente a Herms.**

**"¡Noooo!" Gritó Theo.**

**El tiro hizo eco como un cañón en una habitación pequeña. Theo miró a Herms con horror, pero fue Daniel quien se tambaleó y luego cayó en el piso como una marioneta. El arma cayó de su mano, y él aferró su pecho.**

**Theo giró su cabeza a su alrededor para ver a Ron de pie en la entrada, pistola en mano. Detrás de él, media docena policías diseminados en la habitación. El mundo entero había ido al diablo.**

**Herms.**

**Él se dio la vuelta otra vez, buscándola. Ella se hundió en sus rodillas, pero estaba viva. El dulce alivio estalló sobre él. Nunca había tenido una visión tan hermosa como Herms arrodillada sobre la alfombra mientras sus compañeros policías la rodeaban.**

**Él se puso de pie y se movió torpemente hacia ella. Lanzó a un policía fuera del camino y tiró de ella hacia sus brazos.**

**"Nunca me asustes de esta manera otra vez, nena".**

**"¿Yo?" ella murmuró. "Tú eres el que desapareció. Encuentro tu camión vacío en un lado del camino, tú sangre, y no te encontrabas por ninguna parte. Si alguien estaba asustada era yo".**

**La abrazó fuerte, acariciando su pelo.**

**"¿Podemos salir aquí?" dijo él.**

**Ellos se empujaron sobre sus pies, inestables como un par de niños que aprenden a andar. Ella se veía terrible, y sólo Dios sabía cuán mal se veía él. Pero necesitaba aire. Tenía que estar lejos de la vista de su hermano tendido en el suelo mientras los paramédicos lo atendían. Tanto como quería sentir odio hacia Daniel, todo que podía convocar era una tristeza profunda.**

**Herms enganchó su brazo sobre su hombro, y comenzó a ayudarlo a andar hacia la puerta. Ah, demonios no.**

**Él dejó caer su brazo y la pegó contra su costado, determinado a ser él quien la ayudara.**

**Ella arrastró su brazo hacia arriba hasta sus hombros y lo mantuvo allí en un apretón firme mientras ambos se tambaleaban saliendo por la puerta hacia la noche.**

**"¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?", refunfuñó. "Ni siquiera sé donde carajo estamos".**

**"No fue fácil. Tuve que registrar minuciosamente el campo entero después de que encontré tu camioneta. Tenía a todo el departamento buscando".**

**"Me siento como si hubiera sido atropellado por un maldito camión " dijo él con un gemido.**

**"También lo pareces" dijo ella.**

**"Bien, tú no te ves mucho mejor".**

**Ella sonrió, y él sintió aliviarse el peso en su pecho.**

**"Aww, joder" refunfuñó ella.**

**Él siguió su mirada para ver a Harry y Draco de pie junto a uno de los coches de policía. Ambos se veían preocupados como el infierno, pero cuando los reconocieron tambaleándose hacia ellos, pudo ver el alivio aligerar sus rasgos, dibujados duros por el brillo de las luces destellantes.**

**Él miró hacia abajo a Herms y vio la mirada atormentada en sus ojos, el miedo y la tensión llenando sus rasgos. Él apretó su brazo alrededor de ella.**

**"Ustedes dos se ven como la mierda" dijo Harry.**

**"No eres nada observador" dijo Herms vilmente.**

**Draco exhaló un suspiro exagerado. "Ellos probablemente piensan que merecen una atención especial. Yo no voy a hacer toda la comida".**

**Herms fulminó con la mirada tanto a Draco como a Harry mientras Theo hizo todo que pudo para contener su risa. Dios, esto era lo que él necesitaba. Durante un momento pudo olvidar que casi había perdido todo lo que era importante para él por alguien que alguna vez había significado todo para él.**

**Herms tembló contra él y comenzó a caer. La agarro, pero sus propias rodillas se doblaron, y ambos cayeron en un montón sobre la tierra.**

**Él gimió y miró hacia arriba para ver a Draco y Harry mirando hacia ellos, ambos sacudiendo sus cabezas.**

**Harry hizo un sonido de desaprobación. "Patético". Él alcanzó a Theo para levantarlo mientras Draco alcanzaba a Herms, acunándola en sus brazos.**

**"Ten cuidado con ella," dijo Theo con tono áspero. "Ella recibió una paliza allí adentro".**

**"Sí, lo veo" dijo Draco en voz baja.**

**Dos paramédicos de la segunda ambulancia de la escena se apresuraron, con los bolsos de emergencia en las manos. Uno de ellos alargó las manos hacia Herms, sólo para ser detenido por la mirada acerada de Draco.**

**"Déjenos revisarla" dijo el paramédico.**

**Harry sostenía a Theo, lo que era una maldita buena cosa, porque él había perdido toda la sensibilidad en ambos pies.**

**"Yo la llevaré," dijo Draco. "¿Dónde la quiere usted?"**

**"En el vehículo" El médico hizo un gesto hacia la ambulancia intermitente a veinte yardas. "¿Puede usted caminar?", le preguntó a Theo.**

**"Me aseguraré que llegue allí" dijo Harry sombríamente.**

**"Gracias hombre, te la debo", dijo Theo mientras Harry mitad lo arrastraba, mitad lo cargaba hacia la ambulancia.**

**"Sin ofender tío, pero pienso que esperaré para cobrar hasta que te veas un poco mejor".**

**Theo resopló. "Muy generoso".**

**Había silencio mientras él y Harry siguieron a Draco. Entonces en voz baja Harry preguntó, "¿Como de mal está ella, Theo? ¿Qué pasó allá adentro?"**

**Ellos llegaron a la ambulancia, y Draco tendió a Herms sobre una camilla mientras Harry apoyaba a Theo contra la parte trasera de la ambulancia.**

**"Ella me protegió " dijo Theo silenciosamente. "La pequeña tonta se sacrificó por mí y provocó a Daniel para que me dejara ir a cambio de matarla a ella. Entonces trató de darle una paliza. Tuvo éxito en su mayor parte".**

**Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Eso no me sorprende en lo más mínimo." Él echó un vistazo a Herms, quien estaba siendo examinada por el paramédico. "¿Piensas que estará bien?"**

**"Sí, lo creo", contestó Theo. "Ella aguantó una paliza pero dio tanto como recibió.**

**Ambos nos sentiremos como la mierda por la mañana, pero no pienso que sea nada serio". Él esperaba. Dios, él esperaba.**

**Su mirada encontró a Harry. "Entiendo por qué lo hizo" dijo él silenciosamente. Harry ladeó su cabeza. "¿Hizo qué?"**

**Theo tomó una respiración profunda. "Cuándo yo estaba allí, y Daniel estaba atacando a Herms, cuando estaba seguro que la mataría y yo la perdería para siempre, me di cuenta por qué ella nos engañó antes. Yo habría hecho lo que fuera para protegerla. Mentiría, engañaría, robaría. Yo mataría a un hombre y no me importarían una mierda las consecuencias. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso no significa que yo no la ame. Solamente quiere decir que yo haría lo que fuera para mantenerla segura. Si ella nos ama la mitad entonces entiendo por qué nos mintió".**

**Harry exhaló un suspiro, miró a lo lejos y entonces echó un vistazo hacia atrás a Theo, sus ojos ligeramente salvajes en las luces y destellos azul y rojo. "Sí, te entiendo hombre. Me siento de la misma forma. Pero al final, ella tiene que querer quedarse, ¿sabes? No podemos forzarla, y yo no querría hacerlo".**

**Theo asintió, pero él se sintió un poco más ligero y no tan lleno de pánico como había estado antes. Los amaba. Ella tenía que hacerlo. Él no podía creer que todo hubiera sido una actuación. Nadie era tan bueno.**

**Theo despidió con la mano al médico mientras este caminaba para examinarlo.**

**"Estoy bien" dijo él.**

**"¿Está usted seguro?" preguntó el médico.**

**Theo asintió. "Sí, estoy bien. Solamente examine a Herms. Asegúrese que ella está bien. Asegúrese que ella no se ha roto su maldita muñeca. Ya fue lastimada".**

**El médico rió entre dientes. "Pienso que ella estará bien. Está maldiciendo continuamente a mi compañero ahí adentro. Me marché antes de que comenzara a amenazarme también".**

**Harry rió, y Theo pudo oír el alivio en su voz. Si Herms estaba haciendo amenazas, ella estaba bien.**

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo y por fin se sabe quien los estaba amenazando  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

**Hermione estaba acurrucada como una bola en la camilla de la ambulancia, con el ceño fruncido mientras uno de los médicos la pinchaba y cortaba. Los dedos de Draco estaban junto a los suyos, en un gesto que la hacía sentir cómoda. No podía odiarla demasiado ¿verdad? Estaba aquí. Él y Harry ambos estaban aquí. Sólo que había perdido la pista de ambos, Harry y Theo, en la confusión.**

**"¿Harry ? ¿Theo? ¿Dónde diablos están?", exigió. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Sin duda no se irían. No podría ser que estuvieran enfadados con ella, ¿verdad?**

**El agarre alrededor de sus dedos se apretó. "Cálmate, Herms. Están aquí."**

**¿Qué era lo que Draco no le estaba diciendo? ¿Fue herido Theo peor de lo que pensaba? El pánico hizo que su agarre se tensara, apretando sin piedad.**

**Luchó contra las manos que la sujetaban, luchó por sentarse. "¡Ouch!"**

**"Estoy aquí, cariño."**

**Lo vio abrirse paso a través de la gente alrededor de ella, y se debilitó de alivio.**

**"¿Dónde está Harry?"**

**Su mirada buscó en sus rostros. Todos ellos bañados por la cascada de luces intermitentes, y parpadeó para tratar de dar sentido a todo.**

**Una mano fuerte se apoderó de su hombro y la empujó hacia abajo en la camilla.**

**El grito se derrumbó en su pecho. Harry.**

**"No me hagas que arrastre tu trasero a esa camilla", gruñó Harry. "Deja de molestar a los médicos, y deja que te revisen. "**

**"Asegúrate de que Theo está bien", dijo aturdida. "Sus manos eran un desastre."**

**"Qué tal si me dejas preocuparme por Theo, y te concentras en reparar tu propio trasero, ¿de acuerdo? ", dijo Theo.**

**"No voy a ir al hospital", resopló ella. "Estoy bien. Quiero que me lleven a casa."**

**Draco le apretó la mano, y Harry acarició su pelo en la cara.**

"**¿Y dónde está tu casa, Herms querida?"**

**Ella frunció el ceño. "Donde quieran llevarme ."**

**Harry se rió entre dientes. "Buena respuesta, amor. Buena respuesta."**

**"¿Dónde está Theo?", preguntó de nuevo.**

**"Estoy aquí, cariño", dijo, y ella volvió la cabeza para verlo de pie junto a ella. La preocupación arrugaba su frente mientras la miraba." Me pregunto si no deberías ir al hospital y dejarlos que te exploraran. Pareces un poco confundida."**

**Quitó la mano de Harry de su hombro y se sentó. "No necesito ir al hospital maldita sea. Lo que necesito es que todo el mundo se vaya a la mierda para que pueda respirar. Y luego quiero volver a casa " Estaba desesperada por llegar a su hogar. En sus brazos. Estar con ellos.**

**Los paramédicos dieron los chicos una mirada de simpatía y luego se retiraron de un salto. "Es toda suya", dijeron.**

**Miró a Theo y vio que no fue atendido en absoluto.**

"**Malditos paramédicos", se quejó. "Les dije que quería asegurarme que Theo fuese atendido".**

**La mano de Draco llegó hasta su cuello, dándole un suave masaje en la nuca. Ella gimió de felicidad pura y se apoyó en su toque.**

**"No te preocupes, amor. Harry y yo nos haremos cargo de nuestro hermano pequeño tan pronto como estemos a salvo en casa".**

**Lo miró con gratitud y después a Draco. Debe de haber oído decir que el hermano de Theo había estado detrás de los ataques. Con su declaración, volvió a insistir en que Theo tenía dos hermanos que se preocupaban por él.**

**"Pequeño, mi trasero", gruñó Theo. "¿Sabías que eres seis meses mayor que yo?"**

**"Siete", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Soy seis meses mayor. Draco es siete."**

**"Y no mantendrías la cuenta, supongo," dijo Theo oscuro.**

**"¿Podemos irnos ya?", preguntó mientras se deslizaba fuera de la camilla. Sus pies tocaron el suelo, y ella bajó como una roca, con las rodillas doblándose y el resto de su cuerpo deslizándose como gelatina.**

**Harry y Draco la tomaron y la transportaron hasta ponerla en pie entre ellos.**

**"Los pies no me están funcionando bien", murmuró.**

**Harry se echó a reír. "Sí, podemos verlo."**

**Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Estáis seguros de que no debemos llevarla al hospital?" Ni siquiera estaba hablando con ella ahora, estaba hablando sobre su cabeza con Harry, como si ella no estuviera allí.**

**Gruñó en voz baja, pero fue ignorada por los hombres.**

**"Si sólo ayúdenme con una mano hasta la camioneta, estaré bien."**

**En lugar de ayudarla, se encontró levantada en el aire, y cayendo sobre el pecho de Draco con un suave plop. Se volvió para mirar detrás, y ver a Harry pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Theo y ayudarlo a él. Asintió con satisfacción al ver que Theo estaba siendo atendido y luego se recargó contra Draco.**

**"Sabes, voy a patearte el trasero más tarde", dijo Draco.**

**Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. "Sí, bueno, dame unos días primero. Entonces voy a dejar que me golpees con el pie." Mientras fuera a estar allí, se agacharía y le presentaría el culo para que él se sacara todo lo que quisiera.**

**Él se rió entre dientes y se relajó. Se metió en el asiento trasero, aún sosteniéndola, mientras que Harry se subía y Theo se metía al frente y luego caminaba hacia el lado del conductor.**

**Algo le pegó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Con más fuerza que cualquiera de los golpes de Daniel. Esto era lo que ella quería. Más que cualquier otra cosa. A los tres. Draco, Theo y Harry con ella siempre.**

**No había confiado en ellos. No había confianza que pudiera hacer frente a la relación. Pero no podía ser responsable por la manera en que la manejaba. Todo lo que podía hacer era manejar su propia participación.**

**La euforia se apoderó de sus venas hasta que estaba casi mareada con ella. Se trataba de ellos. Tenía que confiar en ellos para hacer lo que les había prometido.**

**Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer y haría todo lo que pudiera.**

**Si funcionaba, bien, pero no podía continuar tratando de gestionar todos los aspectos, volviéndose loca tratando de ser todo para todos. Sólo podía ser ella misma y eso era todo lo que dijeron que querían. A ella.**

**Los quería. Los amaba con cada pedazo de su alma. Y ellos la amaban. ¿No era todo lo que importaba?**

**Volvió la cara hacia el estómago de Draco y le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sus rodillas hundidas en el respaldo del asiento mientras se apretaba más fuerte en contra de él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.**

**Los quería a todos malditamente mucho, y estaba cansada de correr. Cansada de ser miserable sin ellos.**

**Sabía que habría que hacer declaraciones, presentar informes. El jefe querría la historia completa. Pero por ahora, lo único que quería era ir a casa y dormir durante veinticuatro horas. Era muy importante estar en su mejor forma cuando ella hablara junto a los chicos. No podía permitirse el lujo de caerse.**

**Cuando Ron metió la cabeza por la puerta, murmuró las respuestas adecuadas a sus preguntas y prometió un informe completo más adelante. No estaba del todo segura de qué demonios le había dicho, pero fuera lo que hubiera sido, había tenido efecto en los lugares correctos.**

**"¿Qué promesa acabo de hacer?" Murmuró cuando Ron se había ido.**

**Draco se rió entre dientes. "Sólo que irías tan pronto salieras del coma."**

**"Oh. Pues bien, vamos a casa para que pueda entrar en ese estado de coma."**

**Y era un coma. Apenas recordaba su puesta en la cama, sólo que estaba acurrucada contra un apretado cuerpo caliente de sexo masculino. No podían estar muy enfadados con ella si seguían a su alrededor. Se aferró a ese conocimiento, con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacer las cosas bien entre ellos.**

**Durmió una gran cantidad de tiempo, sólo para despertarse y tomar un analgésico que alguien le dio con el desayuno en la cama. En el momento en que había terminado de comer, el mundo era difuso alrededor de ella, y estaba demasiado feliz para impedir que la metieran de nuevo en la cama.**

**Tenía recuerdos vagos. La luz le tocaba la mejilla. Una mano le alisaba el pelo.**

**Cuanto más despertaba por el toque de dedos, menos lo recordaba. Sólo recordaba decirles que se fueran al infierno.**

**La próxima vez que se despertó no había en realidad ningún hombre en su cara o cerca de ella en la cama. Bostezó lo suficientemente grande como para romperse la mandíbula y luego miró alrededor. El mediodía. Pero, ¿De qué día? Se sentía como si hubiera dormido toda una semana.**

**Se quedó allí por un largo rato, mirando hacia el techo. Tendría que hacerles frente.**

**Tendrían preguntas. Se había lastimado. Una mueca le pasó por la cara. No había querido hacerles daño. Eso era lo último que había querido hacer. Todo lo que quería hacer era mantenerlos a salvo, porque simplemente no podía vivir sin ellos.**

**Se estiró y probó los límites de su cuerpo. Para su satisfacción, se encontró que estaba ágil, sin rigidez, y que podía moverse sin dolor.**

**Era una maldita cosa buena, porque necesitaba flexibilidad en caso que lograse su gran plan de seducir a los tres hombres para que la tomaran al mismo tiempo. Si es que ya no estaban molestos. El miedo se apoderó de ella. Nunca los había visto tan enojados... pero ahora se sentía más o menos resignada.**

**Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida con la esperanza de que pudiera estar vestida y lista para correr antes de que cualquiera de los chicos se abalanzase con más analgésicos o exigencias para permanecer en la cama. Tenía que ir a la estación y atar los cabos sueltos. Y necesitaba hablar con su jefe.**

**Diez minutos más tarde, con el pelo aún mojado, se dirigió escaleras abajo, preparándose para la inevitable confrontación.**

**Los tres chicos estaban en la sala de estar, y su mirada hambrienta se encontró con Theo. Aparte de una oscura contusión al lado de su cara, se veía bien. Todos levantaron la vista cuando ella se acercó a donde estaban sentados.**

**"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", exigió Harry.**

**Lo ignoró y se acercó donde Theo estaba cabizbajo en el sofá. Por un momento dudó, con el miedo que él rechazara sus insinuaciones. Luego se armó de valor y enganchó la pierna por encima de él, montándose sobre su regazo. Le pasó los brazos alrededor y se curvó alrededor de su cuello, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó a un lado del cuello.**

"**Gracias a Dios que estás bien", susurró.**

**"Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti", murmuró mientras le acariciaba el pelo. "Y es gracias a ustedes que estoy bien. Incluso si estoy enojado como el infierno porque te pusieras delante de mí de esa manera."**

**Él se apartó para poder mirarla a la cara. Su ira se elevaba a pesar de que luchaba con el alivio que sentía por que estaba bien. Era tan transparente como una envoltura de plástico.**

**"Juro por Dios, que si alguna me juegas otra broma así de nuevo, cariño, voy a encerrarte en una maldita jaula".**

**Levantó una ceja, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en silencio. Luego, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se quitó de su regazo. "¿Alguien ha visto mis llaves?"**

**Tres personas le bloquearon el paso.**

**"¿Para qué diablos necesitas tus las llaves?", preguntó Draco.**

**"Tengo que ir a la estación," dijo ella con calma. "Tengo que hablar con el jefe, es importante y no me llevará mucho tiempo".**

**"Herms, tenemos que hablar", dijo Harry con firmeza.**

**Ella se suavizó un poco mientras miraba a los ojos verdes.**

**"Sé que tenemos que hablar", dijo en voz baja. "Esto es algo que tengo que hacer.**

**Lo haremos cuando regrese."**

**"Al menos deja que uno de nosotros te lleve," protestó Theo.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza. "Voy a estar bien." Echó un vistazo más a su cara para juzgar su reacción, pero sus rasgos eran de piedra. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser el más difícil cuando regresara.**

**Suspiró y se cuadró de hombros. No se dejaría vencer por un posible fracaso.**

**"Vuelvo enseguida", dijo con firmeza.**

**"¿Lo harás?", Preguntó Draco en una voz lejana. "¿O ya te fuiste?"**

**Su mirada se volvió de nuevo hacia él, lo miró a los ojos grises, ilegibles. Su expresión era tensa. Ninguna emoción. En modo completo de auto-preservación. Y maldita fuera, ni siquiera podía culparlo. Le hizo daño. Daño a todos con su continua resistencia, su terquedad.**

**"Voy a estar de vuelta, Draco", dijo en voz baja. "La pregunta será si todavía me quieres."**

**Sin esperar su respuesta, o porque esperaba una de su parte, se dio la vuelta y caminó de frente hacia la puerta. Sus llaves estaban sobre la mesa en la sala, las tomó y caminó hacia el sol de mediodía.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

**Cormac y Sirius tomaron su declaración, y ella contó hasta el último detalle de su encuentro con Daniel Nott. Daniel permanecía en condición estable en el hospital a pesar de sufrir dos heridas por arma de fuego. Una por ella y una por Ron.**

**Después de dos horas de presión agotadora, con detalles meticulosos, Cromac y Sirius se disculparon con un agradecimiento. Tropezó en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la oficina del jefe. Cuando dio vuelta a la esquina, casi chocó de cabeza con su padre.**

**La tomó de los brazos para mantener el equilibrio y entonces se contuvo mientras la miraba. "Hermione", dijo con frialdad. "¿Asumo que estás bien?"**

**Estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado impaciente por intercambiar insultos con su querido viejo papá.**

**"Estoy bien", murmuró. "Si me disculpas, tengo que ver al Jefe Dumbledore."**

**Dudó un momento y luego sus labios dijeron con aspereza: "Tu madre estaba preocupada". Él no estaba preocupado. Su madre estaba preocupada. Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.**

**"Dile a Jane que estoy bien."**

**Se apartó, lo que lo obligó a liberarle los brazos, y luego caminó a su alrededor y por el pasillo.**

**Llamó a la puerta abierta del jefe. "¿Puedo entrar, señor?"**

**El jefe la miró desde detrás de su escritorio. "Hermione, por supuesto. Entra." Entró y cerró la puerta detrás. Tomando una profunda respiración, se acercó a su escritorio y se limpió las palmas de las manos húmedas en las piernas de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se acomodó en la silla, pero se inclinó hacia delante en el borde, con postura rígida y tensa.**

**El jefe la miró especulativamente. "¿Hay algo mal Hermione?"**

"**No" dijo en voz baja. "Necesitaba hablar con usted acerca de algo. Es... personal".**

"**Muy bien. No necesito decirte que todo lo que se dice aquí se mantendrá estrictamente confidencial."**

**"Entiendo, señor, y se lo agradezco."**

**¿Por qué era tan difícil? Pero tenía que empezar aquí. Si ni siquiera podía decirle a su jefe, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de manejar su relación cuando se hiciera pública? Y lo haría. De ninguna manera podría seguir viviendo con tres hombres sin que la pequeña ciudad hablara y chismeara.**

**"¿Hermione?" Le dijo. "¿Tienes algo qué decirme?"**

**"Sí, eh, hay algo que creo que debe saber como mi superior."**

"**Está bien", dijo con paciencia.**

**Tomó una profunda respiración. "Voy a estar con los Hermanos Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott de forma permanente. Es decir que estoy involucrada...románticamente con ellos." Sus mejillas apretadas y calientes mientras buscaba la forma de explicar dicha relación.**

**El jefe, obviamente, se sorprendió, porque sus ojos se abrieron a pesar de su mejor intento para permanecer impasible.**

**"Ya veo."**

**"Sé que va a haber chismes", dijo en voz baja. "No quiero hacer algo para traer el deshonor a este departamento. Me encanta mi trabajo, pero si alguna vez tengo que ****elegir entre ellos y mi trabajo, sería pan comido. Voy a elegirlos a ellos."**

**"¿Estás diciendo que quieres renunciar?", preguntó su jefe.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Quiero mantener mi trabajo, pero también sé que las cosas podrían ponerse difíciles. Es posible que se sienta presionado para despedirme. No quiero enredar al departamento de relaciones públicas en esta pesadilla, ni quiero que la gente de este pueblo ponga en duda jamás la capacidad de su departamento de policía para mantenerlos a salvo. Por mucho que quiera seguir en mi trabajo, no voy a permitir que mis asuntos personales pongan en peligro la reputación de nuestro departamento."**

**El jefe se sentó y jugueteó con la pluma entre sus dedos. "Como tú bien sabes, yo nunca me involucro en la vida privada de mis oficiales. Opero con el principio de que si no afecta su trabajo, no es asunto mío."**

**Ella sintió un enorme alivio.**

**"Pero en este caso, me siento obligado a preguntarte si has pensado en esto, Hermione.**

**¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres y lo que es mejor para ti?"**

"**Sé que es... diferente ", dijo por falta de una palabra mejor.**

**"Así es", murmuró el jefe. "Y obviamente, te armaste de valor para enfrentar el peor de los chismes y la posibilidad de perder tu trabajo, pero ¿Has pensado a largo plazo en eso?"**

**"Sólo sé que no quiero una vida sin ellos", dijo en voz baja. "Sé que voy a tener que hacer sacrificios. No me estoy engañando a mí misma con el pensamiento de que va a ser fácil."**

**El jefe la estudió por un momento. "Puedo ver que hablas en serio sobre esto.**

**Siempre he defendido ferozmente a los chicos y siempre he tenido una debilidad enorme por ti. No voy a decirte que no creo que estés cometiendo un error, pero como tu jefe, no es de mi incumbencia, siempre y cuando no interfiera con tu trabajo."**

**"¿Esto significa que todavía tengo trabajo?"**

**"Por supuesto que sí. No puedo permitirme el lujo de perder buenos oficiales. Tu vida sexual no es asunto mío y seguro como el infierno no es un asunto de los ciudadanos tampoco. No es que les importe, pero hay que estar preparado para ello. No puedo garantizar lo que pasará la semana que viene o el próximo mes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que tu padre es el alcalde, pero en lo que a mí respecta eres una buena policía y, a menos que te comportes como una puta en el trabajo, te puedes quedar."**

**"Gracias señor" dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. "No lo voy a defraudar."**

**"Sé que no lo harás, Hermione." Miró hacia ella con ojos bondadosos. "No será fácil para ti. Lo sabes."**

**Respiró profundo. "Ya lo sé. No espero que lo sea. Y tal vez las cosas importantes no debieran ser fáciles. Gracias. Realmente aprecio su comprensión. Si no le importa, me gustaría regresar a casa. Tengo tres hombres enojados porque los he dejado plantados".**

**El jefe se echó a reír. "Tengo la sensación de que estarás dando círculos alrededor de esos chicos. Casi siento lástima por ellos"**

**Sonrió y volvió a salir de su oficina. No había dado un paso completo cuando miró hacia arriba y vio a su padre apoyado contra la pared a las afueras de la puerta del jefe. Su rostro se volvió en una ajustada máscara, los ojos oscuros y enojados.**

**Se enderezó y se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato. "Si persistes en esa conducta, no voy a tener más remedio que recomendar que seas retirada del departamento de policía."**

**Ella se echó a reír. Su risa seca y agrietada, pero era reír o ceder a la furia del tornado en sus venas. El muy desgraciado había espiado su conversación con el jefe, y ¿ahora estaba tratando de chantajearla con su trabajo?**

**Había tantas cosas que quería decir. Quería decirle sus verdades, pero no valía la pena, los hombres que amaba estaban en casa en esperándola.**

**Caminó hacia adelante, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara a pocos centímetros de distancia.**

**"Puesto que, obviamente, has espiado mi conversación ya sabes muy bien que si alguna vez tuviera que elegir entre ellos y mi trabajo, entonces voy a encontrar una nueva profesión. Ahora bien, si voy a perder mi trabajo, que así sea. Ahora me tengo que ir porque me esperan. Es decir, en casa."**

**Se giró para irse, pero echó una última mirada desdeñosa en su dirección. "No tienes las pelotas de todos modos."**

**Se dirigió a casa sintiéndose más ligera de lo que se había sentido en años. No iba a preocuparse por fuerzas externas. Su padre, el jefe, lo que la ciudad entera podría pensar si lo supieran, no le importaba. Esas cosas estaban total y absolutamente fuera de su control.**

**Mientras entraba a la cochera, los nervios comenzaron a hundírsele en el pecho.**

**Seducir y luego hablar, sonaba bien, esperaba que ellos cooperaran pero era mejor mostrarles cómo se sentía que hacerlos enojar... Habría tiempo de sobra para hablar más tarde, ¿no?, eran chicos, las acciones hablaban mucho más que las palabras.**

* * *

**bueno aquí esta el capitulo y ya solo quedan dos mas a ver como le va a hermione con sus hombres y gracias por comentar**


	39. Chapter 39

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

* * *

Capítulo 38

La casa estaba en silencio cuando entró, la sala estaba desierta, no era que esperara que estuvieran pendientes de su regreso.

Dejó caer las llaves sobre la mesa y reflexionó sobre sus opciones. Las opciones eran, Draco estaría en su oficina y los otros dos estarían en sus habitaciones. Lo cual hacía su plan para reunirlos un poco difícil.

¿Qué tal si venían a ella cuando supieran que estaba en casa? ¿O estarían cansados de sus movimientos? No podía culparlos si lo estuvieran. No lo hizo más fácil para ellos.

Subió por las escaleras, sin disimular los sonidos de su regreso a casa en lo más mínimo. Pero cuando llegó a la parte superior, nadie entró en el pasillo.

Se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación al final. La habitación con la cama muy grande. No había realmente entendido su significado hasta ahora. ¿Una sala común? Ella casi se rió. Todos ellos tenían sus propias habitaciones y además estaba la habitación. La sala de sexo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada. La abrió y entró, dejándola abierta detrás de ella.

No era una experta sexual. Al igual que Harry, que había estado alrededor de la cuadra un par de veces, pero ella no era tan experimentada en la seducción. Prefería trabajar en el individuo.

Recordando la otra noche con Harry, cuando fue tan provocativa, se dijo que podía hacerlo bajo las circunstancias adecuadas. Siendo ésta una de ellas.

Bueno, sabían que ella estaba en casa. Tenía que hacerlo. Estaban muy atentos a lo que los rodeaba como para no averiguarlo. Tal vez cuando se dieran cuenta de que no iba a ser tan astuta como para golpear en sus puertas, vendrían en busca de ella.

Y ella estaría esperando. Desnuda, pero iba a estar esperando.

Se quitó la ropa y la arrojó hacia la ventana. Luego caminó desnuda a la cama y alisó con las manos el edredón de felpa, se arrastró sobre él, disfrutando de la suavidad sobre su piel desnuda. Se estiró sobre su estómago y acarició su cara con las almohadas. Era tentador dormir, pero sus planes no incluían el sueño en mucho tiempo.

Empujándose a sí misma, rodó hasta quedar boca arriba. Deslizó la palma de la mano sobre su vientre y luego hasta sus pechos. Dobló los dedos y tocó sus pezones hasta que se tensaron y con esfuerzo se movieron hacia arriba.

Se imaginó labios alrededor de cada punta. Theo en un lado. Draco por el otro. Harry entre sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos y apretó más la punta, enrollándolos entre sus dedos pulgar e índice mientras un dolor comenzó entre sus piernas.

Su mano izquierda bajó, alisando su vientre y pelvis. En su mente, Harry

penetrándola mientras empujaba más profundo. Theo se habría trasladado a la boca, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cabeza. Ambos deslizándose en su acogedor cuerpo.

Ella gimió ante la fuerza de la fantasía. Sólo había una cosa que faltaba. Los quería a todos. Al mismo tiempo. Llenándola, amándola.

Deslizó sus dedos a través de los pequeños rizos apretados y entre los labios de su clítoris. Estaban firmes y sensibles. Tan pronto como se tocó, toda su parte inferior tembló en respuesta.

Deslizó su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, permitiendo que su dedo rodara sobre su clítoris y luego bajara a la húmeda entrada que se estremecía a la espera de tener un miembro. Su dedo índice hizo un pobre sustituto.

Pronto, muy pronto, si encontraba la manera.

Arqueó las caderas y dejó escapar un suspiro de ensueño.

"Me gustaría preguntar si deseas alguna ayuda, pero parece que lo estás haciendo bien por tu propia cuenta."

La sexy voz de Draco se apoderó de ella, incitando su piel de gallina a que le picara la piel.

Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para ver a los tres hombres de pie en la puerta. No había forma de disimular el deseo evidente en sus expresiones. Miró a los ojos de Draco, en busca de algo más que excitación.

Poco a poco, regresó la mano por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro húmedo a través de su centro. Luego se metió un dedo a la boca y lo chupó, eliminando las huellas de su pasión con su lengua.

Gemidos idénticos sonaron desde la puerta.

No estaba dispuesta a dejarlos interrumpir su fantasía de cualquier manera, así que se puso de rodillas y luego se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama. Miró a Draco, lo tomó de la de camisa y lo arrastró hacia la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla.

Hombre inteligente.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Harry y Theo, que todavía estaban allí, con las miradas inquisitivas.

"Les diré cuando pueden unirse", dijo con voz ronca.

"Sí, señora", murmuró Harry.

Con su mano aún sobre la camisa de Draco, le dio un tirón hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se reunieron en un choque de fuego. Sus manos la tomaron de la cintura y luego subieron, acariciando su piel camino a sus pechos. Le palmeó los suaves montículos y puso los pulgares sobre las puntas.

"Desvístete", dijo en contra de sus labios.

"Me encanta cuando te vuelves mandona conmigo", dijo.

Tiró de sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa, y en poco tiempo estaba parado desnudo frente a ella. Incapaz de resistir la tentación de su cuerpo demasiado perfecto, le puso ambas manos contra su pecho.

Sin prisa, le pasó las palmas por el abdomen y luego bajó hasta a su hinchado pene.

Envolvió sus dedos alrededor en su longitud y bombeó hacia arriba y abajo, disfrutando de la sensación de su dureza sobre su palma.

Con su otra mano, empujó su pecho hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama. Luego empujó con más fuerza hasta que él cayó, golpeando su espalda el colchón.

Se arrastró detrás de él y lo miró, sus ojos se veían totalmente hambrientos.

Colocando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, le pasó los dedos hacia arriba, trazando una línea hasta sus caderas. Cuando su cabeza quedó a nivel con su miembro, se inclinó y le besó el estómago, permitiendo que sus labios y lengua quedaran en el agujero poco profundo de su ombligo.

Los músculos bajo su boca dieron un salto y se estremeció con su reacción. Sonrió, disfrutando de su poder, por la capacidad de hacer que este magnífico hombre se retorciera. Aún mejor que dos hombres igualmente hermosos esperaban en la puerta por su orden.

Su miembro le rozó la barbilla cuando bajó. Su lengua salió y pasó sobre la punta, y gimió cuando su boca coqueteó con la punta de su pene.

Era una vista embriagadora. Draco tendido de espaldas, con el sexy cabello extendido sobre la almohada. Su cuerpo poderoso ondulando cada vez que se tensaba. Su miembro, grueso y largo, en posición firme, extendiéndose hacia arriba sobre el vello de la ingle.

Era una tentación que no podía dejar pasar. Su intención era torturarlo a fondo, puso la punta en su boca y cerró los labios alrededor de ella. Luego, con lentitud infinitesimal, avanzó hacia abajo, llenándose los confines de su húmeda boca con él.

Los dedos de él se enredaron en su pelo, mientras rugía y arqueaba las caderas. Lo tomó profundo, dejando que su miembro se deslizara a través de su lengua y en la parte posterior de su garganta. Le encantaba su sabor. Almizclado. Cómodo y cálido. Se sentía segura, como si estuviera rodeada de él. Por su amor.

Se estremeció mientras lo chupaba de arriba hacia abajo. Lo envolvió con su mano rodeando la base, trabajando con igual ritmo con su boca.

Tenía las manos apretadas sobre su pelo suelto y luego masajeó suavemente mientras la instaba a meterse más profundo.

Todavía agarrándolo en su mano, le permitió deslizarse por la boca, mientras lo miraba con ojos nublados de pasión.

"¿Están mirando?" Le preguntó a Draco con voz ronca. "¿Me están viendo chupándote el pene? ¿Les gusta? ¿Están tan encendidos, como tú en este momento?"

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente con las mejillas encendidas. Se volvió hacia un lado, para ver a Harry y Theo. Estaban en la puerta aunque Theo se abrió paso más adentro. Ellos tenían una apreciable protuberancia centrada en la ingle, y la mirada fija en Hermione y Draco.

Con los ojos todavía sobre Theo y Harry, bajó la cabeza y tomó su erección de nuevo en la boca. Continuó mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo mientras le rodeaba el miembro. Chupaba más profundo ahora.

Lo sentía duro y palpitante en su lengua, y no podía esperar más para tenerlo en su interior. Se subió sobre su cuerpo, montándolo sobre las caderas. Usando una mano para sostener su miembro en su lugar, se arqueó y se colocó en su entrada.

Un silbido largo se le escapó mientras se cernía sobre él, la cabeza de su miembro pegado a ella. Entonces se hundió sobre él, con movimientos fluidos.

Su vagina se ondulaba y contraía mientras lo recibía en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y absorbió el momento, sus sentimientos enterrándose profundamente.

Sus manos se agarraron alrededor de sus caderas, pero su toque era suave.

Amándola. Sus dedos le acariciaron la piel mientras la instaba a montarlo. Onduló las caderas, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Puso las manos sobre su estómago y se deslizó hacia adelante, alineando sus cuerpos, con las manos acariciando su pecho y alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios se encontraron y se besaron.

El curvó sus manos sobre su trasero, como ventosas, apretando suavemente mientras mecía las caderas hacia arriba.

Dio un sorbo a su boca, degustándolo, él tenía sabor del café que ella bebió.

Mientras yacía sobre su pecho, sus cuerpos ondulantes a un ritmo perfecto, miró a Harry.

"Ven a mí", susurró. "Tómame".

Harry se adelantó, quitándose la ropa a cada paso. Tomó el tubo de lubricante de la mesita de noche y rápidamente puso una cantidad generosa en sus dedos.

Lo perdió de vista mientras se movía detrás. Y entonces sintió sus cálidos labios contra su hombro mientras se inclinaba sobre la espalda. Su duro pecho apretado contra ella, empujándola aún más con el abrazo.

Harry le besó en la suave línea de la espalda, terminando en la parte baja. Luego le besó cada nalga de su trasero antes de extenderlas.

El movimiento estiró su coño alrededor del miembro de Draco y tanto ella como él quedaron sin aliento por la placentera sensación. Los dedos de Harry, deslizándose con gel, se frotaban sobre la unión de su trasero. Metió un dedo dentro de su apretado anillo, lo que la hizo tirar hacia adelante.

Draco la cogió en sus brazos, sosteniéndola mientras Harry ajustaba su miembro contra su ano.

Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos mientras su ancha cabeza empujaba contra ella.

La estiró más y más. Se quemaba. Intensa. Justo cuando pensaba que su cuerpo no daría más, se abrió y lo aceptó, deslizándose dentro de su trasero.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con el choque de tener dos enormes penes metidos en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. No podía moverse. No se atrevió. No estaba segura de que su cuerpo pudiera soportar el esfuerzo.

Harry gimió, con un sonido delicioso, mientras seguía adelante. Sus caderas se detuvieron frente a su trasero e hizo una pausa, lo que le permitió absorber la malvada sensación de ser estirada con fuerza alrededor su miembro y el de Draco.

"¿Qué te parece?", dijo ella con un gemido. Quería ver. ¿Qué aspecto tendría con sus miembros enterrados tan profundamente en su cuerpo?

"Nunca había visto nada tan erótico", dijo Theo, sorprendiéndola.

Miró por encima para verlo mirando, con los ojos ardiendo de insatisfecha lujuria.

"Deberías ver, Herms", dijo con voz ronca. "Un miembro en el trasero y uno en tu vagina. Estás estirada tan fuerte a su alrededor que parece imposible que las contengas."

Harry se movió hacia atrás, arrastrando su pene a través del anillo dilatado de su trasero. Un silbido de placer se le escapó, el sonido duro en el silencio.

Luego se cerró de golpe moviéndose hacia adelante, meciéndose con fuerza contra Draco.

El grito que crecía en su pecho murió en su garganta y pareció confundida.

Las manos de Draco se apoderaron de sus caderas mientras formaba un arco, moviéndose al ritmo del eje de Draco. Tomaron turnos para penetrarla. Uno entraba, otro salía.

Era una abrumadora sensación de dolor que se mezclaba con el placer más exquisito que había experimentado nunca. No podía procesarlo, no estaba segura de qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Así que se abrió para disfrutar del cúmulo de sensaciones.

Por último, se volvió para mirar a Theo. Dejó que todos sus deseos, su necesidad, se mostraran en su expresión. Con los labios entreabiertos en invitación.

Theo no necesitaba más. Se quitó la ropa y se acercó a ella. Se subió hasta la cama y se acomodó de modo que su pene se dirigió directamente a su boca.

Mientras Harry le abría aún más el trasero, ella abrió la boca para aceptar el miembro de Theo. Este se deslizó entre sus labios, en su lengua, llevando su suave prepucio hasta su paladar sedoso mientras le chupaba con la parte posterior de su garganta.

Los tres hombres estaban dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba conectada a todos ellos en este momento. Su pecho se amplió. Su corazón lleno de amor por sus chicos. Sus chicos.

Draco y Harry la sacudían entre ellos mientras Theo se deslizaba hacia atrás y adelante en su boca. Las manos de Theo entraban en su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras la penetraba moviéndose dentro y fuera. Perdió su capacidad de concentración.

No sabía nada, excepto los tres miembros que se metían en su cuerpo. Bueno. Se sentía tan bien. Nada se sentía tan maravilloso.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo, causando que el pene de Theo se deslizara aún más profundo. Tragó convulsivamente mientras Theo se tensaba adelante. Harry comenzó a montarla con fuerza. La intrusión de carne con carne hacía eco a través de la habitación. El miembro de Harry movió el de Draco, y éste aumentó considerablemente para estar a la par con los movimientos de Harry.

Las manos de Harry se hundieron en sus hombros mientras la bajaba hacia su pene. Se abrió más amplia para poder recibirlo en su interior.

Las lágrimas ardían en sus párpados y mejillas, resoplando por la erección de Theo.

Todos estaban conectados a través de ella. Ella era el pegamento que los sostenía juntos. Era el centro de los tres hombres.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Los amaba tanto. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez estar sin su amor? A pesar de todo, se había mantenido estable. Al igual que ellos.

Nunca vacilante. Nunca se había sentido tan indigna de algo aunque sin embargo, tan agradecida por ello, al mismo tiempo.

"¡Herms!" Exclamó Harry cuando se estrelló contra ella una vez más. Sintió la explosión que se apoderaba de él. Temblaba contra su trasero, y luego sintió el chorro caliente dentro de ella.

Theo se retiró, lo que le permitió recobrar el aliento antes de que gritara mientras su cuerpo se incendiaba. Lloraba sin parar mientras su orgasmo se estrellaba a su alrededor. En lugar de un fuerte aumento y una caída, sólo había una ola después de otra. Aumentado.

Todavía estaba temblando cuando Sawyer se deslizó de su cuerpo. Su semen se filtró de su trasero y corría por la parte posterior de su pierna estirada mientras salía de su apertura y se estremeció en espasmos para recuperar su forma.

Las suaves manos de Draco se deslizaron hasta sus costados, tocándola y calmándola.

"Quiero que te des la vuelta, querida Herms", susurró. "Da la vuelta y enfrenta a Harry. Quiero que te sientes en mi pene y luego te inclines hacia atrás y . Ábrete para Theo".

Sus piernas temblaban sin control mientras trataba de hacer su voluntad. Por último

Theo la tomó y giró su cuerpo. Draco se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama para que sus piernas colgaran por la orilla, la tomó de las caderas para guiarla hacia abajo sobre su pene. Mientras Theo la tenía en sus brazos, Draco tomó su erección con una mano y con la otra la bajó.

Le dio un toque a su trasero y se deslizó con facilidad. Se quedó sin aliento mientras que asimilaba la plenitud de la nueva posición. Lo sintió en cada terminación nerviosa de su palpitante trasero.

"Recuéstate", murmuró Draco. "Te tengo, amor."

Theo se movió entre sus piernas y las extendió para que coincidieran con las de Draco. Su trasero estaba abierto y accesible, y Theo no perdió la oportunidad de ajustarse a ella. Entró profundo.

Draco le tomó el trasero con las manos bajo, ofreciéndoselo a Theo como premio.

Se movían juntos, sensualmente, penetrándola por la vagina y trasero.

"Eres nuestra, Herms", jadeó Draco. "Sólo nuestra. No te dejaremos ir."

Su corazón se apretó y revoloteó con sus palabras.

Theo la miró, con la misma determinación en sus ojos. Había ternura en su expresión, pero al mismo tiempo, había una ferocidad que le quitó el aliento.

Los dedos de Draco se clavaron en su trasero mientras la levantaba y bajaba su miembro. Las manos de Theo alrededor de la parte inferior de sus rodillas y las piernas bien abiertas mientras flexionaba la cadera y empujaba más profundo dentro de ella.

Harry apareció detrás de Theo, con la piel húmeda de la ducha. Su pene ya estaba erecto otra vez, y se envolvió la mano alrededor de la base, bombeando de ida y vuelta mientras su mirada se entrelazaba con la de ella.

Theo cerró los ojos y siguió adelante, enterrándose más profundamente en su trasero. La sensación fue abrumadora para ella. Filosa. Intensa. Nerviosa y casi dolorosa.

Mientras se retiraba, su trasero lo aspiraba, llamándolo de nuevo. Él y Draco encontraron su ritmo, alternando sus ejes. Theo puso su mano sobre su pelvis y deslizó el pulgar hacia abajo sobre sus pliegues y sobre su clítoris.

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con cada impulso hacia adelante. Su clítoris insoportablemente tenso y sensible, y con cada toque desataba una andanada de insoportables rayos de placer.

"Me tengo que venir", apretó Theo. "¿Estás cerca, nena? No puedo aguantarme."

Ella expulsó el aliento en un largo silbido. "Sólo sigue tocándome. Por favor. ¡Oh,

Dios no dejen de follarme."

Aumentó la presión sobre el clítoris y se lanzó hacia adelante, su pene deslizándose sobre sus congestionados tejidos.

Ella gritó. Gritó con voz ronca y Draco resistió su levantamiento, obligándose a sí mismo a enterrarse más profundamente en su trasero. Ella se convulsionó a su alrededor, su cuerpo meciéndose en ambas direcciones.

Unas manos suaves la tocaron. La rodearon. Mientras ella se deshacía.

Murmuró su protesta cuando Theo se deslizó de su cuerpo. Draco se mantuvo, bien apretado. Se calmó esperándolo. Se movió ligeramente, reuniendo fuerzas.

Y entonces Harry se situó entre sus piernas, sus manos grandes en las curvas del interior de sus muslos. Gentilmente abrió y con mucho cuidado, encajó su erección en su temblorosa apertura.

"¿Me puedes tomar de nuevo, Herms?" Susurró "Creo que nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti. No puedo tocarte sin reaccionar como un adolescente."

Gimió y se dejó caer contra el húmedo pecho de Draco. Las manos de Draco fueron a sus costados, con amor, calmando sus nervios sobre excitados.

Antes de que pudiera decir una respuesta coherente, Harry empujó hacia adelante.

Lo tomó todo. Todo de él. Rebotando sobre su columna vertebral mientras un orgasmo explotaba a través de su trasero.

Sin preámbulo, sin trabajo previo. Sólo repentino y explosivo.

"¡Ah! Jesús, Herms". Los gemidos de Harry llenaron la sala, y comenzó a mecerse en su contra. Duro. No había dulzura en su poder, y era definitivamente una posesión.

La poseía. Oh sí, lo hizo. Cuerpo y alma. Era dueño de su corazón.

Draco protegiendo su cuerpo. Los movimientos de Draco callaron mientras los de Harry se hacían más feroces.

Tan pronto como su propio orgasmo brilló, Harry se puso rígido y soltó un grito ronco. Empujó sus caderas hacia adelante. Se dejó caer sobre ella un buen rato, su respiración áspera y errática.

"Herms Oh Cristo, cariño, lo siento. Eso fue rápido."

Ella esbozó una sonrisa débil y lo besó en el hombro. "No tan rápido como yo."

Se retiró mientras Draco acariciaba sus brazos con las manos. Draco le besó la parte posterior de su cuello, y ella se estremeció. A pesar de que acababa de venirse de nuevo, no pudo controlar el aumento de su deseo. Dulce, caliente. El amor podía hacer eso.

"Ayúdenla", dijo Draco.

Harry se agachó y la alzó. El miembro de Draco se deslizó fuera de su trasero, y gimió por la sensación. Antes de que pudiera quejarse, Draco se recuperó, tomándola de los brazos de Harry.

Si pensó que la tratarían con delicadeza, se equivocaba. La dejó caer sobre la cama, le dio la vuelta y la montó con rapidez. Su pene deslizándose de nuevo en su trasero con un poderoso empuje.

Ella cayó de bruces sobre el colchón, con las manos extendiéndose para cogerse.

Draco se vino con ella, moldeado su espalda contra su pecho mientras sus caderas bombeaban sin descanso.

Todos sus anteriores sistemas de control se habían ido. La llevó con un frenesí al que no estaba acostumbrada. Fuera de de control. Salvaje y delicioso. Una reserva oculta que fue liberada.

Su boca le rozó por encima del hombro. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dientes se hundieron en su piel.

Sus piernas se enredaron con las suyas, empujando para abrirla aún más.

Y luego entrelazaron sus dedos con los de ella. En uno y otro lado. El toque sensual. Reconfortante. De Harry y Theo.

La agarraron de las manos y la abrazaron mientras Draco se arqueaba sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez. Las palabras suaves surcaban el aire, pero ella estaba más allá de oírlas.

Dobló los dedos alrededor de ellos mientras Draco la penetraba. Más y más rápido.

La montó con furia, y luego sintió su liberación. Rodó sobre su cuerpo como una ola en la marea. Cada músculo ondulándose y estremeciéndose contra ella.

Tibios chorros llenándola. Calientes y exóticos. Trató de empujar su trasero por encima, para tener más de él, pero estaba completa y totalmente satisfecha. Y así estaba mientras sus caderas se sacudían contra su trasero.

Más lento ahora. Más suave. Entonces se detuvo, descansando dentro de su cuerpo como si odiara la idea de distanciarse. "Más vale que no digas adiós, Herms. No voy a dejarte ir."

Su corazón se agitó con esperanza. La emoción obstruyendo su garganta hasta que la respiración se le hizo difícil.

"Bájate de ella, Draco. Déjala respirar." La voz de Harry, suave, acabó con el silencio.

Draco se quitó, pero sus manos la encontraron, acariciando.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" Murmuró cerca de su oído.

No podía hablar. Diablos, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Era en vano.

"Herms, cariño, no te puedes quedar como si estuvieras muerta. Theo se preocupará."

No había nada de diversión en la voz de Harry con lo que casi sonrió. Si hubiera tenido la energía.

"Oh, no lo sé. No tiene que estar consciente para que yo la penetre ", dijo Theo casual.

Levantó una mano y dobló los dedos, excepto el de en medio. Incluso eso le tomó más energía de la que valía la pena.

Tres conjuntos de risas llenaron la sala, y a pesar de su fatiga, sonrió.

"Supongo que debemos dejar que duerma", dijo Draco magnánimamente.

"No se vayan", murmuró.

"No vamos a ir a ninguna parte, nena", dijo Theo. "Vamos a limpiarte y luego te pondremos en la cama."

Ella asintió, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de moverse.

Harry se inclinó para pasarle los labios por la oreja. "Pero cuando te despiertes, vamos a hablar."

* * *

**POR FIN ESTAN JUNTOS ESPERO LES GUSTE YA SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO **

**QUIERO HACER UNA ADAPTACION DE MAYA BANKS ES UNA SERIE QUE SE LLAM****A**** SERIE DULCE SON CUATRO HISTORIAS LAS CUALES ESTAN ENTRELAZADAS Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIERAN SU OPINION LAS QUE TENGO PENSADAS SON HERMIONE, PANSY, LUNA Y GINNY SOLO QUE NO SE CON QUIEN PONERLAS EN LOS HOMBRES TENGO A DRACO, HARRY ,RON ,BLAIZE O THEO CUAL PAREJA LES GUSTARIA YO TENIA PENSADO U HERMIONE/DRACO Y HARRY/PANSY PERO NO SE CON KIEN PONER A GINNY Y A LUNA ESTAS LAS EMPEZARIA A PUBLICAR EN ENERO YA QUE TAMBIEN VOY A EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR VACACIONES CON LA MAFIA Y TRONO EN JUEGO DE hale cullen anna**


	40. Chapter 40

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Maya Banks**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y A TODOS LOS QUE LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS**

** AbytutisCM **

**Ethelyon**

**FREDITA **

** Giambonne**

** HANNIA **

**Kizy Malfo****y **

**MLZ12 **

**Mama Shmi**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**

** Zoes **

**alexf1994 **

**anges80**

** apple201992 **

**athena elektra black **

** elfurio **

** patybenededmalfoy **

**sofy malfoy **

** sophie cullen swan**

**Y ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A SALESIA POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS**

* * *

_**Capítulo 39**_

Hermione despertó con tibios cuerpos rodeándola. O tal vez era ella la que los rodeaba.

Yacía sobre el pecho de Theo, con el brazo y la pierna posesivamente sobre él. Su mano izquierda se apoyaba en su hombro, y ladeó la cabeza para ver las heridas alrededor de sus muñecas. Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo. Volvió la cara para que poder besar la roja piel.

Una mandíbula sin afeitar presionó contra el centro de su espalda y una peluda pierna se colocó sobre la espalda de ella. Draco.

Lo que significaba que Harry se había ido, probablemente. La decepción le llegó por un momento, pero cuando miró hacia abajo, lo vio apoyado sobre su codo, en el extremo de la cama, mirándola.

Sin decir una palabra, se apartó de Theo y se arrastró hasta el final, invirtiendo su posición en la cama. Harry abrió los brazos hacia ella y le puso la cabeza en su pecho, estirando las piernas entre Draco y Theo.

"¿Estás bien?" murmuró Harry contra su pelo.

Oh sí, ella estaba más que bien. No había nada mejor que esto en la vida. Cuando levantó la vista, Theo y Draco le devolvieron la mirada. Draco ahuecó la mano sobre su pierna y la frotó de arriba a abajo con un suave movimiento.

"¿No fue demasiado duro para ti?", preguntó Draco.

El calor afloró a sus mejillas. "Me dieron exactamente lo que quería", susurró.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo, y luego besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para que pudiera verlo así.

"No me hiciste daño, Harry. No sé lo que estás pensando, pero te juro si te alejas de mí otra vez, no seré responsable por las lesiones que te cause."

Él se rió entre dientes y le dio otro beso en la frente. Sus labios se quedaron un buen rato, y le pasó un dedo ligeramente sobre la mejilla.

"¿Y quién es el que me dará de comer hoy?" les preguntó. "Tengo que hablar con todos, pero no voy a hacerlo estando desnudos o conmigo desnuda, porque me distraen".

Theo sonrió. "Te voy a alimentar, nena".

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "No. Voy a cocinar. No quiero que te lastimes las muñecas."

Podía jurar que Draco palideció. Theo puso su mano sobre su rodilla. "Sin ánimo de ofender, nena, pero tú y cocinar no se llevan exactamente bien. Además, estoy bien. Sólo un poco dolorido, pero eso no me afecta a los dedos."

Lo miró pensativa.

"Voy a ir abajo y ayudarte, Theo", ofreció Draco. "Cualquier cosa para mantener fuera de la cocina a Herms ."

Lo miró y le dio un golpe en el pecho con el pie. Él sonrió y lo atrapó, dándole un beso entre los dedos.

"Supongo que eso significa que te irás a la ducha conmigo", dijo Harry. "Hay ventajas en no ser capaz de cocinar nada."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y luego se arrastró fuera de la cama. A pesar de la ligereza de sus estados de ánimo, Hermione todavía podía sentir la tensión, las dudas.

Estaban preocupados. Incluso después de ayer por la noche.

De pronto, no podía esperar para hablar con ellos, para decirles cuánto los amaba.

Alimentarse podía esperar. Esto, no.

"No quiero el desayuno, después de todo," dijo.

Theo levantó una ceja en estado de shock. La mano de Harry se congeló en su hombro, y Draco se detuvo camino a recoger su ropa.

"Ah infierno, sabía que tenía una lesión en la cabeza", murmuró Theo. "Yo nunca debería haber dejado que ella nos convenciera de no llevarla al hospital."

Se rió y le puso el pie en el pecho. Se empujó de los brazos de Harry y rodó hasta el borde de la cama.

"Tenéis diez minutos para vestiros y bajar a la sala de estar."

Sin esperar su reacción, se lanzó hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida. Cuando salió a los pocos minutos, la habitación estaba vacía.

Una nerviosa excitación le corrió a través del pecho mientras se ponía su ropa.

Enorme. Esto iba ser el resto de su vida.

Hacía un año nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría dando un paso como éste, pero se sentía completamente en paz con su decisión.

Amaba a Draco, Theo y Harry. Siempre lo hizo. Fueron suyos desde que eran unos críos. Su amistad, su vínculo, sólo se había fortalecido en los últimos años y había tomado el siguiente paso lógico de simple amistad a intimidad física y a amor profundo.

Casi voló por las escaleras, los músculos temblando de anticipación. Cuando dio vuelta en la escalera en la sala de estar, los tres hombres estaban allí.

Draco estaba en la ventana, mirando al frente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Su postura era rígida, inquieta. Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá, hacia atrás, su postura aparentemente cómoda, pero su frente concentrada. Theo se inclinó en la silla de la esquina hacia Harry. Tenía los codos clavados en las rodillas y su expresión era solemne.

Ahora que estaba aquí no tenía idea de cómo hacer para decirles todo lo que había en su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible poner en palabras la profundidad de su amor? No había suficientes palabras en el idioma para transmitir lo mucho que significaban para ella.

"Los amo", exclamó ella.

Tres cabezas se volvieron en su dirección. El calor se difundió en sus rostros. Draco relajó su postura, pero siguió esperando, sin moverse. Le temblaban las rodillas y tenía las manos húmedas. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Pero siguió adelante, decidida a hacerles entender.

"Los amo", dijo otra vez. "A los tres. Mucho".

"Te queremos", dijo Draco simplemente.

Se acercó más, a la sala de estar, sin sentirse cómoda. Se mantuvo a distancia, lo necesario a fin de mantener la compostura.

"Quiero quedarme. Si aún me quieren aquí."

Los tres se tensaron. Theo apretó los puños.

"¿Si aún te queremos?", dijo Theo, incrédulo. "Nena, no estoy seguro de que vayamos a tener opción. Incluso he investigado la pena por secuestrar a un oficial de policía y atarlo a una cama."

Una sonrisa pasó por las comisuras de su boca. Sus piernas temblaban, así que se deslizó en el sofá del extremo opuesto a donde Harry estaba sentado.

"He sido injusta", dijo en voz baja. Cuando comenzaron a protestar, levantó una mano. "Déjenme terminar, por favor. Tengo mucho que decir. Tanto de lo que disculparme."

Miró a los tres mientras las lágrimas nublaban su visión. "No sé por qué no han renunciado a mí. He pasado el último año huyendo de ustedes, de nuestro amor.

Les mentí a todos, a mí misma, queriendo estar lejos, y sin embargo no se han rendido. ¿Por qué?", preguntó mientras se obligaba a mirarlos una vez más.

"Porque te amamos", dijo Draco. "No podemos ofrecer una respuesta más elaborada.

Es así de simple."

Se le llenó el pecho de emoción. Todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer sentada, cuando quería lanzarse en sus brazos. Nunca soltarlos.

"Sé que piensan que sólo me quedé por el peligro que había para todos nosotros", dijo en voz baja.

Tres expresiones de se convirtieron de repente en cavilaciones.

"¿Por qué te quedaste, Herms?" Harry le preguntó en voz baja. Peligrosamente suave. La decepción revestía sus palabras.

Ella se miró las manos. "En ese momento me dije que me estaba quedando para protegerlos, para poder mantener un ojo en dije todo tipo de cosas para justificar mis razones de querer estar con ustedes. Tenía miedo."

"¿Miedo de qué, cariño? " preguntó Theo.

"De que no funcionara y que me destruyera si no lo hacía," dijo.

"¿Y qué pasa ahora?" exigió saber Harry.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. "Me di cuenta de que no tenía confianza." Se estremeció cuando él hizo una mueca. "Eso no ha sonado bien. Sí confiaba. Siempre he confiado en ustedes. Pero cuando llegué a creer que esto podría funcionar entre nosotros, no confiaba en que todos ustedes pudieran... compartirme... a mí.

Estaba tan concentrada en que cada uno de ustedes estuviera satisfecho. Me estaba volviendo loca con la idea de ser todo para los tres, y me preguntaba si quedaría algo, si me perdería tratando de ser algo que no era."

"Oh, nena", dijo Theo, exhalando el aliento con fuerza. "Nunca quisimos que te sintieras así".

Draco cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló delante de ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y apretándolas suavemente.

"Sólo queríamos que fueras tú misma, querida Herms. Te queremos. ¿No es tu idea de la perfección? Eres terca, obstinada, imposible. No sabes cocinar nada, pero no vamos a cambiar nada de ti."

Ella torció la boca en una sonrisa. "¿Saben?, realmente debería controlarlos cuando enumeran mis muchos atributos. Todos esos elogios se le podrían subir a la cabeza a una chica."

Draco se rió y le tomó el rostro en la mano. "¿Ves? Es por eso que te quiero mucho.

Eres un marimacho irreverente, y cuando seas vieja, seguiremos sin ser capaces de ponernos a tu nivel."

Ella se suavizó y se hundió en su mano. La idea de envejecer con ellos hacía referencia a todos los sueños que había imaginado.

"Quiero quedarme", dijo. "Los quiero a todos mucho, y quiero que funcione entre nosotros."

"Te amo", dijo Draco. La tiró para acercarla y tocó sus labios con los suyos en un dulce beso.

Ella se apartó y miró a Theo y Harry, que tenían expresiones similares de satisfacción. Luego se puso de pie, llevando a Draco hasta el final de la sala de estar.

"No quiero renunciar a mi trabajo. Sé que lo odian y que les preocupa. Hablé con mi jefe... acerca de nosotros. Le adelanté que si alguna vez tuviera que elegir entre ustedes y mi trabajo, los elegiría a ustedes."

Algo brilló en las expresiones de los chicos cuando le devolvieron la mirada.

"Voy a tener cuidado. Estoy siempre atenta, pero mi trabajo es una gran parte de lo que soy, y no quiero que eso cambie. No quiero quedarme en casa para que cuiden de mí. No me gusta sentirme impotente. Prefiero volver a casa después de un turno largo y ahí sí tendran que cuidar de mí ", añadió con una sonrisa.

"Y tienen que prometer ser pacientes conmigo." Continuó rápidamente antes de que pudieran responder. Se retorcía las manos delante de ella y luego se limpió en sus jeans. "No estoy acostumbrada al amor incondicional. Es del tipo que me asusta.

Estoy segura de que la voy a cagar de forma regular, pero sé que los amo más que a nada, y haré lo que sea necesario para hacer que funcione." Su discurso había terminado. Tres hombres descendieron sobre ella de inmediato, sus expresiones se veían desde feroces a amorosas pasando por todas las partes del medio.

"No queremos cambiar ni una maldita cosa en ti", dijo Harry en primer lugar, mientras la arrastraba a sus brazos.

Theo y Draco rondaban cerca, su calor envolviéndose en su abrazo.

"Sí, no nos gusta tu trabajo pero es porque nos preocupamos por ti, pero nunca te pediríamos renunciar, amorcito. No queremos que cambies. Te amamos tal como eres. Hermosa. Insufrible. Pero también eres el aire que respiramos".

Los miró en estado de shock. ¿Había conseguido que Harry se ablandara? Pero lo que vio en sus ojos la dejó atónita. Brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, y había tanto amor y devoción en su mirada que sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse.

"Eres un mentiroso maldita sea", susurró. "Me dijiste que no sabías nada de ser dulce y murmurar cosas".

Él sonrió y lentamente la soltó mientras Draco avanzaba para llevarla en sus brazos.

Draco no dijo una palabra. Se limitó a apretarla contra su pecho y bajó sus labios a los de ella, bebiendo profundamente, sus manos se enredaron en el pelo revuelto mientras se fundía en ella.

"Te necesito, Herms. Siempre te necesitamos", dijo él contra sus labios. "Quédate.

Conmigo. Siempre."

"Nunca se van a deshacer de mí ahora", murmuró.

Sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción, y entonces se apartó mientras Theo la reclamaba.

Se envolvió en sus fuertes brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Estrujándola. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar.

"Te amo", dijo con voz ahogada. "Siempre te amaré, nena."

Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Era simplemente demasiado. Lo único que podría desear. Fue allí para tomarlo. Lo agarró, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Inhaló el masculino aroma, sosteniéndolo en lo más profundo dentro de su alma.

El camino a la felicidad era un camino torcido con más dificultades y obstáculos que un campo minado. ¿Y qué si el de ella no era el más convencional? Todo lo que importaba era que estos hombres la amaban, y los amaba. El resto del mundo podría irse a la mierda.

Podía hacerlos felices. Por primera vez, no tenía dudas. Y podrían hacerla feliz. Ya lo hacían.

"¿Alguien quiere desayunar?" preguntó. "Voy a cocinar".

Se separó de Theo y se dirigió a la cocina, una loca sonrisa en la cara. Contó mentalmente y antes de que llegara a tres, comenzaron las protestas.

Harry la derribó. Sus brazos la rodeaban, y la levantó. La lanzó sobre su hombro y se giró rápido, riéndose al mismo tiempo.

"Deja de torturar a Draco y Theo, amor."

Ella se rió cuando la dejó caer de espaldas como una muñeca de trapo.

Draco le tomó la barbilla con los dedos. La besó suavemente. "Theo y yo vamos a cocinar, amor. Tú, sin embargo, estarás a cargo del postre."

La mano de Harry se posó sobre su trasero. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Creo que me puedo encargar del postre, pero nunca me había dado cuenta que tenias una afición por lo dulce ", bromeó.

"Solo por ti,Herms cariño. Sólo para ti".

Fin

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Lilith Evans Black GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SI VA SER UN HARRY/PANSY ME GUSTA MUCHO ESTA PAREJA Y HERMIONE/DRACO TODAVIA ESTOY PENSANDO CON QUIEN PONER A LUNA Y GINNY PERO ESAS LAS EMPEZARE A PUBLICAR EN ENERO LAS QUE VOY A EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR ES TRONO EN JUEGO QUE ES UN HERMIONE/DRACO Y VACACIONES DE CON LA MAFIA QUE ES UN HARRY/HERMIONE ESPERO LAS LEAS**

**SALESIA AQUI TE DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y SI VOY A PONER A HERMIONE CON DRACO Y A HARRY CON PANSY TODAVIA ESTOY PENSANDO CON QUIEN PONER A LUNA Y GINNY PERO ESAS LAS EMPEZARE A PUBLICAR EN ENERO LAS QUE VOY A EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR ES TRONO EN JUEGO QUE ES UN HERMIONE/DRACO Y VACACIONES DE CON LA MAFIA QUE ES UN HARRY/HERMIONE ESPERO LAS LEAS**


End file.
